One Month Stand
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: Harry Potter tem procurado por Draco Malfoy desde que deixou a escola. Agora, com 24 anos e formado Curandeiro, ele o encontra novamente. Conseguirá convencê-lo a ficar?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão e Betagem:** Lycanrai Moraine e Nanda Malfoy

**  
Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**  
Classificação: **NC-17

**  
Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**_One Month Stand_**

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Dezenas de cabeças voltaram-se no caos de lama, sangue e chuva para ver Harry Potter com sua varinha erguida e apontada diretamente para o peito de Voldemort. O Lord das Trevas manteve-se em pé por algum tempo ainda, seu olhar vacilando, antes que seus olhos vermelhos se fechassem e ele caísse silenciosamente no chão. Harry observou o homem morto diante dele sem ao menos registrar o crescente barulho das comemorações ao fundo. Ele não viu os Comensais da Morte perdidos, batendo em retirada para a Floresta Proibida. Ele não viu o solitário par de olhos cinza que tinha assistido cada movimento seu. O dono dos olhos não tinha feito coisa alguma para impedi-lo de dizer aquelas palavras imperdoáveis, apenas desapareceu na escuridão das árvores.

Ele viu a faca que tinha lhe rendido o segundo de distração decisivo, aparecendo do lado do corpo de Voldemort, seu punho apontando na direção da Floresta.

Ele também viu as palavras gravadas no punho quando ele a arrancou.

_Mal Foi. _

**--x--**

"Por Deus, Harry, você quer parar de olhar pra essa droga de punhal? Está me assustando o quanto você olha pra ela".

"Eu preciso saber, Ron." Harry falou enquanto colocava a faca de volta na bainha de metal, uma que ele tinha comprado para guardá-la. Ele assistiu, através da janela do trem, o campo lá fora passar como um borrão.

Hermione olhou para ele tristemente. "Harry, se você quer tanto saber, apenas… vá e encontre ele.

"Como eu posso encontrá-lo se eu nem mesmo sei aonde ele está, Hermione?"

"Eu tenho certeza que o _Profeta_ pode te ajudar com isso, cara." Ron disse. "As últimas edições foram centradas na Família Malfoy, não foram? A edição de ontem, na terceira página, disse que todos os bens e dinheiro da família irão para o Ministério."

"O quê?" Harry perguntou.

"Malfoy está desabrigado?" Hermione perguntou, desacreditando no que estava ouvindo. "E sem grana?" Ela ficou olhando para o nada enquanto pensava naquelas declarações.

"Certamente ele tem alguma coisa. Eu não posso imaginar que o senhor Malfoy não tenha guardado algo no caso de uma coisa dessas acontecer." Harry se ajeitou, orgulhoso de sua perspicácia.

Ele, porém, franziu o cenho quando Hermione começou a sacudir a cabeça. "Não, Harry, os Malfoy são conhecidos por seu orgulho tão bem quanto por qualquer outra coisa. Eu duvido que tenha sobrado algo para ele agora.

"Bem, e a fortuna dos Black?" Ron perguntou.

"Ron, você se esqueceu que ela foi toda deixada para Harry no testamento de Sirius?"

"Oh, meu Deus!" Harry blasfemou. "Eu tomei o dinheiro da família dele!"

"Ai, Harry, não seja idiota." Hermione suspirou. "Olhe, você tem algum lugar para ficar?" Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um segundo antes de entender a pergunta. "O quê? Oh, sim, eu comprei uma casa quando eu fiz dezessete. O quê?" Ele perguntou para os olhares arregalados de seus dois melhores amigos. "Eu perdi a cabeça depois de chegar a maioridade e comprei uma casa para mim de aniversário." Ele disse, sorrindo. "O quê?"

"Eu não posso acreditar em você, cara. Você está cheio de surpresas este ano."

"O que eu fiz?" Harry disse, rindo.

A boca de Ron se escancarou. "Você quer dizer, além de matar Você-Sab– Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, Voldemort, _Voldemort_ – feliz? Além de conseguir passar em poções, mas não entrar para o treinamento de Auror, e sim para o curso de curandeiro com Hermione, nos contar que é gay, ter namorado metade dos garotos do sétimo ano, _matar Voldemort_, essa obsessão com a adaga de Draco Malfoy e de tabela pelo cara também e _então _nos contar que comprou uma casa? Esqueci alguma coisa?"

"Matar Voldemort." Hermione disse, tirando um livro de sua bolsa e sorrindo. "Mais: Eu acho que ele pode estar interessado em Malfoy, Ron." Ela disse, prestativa.

"O quê? Oh Deus, nove coisas que me surpreenderam. Em menos de dois anos. _Nove coisas_, Harry."

Harry suspirou. "Está bem, embora eu ache que a parte de gostar do Malfoy é um pouco demais, mesmo para mim, mas e daí? Não é como se eu lamentasse qualquer uma dessas coisas. Vocês lamentam?"

"Hmmm… Eu lamento ter meu amigo de volta ao normal, ter Voldemort morto e ter o meu tal amigo de-volta-ao-normal feliz, mesmo que isso signifique que esse amigo tenha uma queda pelo Malfoy? Bem, eu terei que pensar nisso."

Eles riram e recordaram sobre seus sete anos de escola antes de discutir o que, exatamente, Harry faria em uma casa no meio do mundo trouxa. Provavelmente, ter que aprender a lançar Obliviate com as mãos nas costas.

**--x--**

Um Harry Potter de vinte e quatro anos, no momento, dando um tempo em seus estudos de Medicina trouxa, estava sentado no banco do motorista de seu carro com Ron Weasley no assento de passageiro, na noite anterior de Ron pegar uma dispensa prolongada em suas atividades como Auror. Harry tinha pedido a ele para continuar procurando por Draco Malfoy depois que seu amigo tinha terminado o treinamento e virado um Auror. É claro que isto era apenas um favor e não suposto tomar o tempo de Ron. Isto, é claro, significava que não tomaria tempo algum de Ron.

Entretanto, aquilo não explicava a Harry a razão deles estarem dirigindo por aí, com Ron fingindo que estava perdido enquanto dava as direções. Até que eles encontraram um homem loiro parado em uma esquina da Londres trouxa, conversando com o motorista de um carro azul.

"Feliz aniversário, parceiro."

Apesar de ainda estarem na metade de maio, Harry não se importou. "Oh, meu Deus!" foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes do inconfundível loiro circular o carro e entrar pelo lado do passageiro. "_Oh_, meu _Deus!" _Ele disse, inclinando-se para frente porque ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Ron estava sacudindo a cabeça, assistindo a cena diante dele e só falou quando o carro partiu. "Eu sei, acredite em mim, isto não era o que eu esperava também."

O rosto de Harry transparecia incredulidade. "Oh, meu Deus!"

"Harry? Harry!" Ron sentou-se novamente quando Harry olhou para ele. "O que exatamente você pretende fazer? O Ministério deu ele como morto, você sabe. Ele poderia fazer o que ele quisesse e eles nem piscariam." ele disse, preocupado. "Para eles, ele não existe mais, algo em que o resto de nós fica agradecido em acreditar."

Harry tirou seus olhos do carro à sua frente quando ele virou a esquina. "Ron, ele não irá me matar. Eu tenho certeza de que ele, provavelmente, nem irá me reconhecer."

Ron voltou a olhar para a rua, onde mais homens e mulheres esperavam por mais carros para abordar. "Você o reconheceu."

Harry riu, zombeteiro. _Apenas porque a imagem dele está em minha cabeça desde aquela maldita Guerra. _Harry suspirou e olhou pela janela de seu carro. O final da tarde estava caindo, e ele sabia que logo as luzes das ruas se acenderiam. Ele sempre gostou de dirigir durante a noite, principalmente depois de se acostumar e simplesmente achar que preferia assim.

O carro estava em completo silêncio.

"Harry, aquele dia no trem, quando Hermione disse que você gostava dele na escola, ela estava certa, não estava?" Ron perguntou, sem o menor sinal de raiva, apenas genuína curiosidade.

Harry riu, calmamente. "Quando Hermione já esteve errada?" respondeu, sorrindo.

Ele olhou novamente para seu amigo e sorriu divertido para suas palavras desajeitadas. "Eu só – quero que você saiba que eu não teria ficado zangado com você. Bem, talvez no início, mas… não por muito tempo, sabe?"

Harry olhou para Ron e seu óbvio nervosismo. "Eu sei. Obrigado, Ron." Eles esperaram no carro por cerca de meia hora antes que o carro azul escuro contornasse a esquina novamente e um Draco Malfoy, bastante desgrenhado, saísse dele, caminhasse para um prédio na próxima quadra e entrasse.

"Você acha que é ali que ele mora?" Perguntou Harry, seguindo os movimentos do rapaz.

"Não, ele mora três quarteirões abaixo. _Aquele._" Ron disse, apontando para o prédio onde Malfoy acabara de entrar. "É onde o seu – hum... chefe..." foi tudo o que ele conseguiu falar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo e entendendo a incapacidade de Ron dizer a palavra 'cafetão'.

Ron notou isso e girou os olhos. "Hey, eu não costumo usar esse tipo de palavra. De qualquer forma, aqui." Ele disse, pegando uma pasta fina. "Isto é tudo oque eu descobri sobre ele. Um de seus... clientes, me ajudou nisso. Ele ainda usa seu nome, embora ele normalmente omita o sobrenome quando… hum, se apresenta, eu suponho." Ele limpou a garganta. "Seu chefe se chama Blyde."

Harry conseguiu reprimir uma risadinha, mas perguntou um ainda muito divertido "Blyde?" em tom de 'que diabo de nome é esse?'.

"Sim, Blyde," Ron falou, segurando a própria risada. "Acredite, eu morri de rir com esse nome também. Ele mora no apartamento quatro." Ele acomodou-se melhor no banco e suspirou. "Você realmente vai…" Se interrompeu, não sabendo o que dizer para completar a frase.

"Ron, eu… eu não sei. Eventualmente, eu suponho que sim." Harry disse, olhando para a rua onde Malfoy tinha retornado. "Deus sabe que eu quero."

"Você quer dizer espero, 'eventualmente, você espera'." Harry voltou-se para ver Ron com um diabólico sorriso no rosto. "Bem, esperemos que Deus ouça suas preces."

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, não acreditando que seu amigo havia acabado de falar aquilo. Ele riu, "Eu acho que eu devo-." Ele ligou o carro.

"Sim, talvez eu deva ir."

"Ir?" Harry perguntou, voltando a girar a chave e desligando o carro. Ele deixou-se cair novamente no assento do carro.

Ron olhou para ele estranhamente. "Sim, eu realmente não acho que eu deva estar aqui quando… você sabe."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "_Agora?_ Eu vou fazer isso _agora_?"

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas. "O quê? Por que não?" Ron disse, guardando sua varinha no bolso novamente. "Você estava pronto quando me pedia para encontrar ele." Ele apontou para a rua. "Bem, eu o encontrei, então vá conseguir suas respostas." Falou, fazendo um movimento amplo com as mãos.

"Bem, eu não tenho recursos para isso no momento. Eu tenho certeza que ele está... hum, custando bastante." Harry disse, se sentindo tão perdido quanto parecia estar.

Ron riu. "Cara, você converteu toda a fortuna Potter em dinheiro trouxa alguns anos atrás e desde então, não tem gasto uma moeda dela, salvo para comida e casa. Exceto quando você paga seu curso naquela universidade trouxa. Por favor, me diga que você não saiu gastando tudo. Nem mesmo _você_ pode gastar tudo aquilo com nada. Você poderia mantê-lo por um mês inteiro e usaria apenas o dinheiro da carteira. Se tanto.

Assim que terminou seu curso de curandeiro e conseguiu sua licença, Harry converteu toda a fortuna Potter (ou a maior parte dela, embora ele não tenha contado isso a Ron) em dinheiro trouxa e colocou em vários bancos trouxas de Londres. A fortuna Black ainda estava guardada e rendendo lucros - embora só Merlin soubesse quanto havia lá, uma vez que ele mesmo nunca tinha visto – em Gringotes, no Beco Diagonal.

"Não. Não, eu não gastei." Harry olhou novamente para a rua e então, de volta para Ron.

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, algo que Harry realmente desejava que ele pudesse fazer. "Então, por que você está enrolando?" Ele perguntou, sabiamente.

"Eu não est-."

"Parceiro," Ron disse, como que apaziguando, "você está enrolando. Você tem que fazer isto agora antes que você deixe Hermione e eu malucos."

Harry pensou nisto por um segundo, olhando de volta para a rua onde Malfoy estava conversando com seus, er, 'colegas de trabalho.' Harry suspirou e ligou o carro novamente. "Eu não mereço amigos como você e Hermione, sabia?" Ele falou, passando para a primeira marcha facilmente.

Ron riu. "Eu sei parceiro, eu sei." Ele disse, antes de aparatar para outro lugar.

Harry respirou fundo, sinalizou e saiu do local onde estava parado.

_  
Continua..._

* * *

**Nota das tradutoras:** _Yeah, começou. "One month stand" é uma fic super bacana, escrita originalmente em inglês, e que a gente quis dividir com vocês. _

_Esperamos que gostem. :D _

_Até a próxima..._

_Cy e Ly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão e Betagem:** Lycanrai Moraine e Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

"Ai meu Deus do céu."

Aquilo, Harry pensou, era exagero. Ele indicou o banco do passageiro com a cabeça. "Entre."

Um olhar de incredulidade foi sua resposta. "Pra quê? Para os aurores me levarem para receber o beijo? Não obrigado, Potter."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Eu não sou um auror, Malfoy."

"Eu não vou entrar no seu carro, Potter, não importa o que você me diga." Draco cruzou os braços e permaneceu em pé, desafiador. "Se eles me querem, eles terão que vir até aqui e me levar de volta à força." Disse, mantendo a voz baixa.

"Hey, Draco, ele está te dando problemas? Não está pagando o bastante? Passe-o pra cá, então!" Alguém riu atrás do loiro.

Draco zombou. "Com prazer." disse alto e saiu de perto do carro.

Um homem de cabelos negros, usando um colete de pesca e short de couro, se aproximou do carro de Harry. "Olá, amor, está a fim de se divertir?" Uma mulher com cabelos castanhos caindo por sua cintura se juntou a ele.

Harry apontou para trás deles. "Eu estou interessado nele, _mais exatamente_, e estou disposto a pagar o que ele quiser." Harry disse, olhando por cima do homem e da mulher inclinados sobre seu carro.

"Ah é? Bem, quanto? Eu tenho certeza de que nós dois podemos fazer o mesmo que ele." O homem se inclinou ainda mais e sorriu malicioso.

Harry não fazia idéia de qual era o preço de um programa ultimamente. Então, sendo o engenhoso Grifinório-Sonserino que ele era, planejou tudo enquanto seguia o jogo. "Mesmo? Bem, eu ouvi de um amigo que apenas ele" Harry disse, apontando para o loiro desafiador apoiado contra a parede, "vale a pequena fortuna de um milhão."

"Um milhão?" Eles disseram juntos, recebendo olhares de todos os outros na área, incluindo Draco Malfoy. "Um milhão de _verdade_?"

"Mas que diabos eu acabei de ouvir?" Disse alguém atrás das duas pessoas, tampando a janela do motorista. Um homem de cabelos claros andou até a lateral do carro e se inclinou na janela traseira.

"Aparentemente o rabo do Draco vale um milhão, diz o amigo de um amigo. Jesus, Draco, que merda você faz?" Eles se viraram para olhar o loiro.

Draco ficou vermelho, e então se virou para Harry com olhos cerrados enquanto se dirigia para o carro. "Apenas vá embora logo, merda!" disse raivoso, gesticulando com ferocidade.

O homem inclinado na parte de trás do carro começou a rir descrente enquanto outro moreno se aproximou da janela. "De jeito nenhum eu estou ouvindo isso. Ele está oferecendo um milhão e você está _recusando_?"

"Fique você com ele, então, Nade." Draco disse, rodeando o homem de cabelos escuros encostado contra o vidro da janela.

Nade levantou uma mão e balançou um dedo na frente de Draco. "Eu ficaria, mas parece que eu não valho essa quantia e ele pediu precisamente por você. Eu acho que você deveria ir. Nós não queremos que Blyde saiba que você tem desapontado clientes, especialmente aqueles que foram recomendados aqui." Ele parou e olhou em volta, para o grupo. "Ruim para os negócios, não é rapazes?" Eles todos sorriram e assentiram para ele, totalmente invejosos do loiro raivoso.

Draco bufou e rolou os olhos dramaticamente. "Pelo amor de Deus." Ele entrou pelo lado do passageiro e bateu a porta. Permaneceu lá por uns três segundos antes de perceber que Harry ainda observava as pessoas lá fora. "Então? Dirija logo, merda!" Ele praticamente gritou e cruzou os braços.

A mulher de cabelos compridos sorriu. "Até logo, amor! Lembre-se que se ele for demais, o resto de nós não é tão relutante assim, está bem?" O homem de cabelos escuros disse cúmplice enquanto ela acenava com o resto do grupo na esquina.

Harry deu um pequeno aceno, seguindo pela rua e virando à esquerda. Ele parou em um sinal vermelho e esperou. Olhando o loiro no banco de passageiro, que estava veementemente evitando tudo que estivesse do seu lado do carro, ele notou que o rapaz não havia mudado muito. É claro que ele estava mais velho, mas ainda assim, parecia o mesmo. Suas feições ainda eram pálidas, mas não cadavericamente, emolduradas por mexas perfeitamente lisas de cabelo caindo pelo seu rosto e passando dos ombros. Sua escolha profissional obviamente deixou algo a desejar (afinal de contas, quem quer ter 'garoto de programa' no currículo?), mas Harry ainda podia ver a arrogância de uma boa criação por trás daquelas feições mais macias, mesmo ele tendo deixado toda sua riqueza e nome para trás desde a escola. Harry se perguntava se ele ainda fazia mágicas ou se havia abandonado aquilo também.

"Pare de olhar para mim, Potter." Foi dito a ele, embora o dono da voz não desse sinais de querer se virar para ele.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça enquanto acelerava no sinal verde. Havia silêncio no carro. Era um silêncio ao qual ele estava acostumado de qualquer forma, já que ele quase nunca tinha passageiros. Estava bastante óbvio, no entanto, que este passageiro em especial estava tendo um momento difícil. Draco estava inquieto e lançava olhares não-tão-discretos na direção de Harry. O moreno sorriu enquanto fazia uma curva, sabendo que o silêncio estava afetando o outro homem e, calmamente, esperou se perguntando o que de repente sairia da boca do loiro. Ele até tencionou assobiar enquanto isso.

Não teve que esperar muito.

"Aonde diabos você está me levando, Potter?" O loiro perguntou de repente, enquanto Harry estacionava e tirava seu sinto. Ele se perguntou se deveria deixar o carro ligado.

"Você sabe dirigir?" Harry perguntou, como se não o tivesse ouvido.

Pego de surpresa, Draco não teve escolha a não ser responder a verdade. "O quê? Não!"

Harry assentiu. "Fique aqui." Ele disse e desligou o motor. Saiu e deixou as chaves no carro.

"O q-?" Foi tudo o que ele ouviu quando a porta fechou.

Draco sentou e observou enquanto Harry atravessava a rua e sumia em uma curva. Ele tentou, inutilmente, se inclinar para ver aonde ele tinha ido, mas não conseguiu ver nada. Sentando-se novamente e suspirando, ele decidiu que esperar era a melhor opção. Ele lançou um olhar pelo carro. Parecia decente, ele até diria praticamente novo, se não entendesse do assunto. E ele já tinha estado em muitos carros para entender do assunto.

Ele começou a brincar com as coisas e botões com os quais ele nunca teve a oportunidade de mexer antes, apertando o acendedor de cigarro, franzindo a testa quando ele se recusou a voltar ao normal, ou se mexer, pulando quando o botão voltou a sua posição inicial, e praticamente gritando quando tentou tocá-lo e se queimou.

"Puta merda!" Ele quase gritou botando seu dedo na boca para aliviar a queimação. Ele o colocou de volta no lugar antes de apertar outros botões e virar uma coisa que fez o painel soltar ar em seu rosto. Ele riu e o girou de volta, ligou e desligou de novo antes de abrir o cinzeiro. Esse ele conhecia e sabia que a maioria dos carros os tinha, normalmente cheios. O de Potter estava vazio. Ele balançou a cabeça. Não estava surpreso.

Ele voltou a girar o botão do ar, dessa vez completamente, e ouviu um barulho de papel atrás dele. Se virou para ver que o ar estava ventando no banco de trás, que estava cheio de papel. Ele franziu o cenho para eles, uma vez que eles cobriam todo o banco do carro, se perguntando onde exatamente Potter planejava transar com ele. O acento de passageiro era incrivelmente desconfortável e o do motorista estava fora de cogitação. Ele começou a se perguntar se Potter planejava levá-lo para algum outro lugar e talvez, se era realmente aquilo que ele tinha ido fazer, alugar um quarto ou algo assim. Mas ele conhecia aquela rua, e não havia hotéis em lugar algum por ali, pelo que ele soubesse. Draco sacudiu a cabeça, decidido a atravessar a ponte já que ele chegara nela. Ele virou-se completamente, desafivelando seu cinto de segurança, e começou a fuçar em volta.

Ele encontrou toneladas de folhas de papel com diagramas da anatomia humana, cerca de vinte diferentes livros textos e um estranho instrumento que ele não sabia que era um estetoscópio.

"Que droga é isso?" Ele disse, o apanhando e girando-o em sua mão. Ele estudou o plástico flexível e puxou os pedaços que iam às orelhas, conectados por uma junção em formato de Y, se perguntando o que diabos era aquilo. Ele segurou a parte de metal e o plástico fino cobrindo o outro lado, com nojo. Desistindo de encontrar um propósito para aquilo, ele o jogou de volta ao banco de trás e se sentou novamente.

Nem dez minutes depois, ainda que ficar esperando tenha feito parecer que se passara mais de meia hora, Harry Potter voltou pela mesma esquina, suas mãos nos bolsos, como se ele não tivesse acabado de pegar um garoto de programa numa rua quinze minutos atrás.

Draco virou-se para o outro lado, fingindo não tê-lo ouvido entrando no carro e suspirou, resignado. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando nada aconteceu. Ele voltou-se para Harry, para ver o homem o assistindo com expectativa. Certamente ele não queria que ele – não em uma rua pública.

"Oh, não! Mas de jeito nenhum!" Ele disse, com indignação.

Harry sorriu. "Eu não esperava que você fizesse, Malfoy." Ele sacudiu a cabeça e deslizou a marcha para a primeira antes de sair para a estrada. "Aquilo se chama estetoscópio, a propósito."

Draco olhou para ele. "Desculpe-me?!"

"O instrumento de plástico e metal que você, tão cuidadosamente, recolocou no lugar errado. Junto com todas as minhas anotações que você, obviamente, mexeu e deixou bagunçadas de qualquer jeito," ele disse, enquanto trocava de faixa. "Se chama estetoscópio." Completou.

Draco admirou-se com o tom calmo. Ele sabia que se ele tivesse pego qualquer um mexendo em suas coisas, ele teria ficado furioso. Ele encarou o moreno que dirigia o carro sem esforço e decidiu ficar quieto.

Harry voltou-se para vê-lo o olhando e Draco, contrariado, tornou-se rosa. Harry riu. "Eu não estou bravo Malfoy. Eu acho que não há nada ali que você compreenderia, na verdade." Ele virou-se para olhar a confusão de papéis enquanto ele parava no farol. "Alguns anagramas, talvez." Ele olhou para o loiro, que ainda estava observando-o com um misto de incredulidade e admiração. Harry sorriu, o que, ele animadamente notou, tornou o tom rosado mais forte. "Se você tiver sorte, eu os explicarei a você." Quando nenhuma resposta veio, ele voltou-se para a estrada.

Draco ficou em silêncio, assistindo os prédios passarem com olhos vagos. Isso até eles pararem novamente e ele ficar extremamente confuso. "Potter, que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou, olhando para o quarteirão que ele tinha deixado há menos de meia hora. Ele viu na rua acima que o grupo tinha se voltado para olhar o carro que eles tinham reconhecido. Harry estava, mais uma vez, desfazendo seu cinto de segurança.

"Fique aqui." ele disse, fechando a porta.

Draco ouviu os chamados abafados de seus colegas na rua enquanto Harry dava a volta no carro, e o viu acenando para eles antes de entrar no prédio que continha ninguém mais que... bem, seu chefe.

Por quinze minutos, ele esperou ali antes de pular com o som da janela sendo batida. Ele olhou e viu Nade e sua adorável parceira de crime. Não podendo abaixar a janela, uma vez que o carro estava desligado, ele destrancou a porta e a abriu.

"Vem cá, pela minha experiência de trabalho, eu _sei_ que nada que você tenha feito nesta meia hora pode ter valido tanto dinheiro, Draco." Nade disse, se inclinando sobre a porta.

"Meu Deus, Draco, você virou traficante também?" sua encantadora namorada falou, rindo por entre os dentes.

"Não, não virei e nós não fizemos _nada._ Ele apenas dirigiu por aí e então voltou para cá e subiu as escadas. Deus sabe que diabos está acontecendo na cabeça dele."

"Vocês não fizeram nada?" Charlene, outro troféu de Blyde, disse, caminhando até o carro. Draco olhou em volta e notou alguns deles se aproximando para satisfazer suas curiosidades.

Ele suspirou desanimado. "Não".

Nade começou a dar pancadinhas no teto do carro e deu um passo atrás. "O que é tudo isto?" ele perguntou, apontando para o banco de trás. Ele viu através do vidro escurecido a bagunça de papéis cheios de diagramas e notas do corpo humano e vários órgãos e músculos. "Muito bem, muito bem, você conquistou um estudante de medicina. Bem, ao menos você sabe que ele é bom para pagar. Ele deve ter uma boa grana guardada, com todos aqueles fundos de estudos que esses estudantes recebem." O pequeno grupo riu. Draco, entretanto, apenas franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele tinha ouvido rumores na escola de que Potter tinha talento na área médica, ele só não tinha idéia que o quatro olhos tinha virado trouxa. De novo.

"Sim, mas talvez ele seja um estudante quebrado." Charlene apontou, tão prestativamente, ganhando uma nova série de gargalhadas.

"O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?" Eles ouviram e viraram-se para ver Blyde descendo as escadas do prédio, seguido de perto por Potter. "Eu não estou pagando vocês para se meterem nos negócios dos outros."

Nade deu um sorriso amarelo, que Draco achou que não combinava com ele. "Na verdade, Blyde, você está. Só que de uma forma especial." Ele disse, garantindo outra rodada de risadas.

Blyde balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Nade, você tem sorte de que é bom nos negócios ou então, seu traseiro estaria fora daqui desde o último Natal." Ele então, avistou Draco ainda no carro. "Muito bem, Draco. Você é popular, não? É uma pena que não vai estar aqui por um tempo."

Draco franziu o cenho em confusão, assim como seus amigos. "Perdão?"

Blyde ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Harry, que tinha aberto a porta do carro, mas ainda não tinha entrado. Harry se inclinou sobre o automóvel e olhou para ele, indiferente.

"Você não contou a ele?" Blyde lhe perguntou.

Harry negou com a cabeça. "E ele realmente tinha alguma opção?"

Blyde deu de ombros. "Ponto." Ele então, virou as costas. "Todos vocês estão me custando dinheiro com algum propósito ou o quê? Levem seus traseiros de volta para a esquina!" Ele assistiu os outros se afastarem e acenou para Draco antes de olhar de volta para Harry, que tinha acabado de entrar no carro e fechado a porta. "O apartamento é no segundo quarteirão, descendo a rua," ele apontou, fechando a porta de Draco. "Leve o tempo que precisar. Eu tenho certeza de que ele o guiará escada a cima." Harry assentiu e ligou o carro.

Enquanto ele saia, voltou-se para Draco. "Me avise quando nós chegarmos no seu prédio."

Draco olhou para ele. "Meu prédio? Que droga está acontecendo?"

"Bem, você precisará de suas coisas. Não podemos deixar você andar por aí com o que você está usando agora o tempo todo, podemos?

"O quê?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não chegamos ainda?"

Draco cerrou os olhos resolutamente. "Nós já passamos." disse, não desviando os olhos do motorista.

Harry olhou para ele, notando sua atitude obstinada e seus olhos cerrados. Ele registrou que seu passageiro não estava usando o cinto de segurança antes de frear ruidosamente. A cabeça de Draco colidiu dolorosamente com o painel.

"Ow!" Ele fez, olhando incrédulo para Harry. "Qual é a droga do seu problema?" Ele perguntou, assistindo Harry dar marcha à ré. Ele olhava para trás silenciosamente, contando os blocos antes de parar e estacionar. Ele tirou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta.

"Saia."

Draco fez uma carranca. "O quê?"

"Seu apartamento, Malfoy," Ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. Ele não queria agir daquele jeito. Não era suposto que ele agisse daquele jeito, mas Deus, o homem podia realmente ser irritante. "Você precisa das suas coisas. Então, saia."

"Jesus, você está louco." Draco resmungou para si mesmo, ainda esfregando a testa e a ponta de seu nariz, enquanto sua porta era aberta. Harry estava parado do lado de fora.

Harry franziu o cenho, preocupado. "Você está bem?"

Draco olhou para o homem que continuava parado e cortou o contato visual. "Está um pouquinho tarde para perguntar isso, Potter. Argh!" ele disse para si mesmo, esfregando a testa mais forte. "Você está louco."

Harry deu de ombros. "Suas coisas, Malfoy." disse, pegando o braço de Draco e o fazendo andar.

"Oh Deus, _está bem." _Draco livrou seu braço e caminhou tempestuosamente, destrancando a porta com sua chave antes de subir dois lances de escadas.

Harry olhou ao redor, para a parede sem pintura e com o papel de parede descascado, antes de ver o elevador. "E o elevador?" Ele perguntou, indicando-o com a cabeça.

Draco deu um olhar de relance. "Está quebrado. Nós chegamos, de qualquer forma." Ele selecionou outra chave e abriu a porta, dando um passo para dentro.

Ele imediatamente, foi recebido por um enorme cachorro pulando em cima dele.

"Desça, Penélope!" Draco disse, duramente. "Sente!" O cachorro, imediatamente, deu alguns passos para trás e sentou em suas patas traseiras, calmamente. "Boa garota!" Draco disse orgulhoso, pegou algo marrom de uma tigela em uma estante próxima, e deu a ela, esfregando sua cabeça. Virou-se para Harry. "O que, exatamente, eu deveria levar?"

Com a visão daquela incomum manifestação, Harry ficou sem reação pó um momento. "Ela é sua?"

"Sim, Potter. Agora, por gentileza, me diga o que está acontecendo."

"Traga a maior parte das roupas que você tem. Isso deve bastar. Se você precisar de mais, eu pensarei em algo." Harry olhou ao redor do pequeno apartamento quando Draco franziu o cenho, mas assentiu e desapareceu atrás de uma porta que Harry imaginava ser seu quarto.

As paredes eram decoradas com uma mistura de pintura descascada e papel de parede extremamente florido. Parecia ser o tema do prédio inteiro e era uma coisa que Harry preferia arrancar seus olhos a ver todos os dias. Havia pouco mais na sala além de um longo sofá marrom e um canto cheio de lençóis e papelão. Harry achava que ali era a casa de Penélope.

Harry olhou para a cachorra. Era uma Mastiff, embora ela não pudesse ser um cão puro como aqueles que ele tinha visto em todos aqueles programas de cachorro que Dean o tinha feito assistir, não com a quantia que Dean tinha dito que eles custavam. E não havia jeito de um cão de raça como aquele ter sido abandonado. _'Cão trabalhador, Harry, criado para guerra e caça, guardião de propriedades, e resgates na água.' _Ao que Harry respondia._ 'Isso é ótimo Dean, agora, você pode mudar de canal e ver se House _**1**_ já começou?'_ Aparentemente, aquela informação seria útil, afinal de contas.

Sua criação estava sendo de bom uso, uma vez que ela, obviamente, guardava a casa de Draco enquanto ele estava fora. Harry poderia apenas desconfiar do por que Draco sentia necessidade de tê-la ali, porque não parecia haver muito para roubar. Entretanto, quando não há muito oque roubar, mais você quer manter.

Draco voltou carregando três sacolas plásticas. Harry olhou para elas e franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Esta _é a maior parte de suas roupas?" Ele perguntou. Draco se manteve frio, recusando-se a aceitar a tom dele. Harry balançou a cabeça e pegou uma das sacolas da Sainsbury's **2**. Ele teve que puxar e convencer Draco de que ele não iria queimá-la. Ao invés disso, ele a colocou no sofá e pegou sua varinha.

"Potter-."

"Shh," fez Harry, e transfigurou a sacola em uma mala de tamanho médio. "Coloque todas elas aqui dentro." Ele olhou novamente para a cachorra. "Ela tem uma coleira?" perguntou.

Draco desviou o olhar de seu trabalho de arrumar as roupas dentro da mala. Ele olhou para a cadela, e então de volta para Harry. "O quê? Por quê?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"Bem, eu não vou colocá-la no meu carro sem uma."

Draco estreitou os olhos em suspeita. "Por quanto tempo eu ficarei com você? Blyde disse que eu ficaria fora por um tempo. Quanto é 'um tempo'?" Ele perguntou, se endireitando.

Harry sorriu presunçoso e cruzou os braços. Ele tinha se perguntado quanto tempo levaria para o loiro perguntar isso. "Um mês."

Penélope desceu correndo do sofá quando Draco desabou nele. "O q- o que você acabou de dizer?"

Harry fechou a mala e pegou-a. "É isto?" Ele perguntou, testando seu peso.

Draco assentiu mudamente.

Harry tirou vantagem da súbita mudez de Draco. "Ela tem uma coleira?" perguntou novamente. Ele ganhou outro aceno. "Pegue-a e me encontre lá embaixo."

_  
Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

**1 -** No original, o nome do seriado era East Enders, da BBC... Mas como praticamente ninguém conhece ele aqui no Brasil, nós tomamos a liberdade de mudar para House... XD Culpa das tradutoras... \o/

**2 -** Sainsbury's é um dos maiores supermercados do Reino Unido.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Cy diz:** Gente, o que era aquele colete de pesca?

**Ly diz:** Uma coisa super chique meu bem... modelito ultima moda... u.u

**Nanda diz:** eu fiquei com a maior dó do Draco

**Ly diz: **por que? só por que ele não tinha um colete super moderno**?**

**Nanda diz:** tadinho, tendo que vender seu belo corpinho e ainda carregar suas roupas em sacolinhas de mercado

**Ly diz:** aposto como o Draco nao tinha coletes de pesca em suas sacolas de supermercado...

Voces conseguem imaginar como deve ser esse negocio?

**Cy diz:** uma coisa super brega!

**Nanda diz:** com certeza. Coisa que o Snape usaria

**Ly diz:** O.O

**Nanda diz:** mas, uma coisa, esse povo preguiçoso não esta deixando review nessa fic, não entendo o porque

**Cy diz:** Também não. Tão linda! Draco vadia. xD

**Ly diz:** #No momento Lycanrai não pode atender, seu cerebro fritou com a imagem metal de Snape usando colete de pesca. Estamos tentando consertar os danos. Retornaremos ao funcionamento normal assim que possivel. Obrigada.#

**Cy diz: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

* * *

**Notas das tradutoras: **Pedimos, se possível, para quem postar reviews e não estiver logado, deixar um e-mail para resposta.

Agradecimentos: a Fafa pelo review no capitulo anterior. :D

Hey, leia também nossa outra tradução, "O Segredo que Nós Guardamos".

Até o próximo domingo,

_Cy e Ly. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

Harry dava pancadinhas com as chaves no teto de seu carro, esperando pacientemente. Ele tinha levado um bom tempo empacotando todos os seus papéis nas caixas e, furtivamente, encolhendo todas elas para colocá-las no porta-malas junto com a bagagem de Draco. Agora, tudo o que ele tinha a fazer, era esperar Draco sair do prédio.

Ele deu um breve aceno para mais duas pessoas que subiam as escadas do prédio. Eles olharam para ele curiosamente antes de fechar a porta. Segundos depois, Draco chegou. Harry olhou para as escadas para ver que aquelas roupas nas sacolas, ao contrário do que ele pensou, não eram todas as que Draco possuía. Ele tinha trocado as roupas que estava usando por calças pretas, um par de botas e um suéter cinza escuro. Seu cabelo estava baixo, como costumava ser, e ele trazia a coleira em uma mão, evitando que Penélope fugisse. Harry colocou a chave na ignição do carro, e então deu a volta no automóvel para pegar a coleira e colocar a cadela para dentro. Ela latiu algumas vezes e lambeu seu rosto enquanto ele a prendia no banco de trás e dizia para ela se sentar. Para sua surpresa, ela fez exatamente o que ele mandou.

"Uou, você a treinou muito bem." disse, fechando a porta. Ele voltou-se para olhar Draco, que estava sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham se encontrado. Ele estava sorrindo para a cadela, mas ainda assim... "Faça isso mais vezes e um mês irá passar antes que você perceba." Draco olhou para ele, murchando o sorriso, e então, estreitou os olhos com um quê de assombro. Ele balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro.

"Hey Draco! Você está mudando? Posso ficar com seu apartamento, então?" Berrou alguém de uma janela acima.

Harry entrou no carro enquanto Draco pressionava o botão para abaixar seu vidro. "Não, eu não estou e não, você não pode, piranha!" Ele disse. Harry olhou na direção que ele gritava. Ele estava a ponto de dizer algo quando percebeu que Draco estava sorrindo. "Se você ao menos tocar minha porta, Cassie, eu vou soltar Penny em cima de você e então, você vai se arrepender!"

"Oh, por favor, senhor, o máximo que ela faz é me lamber até a morte. Parando pra pensar, pode soltar, eu não me importaria nem um pouco." A voz gargalhou de uma janela do terceiro andar.

Draco riu e balançou a cabeça. "Só você pensaria numa maneira de molestar um cachorro, Cassie. Por que não entra e vai dormir, hein? Você terá um longo dia amanhã." Ele disse, através da janela.

"Claro, claro. Só tenha certeza de me trazer alguma coisa de sua viagem, certo? Na última vez que você passou a noite fora, você voltou com as mãos abanando!"

"Bem, eu ficarei fora por mais tempo, pelo que parece. O que eu devo trazer para você, uma camiseta? Deus sabe que você não tem o bastante." Draco riu. Ele virou-se quando ouviu Harry rindo também.

"Não, uma xícara já seria legal. Um bastardo que mora ao lado vive quebrando as minhas." Draco voltou-se para sua amiga e perguntou, confuso.

"Como?"

"Fodendo a noite toda, não é?! Depois, o maldito barulho que ele faz com aquele som... é de se admirar que ninguém o tenha roubado ainda só para fazê-lo ficar quieto!" Harry deslizou a carro para a primeira marcha como um aviso para encerrar a conversa. Ele notou uma faixa em volta do pulso direito de Draco quando o loiro começou a brincar com ela.

"Certo, está bem," Draco gritou, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto. "Eu verei o que eu posso fazer."

"Veja quem você pode fazer, também! Você sabe que nós adoramos suas histórias. Nós acenderemos uma fogueira quando você voltar, tá bom?"

"Vai se danar, sua piranha!" Draco riu, colocando a cabeça para dentro do carro. Ele continuou acenando enquanto fechava a janela. O sorriso murchou assim que ele se ajeitou novamente. Harry saiu para a estrada com tranqüilidade e acelerou depois de fazer uma curva. Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns bons quinze minutes antes que Draco o quebrasse. Ele esteve olhando para Harry por um tempo enquanto ele dirigia, virando-se para trás às vezes, para olhar sua cachorra. Draco, entretanto, estava agora entretido com o anel na mão esquerda de Harry. Ele estreitou os olhos em suspeita." Aonde você está me levando, Potter? Para algum hotel nojento?"

Harry franziu o cenho, divertido, e olhou para ele enquanto pegava uma saída para a auto-estrada. "Um hotel nojento? Estou levando você para a minha casa, Malfoy."

Draco olhou para o anel novamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto traçava o desenho de sua superfície com os olhos. "Por quê?"

Para seu crédito, Harry segurou uma risada. "O que você quer dizer com 'Por quê?'. Você prefere um hotel nojento?" Ele perguntou, trocando de pista.

Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu nunca disse isso." falou calmamente, olhando pela janela. Ele voltou-se quando Penélope latiu e acariciou a cabeça dela.

"Você está com fome?" Harry perguntou, ultrapassando um carro particularmente lento.

"Um pouco." Draco respondeu, olhando para ele cautelosamente.

"Qual foi a última vez que você comeu... esta tarde? Ele perguntou, olhando para o outro depois de sentir a 'olhada'.

Olhos estreitos o receberam. "Esta manhã."

Harry assentiu. Deu sinal e pegou uma saída para uma pequena estação de serviços. Ele entrou no posto de gasolina e esperou na fila antes de abrir o porta-luvas e pegar sua carteira. "Aqui, vá e pegue algo para você comer." Ele puxou a nota de volta quando Draco fez menção de apanhá-la. "Você sabe como pedir comida pra viagem?"

Draco rolou os olhos. "Eu não sou um inválido." Ele pegou o dinheiro.

Harry concordou. "Bom saber. Pegue alguma coisa pra ela também," Ele disse, se levantando também e saindo do carro. "Aqui." Ele disse, tirando seu casaco, revelando a camisa preta que estava vestindo por baixo. Ele passou o casaco para Draco.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou olhando do casaco para Harry. "Está frio!" Harry explicou, oferecendo-o a ele novamente. Quando Draco finalmente o aceitou e vestiu, Harry pegou a bomba de gasolina. Ele voltou-se para ver Draco ainda parado ali. "Bem, vá, eu não posso esperar aqui para sempre." Ele assistiu Draco caminhar para longe do posto de gasolina e entrar em uma padaria localizada à direita do prédio adjacente. Harry ficou segurando a bomba no tanque de gás, esperando os números chegarem às vinte e cinco libras, antes de colocar a bomba de volta no lugar e caminhar até a estação para pagar. Quando ele voltou, Draco já estava no carro. "Pronto?" Perguntou. Draco acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Penélope, que estava comendo alegremente um sanduíche de carne. Harry saiu do posto de gasolina e juntou-se novamente ao fluxo de carros, ajustando-se ao tão conhecido ritmo lento da estrada. Estava escuro lá fora e ele teria aula no dia seguinte. Ele olhou para seu passageiro que tinha, no momento, acabado seu sanduíche e estava lutando contra o sono.

"Você pode dormir, sabe. Eu não vou fazer nada com você." Ele disse, olhando de volta para a estrada. De repente, a música de um celular começou a ecoar no silêncio do carro. Draco pulou, sentindo o telefone vibrar no bolso da jaqueta de couro que estava usando. Ele ficou tenso quando Harry enfiou a mão em seu bolso, enquanto tentava manter os olhos na rua, e virou o rosto quando Harry o encontrou e olhou para a tela. "Que diabos?" Ele disse parecendo irritado, mas ainda assim sorriu quando apertou o botão 'receber'. "Não, eu não vou te dar minhas anotações. Você pode parar de implorar por elas e fazê-las você mesmo, Martin, eu estou ocupado."

Draco assistiu a reação de Harry pelo reflexo na janela. O céu estava ficando mais escuro e ele observou a estrada enquanto Harry pegava outra saída e virava à esquerda.

"O que você quer dizer com você estava na minha casa?" Harry perguntou. "Você entrou? Por que a – _não a polícia?_ Oh meu Deus, seu idiota. Eles ainda estão aí?" Harry riu. "Foi realmente bom que ela estivesse lá para mandá-los embora, não é?" Draco acordou para a menção do 'ela' e observou o reflexo do anel no dedo de Harry, balançando sua cabeça. "Na próxima vez, me ligue antes de fazer uma visita inesperada. Bem, obrigado por ao menos me deixar saber. Sim, tchau." Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto desligava o celular e virava à direita. Quando o carro se endireitou ele abaixou o telefone e disse, "Idiota," antes de rir e se juntar ao fluxo do tráfico que os cercavam.

Ele pegou a segunda saída e continuou rua acima, quando seu celular tocou novamente. "Oh, saco!" Ele olhou para a tela e então disse, "Oh," antes de apertar o botão 'aceitar'. "E o que, me diga, você esqueceu dessa vez?" Ele riu. "Está no doze. Sim, eu posso encontrar vocês. Não, não hoje à noite. Eu estou ocupado." Ele disse, lançando um olhar de rabo de olho para o banco do passageiro. Uma luz brilhou em seu telefone.

Draco olhou para ele, então, não apenas pelas palavras do outro. Ele viu o anel prateado brilhando em seu anelar da mão esquerda, novamente. Harry riu, "Isto não é da sua conta, seu intrometido." Ele riu mais. Seu rosto, de repente, ficou sério. "Oh Deus, qual é o problema de Charlotte?" Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Oh, bem, isto é maravilhoso, não? Sim. Bosta." então, sorriu de lado. "Bem, eu tenho uma cópia delas. Apesar de que ela terá um preço, para você." Ele assentiu para ninguém, em particular. "Sim, as notas estão em casa. Isso se Martin não surrupiou todas elas. Ele tentou entrar em minha casa. Sim, eu _sei_ que ele não sabe a senha," ele falou com o ar cansado de quem já ouviu aquilo cem mil vezes. "Por que _cargas d'água_ eu daria minha chave a ele? Para ele entrar em minha casa e roubar minhas notas, você está louco?

"Não, minha vizinha o enxotou. Tenho certeza de que ela estava pronta para arrancar a cabeça dele. A polícia esteve por lá, ao que parece. Não, ele disse que eles já foram. Eu acho que ele deve ter usado minhas chaves," Harry disse, com um dar de ombros. "Ué, eu esqueci que eu dei uma chave a ele," respondeu, defensivamente. "Eu não mantenho uma lista dos nomes de quem têm minhas chaves". Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Bem, tire-a dele quando você o vir, eu tenho certeza de que ele a carrega por aí, aquele desesperado. Certo, amanhã. Tchau." Ele cutucou Draco e lhe estendeu o telefone. "Desligue isso para mim," disse, contornando a esquina de uma rua cheia de casas.

Draco encontrou o botão _'off'_ e pressionou-o, esperando que ele desligasse enquanto Potter virava outra esquina. A mensagem de adeus brilhou na tela e Draco quase não teve tempo de lê-la antes que o telefone ficasse escuro. Ele franziu a testa e se perguntou que droga de mensagem era aquela. Parecia mais com um endereço do que com uma mensagem, mas ele deixou isso de lado quando o motorista, de repente, começou a dar pancadinhas abafadas no volante, diminuindo a velocidade. O carro parou do lado de fora de uma casa isolada, de dois andares, vermelho tijolo. Tão incrivelmente modesta e ainda assim, gritando 'Eu custei uma grana'. Tão incrivelmente Harry Potter! Draco resistiu à vontade de rodar os olhos.

Harry olhou em volta antes de agitar sua mão para abrir o portão da frente, e este rolou em seus trilhos para trás do muro. Ele dirigiu através da entrada de automóveis, estacionando numa garagem para dois carros que abriu-se quando eles atravessaram o portão e se fechou assim que passaram por ela. Draco manteve-se em silêncio durante todo o tempo e notou que a garagem realmente guardava dois carros. O outro automóvel era muito maior e levava oito pessoas, ao invés das quatro ou cinco que o padrão comportava. Harry destravou o porta-malas e saiu do carro, caminhando até sua traseira, só para ser chamado pela vizinha.

"Senhor Potter! Oh, senhor Potter!" Ela chamou, acima da cerca viva.

Harry sorriu para ela enquanto Draco saia do carro. "Sra. Greenstone, como vai? Eu soube que a senhora teve problemas com um dos meus futuros ex-amigos."

Ela torceu os lábios. "Totalmente irresponsável, jovenzinho. Chaves, mas nenhuma senha, eu digo," ela disse, rolando os olhos. "Eu estava certa em chamar a polícia, não estava? Ou eu acabaria arrancando a cabeça dele.

"Claro que a senhora estava. Eu teria feito o mesmo se estivesse em seu lugar. Eu sou tão sortudo de ter uma vizinha tão maravilhosa como a senhora, Mrs. Greenstone, que olha a casa por mim."

Draco zombou discretamente quando a mulher de bobs nos cabelos, arrulhou como um pombo. Oh, aquilo era nojento! O loiro rolou os olhos.

"Oh, que jovenzinho encantador! Se você apenas desse uma outra olhada em minha filha, seria bem vindo em minha família." Draco, ao contrário de sua prévia sentença, estava tentando ouvir a conversa enquanto tentava parecer preocupado com Penélope. Agora ele estava certo de que havia a "ela" que ele tinha ouvido no carro. O que ele não entendia era por que a velha estava pedindo para um homem casado dar uma olhada em sua filha.

"Bem, eu sinto muito, madame, mas," Harry falou, olhando para Draco que estava inclinado contra o carro, segurando a coleira de sua cadela, "no momento, essa vaga está preenchida." Draco olhou para ele aguçadamente e sacudiu a cabeça como se Harry estivesse louco. "Mrs. Greenstone," ele disse, caminhando até o loiro, "conheça Draco Malfoy." Harry segurou Draco pela curva de seu braço e disse "Comporte-se" em sua orelha. "Draco," ele falou, mais alto, "conheça Sylvia Greenstone, minha preciosa vizinha."

"Mal… _foy_," ela disse, como se chegando a uma muito esperada compreensão. "Oh," ela continuou olhando para Draco, que estava a observando estranhamente, "que adorável." Ela estava quase batendo palmas em júbilo.

Draco forçou um sorriso depois de trocar a coleira de mãos. "É um prazer conhecer a senhora." Ela deslumbrou-se quando ele pegou sua mão e beijou seu pulso.

Só então, Penélope deu um latido, fazendo a velhota pular. "Oh, não se assuste. Esta é Penélope, ela é habilmente treinada para proteger e não morder." Harry disse. _Eu espero_, ele pensou.

"Olhe, não é um amor?," ela falou, abaixando-se para acariciar a cabeça do cão. Penélope sentou-se e não se mexeu. "Oh, que boas maneiras! Ela é bem vinda nesta rua, filho."

Draco mantinha o sorriso forçado no rosto. "Obrigado. Ela está feliz em estar aqui."

"Nós vamos terminar de nos ajeitar, então." Harry disse, se afastando.

"Oh, é claro! Boa noite, garotos." Ela acenou e voltou para dentro.

Harry virou-se para o outro. "Você pode desfazer o sorriso, se quiser." Draco olhou para ele. "Eu conheço um sorriso forçado quando vejo um. Nas primeiras semanas doía aqui em volta," ele disse, traçando os músculos da própria boca. "É difícil manter isto por muito tempo, a menos que você tenha alguma prática." Harry sorriu, pegou a bagagem do porta-malas e retornou as caixas aos seus tamanhos originais. Ele voltaria para pegá-las no dia seguinte, elas não seriam necessárias para sua aula, de qualquer forma. "Venha." Harry carregou a mala até a porta e virou-se para Draco, que estava parado de um lado da entrada.

Draco, imediatamente, deu um passo para trás e encostou-se na parede.

Harry franziu a testa e então, sorriu. Deu um lento passo até que seus rostos estivessem poucos centímetros separados. Ele continuou a sorrir quando escorregou uma mão para dentro do casaco de Draco. "Eu não vou fazer nada," ele disse, olhando nos olhos cinza. "Eu só quero minhas chaves." Ele as segurou no ar por um tempo, antes de virar-se e enfiar uma delas na fechadura. Logo que a porta foi aberta, o alarme disparou. Harry riu com a lembrança do telefonema e digitou seis números antes de apertar _'Enter'_. O alarme parou e ele pegou a mala do chão, novamente. Andou alguns passos antes de perceber que Draco não tinha se mexido. Ele colocou a mala no chão e voltou para fora. Draco ainda estava inclinado contra a parede, parecendo bastante vermelho. "Você vem?"

Draco pulou, como se pego de surpresa, antes de erguer a coleira. "A cachorra." Ele disse, se explicando.

Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça. "Ela tem pulgas?"

Draco pareceu ofendido. "É claro que não!"

"Algum outro tipo de peste?"

"Não."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Então, ela pode ficar aqui dentro." Ele deu um passo para trás e segurou a porta aberta.

"Mesmo?" Draco perguntou, dando um cauteloso passo à frente.

Harry rolou os olhos e pegou a coleira. Ele a soltou do colar da cadela e a pendurou próxima às suas chaves. Depois de espantar o cão para dentro, ele segurou a porta novamente. "Alguma outra pergunta ou você _quer_ dormir aí fora?"

Draco estreitou os olhos ligeiramente, antes de cruzar a soleira da porta.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Lycanrai diz:**

eu não queria ter uma vizinha daquelas #medo da vizinha do Harry#

ela queria arrancar a cabeça das pessoas...

**Nanda diz**:

#meda#

pra mim ela sabe da paixonite do Harry pelo loiro sexy e piranha.

**Cy diz:**

todo mundo sabe da paixonite do Harry pelo Draco. ¬¬

ele deixou bem óbvio em HBP

**Lycanrai diz:**

HBP deveria mudar de nome... deveria se chamar algo como livro onde o Harry vira stalker da doninha loira...

**Nanda diz:**

"Mal… foy," ela disse, como se chegando a uma muito esperada compreensão

**Nanda diz:**

isso prova o que digo

e agora que o Dan saiu do armário... se segura Tom!!

**Lycanrai diz:**

pois é

ele saiu do armario

* * *

**Notas das tradutoras:** Não esqueça! Se deixar reviews e não estiver logado, deixe um e-mail para a resposta.

Nos desculpamos pela demora nas respostas das reviews do capítulo 2.

Hey, leia também nossa outra tradução, _"O Segredo que Nós Guardamos". _Tá muito legal. :D

Esperamos que vocês realmente tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Até o próximo domingo,

_Cy e Ly. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

"Esta é a sala de estar." Harry disse, caminhando pela casa e acendendo as luzes. "É normal, uma TV, um sofá, poltronas, aquário, etc." Ele seguiu, passando pela parede oposta ao pé da escada que separava a sala da passagem para a cozinha. A parede era vazada em vários pontos, e os espaços eram decorados com prateleiras cheias de pequenos vasos e ornamentos. "Estas," Harry falou, notando o interesse de Draco, "foram batizadas de 'Prateleiras dos Piores Presentes de Natal.'" Ele apontou para vários objetos e sorriu quando Draco bufou. "Todo Natal meus amigos me dão presentes inúteis de lojinhas de bazar. Eu os guardo aqui. Como você pode ver," disse, mostrando o console da lareira da sala de estar encoberto de quinquilharias, "é perfeitamente óbvio que meus amigos, ou são terrivelmente pobres, ou realmente me odeiam." Ele riu e seguiu para a cozinha, deixando Draco segui-lo. Quando acendeu a luz, os olhos do loiro quase saíram das órbitas.

"É redonda!"

"É?" Harry comentou, andando pelo cômodo.

A cozinha era projetada em um largo círculo. O lado esquerdo era ocupado por um refrigerador e freezer de duas portas, um forno, microondas, vários guarda-louças e prateleiras; obviamente eram personalizados e fixados na parede. Do outro lado, à direita, uma passagem grande e curvada se abria atrás um jogo de armários e levava à uma sala de jantar, que dava num jardim. Outra série de guarda-louças ligavam-se ao teto, suspensos acima da superfície curvada e dando o adequado bloqueio a quem estivesse atrás dele. A ilha no centro tinha três banquinhos em volta dela e acima, suspensas, ervas verdes e panelas.

Draco inclinou-se contra a porta de entrada.

"O jardim é por aqui." Harry apontou atrás dele, para a passagem próxima a divisão de guarda-louças, enquanto ele abria a geladeira e pegava um copo d'água para ele mesmo. Ele andou, dando um ou dois goles e quando alcançou Draco, lhe estendeu o copo. "Você quer?"

Draco aceitou e pegou o copo, bebendo a água gelada. Harry o guiou até o armário e a mesa de jantar. "Eu dificilmente como aqui sozinho. Só como mesmo quando tenho visitas, o que acontece bastante". Draco aquiesceu e olhou através da porta de vidro que levava ao jardim. O sol tinha se posto e o quintal estava escuro agora. Ele daria uma olhada melhor pela manhã. Olhou de volta para a mesa. Redonda, como o aposento, com dez cadeiras cobertas de livros e papéis. _De quantas pessoas exatamente estamos falando?_ Harry notou sua confusão. "Como eu disse, eu dificilmente _como_ aqui. Ela é mais usada para estudos, essas coisas." Draco assentiu novamente e Harry entendeu isso como um sinal para continuar. Ele caminhou em volta da mesa, passando por um atalho para a cozinha e abriu a porta que levava até uma sala aquecida e que cheirava a cloro.

"Esta é a principal razão de meus amigos _realmente_ virem aqui." Ele deu um passo para o lado, para mostrar a piscina a Draco. "Eu a montei atrás da garagem, então há uma porta que vem de lá até aqui. Ela vai até o final do jardim." Realmente, de onde ela saía da casa e entrava no jardim havia apenas vidro. E muito. Aparentemente, o jardim era maior do que parecia.

Harry virou-se para voltar para a casa e Draco o seguiu de perto, mudo e em choque. Eles entraram na cozinha e passaram pela estante, para subir as escadas. Harry pousou o seu, agora vazio, copo numa mesa onde descansavam envelopes abertos e outras coisas. De repente, parou. "Oh, eu preciso te dar isso se você vai ficar aqui." Ele depositou um anel na mão do loiro e começou a subir as escadas.

Draco olhou para sua mão e viu um anel idêntico ao que estava no dedo de Harry. "O que é isto?"

Harry, já no quinto degrau, desceu novamente. "Uma chave de portal. Quando eu me mudei para cá, eu tinha que conhecer o local. Eu vivia me perdendo, então eu fiz uma chave de portal para me trazer de volta para cá. Eu a perdi, é claro, e fiz uma nova. Foi quando eu a encontrei novamente. Então, eu a mantive como uma reserva. Coloque ele na mão da varinha."

Draco olhou para a mão esquerda de Harry e franziu o cenho, confuso.

Harry olhou para a própria mão, também. "Oh, bem eu posso usar nas duas por algumas razões. Costumava usar na mão direita, mas eu descobri que quando eu estou escrevendo, principalmente agora que eu estou na escola novamente, eu tendo a roer as unhas da mão esquerda. Então, eu coloquei o anel nela e brinco com ele, ao invés de roer as unhas. Isso fez maravilhas para as minhas cutículas, como diz Hermione." Ele falou, dando uma risadinha.

"Eu pensei," Draco começou. "Bem…"

Harry acenou com a cabeça, astutamente. "Você pensou que eu fosse casado ou algo do tipo? Desnecessário dizer que todos pensam o mesmo." Harry sorriu. "Eu suponho que seja verdade. Eu sou casado com a minha casa. Isso explicaria minha escolha, acho. Venha, então." Ele voltou a subir as escadas.

"Por que eu ficaria perdido lá fora?" Draco perguntou, o seguindo.

Harry olhou para ele. "Você realmente quer passar o dia todo nesta casa, todo dia, mesmo quando eu estiver fora?"

Draco assentiu. "Ponto." Ele escorregou o anel para seu anular da mão esquerda. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa. O loiro olhou para ele quando ele não se moveu. "O que foi?" Olhou para sua mão. "Eu sou canhoto, dá um tempo." Harry riu e continuou.

"Este é meu quarto." disse, acendendo a luz e passando direto. "Este é um dos quartos de hóspedes que logo será seu." Ele acendeu a luz desse cômodo também e seguiu. "Tem outro quarto de hóspedes do lado do seu e um banheiro público no fim do corredor."

"Público?"

"Meu quarto é uma suíte, portanto 'privado.'" Ele apontou para o hall, lá embaixo. "Público." Vendo o aceno de Draco, indicando que havia compreendido, Harry usou a mão para convocar a mala do rapaz escada acima. Ele a segurou e entrou no quarto, colocando-a sobre a cama. "Eu duvido que você precisará de ajuda para desfazer a mala, mas eu devo te alertar para não fazer isso ainda porque semana que vem meus amigos vão vir estudar aqui, e normalmente isso acaba com todos eles bêbados na minha sala de estar. _Acredite_, eles vão querer ficar aqui."

Draco o ouviu com um olhar vago e perguntou-se por que Potter não o tinha colocado de uma vez no quarto dele. "E, para onde eu vou, para o lado de fora?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, o observando com um sorriso. "Meu quarto."

Draco, ainda que esse pensamento tivesse acabado de passar por sua cabeça, teve que lutar contra o rubor em suas bochechas, sem resultado algum. "Oh."

"Você quer alguma coisa para comer?" Draco recusou. "Bem, eu estarei lá embaixo se você precisar de alguma coisa. Se você já for dormir, boa noite, então."

"Eu não estou tão cansado, na verdade."

"Certo, então, eu estarei lá embaixo."

**--x--**

Harry estava na sala de estar, assistindo televisão, quando Penélope entrou na sala, enterrou a cabeça em seu colo e começou a lamber suas mãos.

"O que há garota, está chateada?" Ele estava sentado no sofá que ficava encostado na parede, bem abaixo da estante de presentes. "Não? Está com fome, então?" Essa declaração ganhou um latido. "Certo. Vejo que você conhece a palavra que significa comida." Ele levantou-se e seguiu para a cozinha, sendo seguido de perto por Penélope. Quando passou pelas escadas, ouviu o som do chuveiro no andar de cima e continuou andando. "Bem, vamos ver o que eu tenho aqui, hum? Eu não cozinho a essa hora, mas deve ter sobrado torta de presunto. Você não é vegetariana, é?" Ele perguntou, brincalhão. Penélope inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Certo," falou para ele mesmo, "não tem essa palavra grande no seu vocabulário. Te peguei!" Ele abriu a geladeira e retirou um pote com metade de uma torta de presunto.

Harry retirou a tampa e o colocou no microondas. Enquanto o aparelho zumbia, esquentando a torta, ele foi à procura de uma boa tigela para a cadela. "Então, você é adepta de refeições pesadas ou refeições leves? Hum, o quê? Pesada?" Ele sorriu para o latido agudo de Penélope. "Gulosa!" Harry riu e pegou uma vasilha funda de cerâmica. Sacou a varinha. "Ok," ele falou lentamente, a analisando. "Eu acho que com uma letra inclinada fica bom." Ele pronunciou uma frase em latin e começou a inscrever o nome _Penélope_ com uma elegante caligrafia.

"Não parece maravilhoso, garota?" Penélope apenas olhou para ele. "Ok, eu não sou o melhor gravador **(1)** do mundo, então dá um tempo." Só então, o microondas deu três agudos 'bips' e parou de funcionar. "Seu jantar está pronto." Harry andou até a parede em que o microondas estava e o abriu, enfiando um garfo na torta para ter certeza de que ela estava aquecida o bastante. "Hum, isso está cheirando bem." Ele virou-se para a cachorra. "Você não se importa se eu pegar um pedaço do seu, né?" perguntou e assentiu para o olhar inexpressivo do animal.

"Ok, eu tenho que parar de falar com cachorros, agora."

Ele levou o pote quente para a ilha, no centro da cozinha, e inalou o cheiro. "Hum, ok, eu não me importo com o que você diga, um pedaço disso é meu." Ele pegou um prato de um dos armários e começou a encher o pote de cerâmica e o seu próprio prato. "Eu preciso te arranjar comida de cachorro, não posso ter você roubando meu jantar toda noite." O rapaz descansou a tigela no chão e afagou a cabeça de Penélope quando ela começou a comer. Enquanto a assistia, Harry tirou a camisa. Ele esteve usando aquilo o dia todo e a familiar necessidade de arrancá-la dele estava quase esmagadora. De qualquer forma, só com a camiseta que ele vestia por baixo estava bem melhor. Entretanto, ele a colocaria na lavanderia mais tarde porque o cheiro da torta estava chegando a ele e seu estômago deu um pequeno ronco.

Ele olhou através da passagem em arco para a mesa de jantar forrada com sua anotações de escola e suspirou. Ele teria que começar a arrumá-las em algum momento aquela noite. Ele percebeu que não estava faltando nenhuma de suas notas quando ele passou por elas mais cedo. Sem dúvidas que Martin tinha tentado entrar em sua casa para pegá-las. Graças à todas as divindades, a senhora Greenstone o tinha surpreendido lá dentro, uma vez que o alarme soou. Ele riu para ele mesmo, pegando outra tigela, não tão funda quanto a de cerâmica, e a enchendo com água da pia.

"Eu tenho quatro horas de aulas amanhã, acredita?" Penélope continuou comendo, sem ligar para o que ele estava falando. "Cães têm uma boa vida, parece. Nada para se preocuparem. Exceto para quando será a próxima refeição." Ele colocou a tigela de água no chão e continuou assistindo a cachorra comer, afagando sua cabeça quando ela bebeu um pouco da água.

"Potter?" chamou uma voz vinda do hall.

"Aqui." Harry disse, sentado no chão.

Houve silêncio até que, "Potter?" foi dito novamente, com uma pitada de confusão.

"Aqui," Harry disse novamente. "Do outro lado da ilha."

Draco deu a volta na mesa para ver Harry no chão, sentado com sua cachorra, comendo um pedaço de torta de presunto. "Por que está sentado no chão?"

"Estou assistindo sua cachorra comer e tendo uma esplêndida conversa de jantar."  
Harry olhou para Draco e levantou-se, sentindo seu cheiro de quem acabara de sair do banho, com seu pijama azul claro e uma camisa lisa. "Você quer alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, enfiando o garfo em sua própria comida com renovado apetite.

"Eu só tenho algumas perguntas."

Harry assentiu e indicou um banquinho a ele, enquanto continuava em pé e inclinado contra o balcão. "Diga."

Draco cruzou seus braços sobre o balcão e sacudiu a cabeça, afastando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto. "Potter, o que, exatamente, você quer de mim?"

Harry franziu o cenho. "Explique-se." Ele continuou a limpar o prato.

Draco fez um gesto indicando ele mesmo. "Você me tem aqui, brincando de casinha com você. É suposto que eu fique aqui o dia inteiro e se eu sair, você pode me trazer de volta quando quiser – não, eu não sou idiota, Potter, eu sei que uma Chave de Portal pode ser usada para isso também – e eu vou ficar aqui por um mês, como você diz, mas você me colocou em outro quarto. E então, me diz para não desfazer a mala, no caso de você ter uma visita de seus amigos."

"E?" Harry disse, depois de uma pausa, quando ficou claro que Draco não tinha mais nada a dizer.

Draco descansou a cabeça em suas mãos e assistiu Harry pousar o garfo no prato vazio. "Potter," ele exalou um suspiro exasperado. "Eu acho que você não entendeu totalmente o propósito da minha profissão."

Harry levantou-se e colocou o prato na pia, então caminhou até Draco. Ele girou  
o banquinho, fazendo o loiro ficar de frente para ele, e inclinou-se sobre o rapaz, descansando suas mãos na superfície do balcão. "Não, eu entendi muito bem, Malfoy." Ele se inclinou mais para a frente, forçando os joelhos de Draco a se separarem. "Quer que eu te mostre? Eu tenho certeza de que você tem muito mais experiência que eu mas, hey, eu sou um estudante, eu _aprendo_ para viver." Ele sorriu afetado quando Draco fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para longe, evitando encará-lo. Harry levantou-se e caminhou em volta da ilha, pegando a tigela vazia de Penélope e colocando-a na pia para lavá-la com as outras louças. "Esta é a única pergunta que você tem?" Perguntou, tirando a camiseta e deixando-a de lado.

Ele foi respondido por silêncio e olhou para trás, só para ver Draco evitando seu lado da cozinha, um leve rosado tingindo suas bochechas. "Isso era tudo?" Ele perguntou, levemente divertido.

"Eu – não."

Harry virou-se completamente e inclinou-se contra a pia. "Bem?"

"Eu queria saber… hum, quanto – quanto você pagou por," Ele disse, parecendo mortificado ao fazer aquela pergunta.

Harry cruzou os braços, não se importando que suas mãos estavam molhadas. "O que você faria se eu te dissesse que eu paguei por isso _tudo_?"

Draco olhou para ele, estreitando os olhos. "Eu faria meu trabalho." Disse, desafiador.

Harry acenou uma vez com a cabeça e voltou-se para a pia, lavando a tigela de Penélope. "Muito bem, então."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Muito bem então, o quê? Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

Harry colocou a vasilha de volta no chão e pegou sua camiseta, preparando-se para deixar a cozinha. "Faça seu trabalho, Malfoy." Ele deixou o aposento e subiu as escadas. Quando chegou ao topo dela, sentiu-se sendo puxado. "O quê?" ele disse, quando Draco o empurrou contra a parede.

"Não brinque comigo, Potter." Harry olhou para baixo, para o dedo que o cutucava no peito e ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso. "Eu não gosto disso."

Harry agarrou a mão dele e a torceu, virando Draco assim como ele tinha feito com ele. Colocando o corado loiro contra a parede e ouvindo sua exclamação de surpresa, enquanto ele segurava sua outra mão, assim ele não poderia lutar, ele falou no ouvido de Draco. "Eu _não gosto_ de ser abordado em minha própria casa," sussurrou. "Agora, fique grato, Malfoy, uma vez na sua vida e pare de analisar. Vou te falar isso apenas uma vez." Ele apertou os pulsos de Draco mais forte, fazendo-o se encolher. "Está ouvindo?" O rápido, silencioso, e levemente desesperado inclinar de cabeça, disse a ele que Draco estava, de fato, ouvindo muito bem. "Agora, eu estou te dando casa por um mês. Se eu quiser algo em troca, eu te direi. Você me ouviu pedindo alguma coisa para você?" Ele esperou pelo inevitável chacoalhar de cabeça, sabendo que Draco não iria falar. "Uma vez que eu não te vejo desde a escola, eu colocarei as coisas de forma que você entenda. Eu, ao contrário da crença comum entre o seu tipo, não pego coisas sem pedir. Acredite, eu tenho muita paciência quando se trata de algo que eu queira. E eu posso esperar até que você queira dar isso pra mim, Malfoy." Ele reforçou o aperto. "E você vai." Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou o pescoço do rapaz. "Até lá, apenas me dê o prazer da sua companhia. Durma bem."

Harry libertou-o e, fechando os últimos passos até seu quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

**(1) - **Gente, eu não tenho certeza de que essa é a palavra certa para quem faz gravações e tal. Eu juro que pesquisei. u.u

Se alguém souber o certo, me dá um aviso, por favor. :)

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

* * *

Cy: EMPAREDADA!! O Harry emparedou a Draquete!! Amo emparedadas!!

Ly: Não foi lindo?? Foi tao... tao... cinematografico! Mesmo não sendo no cinema

Cy: Sim... pena que ela interrompeu na melhor parte... Essas autoras que interrompem emparedadas... ¬¬ #olha de lado para a Ly#

Ly: Hmmm... fui só eu ou você também achou a cozinha do Harry coisa de outro mundo? #mudando descaradamente de assunto#

Cy:aff, nem me fale. Foi complicado traduzir aquela birosca. E eu achei uma cozinha cheia de tralhas.

Ly: Tambem achei... pra que diabos ele queria tanta louça?

Cy: Pois é... parecia a cozinha daquelas velhinhas estranhas... E ervas penduradas no meio dela, com porta pra tudo quanto é lado.

Ly: #medo#

Cy: Mas a melhor parte ainda foi a emparedada! xDDD

Ly: Com certeza. Pena que a Nanda não ta aqui hoje. Ela ia amar essa emparedada... se fosse em parsel então...

Cy: #derretendo#

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Uau! Quatro capítulos! \o/ **#**Cy dançando pelada**#**

E parece que a coisa vai começar a esquentar. xD Já teve até emparedadas!! **#**derrete**#**

Esperamos que tenham gostado, povo. /o/

Obrigada por estarem acompanhando fielmente e deixando reviews fofas e mordíveis pra gente. :)

Ah é, mais uma vez, desculpem o atraso nas respostas, gente. Mas a vida real pode ser bem cruel, às vezes. T.T

Mas, não nos abandonem. xDDDD

Até domingooo... o/

Beijos

_Cy e Ly_


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Harry acordou com o som de seu celular tocando e decidiu que ele realmente deveria mudar a droga daquele toque. De seu abrigo na escuridão, embaixo do travesseiro, ele usou uma mão para tatear a mesinha de cabeceira. Sentiu a vibração do telefone e percebeu que ele estava em algum lugar da sua cama. Começou a tatear a superfície do colchão e só parou quando sua mão entrou em contato com uma perna.

Esta perna não era a dele.

Ele saiu debaixo do travesseiro e olhou para o loiro sentado na lateral de sua cama. Draco estava segurando o telefone de encontro ao colchão para ter certeza de que Harry sentiria a vibração, enfiou o aparelho na mão do moreno. Então se levantou para sair do quarto.

"Não, espere, eu precisava mesmo falar com você," Harry pediu, olhando para a tela do celular e franzindo o cenho para o relógio na mesinha. "Sente-se aí," ele disse em encorajamento e fez um gesto vago para a cama, enquanto apertava 'aceitar'. "Alô?" ele atendeu, cheio de sono. "Não, eu não estou doente, você me acordou." Harry ouviu por um minuto ou dois antes de deitar-se novamente. "Oh, Deus, por quê?" Ele olhou para o relógio novamente. "Isso é só daqui a três horas." Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Então, peça a Richards para fazer isso. Eu não sou o único que é o primeiro da classe, você sabe." Ele levou uma mão até o rosto e começou a esfregá-lo, para acordar. "Eu acabei de acordar, dá um tempo. Bem, é você quem está me acordando às oito da manhã, você sabe que eu não me dou bem com números de apenas um dígito." Ele viu Draco sorrir àquela frase. "Talvez eu tenha algo para fazer," disse, ainda olhando para ele. Draco olhou para o outro lado. "O quê?" ele disse, de repente. "Não, eu não saí na última – oh, Martin te disse _isso_, foi? Bem, ele também te disse que ele invadiu a minha casa? Sim, invadiu, com minhas chaves. O quê? É claro que isso faz sentido. Certo, eu saí, mas não fui muito longe. O que você é, meu guarda-costas? Eu tenho amigos especiais para isso," ele riu. "Sim, eu saí. Bem, isso não é da sua conta, é?" Harry ouviu por um segundo.

"Eu tive que ir comprar uma coisa importante," ele disse, olhando para Draco. "A aula é às doze. Eu disse que eu o encontraria. Ele me ligou ontem à noite. Urgh, está bem. Então, ligue para a minha casa, este celular está começando a me irritar. Vocês, seus bastardos, não irão me deixar em paz, por isso." Harry riu. "Sim, até." Ele atirou o telefone na cama e suspirou pesadamente. "São oito e quinze da manhã, por que diabos eles estão me ligando às oito e quinze da manhã?" Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para Draco novamente.

O loiro sorriu torto. "Você disse que queria falar comigo."

"Eu sei." Harry sentou-se direito e esfregou o rosto novamente, enquanto cruzava suas pernas sobre o cobertor. "Eu tenho aula ao meio dia. E volto por volta das seis, porque tenho que encontrar algumas pessoas na biblioteca que querem copiar minhas anotações. Você ficará bem sozinho?" Ele suspirou, notando o franzido indignado que se formava na testa do outro rapaz. "Sim, eu sei que você não é um inválido, Malfoy. Eu quero saber se você consegue se virar com comida, essas coisas. Em outras palavras, você sabe cozinhar, lidar com a tecnologia trouxa sem se matar ou botar fogo na minha casa?" Harry esperou a resposta.

"Hum... não."

Harry assentiu. "Certo, então." Ele chutou a coberta para longe e levantou-se da cama, caminhando até a porta. Draco o seguiu escada abaixo, até a cozinha. "Sente-se." Harry falou. O rapaz sentou-se no mesmo banquinho que ele tinha usado na noite passada. Harry parou próximo à parede em que ficavam os eletrodomésticos. "Certo. Interrompa-me se você não souber como alguma coisa funciona, ok?" Ele caminhou até o refrigerador. "Geladeira. Eu tenho certeza de que você já viu esta, estou certo?" Draco assentiu. "Bom. O próximo chama-se freezer, e então temos o microondas." Ele olhou para o loiro.

Draco chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Ok." Harry preparou-se. "Eu te aviso desde já para não colocar nada muito cru ou muito congelado aqui dentro. Há chances de você explodir o microondas ou morrer comendo o que quer que você tenha preparado". Ele voltou para a geladeira. "Qualquer coisa das três primeiras prateleiras já está cozida e só precisa ser requentada. _Por favor,_ tenha certeza de tirar o papel alumínio antes de colocá-la para esquentar, _e_ de fazer um buraco no papel filme, se tiver. Não entendeu algo?" Draco balançou a cabeça. "Bom. Você pressiona o botão _'Tempo de cozimento'_ primeiro e digita um número de acordo com quantos minutos ou segundos você precisa para esquentar a comida. Então, você pressiona _'Iniciar'_, mas para você, eu sugiro que esqueça tudo isso e use apenas este botão." Ele indicou um botão vermelho que tinha as palavras _'Ez Cook',_ escritas em negrito. "Ele aquecerá a comida por um minuto, mais ou menos, o que é normalmente o bastante. Não abra o microondas até que ele apite, a menos que algo comece a pegar fogo. Nesse caso, o extintor está naquela parede. A não ser que…" Harry olhou para Malfoy e perguntou, cuidadosamente, "Você ainda tem a sua varinha?"

Mais uma vez, Draco chacoalhou a cabeça, seus olhos estreitando levemente.

Harry assentiu e voltou-se para o que estava fazendo. "Ok, continuando. Forno?" Draco concordou. "Certo, nestes armários eu tenho algumas mercadorias, essas coisas. Eu geralmente tenho ervas frescas e elas estão suspensas bem em cima da sua cabeça. A estufa está no canto, bem ali, e o _grill_ está abaixo dele. Eu não acho uma boa idéia você usar o _grill_ sem que eu esteja aqui, ele é bem temperamental. Se você quiser tostar alguma coisa, a tostadeira está ali." Ele apontou atrás de Draco, para o canto próximo a estufa. "Por favor, me diga que você sabe usar uma tostadeira." Draco sorriu, mas assentiu, não sendo capaz de evitar rolar os olhos.

"Eu vivi de torradas por três meses."

"Bem, então algumas horas não irão machucar, irão?" Harry disse. "Os pães estão naquele cesto." Ele olhou em volta, para ver se tinha esquecido algo.

"Por que você tem um extintor?" Draco perguntou.

Harry riu para ele mesmo. "Esta é uma longa história. Ou pelo menos uma das que eu não tenho tempo para contar agora." Falou, olhando o relógio.

Draco olhou para ele também. "Você disse que sua aula começava ao meio-dia."

"Sim, eu disse, mas aqueles bastardos que eu chamo de amigos continuam me ligando, pedindo minhas notas. Eu disse a eles que eu os encontraria antes, então eles poderiam tirar cópias delas. Eles me querem lá às onze, então eu tenho que me arrumar logo se quiser chegar no horário. Vou perguntar mais uma vez: você ficará bem sozinho?" Harry esperou Draco assentir e subiu as escadas para tomar banho.

Meia hora depois, um limpo, vestido e cheiroso Harry Potter desceu as escadas em direção ao cheiro de torradas que vinha da cozinha. Ele atravessou a passagem atrás do guarda-louças para a sala de jantar e apanhou alguns papéis cheios de diagramas e anotações, empilhou-os com cuidado e guardou-os em sua bolsa. Atravessou a passagem em arco, atirou a mochila em um canto e caminhou até a geladeira, onde pegou um suco de laranja. "Isso foi rápido, eu vejo que torradas são sua especialidade." Ele sorriu, pegando um copo e o enchendo.

"Bem, é um lanche simples. Uma pessoa sem mágica que não saiba fazer torradas realmente merece morrer de fome."

"Hum," Harry fez, assentindo enquanto tomava seu suco. "Com certeza." Ele colocou o copo na pia e apanhou a mochila com uma mão. Com a outra ele roubou uma torrada do prato de Draco e saiu rapidamente da cozinha.

"Hey! Isso é meu." Draco gritou, o seguindo. Harry tirou as chaves de um ganho na parede e abriu a porta da frente.

Ele voltou-se para o loiro e sorriu, "Até mais tarde," antes de abrir o portão da garagem e entrar no carro. Harry saiu de ré pela passagem de automóveis, o portão fechando-se misteriosamente assim que ele passou, e seguiu rápido pela rua. Draco entrou na casa novamente, para fazer mais torradas, se perguntando que droga ele faria até às seis da tarde.

**--x--**

Dois dias mais tarde, Harry sentou-se na biblioteca de sua universidade com seu grupo de estudo. Eles teriam prova na sexta e precisavam revisar a matéria se quisessem passar. "Seria tão bom se eu nunca mais precisasse ver uma imagem de pus novamente." Harry sorriu, fechou seu livro-texto e espiou sobre a mesa o livro de Charlotte, onde ela estava estudando vários ferimentos e como tratá-los. Havia, naquela página, a imagem de uma perna com um machucado aberto e infectado. Um denso fluído amarelado saía dele. "Me diga mais uma vez por que eu escolhi esse curso. Alguém?" A menina perguntou.

"Porque você poderia provar para você mesma e para seu pai que você não é inútil." Respondeu um coro de vozes em volta da mesa. Nenhum deles tinha erguido a cabeça ou parado o que estava fazendo.

"Certo," ela disse e fechou o livro. "Ok, quem está a fim de uma bebida?"

Harry riu baixo para não chamar a atenção do bibliotecário. "Você sabe como se provar para a sua família, Char." Houve várias risadinhas de concordância na mesa. Ele olhou para seu relógio. Era quase cinco horas. "Eu tenho que ir, de qualquer forma."

Martin parou de escrever e olhou para ele. "Hey, por quê? Isso não é muito responsável, Harry."

"Não, assim como você invadir minha casa e, falando nisso, devolva minhas chaves." Ele estendeu uma mão para ele enquanto juntava seus papéis com a outra.

"O quê?" Martin disse. "Eu estava em desesperada necessidade de uma direção e você não estava atendendo seu telefone. Você nunca disse que iria sair."

"E você é minha mãe? Eu tenho vizinhos cuidando disso. Dê minhas chaves."

"Urgh, está bem." Martin fuçou seu próprio bolso.

"Você as carrega com você?" David perguntou, confuso e ainda assim muito divertido. "Caramba, você está desesperado para abaixar as calças dele, não?"

"'Tá mais para ele estar desesperado pra que eu abaixe as dele. Vamos lá, Martin, depressa, eu tenho que ir." Harry disse, ganhando uma série de gargalhadas.

"Para onde você vai, afinal de contas?. Nós podemos ir?" Lorraine perguntou enquanto Martin devolvia as chaves.

"Estou indo para casa, na verdade. Eu estou com alguns parentes passando um tempo lá, e não confio neles sozinhos." Harry mentiu. Bem, parcialmente.

"Há quanto tempo?"

Harry rolou os olhos e começou a guardar suas coisas na mochila. "Dois dias. Eu, na verdade, estou surpreso que eles ainda não incendiaram a casa." Isso era verdade. Na primeira noite, quando ele voltou, Draco estava sentado assistindo televisão com o cachorro. Estavam tão entretidos que nem mesmo notaram Harry entrando. Na segunda noite, Harry tinha parado no supermercado para comprar ração de cachorro. Penélope era um saco sem fundo e Harry se perguntou como é que Draco conseguiu mantê-la por tanto tempo. Se a terceira noite fosse tão tranqüila quanto as outras, seria maravilhoso, mas Harry não queria deixar isso à sorte. Era melhor que ele fosse para casa agora. "Vejo vocês mais tarde, então."

"Harry, parceiro." Harry virou-se para ver David o chamando da mesa. "Não se esqueça, prova na sexta, sim?"

Harry sorriu. "Em outras palavras, eu estarei aqui na noite antes da prova para ajudar vocês todos a enfiar a matéria na cabeça?"

As seis cabeças em volta da mesa assentiram. Harry sorriu e se afastou, sem dar resposta. Eles sabiam que ele estaria lá, de qualquer forma.

Harry entrou na passagem de carros e estacionou ali mesmo, não se importando em dirigir até a garagem. Ele entrou na casa, desligando o alarme e notando que a casa estava em completa escuridão. Franziu o cenho e avançou alguns passos, chamando o nome de Draco.

Não teve resposta. Harry foi até a cozinha, então notou que as portas do terraço estavam levemente abertas. Ele podia ouvir latidos vindos do jardim. Abriu as portas silenciosamente e parou, assistindo Draco atirar um graveto e dizer 'Vá buscar!' e então esperando que a cadela trouxesse-o de volta. Ele nunca teria imaginado que Malfoy conhecesse aquele jogo, mas ele supunha que qualquer um que tivesse um cachorro conheceria. Ele caminhou até o homem descalço quando o cão saiu atrás do graveto no jardim escuro – o sol já tinha se posto – e tossiu quando colocou suas mãos nos quadris do loiro.

Draco pulou e rodopiou no mesmo lugar, deixando escapar um suspiro aliviado quando viu que era apenas Harry. "Deus, não faça isso," disse, empurrando Harry irritado. "Você me assustou, droga." O loiro deu as costas para o moreno quando Penélope voltou, pedindo atenção. Ele pegou o graveto, cujo qual notou não ser o mesmo que ele tinha atirado, e o jogou.

"Isso não é meio sem sentido? Atirar o graveto quando ela nem mesmo consegue vê-lo?" Harry perguntou observando a cadela contornar o jardim.

"Sim, mas ao menos me dá algo para fazer. Não posso mesmo ir a lugar algum, posso?" O loiro disse, um pouco rancoroso.

"Por que não?" Harry perguntou, colocando suas mãos de volta na cintura de Draco. O rapaz desvencilhou-se e olhou para o moreno.

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Pare com isso." Afastou o cabelo que tinha escapado do elástico que estava usando e o encarou. "Eu não posso sair porque toda manhã, quando você vai para a escola,você aciona o alarme. Você não me deu nenhum código ou senha, logo eu não posso abrir a porta. Eu só percebi hoje que as portas do terraço ficavam abertas porque a cozinha estava fria, então viemos aqui pra fora." Draco virou-se, ignorando o outro, quando Penélope saltou sobre ele. "Ela usou aquela sua árvore como banheiro, a propósito. Nós não podíamos mesmo ir a um parque ou algo assim." Ele falou sarcasticamente e, mais uma vez, atirou o graveto. O pedaço de madeira bateu no vidro que cobria a piscina e ricocheteou próximo a cerca do jardim. Penélope correu atrás dele, mesmo assim, seguindo o barulho.

Harry pensou um momento. "Ah, isso explica o mal-humor desses dois dias."

Draco olhou para ele. "Mal-humor? _Mal-humor?"_ Ele zombou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Potter…" Sacudiu a cabeça mais algumas vezes, pegou o graveto que Penélope trouxe de volta, largou no chão e seguiu para dentro da casa. "Mal-humor." Draco zombou novamente e bateu as portas quando passou.

Harry o seguiu e fechou a porta assim que Penélope passou. "Pare." Ambos os homens e o cão pararam onde estavam. Penélope sentou-se em suas patas traseiras e esperou. Draco ficou parado com suas costas viradas para a passagem em arco da cozinha. "Desculpe não ter te dito a senha. Eu esqueci. É apenas um hábito acionar o alarme toda manhã. Se isso estava chateando você, devia ter me dito antes. Agora, que diabos está acontecendo com você? Algo tão pequeno assim não te irritaria tanto."

"E como é que você saberia disso?" Draco gritou. "Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Potter. Você me trouxe até aqui, me deu quarto, _comida_ e até um maldito lugar pra minha _cachorra_ e me trata como..." ele gaguejou, não sabendo qual palavra usar.

"Um humano?" Harry sugeriu.

"Merda!" Draco resmungou irritado com a sua escolha de palavras, mas desistiu. "Certo, sim, um humano. Não é previsível que você me trate assim. É estúpido, Potter. E eu realmente quis dizer isso, você não parece entender completamente o que é suposto que eu faça aqui. Apenas pare de brincar!" Ele falou e virou-se para sair.

"Qual é o seu problema, afinal?" Harry perguntou, apoiado contra um dos armários.

Draco voltou-se para ele completamente lívido. "Eu estou _confuso_," disse, tornando-se vermelho de raiva. "Está feliz? Eu estou confuso. Não sei o que você quer, e você não está ajudando!" Ele praticamente gritou, empurrando Harry. O loiro parou por um segundo e colocou as mãos sobre seu rosto. Ele começou a respirar lentamente para controlar-se. "Você está… Eu não sei pelo que você está esperando," disse, derrotado. Ele inclinou-se contra a parede oposta. "Apenas pegue logo o que você quer porque você está me deixando louco!" Disse, abaixando a cabeça.

Harry endireitou-se e andou até ele. Parando em frente ao outro homem, ele esperou que Draco levantasse a cabeça. Olhou para ele, e viu curiosidade em seus olhos enquanto dava um passo à frente e escorregava um joelho entre as pernas de Draco. O loiro ficou parado, pressionando ele mesmo contra a parede, mas Harry balançou a cabeça e enlaçou os braços ao redor de Draco. Ele o puxou para perto e distribuiu beijos de boca aberta pelo pescoço do rapaz. Sentiu Malfoy arrepiar-se quando trilhou um caminho até a base de sua garganta e guardou essa informação para mais tarde. Braços o envolveram, trazendo-o para mais perto, e logo ele estava deliciosa e totalmente prensando o outro contra a parede. Mas então, o corpo contra ele de repente enrijeceu ao sentir as mãos de Harry na pele nua de suas costas, quando elas se enfiaram por baixo do blusão de Draco.

Harry parou, ergueu a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu já te disse, eu não sou acostumado a pegar coisas que os outros não querem me dar." Disse, no ouvido de Draco.

Draco parecia incrédulo quando se afastou. "Potter, eu estou aqui. O que mais você quer?"

"Consentimento." O moreno respondeu imediatamente. "Você não quer fazer isso."

Draco apenas inspirou. "Eu não tenho escolha, Potter," disse, como alguém de pouca paciência. "Eu acho que você não entende isso."

Harry estreitou os olhos, escrutando o rapaz. "E eu acho que você não entende que, por este mês, enquanto estiver em _minha casa,_ você tem escolha." Ele olhou para Draco seriamente. "Até que você entenda, nós não falaremos sobre isso novamente, e _aquilo_ não irá acontecer.

"E o que acontece se eu nunca quiser?" Draco perguntou.

Harry apenas sorriu, libertando o outro e caminhando até seu quarto para trocar de roupa.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Cy:** OUTRA EMPAREDADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Nanda:** Eu adorei o cotidiano desse capitulo

**Ly:** Eu adorei a emparedada. E o auto controle do Harry, diga-se passagem

**Nanda diz:** Com certeza. Cheio de vontade de daaaaar, mas se segurando

**Ly:** #a que se diverte interrompendo emparedadas#

**Nanda:** _"Eu já te disse, eu não sou acostumado a pegar coisas que os outros não querem me dar."_

**Nanda:** Há há, é claro que ele quer dar, Potty.

**_- Aqui, as Tradutoras começam a falar sobre uma fic da Ly, O Covil, onde ela interrompeu deliberadamente uma super emparedada do Remus no Sirius. ¬¬_**

**Cy:** Mas pior que autoras que interrompem emparedadas, #olha pra Ly# são os próprios personagens... ¬¬

**Ly:** Eu nem fiz nada... Não me olha assim...

**Cy:** Realmente, não fez... E nem deixou o Sirius e o Remus fazerem ¬¬

**Ly:** Uahauhaahuahuahuahuahuah

**Ly:** Sabe que eu ja tô pensando no seu presente de aniversário, Cy? Acho que vão ter muitas 'quase-emparedadas'

**Cy:** #olhos brilhando de emoção#

**Nanda:** Eu tb estou pensando no seu presente de níver

**Cy:** #se sentindo# \o/

**Cy:** Os leitores também bem podiam me dar presentes no meu aniversário, né?

**Cy:** Gente, 30 de dezembro. xD

**Ly: **Uhauhaahuahuah

**Nanda:** Não exagera... ¬¬

**Ly:** Se for assim eu tbm quero

**Nanda:** Se bem que...eles podem te dar reviews gigantes

**Cy:** Siiiiiim! Gordas e mordíveis!!

**Ly:** Eu aceito presente de Natal...

**Nanda:** Ahan. Eu tb aceito

**Cy:** Enxeridas! u.ú

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mais um capítulo super bacana!! \o/

As coisas vão ficar tão... legais agora. xD #deixando todo mundo na vontade#

Vocês viram? Vocês viram? Vocês viram que a gente respondeu a todas as reviews no prazo certo? #orgulhosas#

Obrigada a quem leu. Obrigada a quem leu e comentou. Tomara que todos tenham gostado. :)

Domingo que vem tem mais. \o/

Beijos

_Cy e Ly_


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

Draco passou a maior parte dos dias seguintes em seu quarto, saindo dele apenas para comer ou ir ao banheiro. Ele não tinha tido nenhum contato com Potter desde _aquela noite_, a não ser por encontrões ocasionais no hall. Harry o tinha parado uma ou duas vezes, mas sem realmente ter o que falar com o loiro, o deixou sozinho com suas próprias tarefas. Isto o agradava. Aquele… episódio não era algo que ele gostaria de repetir. Especialmente quando sabia que o momento em que ficou tenso nos braços de Harry, não foi porque as mãos do moreno não eram bem-vindas. Muito pelo contrário. Ele na verdade ficou tenso ao perceber que queria aquilo. Ouvir uma voz em sua cabeça entoando _beije ele_ várias e várias vezes não ajudava em nada. Quando Potter o dispensou, foi como um tapa em seu rosto. Não que ele fosse deixar _Potter_ saber disso. A experiência o tinha deixado de pernas bambas. Para que ele consentisse que aquilo fosse além... bem, ele simplesmente não deixaria isso se repetir.

Então, havia a casa. A bela e boa casa era tão tipicamente Potter, desde um bom bairro até bons vizinhos. Vizinhança _trouxa,_ isto é. Esse fato foi a única coisa que o surpreendera. Harry estava vivendo como um trouxa, exceto pelas poucas vezes que ele viu o homem usando a varinha. Draco até mesmo já o tinha surpreendido fazendo magia sem varinha, mas isso não parecia ser uma grande coisa para Harry, mesmo que Draco soubesse que bruxos que faziam mágicas sem varinhas eram raros.

E então, tinha o próprio Potter. Houveram algumas vezes, quando ele tinha visto o moreno andar pela casa vestindo nada além de cuecas e camisetas, às vezes _sem_ camiseta, em que ele tinha se pego seguindo os movimentos do outro, lutando para desviar os olhos. A perspectiva do Garoto de Ouro saber que estava sendo espiado por ele era algo que Draco definitivamente não estava disposto a encarar. Principalmente porque haveria perguntas embaraçosas como 'por que você estava me olhando?'

E a resposta para isso era que ele _não sabia._ Esta era a razão de Draco estar evitando o outro. As atitudes de gentileza de Potter eram intimidantes. Ele não estava agindo da maneira que pessoas como ele, que compravam companhia – por assim dizer – deveriam agir. Draco não achava que ele tivesse agido dessa forma nenhuma vez, para ser honesto. O 'não saber o que ele queria' estava irritando Draco, e ele estava furioso com Potter por não esclarecer as coisas. Draco desejou que ele tivesse ficado no carro azul por mais tempo, talvez assim Potter teria desistido e ido embora. Ele desejou que Blyde não tivesse sido tão fácil em deixá-lo ir. Ele desejou...

Ele desejou que houvesse alguma coisa para fazer além de dormir em seu quarto.

Droga, eram quase cinco da tarde e ele estava entediado como o inferno. _Uma discussão embaraçosa com o Garoto de Ouro deve ser muito melhor do que ficar sentado aqui, sozinho._ Talvez, ele pudesse fazer algumas torradas.

O rapaz desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente que pôde, e olhou através dos vazados da parede de presentes, para ver apenas Penélope na sala de estar. Penny estava, de certo modo, realmente absorta em um programa de TV sobre gatos. Ele sorriu, silenciosamente rindo da cena, e balançou a cabeça enquanto seguia para a cozinha. Draco estancou na porta, entretanto, quando viu Potter parado no meio da ilha, seu lugar favorito da casa, ao que parecia. Ele estava bebendo uma xícara de algo que soltava vapor e sentado com as costas virada para a porta, lendo alguma coisa no balcão. Suas vestes mostravam que ele acabara de chegar em casa. Sua mochila estava no chão, onde ele normalmente a largava quando entrava e ia direto para a máquina de café. De repente, Draco se pegou perguntando como exatamente ele sabia daquelas coisas. Ele balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos, grunhindo interiormente para seu inconsciente interesse no moreno – ele não estava, caramba – virando-se lentamente e voltando.

"Não há nenhuma necessidade em fazer isso, você sabe."

Draco pulou e fechou os olhos lentamente. Ele voltou-se novamente para ver que Potter tinha virado para trás e o estava observando.

"Fazer o quê?" Malfoy perguntou, se fingindo de ignorante.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. "Me evitar."

O loiro caminhou de volta para a entrada da cozinha. "Eu não estou te evitando, Potter, não se iluda."

"Oh?" Harry fez, pousando sua xícara e levantando. A jaqueta de couro que ele normalmente vestia quando saia de casa, caia elegantemente sobre sua camisa azul clara que tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos e, por baixo dela, Draco podia ver que ele estava usando uma camiseta verde. Ele se perguntou por que, já que não estava tão frio aquele dia. Não que ele soubesse realmente, uma vez que não tinha saído de seu quarto. "Você só estava cansado, então? Tão cansado que nem conseguiu sair da cama?" Malfoy o olhou desafiante e estreitou os olhos. Afastou, com uma leve sacudida de cabeça, alguns malditos fios de cabelo que se recusavam a ficar na droga de elástico que ele usava. "Por três dias?"

Draco engoliu com dificuldade. "Não. Eu apenas prefiro a minha própria companhia." Disse, mantendo os olhos erguidos. Ele endireitou-se quando Harry caminhou até ele e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito para prevenir que o moreno se aproximasse muito. É claro que ele ainda o fez.

Harry pegou os braços de Draco e os descruzou. Segurando-o pelos pulsos, circundou os braços em volta do loiro e chegou mais perto. "Sua própria companhia. Sério?" perguntou suavemente. "Deve ser solitário lá em cima," continuou chegando mais e mais perto.

Draco olhou para ele e engoliu novamente a secura que tinha, de repente, tomado conta de sua garganta. "Deve ser solitário aqui em baixo também," ele rebateu, se pressionando contra Harry e explorando a óbvia excitação do moreno. Mesmo se Draco não estivesse perto de Potter para fazer movimentos, não que ele estivesse fazendo qualquer movimento, ele devia estar fazendo algo certo. Draco podia sentir as reações de Harry em relação a ele através do duro material do jeans do rapaz. "Queria alguma companhia, Potter?"

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, de modo algum afetado com o tom superior de Draco. "Por que, você me queria lá em cima?" Ele sorriu sabiamente para o silêncio do loiro. "Eu acho que não." se afastou. "Que vergonha." Harry voltou para o balcão, pegou sua xícara e material de leitura, e continuou pela passagem em arco até a mesa de jantar, e então sentou-se e mergulhou em seu trabalho novamente.

Draco se viu gritando com ele. "Isso não importaria de qualquer modo, importaria?" Perguntou para as costas do outro. Ele sabia que Harry estava ouvindo devido a tensão em suas costas. "Algumas poucas semanas, não importa quanta escolha e liberdade você me dará, isso não fará o mínimo de diferença, Potter. Apenas pare de fazer jogos e acabe logo com isso. Eu não sei por que você está adiando o sexo; não é como se você estivesse salvando a você mesmo."

"Eu não estou fazendo jogos."

"Então, esqueca de tentar me convencer que eu sou alguém diferente do que eu realmente sou. Se você não queria alguém como eu em sua casa, não deveria ter me trazido para cá!" Draco saiu pisando duro, se repreendendo por não ter ficado em seu quarto.

* * *

Harry acordou às três da tarde, dois dias depois, ao som de incessantes batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ao fundo, ele podia ouvir a campainha da casa. Ele franziu o cenho e saiu da cama para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, apenas para ver Draco parado ali, na frente de seu quarto, parecendo ligeiramente irritado.

"Têm pessoas querendo derrubar sua porta e tocando aquela-" A campainha soou novamente. "Maldita campainha!" Ele olhou para o corredor lá embaixo. "E eu não sei quem eles são." Erguendo os olhos, deu de cara com Harry o encarando confuso. "Eu imaginei que você não quisesse que eles me vissem aqui," disse, como que explicando o por que de ele mesmo não ter atendido à porta. "Então, eu imagino que eles estejam realmente furiosos com você, Potter."

Harry, nesta parte, não estava realmente ouvindo. Ele estava se sentindo completamente frio, algo que normalmente não costumava acontecer porque ele tinha instalado um sistema de aquecimento pela casa toda. Mais: Draco estava tremendo. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e pegou a mão de Draco. "Você está com frio?"

Draco puxou a mão de volta. "Não, eu estava sentado em frente à lareira."

"Por quê?"

As bochechas de Draco se tingiram de rosa em embaraçamento e ele desviou os olhos. "Por que eu escorreguei nas escadas e empurrei alguma coisa. Agora o calor acabou. E eu não sei como ligar aquilo de novo."

Harry, agora acordado, esfregou as mãos em seu rosto e voltou para dentro do quarto para checar as horas. Três e quinze. "Certo, eu sei quem eles são." Disse, pegando seu roupão. Ele estendeu-o para Draco. "Você devia ter me acordado. Eu vivo aqui também. Pegue isto e vista. Você pode ficar aqui em cima por quanto tempo quiser." Harry vestiu uma calça jeans e desceu as escadas. Ele parou por um momento em frente ao termostato e o ligou novamente. Draco inclinou-se sobre o corrimão para ouvir a conversa.

"Harry, seu bastardo, qual é a droga do seu problema? Não se importa com seus amigos?" Perguntou uma voz masculina.

"Nós estamos esperando aqui fora por eras, Harry, e parece que você acabou de acordar." Disse outra. Draco inclinou-se mais um pouco para frente, mas não conseguiu ver nenhum rosto.

"Sério?" Harry comentou. "Porque, para quem esteve esperando por eras, vocês parecem estar querendo ficar aí fora, uma vez que a porta já está aberta – e sim, eu acabei de acordar."

"Mas nós ouvimos você correr escada acima. Seu bastardo! Você deu um cochilo no sofá e nos deixou aqui fora para ir dar uma mijada, não é?"

Harry rolou os olhos para eles. "Vocês vão ficar aí fora pelo resto do dia, ou vão querer entrar?"

"Oh, saiam do caminho, todos vocês," disse uma voz feminina. "Richard, pegue isto." Então, houve o som de vários passos antes da porta ser fechada. Draco conseguiu ver sombras se movendo na sala de estar. Perdeu o interesse depois de alguns minutos e decidiu que iria assistir TV no quarto de Potter, lidando com as conseqüências depois.

* * *

"Certo, por onde começamos?"

"Calma, Lorraine, nós acabamos de chegar. Nos dê um tempo para nos orientar."

"Martin, nós estamos aqui há horas," ela respondeu, olhando para o relógio, "Deus! Já é quase onze horas." Olhou para sua taça de vinho. "Se eu tomar mais um gole de vinho, vou passar mal. Nós temos uma prova em dois dias."

Harry suspirou e riu. "Bem, eu estive estudando a noite toda. Caí no sono quando estava amanhecendo. Eu tô fora." Harry levantou-se para ir à cozinha.

"Não, não, não!" David disse, ficando em seu caminho e oscilando ligeiramente. "Nós estamos todos aqui agora e não dirigimos até a sua casa para sofrer sem um orientador."

Harry zombou. "Não foi por isso que você trouxe o Richard? Além do mais, todos vocês vão passar mal logo, logo e eu não preciso de uma coleção de vômito na minha mesa de jantar, obrigado." Eles riram antes de Charlotte falar.

"Harry?"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para ela.

"Eu posso estar vendo coisas, este vinho é muito bom afinal de contas, mas só no caso de eu não estar, desde quando você tem um cachorro?" Ela perguntou, espichando o pescoço.

"Um cachorro muito grande." Richard observou.

"Um cachorro muito conhecido e caro." Lorraine colocou.

"Oh, graças a Deus, vocês estão vendo ele também?" Charlotte perguntou, claramente aliviada.

"O quê?" Harry falou confuso, virando-se para onde eles estavam olhando. Visível o bastante, Penélope estava sentada ali, apenas os observando.

"Hey, Penny. Está com fome, garota?" Ele olhou para os outros. "Esta é Penélope."

"Penélope?" Lorraine perguntou.

"Oh, que fofa. Agora eu sei que você é gay." Charlotte levantou-se para acariciar a cadela. "Oh, ela é tão simpática."

"Espere," Martin disse. "Você não a tinha quando eu vim aqui na semana passada."

"Isto porque ela não é minha." Harry respondeu sinceramente.

"Oh?" Eles disseram, olhando para ela. Enquanto Harry também a olhava, pegou um relance de alguma coisa se movendo do outro lado da parede de presentes, indo para a cozinha. Ele então imaginou onde o cão devia ter estado esse tempo todo. Tinha quase se esquecido que ela estava lá.

"De quem é ela, então?" David perguntou.

Harry olhou para ele. "Esta é uma história incrivelmente longa."

David zombou. "Assim como sua vida escolar é uma longa história?"

"E o fato de você ainda estar solteiro, não importa o que fazemos?" Martin continuou.

"E como o anel em seu dedo." Eles disseram juntos.

"Oh sim, eu não posso imaginar o quão longa essa história seria." Charlotte disse e eles riram.

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Minha vida escolar foi tão chata quanto a de vocês e o anel em meu dedo é uma longa história, a qual eu não vou começar." Na verdade, ter de explicar Chaves de Portal e para o que elas serviam era uma longa história que ele nunca poderia contar.

"E o fato de você ainda estar solteiro?"

"Isto… Eu estou trabalhando nisso." Ele terminou sua taça de vinho e sorriu enquanto agarrava o colar de Penny. "Eu vou dar comida a ela. Quando eu terminar, eu voltarei para ver vocês encherem a cara enquanto eu me acabo de rir. Que vocês acham?" Disse rindo.

Eles sorriram, assentindo quando ele deixou a sala sendo seguido pelo cão. Entrou na cozinha para ver Malfoy vestido em seu roupão e fazendo um sanduíche de queijo no balcão. Harry não conseguia ver seu rosto, que estava escondido pelos armários, mas ele notou o outro reagir com a entrada de Penélope na cozinha. O moreno viu Draco parar momentaneamente, e pôde literalmente sentir que ele estava imaginando que Harry seguiria a cadela, antes de continuar a passar manteiga nas fatias de pão.

Harry entrou lentamente e circulou os armários. Penélope já estava ocupada devorando a comida que ele tinha comprado na semana passada. O moreno estava levemente surpreso que a ração tinha durado tanto tempo. Entretanto, teria que ir ao supermercado em breve para repor. Olhou para Draco. "Você desceu." disse, descansando a taça no balcão.

Draco parou o que estava fazendo e olhou-o através dos fios de cabelo que caiam em seu rosto, emoldurando-o. Ele notou a taça vazia e olhou para Harry desconfiado. "Nós estávamos com fome," disse, resumindo sua tarefa. "Por que eu não deveria descer?" Perguntou, não erguendo os olhos, mas apoiando as mãos no balcão.

"Eu disse que você podia fazer o que quisesse." Harry respondeu, chegando mais perto.

Draco prosseguiu. "Então, por que está tão surpreso?" Perguntou, colocando uma segunda fatia de pão em cima do queijo.

Harry deu de ombros. "Eu não pensei que você fosse."

Draco pegou o prato. "Bem, você pensou errado, não?" Falou, e fez menção de desviar de Harry, que deu um passo para o lado e ficou em seu caminho. Ele desviou para o outro lado, mas Harry o bloqueou novamente. Draco fechou os olhos irritado. "Mexa-se." Pediu pacientemente.

"Ou?" O moreno provocou.

Draco suspirou e pousou o prato sonoramente no balcão. Cruzou os braços. "O que você quer?" Perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça e segurou as mãos de Draco, guiando-as até o balcão. "Por que não vem comigo para a sala?" Perguntou, descansando as mãos do outro uma de cada lado do corpo do rapaz.

A cabeça do loiro ergueu-se rapidamente. "Acho que não." Respondeu, em tom de desgosto.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. "Por que não?" Disse, soltando as mãos de Draco e repousando as próprias na superfície do balcão, próximas da cintura do outro.

"Eu não vou sentar com seus amiguinhos da universidade para conversar sobre Deus sabe o que. O que exatamente eu iria fazer lá? Eu acho que é bastante óbvio que eu não teria idéia do que vocês estão falando. Embora, pela parte que eu peguei da conversa, não parecia que algum de vocês estava trabalhando, só batendo papo. Então, o que eu deveria fazer lá, apenas sentar e ficar quieto?"

Harry sorriu. "Me abençoe com a sua companhia." Pediu, olhando para ele.

Draco, na verdade pego de surpresa pela mesma declaração da semana anterior, não pôde deixar de rir. Quando a risada morreu, ele se pegou olhando para o outro.

Apenas... olhando para ele.

E toda aquele olhar para ele estava fazendo o diabo com seus impulsos.

_Beije ele._

Draco suspirou pesadamente para a sua consciência e abaixou a cabeça. A voz vinha falando isso a ele por dias agora, desde seu primeiro 'encontro' na cozinha com Potter. O loiro não percebeu Harry chegando mais perto, resultando nele descansando a testa contra o peito do homem. Ele podia sentir cheiro de álcool vindo do outro.

"Você esteve bebendo." Afirmou.

Harry assentiu, considerando sua declaração. "Assim como eu costumo fazer quando estou perto deles. Más influências, eles são."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e então a levantou. "Não, eu não vou lá. Eles não sabem que eu estou aqui e eu fico feliz em manter isso do jeito que está."

Harry curvou a cabeça em direção à orelha de Draco. "Eles vão passar a noite aqui, você sabe." Malfoy calou-se, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava. Olhou para o outro lado. "Eles o verão, eventualmente." Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um minuto. Harry passou os braços em volta da cintura de Draco com força e pressionou-o contra o balcão. Ele abaixou-se um pouco para falar no ouvido do loiro novamente e sussurrou. "Poderia muito bem ser agora."

Draco fechou os olhos e arrepiou-se com os lábios de Harry chupando e lambendo seu pescoço. "Eu acho que o licor libera você, Potter." Ele agarrou-se mais forte ao balcão, não se atrevendo a soltar-se com medo de fazer algo estúpido. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e arfou quando as mãos de Harry rastejaram mais para baixo para erguê-lo e colocá-lo em cima do balcão, empurrando o prato com o sanduíche para o lado.

"Oh, eu não diria isso. Isso está em minha cabeça por um bom tempo. Você tem batido na mesma tecla sobre isso, então eu estou te dando o que você quer. Apenas esqueça que meus amigos estão no outro cômodo."  
Com isso, Draco abriu os olhos e empurrou-se para longe, tanto quanto o guarda-louças acima de sua cabeça permitia. Ele soltou o balcão e colocou uma mão no peito de Harry para manter distância. Sacudiu a cabeça.

Harry deu um conhecido sorriso para o rosto corado de Draco que fez uma débil tentativa de escapar. O moreno colocou uma mão em cada joelho do loiro e lentamente os separou enquanto o puxava para mais perto. Imediatamente, Draco se segurou à beirada do balcão para se impedir de chegar mais para frente. Harry parou de puxá-lo e, ao invés disso, correu as mãos pela parte externa das coxas do loiro, sob o roupão, antes de desatar o laço e abri-lo. Ele escorregou as mãos em volta da cintura do rapaz e lentamente desceu-as para seu quadril, colando a boca contra a orelha direita de Malfoy.

"Solte, Draco," Harry sussurrou. "Solte." Ele virou a cabeça e beijou-o bem abaixo da orelha, sentindo a cabeça do loiro inclinar-se sobre o ombro enquanto ele soltava o balcão. Harry segurou-se em seus quadris e puxou-o lentamente, trazendo Draco para frente e afastando ainda mais suas pernas, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Você sabe que eu não faria isso com você com os outros na sala ao lado. Eu não vou machucar você." Ele sentiu as mãos de Draco trilharem seus braços e ombros lentamente, e então pousarem em seu cabelo. Deslizou as mãos para debaixo da camiseta que o homem estava vestindo por baixo do roupão, e sentiu o incrível calor da pele de Draco. Puxou o loiro mais pra perto e sentiu-o arrepiar-se com a fricção. O duro material da jeans de Harry enviando ondas de choque através do fino tecido de sua cueca, quando suas pernas, involuntariamente, envolveram o moreno que falava com ele. "Mas... se você me deixasse…" Harry continuou, puxando a camiseta pelo pescoço. "Eu _adoraria_ você." Disse, deslizando a boca na sensível pele da base da garganta de Draco. As unhas do mais baixo cravaram no ombro direito do moreno enquanto a outra mão reforçava o aperto em seus cabelos, quase dolorosamente.

_Faça isso agora. É só um beijo, ele não vai ligar, de qualquer forma._

Draco mordeu o lábio para refrear o gemido que ameaçava escapar. Ele virou a cabeça com a intenção de _obedecer sua maldita consciência _quando uma voz ecoou através do hall. "Harry, você já deu comida para a cachorra, nós est-." A voz calou-se.

Draco congelou, seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso. Ele sentiu Harry soltar-se dele, entretanto o moreno não se moveu de onde estava. De fato, ele parecia estar ainda mais próximo, se isso era possível. Harry virou-se na direção do homem que tinha entrado na cozinha, inclinando-se de lado contra o balcão e virando Draco com ele, enquanto encarava o homem.

"Vocês estão o que, David," perguntou, em um pouco mais do que suave irritação, "Em perigo mortal? Porque, acredite, nada menor do que isso vale a minha preocupação neste momento em particular." Ele esperou que David parasse de encará-los antes de chamá-lo de novo, "David?". Os olhos de David que estavam sobre o casal piscaram quando Draco caminhou até seu prato de sanduíche, e só então percebeu o anel em seu dedo.

"Oh. Meu. Deus!" Ele então, correu de volta para a sala de estar. Harry franziu o cenho e seguiu o olhar do outro, vendo a Chave de Portal na mão de Draco, completamente idêntica à que ele próprio usava. "Oh, merda!"

_Continua...

* * *

_**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Mais um capítulo!! Mais um! Já estamos no 6! Não lindo?

E esse já foi bem mais... quente... #abana#

Gostariamos de lembrar a quem manda reviews e não esta logado que deixe um email para mandarmos a resposta. As vezes a gente demora, mas sempre respondemos.

Obrigada a quem leu. Obrigada a quem leu e comentou. Tomara que todos tenham gostado. :)

Nós temos que agradecer a Claire pela review também. Obrigada fofa!

Até domingo que vem. \o/

Beijos

_Cy e Ly_


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, palavras feias… o.o Mas vocês góstcham que a gente sabe. ;)

* * *

**_Capítulo sete_**

"Muito bem, senhor _'Não quero nenhuma distração, portanto vou continuar solteiro',_ explique-se. Onde está essa misteriosa pessoa?" Martin interrogou assim que Harry entrou na sala.

O moreno sentou-se. Após serem interrompidos, Harry tinha dito a Draco para subir e mudar suas coisas do quarto de hóspedes para o seu quarto. Do contrário, seus amigos não teriam compaixão em fuçá-las. "David, eu odeio você."

"Pelo que ele me descreveu do que estava acontecendo lá na cozinha, eu odiaria ele também." Charlotte falou, olhando através dos vazados da parede de presentes. "Eu não o vi passando, onde ele está?"

"Subiu. Está cansado."

"Ele é o parente que você disse que estava hospedando? Maldito mentiroso!"

"Não, não, não, não o julgue tão rápido." David falou misteriosamente.

Lorraine franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, eu acho que eu desvendei uma daquelas longas histórias," David sorriu perversamente, indicando a Chave de Portal no dedo de Harry. Ele olhou para o amigo. "Família, de fato."

Harry olhou para a própria mão. "Não, David, não é o que você está pensan-."

"O quê?" Martin interrompeu. "Mas ele tem esse anel desde sempre. Eu nunca o vi sem ele!"

Charlotte ergueu os olhos para ele quando a realização do que eles estavam falando a atingiu. Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça. "Oh, Harry, seu bastardo. Você trapaceou, seu filho da mãe."

Harry rolou os olhos para as acusações. "Oh, meu Deus do céu! Não é o que vocês estão pensando."

Richard juntou-se a Charlotte, também sacudindo a cabeça inflexivelmente. "Nós não vamos te escutar até que traga ele aqui em baixo."

Harry rolou os olhos novamente. "Ele está indisposto."

"Não importa," Richard replicou. "Traga ele aqui ou nós subiremos!"

"Pessoal, ele está exausto. Ele teve um dia difícil e uma semana pior ainda. Por favor, podemos fazer isso pela manhã?"

O grupo a volta dele ouviu seu apelo e o observou cautelosamente. Eles se entreolharam, fizeram uma silenciosa conferência entre eles mesmos, e então olharam de volta para Harry, assentindo em silêncio.

"Você pode ao menos nos dizer o nome dele?" Lorraine perguntou.

Harry concordou. "É Draco."

"Assim como '_Madonna'_ ou ele tem um sobrenome?" Falou Charlotte.

"A Madonna tem um sobrenome." Ele suspirou para o olhar severo que recebeu. "Malfoy," respondeu.

"Oooh, que exótico!" Ela riu.

"Vocês ainda vão tentar estudar alguma coisa hoje à noite?" Harry perguntou, olhando para as taças vazias na mesa de café e em suas mãos. "Vocês vêm aqui com alguma intenção de estudar ou só querem minha piscina e bebidas?"

"Sua comida, não esqueça da sua comida."

"E minha comida."

"É claro que nós queremos mais do que isso, Harry. Nós queremos você por seu cérebro, também," David disse, rindo. "Eu não sou um daqueles bêbados. E nós ao menos damos uma olhada nas nossas anotações. Nós até as trouxemos." Ele procurou por sua mochila largada ao lado do sofá em que estava sentado e pegou-a após um momento de reflexão. "Para a sala de jantar?" Perguntou, com voz polida.

Os outros copiaram seus movimentos e pegaram suas mochilas, erguendo suas taças de vinho para fazer um brinde. "Saúde, saúde!" Disseram em uníssono, retirando-se para a sala de jantar.

**--x--**

Draco acordou com a sinistra cor azul que vinha da televisão, tendo caído no sono enquanto assistia algo. **[1] **Piscou para o relógio do quarto de Harry, vendo que eram três e meia. Virou-se na cama para ver que a outra metade dela estava vazia. Sentou-se por um bom tempo, perguntando-se se conseguiria voltar a dormir. O tempo decidiu por ele no entanto, já que estava sonolento e não se preocupou com isso por muito tempo. O loiro pensou que Potter estaria ali quando acordasse, no entanto eles não poderiam ainda estar todos acordados. Franzindo o cenho, levantou-se e abandonou o calor da cama, vestindo o roupão que Potter tinha lhe dado. Pegou o prato da mesinha de cabeceira, caminhou suavemente até a porta e abriu-a silenciosamente para checar se havia algum tipo de barulho lá de baixo. Saindo do quarto, Draco desceu.

Ele passou pela sala de estar, onde Penélope estava dormindo largada no sofá de três lugares, e entrou silenciosamente na cozinha que estava escura exceto pela luz que vinha da sala atrás dela, cheia de pessoas de vários tamanhos adormecidas sobre papéis. Draco estremeceu levemente ao pisar no azulejo frio e encolheu-se mais dentro do roupão, colocando o prato na pia. Atravessando a passagem em arco, ele circulou a mesa analisando o estado dos adormecidos estudantes de medicina, não conseguindo segurar uma risada desdenhosa. Dois deles, um homem e uma garota, tinham caído no sono apoiados um contra o outro enquanto outros três tinham dormido com a cabeça caída contra a mesa, ainda segurando as canetas, babando levemente. Ele olhou para o lado oposto da mesa onde Potter tinha a cabeça apoiada nos braços, os óculos tortos e ressoava calmamente.

Ainda circulando, Draco estreitou os olhos para a sacudidela que seu estômago deu para a visão de Potter daquele jeito, e engoliu em seco desejando que os outros ocupantes da mesa desaparecessem. Ele sacudiu o pensamento para longe logo que ele lhe veio à cabeça, seus olhos caindo novamente sobre Harry enquanto se aproximava dele. Inclinando-se para frente, tirou os óculos de seu rosto e depositou-o na mesa. Havia uma taça de vinho próxima à mão de um dos amigos do moreno e perigosamente beirando a mesa, então ele a tirou do caminho. O movimento, ele sabia, fora completamente silencioso, mas é claro que os olhos de Potter tinham que se abrir.

As verdes íris sem foco piscaram para ele vesgamente. Potter ergueu a cabeça e gemeu para a dor em seu pescoço que tinha ficado na mesma posição desconfortável por tanto tempo. Ele deu uma olhada em volta da mesa e riu divertido antes de olhar para Draco novamente e sorrir, colocando os óculos.

Ele fungou e esfregou o rosto antes de correr uma mão pelo cabelo e inclinar-se para trás na cadeira. "Que horas são?" Perguntou.

Draco virou-se para o relógio, mas percebendo que não conseguia enxergá-lo no escuro lembrou-se das horas quando acordou. "Provavelmente quinze para as quatro." Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolso e falou, "Boa noite, então." Antes de virar-se e sair da cozinha para voltar ao quarto.

Minutos mais tarde, Draco ouviu sons de passos no corredor, entrando nos quartos. Apenas quando tudo voltou a ficar quieto, a porta se abriu e Harry entrou. O '_click'_ indicando que ela foi trancada. O loiro ouviu um roçar de roupas antes de leves passos fazerem seu caminho até a cama. "Você está dormindo?"

"Essa é uma pergunta um pouco idiota, não?" Draco respondeu, sem se mover.

"É uma pergunta lógica, ou você está ou não."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e virou-se, erguendo-se em seus cotovelos. "E se eu estou, você espera que eu responda sim? Entretanto, se eu estou dormindo, não posso ouvir você, então você espera que eu diga 'sim, estou dormindo, Potter?' Não seria mais lógico 'Você está acordado?'"

Harry sorriu. "Mas, e se você não estiver?"

"Eu – o quê?"

Harry virou-se de lado, descansando a cabeça na mão direita. "Se você está dormindo, você ainda não pode me ouvir. Então, se eu te pergunto se você está acordado e você não está, isso não faz sua pergunta ser tão idiota quanto a minha?" Ele fez um gesto que seria um virar de cabeça, mas sua mão estava lá segurando-a e impedindo o movimento.

Draco, percebendo um furo em sua lógica, resmungou algo como "Oh, cale a boca, Potter." e deu as costas para o moreno para tentar dormir.

Naturalmente, Potter não se calou.

"Sabe," ele começou e então interrompeu-se.

Malfoy permaneceu deitado, os olhos abertos. Ele olhou fixamente para o criado mudo desejando que Potter tivesse algum tipo de poção do sono ali, então ele não teria que aturar aquilo. Naturalmente, não havia.

"Sei o quê?" Perguntou, com um ar sofrido.

Houve silêncio por mais um tempo, apenas movimentos abafados do outro lado da parede. "Você está do meu lado da cama."

Isso fez Draco virar-se. "Desculpe?" Perguntou, encontrando Harry na mesma posição que ele o tinha deixado quando virou as costas.

Harry deu de ombros. "Nada, é só que você está do meu lado da cama."

"Você tem um _lado_?" Draco perguntou, olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco. "Esta cama é _enorme_, como você pode ter só _um_ lado?"

"Sei lá. Só prefiro o lado que você está deitado." Respondeu, parecendo que estava segurando um sorriso.

Draco queria dar um tabefe nele. "Se eu te devolver, você vai me deixar dormir?"

"Você não parece muito sonolento."

"Não, no momento eu tenho certeza de que pareço extremamente furioso. É difícil decifrar tantos olhares à essa hora da manhã, então está tudo bem se você não consegue distinguir entre um olhar de sono e um de 'Eu vou te matar'. Sinto muito, Potter." Ele disse sarcasticamente. Harry apenas deu de ombros e olhou para ele. O seu agora incomum silêncio fez Draco virar a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Então?" perguntou, depois de um bocejo.

"Então, o quê?"

Tirando força de algum lugar, Draco rolou os olhos. "Se eu te devolver a droga do seu lado, você me deixa dormir?"

"Por que você acordou, em primeiro lugar?" Harry perguntou.

Frustração apenas não explicava a situação corretamente. "Como diabos eu vou saber, Potter? Eu só acordei."

"Então, por que você não voltou a se deitar?"

Draco apenas suspirou. "Você realmente não vai me deixar dormir, vai? Você não bebeu o bastante para ficar morto para o resto do mundo, você ainda está naquela fase de ficar tagarelando. Típico." Falou, como se o mundo estivesse contra ele. "Tudo bem, está certo." Disse, erguendo o cobertor e empurrando Harry para que este deitasse completamente de costas.

"O que você está fazendo?" Harry indagou quando Draco começou a escalá-lo.

"Bem," Draco explicou, parando no meio da escalada. Ele estava montando o moreno agora, inclinado para frente, uma posição que ele achou estranhamente confortável, mas afastou aquele pensamento imediatamente, "Eu imagino que desde que você não vá dormir _agora_ eu terei que conversar com você e te deixar cansado o bastante para não se deixar distrair pelo fato de não estar do seu lado da cama. Portanto," Quando ele continuou a se mover, entretanto, Harry o interrompeu.

"Eu acho que eu acabei de encontrar um novo lado para dormir." Ele envolveu os braços envolta da cintura de Draco.

Draco sentou-se, desenrolando-se dos braços de Harry. "Oh, Potter, _vamos__lá__, _eu estou _cansado_. Você não vai querer fazer isso agora, vai? Totalmente típico de você." Falou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Harry gargalhou. "Venha aqui. Não, sério, venha aqui." Acrescentou quando Draco olhou para ele ceticamente. O babaca bêbado provavelmente não se lembraria de nada disso quando acordasse. O abraço que Potter mantinha em seu quadril definia seu estado, e Draco se perguntou se ele deveria levar isso adiante. O homem estava olhando para ele de um jeito beirando o adorável. Ele nem mesmo tinha registrado, ou não parecia se importar nem um pouco com sua posição e Draco seria um maldito, bêbado ou não, se deixasse o outro pensar se isso o deixava desconfortável. _Dois podem jogar este jogo._ Ele reconheceu, embora relutantemente, e inclinou-se novamente, apoiando-se em seus antebraços ao longo dos lados de Harry. Potter passou os braços pelos ombros de Draco e o loiro deixou a cabeça descansar no peito do outro. "Sinto muito."

Draco bufou. "Você devia sentir mesmo. Já passa das quatro horas, Potter."

"Bem, é, por isso também mas – eu quis dizer por mais cedo. Eu saí da linha, não devia ter feito aquilo."

Draco ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, seu queixo cutucando o peito de Harry levemente, fazendo-lhe cosquinhas. O tom da voz de Potter não soou tão bêbada quanto quando ele tinha entrado. "Feito o quê?" Perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

Harry agitou-se um pouco. "A cozinha."

Draco inalou agudamente e exalou uma compreensão, "Ohhhh." Fez uma voz desanimada. Aquilo não tinha sido mesmo uma grande idéia. Bobear daquele jeito na cozinha era algo muito mais ousado e que ele esperava de qualquer outro cliente, menos de Potter. Fora isso, ele tivera tempo de voltar para o quarto, comer seu sanduíche e praticar sua voz de desanimo para quando o grifinório inevitavelmente levantasse a questão. "Não se preocupe com isso, Potter," falou, descansando novamente a cabeça no peito do rapaz. "Duvido que essa será a última vez, de qualquer forma."

Harry parou de se mexer, o que deixou Draco imensamente grato, e suspirou sonolento. O loiro de repente parou, notando algo que ele não tinha reparado antes. "Por que _cargas d'água_ você está usando calça jeans, Potter?" Perguntou, sentando-se.

Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhar a calça. "Eu estava usando-a lá embaixo. Quando subi, estava cansado demais." Sua cabeça caiu novamente contra o travesseiro. Draco sentou-se direito e assistiu-o cair no sono se perguntando, não pela primeira vez, por que ele estava ali. Sua mente já tinha cansado ela mesma com aquela pergunta: por que Potter o levou para casa por um mês inteiro e ainda assim não fazia coisa alguma? De que droga ele estava brincando? Ninguém mais o havia tratado daquele jeito antes. E mais, a maior das questões: por que diabos ele estava se estressando com aquilo?

Draco estreitou os olhos em pensamento. Comida, diversão, um teto sobre sua cabeça, não ter que se submeter à investidas – entretanto, ele tinha que admitir, apenas para ele mesmo, de que algumas até valiam a pena. Aquilo era um bom negócio. Draco mordeu o lábio pensando naquilo uma vez mais antes de tomar uma decisão. Seus ágeis dedos trabalharam no zíper da calça jeans de Harry.

Afinal de contas, ele não se incomodaria de fazer um _pequeno _agradecimento.

A forma quase adormecida de Harry pulou levemente quando Draco deu um firme puxão na calça. Ele moveu os lábios, agradecendo a Draco por ajudá-lo a se livrar da jeans, então ele ficaria mais confortável para dormir. O loiro mordeu o lábio com mais força para segurar uma risada. Ele sentou-se de volta nas coxas de Harry depois de atirar o jeans em um canto, não necessariamente se importando aonde ele tinha ido parar, e inclinou-se para frente lentamente. Deixou suas mãos escorregarem por debaixo da bainha da camiseta de Harry, puxando-a para cima. Quando fez isso, o coton de que era feito sua calça do pijama teve um prazeroso efeito sobre a pele de Harry, uma vez que ele arqueou as costas tentando conseguir maior contato com o tecido.

Draco riu por entre dentes e sussurrou no ouvido de Harry para acordá-lo. Seus olhos vaguearam pelos contornos do rosto do moreno antes de focarem em sua boca. _Não__, __não__ainda__._ Para se distrair, Draco começou a distribuir beijos de boca aberta ao longo da mandíbula de Harry, e mais para baixo, na junção com o pescoço. Ele desceu os beijos para o peito de Potter, uma linha reta, pausando para lamber seu umbigo e dar um puxão em sua cueca. Ele passou a língua pelos lados do pênis gotejante de Harry, da base à ponta, lambendo todo o membro antes de envolvê-lo em sua boca quente.

Draco percebeu a surpresa do moreno quando este inalou ruidosamente, e abocanhou mais o pau do outro até que ele estivesse todo em sua boca e a cabeça tocasse sua garganta. Olhou para cima para vê-lo arfando. Ele podia sentir os rasos ofegos pela subida e descida do estômago de Potter, onde suas mãos estavam apoiadas. O loiro passou seus dedos suados pela barriga do outro, deslizando-os por suas coxas enquanto trabalhava a língua envolta da cabeça de seu pênis. De repente, a respiração forte de Potter simplesmente parou. Draco afastou-se momentaneamente, assustado, e então, Harry gozou.

O loiro assistiu ao show em silêncio, não tendo realmente nada para dizer. Olhou para o relógio. "Bem," falou, depois de Potter passar uma mão sobre ele mesmo para limpar a bagunça, "acho que é seguro dizer que você é uma pessoa fácil de se agradar." Ele riu quando Harry bateu levemente em seu braço, e engatinhou para sentar-se novamente sobre o quadril de Potter. Harry estava deitado no centro da cama, pernas e braços abertos, e ele estava olhando para o teto. Draco pausou. "O que é isto?" Perguntou, olhando para o tronco dele. Não tinha notado a marca que estava ali antes.

Harry olhou para baixo, para onde ele sentiu os dedos de Draco tocando-o. "É uma cicatriz." Falou, jogando-se contra o travesseiro novamente.

Draco rolou os olhos e deu a ele um olhar óbvio. "Sério?" perguntou sarcasticamente. "Cicatriz de onde?"

Harry sentou-se um pouco. "De um arranhão." Olhou para Draco penetrantemente. "Um arranhão _realmente _traiçoeiro." Ele estreitou os olhos um pouco enquanto observava o outro.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas para as ações do moreno e olhou novamente para a marca. "Por que você não curou isso? Quem fez isto em você?"

"Eu não quis curá-la. É uma lembrança," Harry respondeu, olhando para a cicatriz também. Então, olhou para cima, para Draco. "E foi você quem fez."

Draco olhou rapidamente para ele. "Eu fiz? Quando eu fiz _isto_?" Perguntou analisando a cicatriz, o que levou algum tempo. "Eu não me lembro de ter feito."

"Você não se lembraria. Eu tenho certeza de que você nem sabia que tinha feito isso naquele momento. Nem mesmo eu sei como você conseguiu me arranhar com tanta força, só reparei quando voltei para o dormitório e o arranhão começou a arder."

Um súbito brilho apareceu nos olhos de Draco e ele estava sorrindo. "Verdade?" Perguntou, quase orgulhoso.

Harry rolou os olhos. "Oh, não fique tão perturbado."

Draco deu de ombros. "Ok. Então, por que você não o curou?" Perguntou parecendo interessado.

Foi a vez de Harry dar de ombros. "Sei lá. Primeiro eu pensei, 'De onde isso veio?' e quando me toquei, apenas tive vontade de guardá-la." Rolou os olhos e Draco juntou-se a ele. "Não sei por que eu guardei isso. É uma parte de mim agora e faz parte do meu charme. Se alguém vê , eu apenas digo 'Ganhei em uma briga. Venci, você devia ter visto o outro cara,' e eles então aceitam a explicação e adicionam ela à minha lista de longas histórias."

Draco franziu o cenho, pensando no que o moreno acabara de dizer por um momento. "São mesmo longas histórias?"

"Sim, é como eu explico coisas que eu realmente não quero explicar."

"Como?" Draco encorajou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Harry suspirou. "Como," ele sentiu um pouco mais de sobriedade entrar em seu sistema enquanto era forçado a pensar. "Escola. Como minha vida antes de eu chegar aqui. Como meus amigos."

"Como a Chave de Portal em seu dedo?" Draco adicionou. "Eu entreouvi mais cedo."

Harry olhou para a própria mão. "Sim. Eu sou um cara com muitos segredos, então naturalmente cada um deles quer ser o alguém que vai desvendá-los. Martin principalmente. E ele _realmente_ quer conhecer você, a propósito."

"O cara da cozinha?"

"Não, este é o David. Martin irá provavelmente querer ter uma longa conversa com você para descobrir se você me conhece bem."

"E o que é isso?" Draco perguntou. "Problemas com seus amigos, Potter?" Continuou, sorrindo torto.

Harry olhou para ele. "Eles acham que nós temos um longo relacionamento e que eu estava mentindo sobre você. '_Problemas,'_ nem ao menos começa a descrever a situação." Ele descansou a cabeça contra o travesseiro novamente.

Draco zombou. "Deixe-me adivinhar," disse, erguendo a mão esquerda e sacudindo seus dedos. O anel de prata em seu anelar reluziu, assim como qualquer outra _Chave de Portal_ que tenha sido transformada em jóia. Harry assentiu. "Você devia saber que eles pensariam isso, Potter. Eu pensei."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Ele as afastou quando sentiu Draco traçando a cicatriz novamente. Olhou para o rosto do loiro para ver uma expressão contemplativa. Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando para o caso de alguma revelação acontecer.

"Eu nunca tinha lutado desse jeito antes. Não antes de te conhecer." Draco olhou para ele e estreitou os olhos. "Eu não sabia que isso tudo era sobre você, Potter. Você sempre teve o dom de me deixar maluco." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Uma atitude sua – uma _palavra_ sua e pronto," falou, estalando os dedos, "_vinte anos_ de aulas etiqueta jogados pela janela, assim." Harry não tinha certeza de que aquilo era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Draco falava como se estivesse zangado, mas ele ainda sorria então Harry decidiu-se pelo primeiro. "Você sempre teve coisas que eu nunca poderia ter." O loiro falou suavemente.

Harry sibilou. "Como é que é? Eu não cresci com dinheiro e família e amor-."

"_Amor?"_ Draco perguntou com um sorriso incrédulo no rosto.

"Sim, amor. O que, seus pais não amaram você?" Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

Draco pareceu pensar nisso por um momento. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava conversando sobre aquilo. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava _conversando_, ponto. Mas aqueles últimos dias tinham sido… quase vazios. Mesmo quando ele estava em casa ele tinha alguém para falar. "Eu acho que isso depende do que você estava falando." Quando Harry pareceu confuso, ele explicou. "Bem, meu pai amou _ter um filho._ Minha mãe queria uma menina, então ela amou que eu pelo menos parecesse mais com ela. Os dois amaram ter uma criança tão boa quanto eu - se é que eu posso dizer isso."

"Deus, você é tão cheio de si." Harry interrompeu.

"Não, não, me deixe explicar. Quando você é da alta sociedade e tem um filho que você tem que casar com uma garota, é natural que você faça dele um herdeiro. Entendeu? Se eu fosse feio, isso não teria problema nenhum, a não ser conseguir uma esposa, mas ela também não teria vontade de ter uma criança comigo. É claro que o dinheiro ajudaria, mas dinheiro acaba, você sabe." Ele esperou que o outro absorvesse tudo o que ele tinha dito. "Como você vê, Potter, meus pais me _amaram_, mas amor é um termo relativo." Ele ficou sentado ali, brincando preguiçosamente com a bainha da camiseta de Harry.

"Certo, então nada de amor, pelo menos não do jeito que eu entendo amor, mas você ainda tinha uma família e-."

Draco percebeu o que ele estava fazendo ao mesmo tempo em que registrava a sentença de Harry. Ele escorregou para a beirada da cama e estreitou os olhos. "Se você ao menos mencionar aqueles bastardos que você _acha_ que são meus amigos, eu vou te chutar, Potter."

"Certo, então, família. Você teve uma família."

Draco riu zombeteiro. "E eu acho que você pensa que minha família era tão acolhedora quanto os Weasleys no Natal! Todos aqueles abraços quentes e lareiras acesas e sorrisos?" Draco rolou os olhos e olhou para Harry agudamente. "Você _sempre_ teve coisas que eu nunca poderia ter. Você tem amigos, uma espécie de família," ele acrescentou. Então, olhou em volta do quarto. "Você tem sua própria casa, uma vida. Você está fazendo coisas que eu não posso. Você até mesmo _me_ tem." Falou, atirando as mãos para o ar e deixando-as cair de volta sobre o edredom pesadamente. Ele continuou a rir e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto.

Harry assistiu sua manifestação e pensou por um segundo. "O que você quer dizer?"

Draco removeu as mãos do rosto raivosamente e Harry pôde ver seu rosto começar a se contorcer. O início de lágrimas. "Bem, olhe para mim, Potter," ele falou, acenando para ele mesmo vestindo camiseta e calça de pijamas. "Olhe para o que eu sou agora. Você realmente acha que eu apenas acordei um dia e disse, _'Hoje eu acho que vou ser garoto de programa pro resto da minha vida'_?" Disse, fingindo uma voz polida. Só então Harry percebeu que a forma como o rapaz falava agora era diferente da que ele usava na escola. "Chega de falar disso, Potter." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu nem ao menos posso largar aquilo até-." Suspirou pesadamente. "Esqueça."

"Até o quê?" Harry insistiu.

Draco apenas chacoalhou a cabeça e suspirou. "Então, quer dizer que eles querem me conhecer?" Falou, mudando de assunto abruptamente.

Harry olhou para ele, mas deixou para lá. "Sim, eles querem," exalou cansadamente. "Assim como você está," falou, indicando as roupas de Draco. "Provavelmente para te contar o quanto eu não presto e que vou foder com você."

Draco sorriu torto. "E se eu já souber disso?"

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. "O quê?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "O quê?" Perguntou. "Oh, não se ofenda assim, Potter, eu estava só brincando."

Harry não estava realmente escutando, seu cérebro estava ocupado demais trabalhando em um plano. "Não, eu sei, mas... isso pode funcionar." Ele voltou-se para toda a sua recente conversa sobre a família de Draco e ignorou todos os 'O quê?' do loiro, antes de perguntar. "Quão bom ator você é?"

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

**[1]- **A autora está falando sobre a cor que a tela fica quando a programação de um canal acaba e ele sai do ar.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine**

Cy: Okey, esse capítulo foi o pior de se traduzir EVER! x_x #a que surtou durante o capítulo inteiro#

Ly: Foi muito difícil passar certas... coisas... pro português...

Nanda: #a que amou o capitulo todo#

Cy: Você é tarada! u.u

Ly: Safada...

u.u

Nanda: Eu amo lemom, cês sabem... Mas aquilo foi só um aquecimento

Cy: Mas, vem cá, o Harry é rápido, não? O.O Nem teve graça... u.u

Ly: ahuahuahuhauhauhauhauhauhauh. Realmente. Ele acabou com a diversão do Draco rapido demais

Nanda: O Draco que é eficiente... deve ter uma língua... #suspira#

Cy: O.O

Ly: O.O

Nanda: Que?

Ly: Depois ela fala que nós é que somos despudoradas... ¬¬

Cy: não é? Fiquei até envergonhada, agora. O.O

Nanda: E não são?

Ly: Claro que não! Temos um casamento muito saudável, só isso...

Nanda: Lembram o que queriam fazer no meu quarto??? Você não ficou envergonhada quando te algemaram no chafariz, em frente a janela da sua filha!

Ly: Oras Nanda... Você tem que entender que quanto mais coisas diferentes melhor^^... assim não cairmos numa rotina^^

Cy: u.u

Nanda: Mas eu nunca disse o contrário, só que eu não preciso saber dessas coisinhas...

Ly: ahhh... Não esconde Nanda, a gente sabe que você AMA saber da nossa vida privada^^

Nanda: Eu??

Cy: Sabe que isso me deu uma idéia?

Nanda: Ideia?

Cy: #molesta a Ly em público#

Ly: #sendo alegremente molestada em publico#

Nanda: Arghhhhh

Nanda: Já que é assim eu vou levar a Coy lá pra casa enquanto vocês vão dar uma saidinha pra algum lugar qualquer!

Cy: Contanto que não usem minhas algemas... u.u

Nanda: #devolvendo as algemas#

Ly: É... e que não surjam aquelas coisas que começam com "N"

...

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Okeeey, séquiso nesse cap pra vocês. xD Não vou nem perguntar se vocês gostaram, taradas. u.u

Gente, a Ly e eu sentimos muito não conseguir estar sempre em dia com as respostas das reviews, mas vocês sabem como é final de ano, né? Sem contar a vida fora do fandom, nós ainda temos uma dentro dele. Uma vida cheia de fics atrasadas, grupos para moderar, fics para betar... Não é fácil. T.T Mas, vocês que deixam reviews sabem que a gente demora mas responde com o maior gosto. ^^

Isso quis dizer: Continuem deixando reviews. xDDD

Outra coisa: Meninas Fafá, Claire, Gisele e Hokuto. Amamos as reviews! Mas amaríamos mais se vocês deixassem seus e-mails pra gente poder responder bonitinho. :} Façam isso, vai. Ninguém vai ver os e-mails... só a gente. ^_^ Hokuto, pare de ser preguiçosa e loga e deixa review pa nóis. ¬¬

Ah, todo mundo aqui tá lendo _O segredo que nós guardamos?_ Se não, leia. u.u

Falando sério, gente, a fic é e está muito boa (lembra do Draco rosnando e derrete). Vale muito a pena ler, sim. ^^ É só dar uma fuçada lá no nosso perfil.

É isso aí, moçada, nos vemos semana que vem, então. \o/

Beijão.

_Cy e Ly_


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo oito**

Harry estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Draco estava sentado na ilha, comendo e bebendo uma xícara de café enquanto Penélope mastigava alegremente a comida de sua vasilha.

"Potter, eu realmente não acho que isso dará certo. Aquelas pessoas te conhecem melhor do que eu, eles vão sacar na hora."

Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto enchia um grande prato com ovos. "Não, eles são muito ingênuos. Se eles realmente conseguissem sacar as coisas, eu não seria capaz de esconder tantos segredos por tanto tempo, em primeiro lugar." Seu rosto parecia perturbado ao dizer isso.

Draco pousou a xícara. "Se isso te aborrece tanto, por que você não conta pra eles? Conte a eles que você é um bruxo, tenho certeza de que isso faria você se sentir melhor." Falou, amarrando o cabelo.

Harry suspirou, colocando a frigideira na pia. "Não. Eu já tentei com um amigo meu... ele parecia bem com isso no início, mas depois de um tempo era só 'faça isso, faça aquilo' como se eu fosse algum animal de circo."

Draco o examinou por um Segundo. "_Obliviate_?"

Harry sorriu. "Duas vezes. Só para ter certeza."

Draco sorriu de volta e balançou a cabeça, voltando a comer. "Há quanto tempo você conhece esses caras?"

Harry olhou para cima como se pudesse ver todos eles através do teto e sorriu afetuoso. "Desde que eu comecei a faculdade. Nós estamos todos no mesmo curso, então estudamos juntos, comemos juntos-."

"_Dormem_ juntos?" Draco perguntou com um sorriso torto.

Harry estreitou os olhos brincalhão. "Isto foi há meses, desde... dezembro passado, e foi com apenas um deles. Entretanto, Lorraine e Marcus são muito próximos, eu acho." Ele tirou mais uma fornada de torradas da tostadeira e colocou-as em outro prato grande, já cheio. Ele pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço de aquecimento nos dois pratos.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E eles não sabem que você é um bruxo? Eles nunca se perguntaram como a comida deles está _sempre_ quente, não importa o quão tarde eles acordem?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Assim como eles nunca perguntaram como a minha piscina pode ser três metros mais longa que meu jardim. Ou como às vezes eles me ligam e me perguntam onde eu estou, ouvem de mim que eu ainda estou na cama e mesmo assim me vêem chegando na sala de aula dez minutos depois."

"O que você diz a eles?"

"Que eu estava na outra sala."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "E eles acreditam nisso?" Perguntou, incapaz de acreditar naquilo.

Harry deu de ombros. "Nunca me perguntaram nada. Mas devem acreditar. Como mais eles explicariam ligar para o telefone da minha casa e depois de dez minutos me encontrar lá, depois de supostamente eu ter atravessado quase dez quilômetros." Ele rodou o botão do fogão, desligando o fogo e despejou a água quente numa chaleira.

"E quando eles perguntam?"

Harry sorriu. "Mágica."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. "E eles acreditam em você?" Perguntou, tomando um gole de seu café.

"Não," Harry respondeu rolando os olhos, "é aí que 'tá," falou, mostrando o quão óbvio era o que ele acabara de dizer.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça novamente. "Caramba!"  
"Você contaria a seus amigos o que você é?" Harry perguntou, sentando-se com sua xícara de chá.

Draco deu de ombros e engoliu antes de responder. "De que adiantaria? Eu não posso provar isso."

"Você nunca pensou em reencontrar alguém da escola?"

Draco riu com aquilo. "Potter, pense em quem eu conhecia na escola. Eles devem estar mortos, na cadeia, ou dispostos a me apagar por alguns galeões." Ele continuou, esmigalhando a torrada.

Harry roubou um pedaço e começou a mastigar. Depois de engolir, ele falou, "Eles não eram os únicos que iam para a escola."

"Por favor, me dê um crédito. O que – você quer que eu procure por alguém de outra casa? Aqueles que me conhecem _apena_s como o Comensal da Morte? Eu sou um sonserino, sei tudo sobre auto preservação." Ele disse, apontando para si mesmo.

"Certo. Não 'tá mais aqui quem falou."

Draco assentiu uma vez. "Obrigado." Ele não soou muito agradecido.

"Mas-." Harry parou quando Draco atirou a torrada na mesa irritado. Ele ergueu as mãos em rendição. "Certo, certo, parei."

Draco suspirou pesadamente. "O que foi?" Perguntou, seu tom era de exagerada paciência.

Harry o observou por um segundo, escolhendo suas palavras cuidadosamente. "É só que... você não foi um Comensal da Morte, não tem a marca," falou, acenando para o braço esquerdo de Draco. "Mais, nem todos nós víamos você daquele jeito. Olhe para mim."

Draco estreitou os olhos para ele. "Sim, Potter, vamos olhar para _você_. Você me encontra e o que é que você faz?" Perguntou reprovadoramente. "Me ajuda a voltar para meu mundo? Não, você me esconde e me quer de quat-."

"Ok," Harry interrompeu imediatamente. "Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu amargo. "Ptf, o que você quiser, Potter."

Harry olhou para o relógio e viu que eram onze e quinze. "Eles estarão de pé em breve."

"Sim, senhor."

"Draco."

"O quê? O que, Potter? Você já conseguiu que eu concordasse com essa coisa toda…" Ele estremeceu. "E só pra você saber, eu não vou te beijar." Falou, apontando a faca para ele.

Harry bebeu seu chá. "Eu sei, Blyde me disse."

A faca abaixou-se lentamente. "Disse?"

"Sim, nós tivemos uma adorável longa conversa." Ele olhou para Draco que parecia extremamente desconfortável. "O quê?" Perguntou, abaixando sua xícara.

"O que mais ele te contou?"

Harry o observou cuidadosamente, estreitando os olhos quando Draco começou a se agitar na cadeira. "Só uma porção de regras." Ele viu a tensão deixar os ombros do loiro levemente, quando ele continuou a falar. "Ele te valoriza muito, você sabe. Ele disse para não te machucar de forma alguma, ter certeza de que não vou te passar nenhuma doença, não te dar comida depois da meia noite, te levar regularmente para caminhadas-." Ele riu e se esquivou do punhado de ovos mexidos que foram atirados contra ele. "Ele mencionou o lance do beijo na conversa. Algo sobre intimidade e dificuldade – a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi, sério."

Draco olhou para ele. "Não é-." Foi interrompido pelos sons de movimentos no andar de cima. Os dois olharam na direção da escada, seguindo os sons. Harry levantou-se e foi até um dos armários pegando uma garrafa e a colocando sobre a mesa quando uma série de grunhidos e 'Harry's' foram ouvidos.

"O que é isto?" Draco perguntou, apontando para a garrafa.

"Remédio caseiro." Harry respondeu. E piscou.

A boca de Draco se escancarou. "Você dá a eles _poções?"_

Harry deu de ombros. "Só esta aqui. É uma poção para ressaca, não faz mal para eles." Ele ergueu a cabeça quando David e Charlotte entraram tropeçando na cozinha.

"Harry. Me mate." Charlotte disse.

"Oh! Dádiva Divina!" David exclamou quando viu a garrafa no balcão. Ele a agarrou e foi até a gaveta pegar uma colher. "Hum, Harry, você tem que me contar o que tem aqui dentro. Ou vender isto aqui. Você faria milhões." Ele repousou a cabeça na borda da pia quando Charlotte roubou sua colher.

Harry sorriu. "Desculpe. É segredo de família." Disse quando os outros entraram no cômodo.

"Estou morrendo! Eu sei disso. Por que o sol está tão brilhante?" Martin falou enquanto entrava. "Lorraine vomitou no seu banheiro, a propósito." Disse, pensando melhor.

"Meu _banheiro_?"

Lorraine parecia envergonhada. "Desculpe, Harry. Apenas… saiu enquanto eu escovava meus dentes."

"Que sem sentido. Escovar os dentes para vomitar na escova de dentes." Draco falou para o grupo. Deu uma mordida na torrada.

Como se fossem um, todos olharam na direção da nova voz. David, o mais sóbrio de todos, reconheceu o homem que estava comendo. "Oh meu Deus! Então, não era um sonho?!" Ele olhou para Harry, que estava assistindo-o com interesse.

"Um sonho?" O moreno perguntou, segurando uma risada para Martin arrancando a garrafa de poção da mão de Lorraine.

"Eu pensei que tinha te visto com um cara loiro na cozinha-."

"Ah, é! Me lembro disso. Harry, seu filho da mãe trapaceiro." Charlotte falou, numa mímica do que ela tinha feito na noite anterior.

Harry rolou os olhos.

Martin deu um passo à frente e estendeu uma mão para Draco, que estava assistindo-o de perto. Harry tinha lhe dito que ele era o rapaz de cabelo mais escuro. Parecia que ele estava certo em visar o outro. "Eu sou o Martin. Você pode não me conhecer mas-."

"Eu conheço você," Draco o cortou. "Bem... de certa forma." Falou com um conhecido sorriso para Harry.

"Co - conhece?" Martin perguntou, olhando de um para outro.

"Eu _disse_ que ele conhecia." Harry falou exasperado.

"Oh, por favor, Harry, como se nós fossemos acreditar em você." Martin replicou, pegando um prato para enchê-lo com o café da manhã.

Charlotte ocupou o último banquinho ao lado de Draco. "Então, er…" Ela olhou para Harry.

Harry rolou os olhos. "… _Draco."_

"Certo," ela respondeu rapidamente, "certo, Draco. Há quanto tempo você está com Harry? Ele não é alguém que normalmente fala sobre essas coisas," estreitou os olhos para o amigo. "_Nunca."_

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Draco, essa é Charlotte. Estes são Lorraine, Martin, Richard e David. Marcus não está aqui porque ele tinha que ir a algum lugar mas, acredite em mim, estes cinco já são o bastante."

Draco sorriu e virou-se para Charlotte. "Nos conhecemos na escola."

"Vocês estiveram na mesma escola?" Eles perguntaram como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo. "Wow, duas longas histórias em uma!" David continuou, olhando para o anel de Harry.

"Ohhh, então vocês namoravam na escola?"

Draco riu zombeteiro. "Dificilmente. Eu o odiava."

"O sentimento era mútuo," Harry disse. "Como você bem sabe." Levantou-se para colocar seu prato na pia.

Draco rolou os olhos. "Oh, é claro que era." Falou, sorrindo.

O grupo reuniu-se em volta da ilha. Harry retornou para encontrar seu lugar ocupado por David, que estava assistindo Draco com imenso interesse.

"Então, conte-nos, qual é a longa história por trás disso?" David interrogou, apontando para a Chave de Portal na mão de Draco.

Harry rolou os olhos novamente. É claro que David perguntaria aquilo.

**--x--**

"Bem, poderia ter sido pior." Draco disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama de Harry no dia seguinte, sexta à tarde.

Harry atirou-se de costas na cama depois de jogar a mochila no chão. Deitou-se olhando para o teto por um momento. Seus amigos tinham decidido que depois que terminassem suas provas naquela manhã, fariam uma viagem de fim de semana para Brighton. Richard tinha recusado, dizendo que já tinha planejado outra coisa. Então, depois de deixarem a sala de exames, cada um tomou o seu caminho para arrumar as malas. Depois de _outra_ longa conversa sobre o passado de Harry, tão logo alcançaram a porta da sala – e decidirem se encontrar na casa dele uma vez que ele tinha um amigo em Brighton que poderia dar-lhes um lugar de graça para ficar – Harry tinha arrastado Draco escada a cima.

"Como?"

"Eu poderia ter seguido a minha idéia de que tudo isso era uma grande estupidez e apenas ter dito a verdade a eles."

Draco não acreditou que os amigos de Potter pudessem ser tão ingênuos. Mas, depois de contar a eles que ele era filho de uma família rica, deserdado por ter escolhido Potter contra a vontade deles e portanto, expulso de casa, e ter visto que os rapazes realmente acreditaram naquilo, ele estava começando a entender o que Potter estivera dizendo.

Harry olhou para ele. "Não, você não contaria. Você vai gostar muito disso."

Draco zombou. "Eu sou conhecido por fazer pior, Potter." Ele olhou para o outro de repente se lembrando de algo que ele queria perguntar desde que os outros tinham chegado na sala de estar, atrapalhando sua noite de assistir Dr. House. "Por que todos eles trouxeram malas grandes? Eles não vão ficar, vão?" Ele tinha acabado de colocar suas poucas coisas no quarto de hóspedes.

"Er, não. Isto, na verdade, é a outra parte do porquê eu te trouxe aqui pra cima."

"Oh! Pensei que você finalmente tinha visto a luz do que era suposto que eu estivesse fazendo." Falou pensativo. Pensando seriamente agora, ele era um garoto de programa em uma casa por quase duas semanas, agora... Potter era hétero ou o quê?

Harry estreitou os olhos para ele. "Estamos indo para Brighton," disse, mudando de assunto. "E vendo que você é o rico-socialite-exilado-fugindo-de-seu-pai, que nós inventamos ontem, você terá que levar roupas adequadas à tal pessoa."

"Bem, como eu disse, eu sou um rico socialite evitando o Ministério e vários aspectos da Londres Bruxa, então esse tal lugar não é longe, é?" Ele pausou. "Espere, eu não tenho _qualquer_ roupa adequada à tal pessoa."

Harry sentou-se. "Eu sei."

Draco rolou os olhos. "Potter, eu te odeio."

Harry sorriu astutamente. "Não por muito tempo." Disse, levantando-se, esvaziando seus bolsos e descompactando os itens com mágica sem varinha. Sete malas apareceram em sua cama. A boca de Draco se abriu em choque.

"Elas são..."

"Uhum." Harry sentou-se na cama, assistindo de perto Draco abrir uma das malas e dar um grito sufocado antes de abrir uma outra e depois outra e outra. A cada vez seu sorriso se abria mais, até que ele tivesse certeza de que ele partiria seu rosto em dois.

Então, ele gritou.

Gritou e agarrou Harry.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Nanda: O Draco estava um bichona no final do cap! O que foi aquele grito? Muito biba.

Ly: uahauhauhauhauhauhauhauha

Cy: Ai, ai... eu ri muito da primeira vez que eu li... O pior é que não é o único chilique que ele vai dar. x_x

Nanda: É sério eu mimijei aqui, visualizando a cena

Ly: Tadinho Nanda, da um desconto, ele ficou alguns anos levando as roupas em sacos pretos de lixo, eu também gritaria igual um bicha louca se tivesse ganhando roupas novas... e em malas

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkk

Nanda: E amigos do Harry são uns tapados

Ly: São umas antas. Realmente

Cy: Eles são muito intrometidos, isso si. Deus me livre! fic.

Nanda: O Harry deixa, uai.

Ly: Bando de fofoqueiro.

Nanda: Parece até gostar

Cy: E eu tô com saudades do Ronildo nessa

Nanda: É, ele sumiu. Ele volta quando?

Ly: Eu nunca achei que fosse dizer isso Cy, mas eu também to...

Nanda: Ah todo mundo ama o Ron. Você só não admite.

Cy: O Ronildo espalha amor nos corações das pessoas sem que elas percebam. ^^ *amassa e molesta o Ron*

Nanda: Só que *olha torto pra Cy* ele não fica bem com o Draco. Nem com Harry. Ele fica bem com o Blaise.

Cy: Ok, vamos mudar de assunto... ¬¬

Nanda: E com a Mione.

Ly: Não, não, não. O Blaise fica bem com o Snape ¬¬'

Nanda: hauahuahaahhaau

Ly: Nada de Ron.

Cy: *corta a Nanda antes que ela arranje mais pares estranhos pro Ron*

Nanda: Quer par mais estranho que Ronco???

Ly: Esquece, ja não sinto mais falta dele... ¬¬

Cy: *se recusa a participar da conversa*

Nanda: hauahhaahahhaua. Claro não tem argumento pra esse casal *foge*

Ly: Não venha tirar o Blaise no Snape que eu fecho o msn...

Nanda: Ok. Então ta, eu falo sozinha então. *veste a camisa de pinhão power*

*dança na frente das mamis*

Cy: *veste a camisa de Ronco é aprovado pela Rowling e continua ignorando*

Nanda: *até o chão*

Ly: Ah é! Nanda, antes que eu me esqueça de mandar o recado! A Heloisa rosnou pra você! E mandou um beijo pra Cy... ¬¬ mas esse recado eu não mando...

Nanda: ahhh a "Helô". Ela rosnou pra mim?????

Ly: Rosnou.

Cy: ehehehehehehe

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Wheeeeeeeeeeee! /o/

Mais um capítulo!!! \o/

A partir de agora a fic vai começar a tomar novos rumos e ter mais ação. ;) E eu vou calar minha boca antes que dê spoiler. xDDD

Até domingo, galera! ^^

Beijos

_Cy e Ly_


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

"Onde você arrumou este carro?"

Harry olhou de David para Marcus e então para seu carro de oito lugares na garagem. "Er... numa loja?" Respondeu, acionando o alarme da casa e fechando a porta da frente. Harry percebeu o bom humor de Draco quando o loiro caiu na gargalhada com o resto deles e creditou isso às roupas novas. Tudo o que ele tinha agora era novíssimo, desde suas roupas de baixo até suas jóias. O cordão e o bracelete combinando, tinham um fecho em T de um lado e um dragão gravado em um coração do outro com uma abertura para introduzir a barra para fecha-lo. Era de platina, custou um braço e uma perna, mas valia completamente a expressão do rosto de Draco. Foi bastante engraçado assistir o quase desmaio do rapaz. Um bom humor estava garantido por pelo menos três dias, e ele estava tirando vantagem disso. De repente, o moreno teve uma idéia para utilizar seu 'rico' namorado. "Draco comprou ele para mim."

Draco abruptamente parou de rir e estreitou seus olhos enquanto balançava a cabeça para Harry em descrença. Todos os amigos de Potter olharam para ele.

"Cara… aonde eu arrumo um igual a você?" Charlotte perguntou.

"Certo, com qual carro nós vamos?" O moreno perguntou. Todos olharam de volta para ele. "O quê? _Eu_ nem dirigi este ainda!"

David deu de ombros. "Bem, há espaço o bastante para todos nós."

"Bem, ou vocês entram aqui," Harry disse, apontando para o carro maior, "e começam a reclamar sobre ter que dormir em algum lugar por aí, como vocês fizeram da última vez, ou nós vamos com os dois carros e nos dividimos," ele terminou, indicando seu outro carro. "Eu não tenho problemas em dirigir, já vou dizendo."

"Certo. Mas se nós vamos nos dividir, Draco vai em nosso carro." David falou, pegando suas chaves.

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu. "Não tenho problemas com isso. Só tenha certeza de não deixá-lo louco. Eu gastei muito tempo para ao menos fazê-lo sorrir esta noite." Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e então virou-se para David.

"Qual é o seu?"

Harry chamou Martin. "Pode abrir o portão para nós?" Pediu, abrindo a porta de seu carro.

**--X--**

Duas horas dentro do carro e Charlotte precisava de uma mudança de cenário. Ligou para o celular de Harry.

"Harry! Preciso mijar." Mentiu. Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto e então franziu o cenho. "Certo, então Draco precisa mijar." Sorriu diabólicamente para David e então para Martin e Draco no banco de trás. O loiro balançou a cabeça e olhou pela janela. David se dirigiu à Charlotte.

"Diga a ele que nós estamos com fome." Ela assentiu.

"Draco está com fome também. Por favor, podemos ao menos fazer uma parada?" Ela arfou. "Harry Potter!"

"James," Draco disse de repente. Ele olhou para a frente do carro, onde Charlotte tinha se voltado para ele. "Faz mais efeito se você usar o James."

"Este, por acaso, é o nome do meio dele?" Martin perguntou.

Draco olhou para ele. "Ele nunca contou a vocês?" Ele começou a se perguntar se foi uma boa idéia ter mencionado aquilo.

Martin riu zombeteiro. "Parece que ele não nos contou coisa alguma. Me diga: é só com a gente ou ele trata todos os amigos dele desse jeito?" Draco deu de ombros.

"Harry Potter, não posso acreditar que você nunca nos contou seu nome do meio!" Quando aquilo não funcionou Charlotte tentou, "Como você pode deixar seu namorado morrendo de fome desse jeito? Ele está _consumindo-se_ no banco de trás. _Harry James Potter_, estacione numa lanchonete nesse instante!" Ela ouviu por um minuto antes de afastar o celular para longe de sua orelha.

David olhou para ela confuso. "O quê?"

"Ele disse 'há uma outra há menos de cinco quilômetros, podemos parar lá.' Não acredito que isso funcionou. Ele nunca fez isso antes."

"Funcionou? Ele vai estacionar?" David perguntou atônito.

Draco olhou para todos eles. "Eu entendi que isso não acontece freqüentemente, então?" Ele pensou no dia em que Potter o tinha levado para sua casa. Ele não tinha demonstrado nenhuma dificuldade em parar naquela vez. Parando para pensar, ele na verdade tinha oferecido.

Martin pousou a mão em seu ombro. "Harry não gosta de lanchonetes, ou ao menos esta é nossa desculpa. Ele não gosta de fazer paradas. Você precisa compartilhar mais informações com a gente."

"Er... como o quê?" Draco perguntou.

"Como: onde ele cresceu-."

"Coisas sobre a infância dele-."

"Que porra ele coloca naquele remédio para ressaca?" Todos riram.

Draco chacoalhou a cabeça e decidiu jogar com o seguro. "Eu não posso falar sobre essas coisas a menos que ele diga que eu posso, desculpe."

"Mas, você sabe todas essas respostas?"

Draco piscou. "Bem, algumas delas."

"Este 'algumas delas' envolve a número três?"

Draco manteve-se em silêncio. "Sem comentários." Ele sorriu para os olhares chocados que ganhou.

"Ele disse que era uma receita de família!"

Draco começou a rir. "Estudantes consideram um ao outro como família." Disse, lembrando-se de como as poções eram vendidas de uma casa para outra. Sua casa ficou muito rica naquele ano. Olhou pela janela.

"Você está querendo dizer," Charlotte falou, virando-se completamente em seu assento, "que um bando de adolescentes se juntou e inventou um remédio para ressaca, mas não estão ganhando dinheiro com isso?"

Draco assentiu, entretanto não concordava. Aquilo era vendido em qualquer boticário que você fosse, só que algumas pessoas preferiam preparar elas mesmas. "Sim."

"Que diabos vocês _faziam_ naquela escola?"

"Bem, foi uma garota que descobriu isso. Uma de minhas amigas, Pansy. Ela descobriu, nós fizemos e nos divertimos muito testando. E nós vendíamos isso para outros alunos. Então eu acho que você pode dizer que fizemos algum dinheiro, sim."

David olhou para trás. "Espere um segundo. Era uma escola mista?" perguntou, voltando a prestar atenção na estrada. "E mesmo assim Harry virou gay? Caramba!"

Charlotte deu-lhe um tapão na cabeça. "E como Harry aprendeu a fazer?" Ela disse, virando-se para Draco.

Draco, interiormente, estreitou os olhos. _Granger._

"Não sei, talvez ele tivesse algum contato em nossa casa." Ele respondeu, olhando pela janela novamente.

"Oh, saquei," Martin disse. "Quando vocês dois começaram com aquela coisa de "Te-odeio-mas-gosto-muito-de-você, você deu a ele a receita, hum?"

_Er, não. Eca._ "Sim, é isso."

Ele assentiu. "Eu sabia." Sentou-se contente em seu orgulho de ter acertado.

"Ah, a saída." David sinalizou e seguiu Harry para dentro do estacionamento da lanchonete. Ele encontrou uma vaga próxima ao carro de Harry e virou a chave na ignição. "Certo, _fast food_, lá vou eu!" Todos saíram e esperaram que ele trancasse a porta.

David deu a volta no carro e abriu o porta-malas para pegar sua carteira de dentro da mala. Enquanto ele fechava a porta, o resto do pessoal saía do carro de Harry.

"Vocês não podiam ter esperado, não é?" Foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse.

Lorraine sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu só não consigo acreditar que você realmente parou. Charlotte, o que você disse a ele?" Ela perguntou, enquanto eles começavam a andar.

Com aquilo, os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Draco. "Não acredito que você contou aquilo a eles."

Draco sorriu. "Então mande Granger pedir os direitos autorais. Isso não pode ser exclusivo dela."

"Esta era a arma secreta dela, sabe. Nossa, você sabe quanta coisa isso me fez lembrar?" Ele riu, nostálgico.

"Quem é Granger?"

"Uma garota da escola." Harry respondeu.

"Era uma escola mista?" Lorraine perguntou de repente.

"Foi o que eu disse, querida." David colocou.

"Sim, e aparentemente tudo o que eles faziam lá era ficar bêbados como gambás." Martin falou rindo.

Harry olhou para Draco, que apenas sorriu um pouco culpado. Encontraram uma mesa enquanto os outros saíram para pegar comida.

"Explique essa última parte." Harry disse.

"A poção para ressaca. Eu disse a eles como Pansy encontrou isso em um dos livros do Professor Snape. Nós fizemos, testamos, e vendemos. Um dia Pansy deixou o livro na biblioteca porque ela não tem nenhum senso. Quando nós voltamos, o livro tinha desaparecido. Então, de repente nossas vendas caíram e parecia que Granger estava liderando a concorrência, mas ela não estava vendendo."

"Ela estava nos ensinando a fazer a poção." Harry falou rindo.

"Não é para rir, Potter-."

"Harry."

"Tanto faz. Nós tínhamos um negócio funcionando porque nossos pais nunca nos ensinariam aquilo. E parece ser a única coisa que você aprendeu."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e endireitou-se no banquinho. "Au contraire. **[1] **Na verdade, eu sou um bocado bom em poções. Sou um Curandeiro. Dois anos de estudo constante e um espalhafatoso certificado para provar isso."

As bochechas de Draco coraram. "Oh, sim. Eu esqueci disso. E como é que você nunca contou a eles seu nome do meio? Que mal isso poderia fazer, Potter?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Eu achei mais fácil não dizer. Dessa forma, se eles me chamassem pelo nome em algum lugar bastante comprometedor, eu não teria que me preocupar. Além do mais, isso nunca me passou pela cabeça." Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Devo arriscar falar sobre o Weasel?" Draco disse de repente. "Ou sobre qualquer outra pessoa?"

Só então o grupo começou a voltar, cada um trazendo seu próprio pedido. Harry levantou-se. "Vem dar uma volta comigo. Vamos discutir isso." Ele estendeu uma mão para o loiro. Draco olhou para ela e então a segurou.

"Hey, aonde vocês vão?"

"Dar uma volta. Nos encontramos de volta no carro."

"Certo, está bem. Aqui, pedi isto para você." Martin estendeu um hambúrguer para Draco.

"Er… obrigado." Ele agradeceu, pegando o sanduíche e saindo atrás de Harry. Quando ele o alcançou, disse, "Aquele cara está me assustando. Ele fica olhando para mim."

"Apenas ignore isso por enquanto." Eles saíram da lanchonete e caminharam pelo resto do posto de gasolina. Havia uma lojinha de doces ao lado da lanchonete e um jornaleiro à frente deles. "Venha." Ele pegou a mão de Draco e o guiou para fora. Quando eles passaram em frente à janela da lanchonete, o grupo bateu no vidro chamando sua atenção. Quando Harry olhou, eles ergueram as mãos para dizer que eles tinham dez minutos. Draco riu.

"Eles obviamente não te conhecem muito bem." Harry olhou para ele e estreitou os olhos brincalhão, antes de puxar Draco pra longe, que estava rindo cada vez mais forte.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

**[1] –** Au contraire – 'ao contrário', em francês. Não quis modificar o texto original, então deixei assim mesmo. E não, não entendo francês. u.u

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Oláááááá! *pula em cima de todo mundo e rola*

Gostaram do cap? :D

Well, agradecemos a todos que estão aqui fielmente, lendo e azucrinando a vida da gente nas reviews. ;} *lambe todo mundo*

E agüentando as semanas que a gente não consegue responder reviews também... *cara de desentendida*

De qualquer forma, a fic está aqui! Sempre no prazo! ò.ó E as respostas às vezes tardam mas não falham. u.u

Bons sonhos com Draquete nua, gente. ^^ Boa semana e um patrão bonzinho procês. o/

Beijos

_Cy e Ly _-- (Já repararam que nossos nomes combinam? *-* *lambe e molesta a amoreca*)


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

"Aquilo não foi muito legal."

"Verdade."

Harry olhou para ele quando Draco pulou na traseira do carro e se sentou, desembrulhando o hambúrguer. "Como você sabia?" Perguntou depois que o outro se acomodou no automóvel.

"Bem, se você tomasse alguma atitude, talvez eu soubesse." Ele provocou, mordendo o sanduíche.

Harry rolou os olhos. "Você falha em perceber que este não é o problema."

"E você falha em perceber que eu não me importo. Você me tem, Potter. Eu estou bem e pago. Se isso não fosse um problema nós não estaríamos conversando neste momento e sim fazendo um bom uso dos dez minutos que eles te deram." Draco disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Harry suspirou. "Eu pensaria que você gosta que qualquer um possua você."

Draco riu amargamente. "Esta é a história da minha vida, Potter. Estou acostumado com isso agora."

Harry virou-se para ele. "Só porque você está acostumado com isso não significa que você tem que gostar disso. Eu... sei... você não gosta disso."

"E daí, você está esperando até que eu goste?" Ele zombou. "Então você está numa longa espera, Potter. Eu nunca gostei disso, de fazer o que eu faço. Mas eu me resignei a isso. Não tenho outra opção." Ele caiu em silêncio, apenas comendo, até ficar cansado daquilo e atirar o hambúrguer longe. Harry o observou e quando os olhos de Draco encontraram os seus, viu-os se estreitarem pensativamente, como se decidindo em compartilhar alguma informação secreta. Eles devem ter encontrado algo positivo, Harry imaginou, uma vez que Draco começou a falar suavemente. "Não tenho nenhuma qualificação ou identidade trouxa, e nenhum dinheiro para pagar por isso como você fez, Potter," falou, olhando para ele penetrantemente. "Minha cabeça é procurada por toda a Bretanha Bruxa, então não posso deixar o país. O dinheiro que eu tinha se foi," disse, dando ênfase à última parte. "Minha vida acabou, minha família acabou e meus amigos…" ele deu uma risada embaraçada, a qual seguiu-se de um olhar desanimado para os outros muito carros estacionados ali.

Harry sabia que fora ele quem causara aquilo e começou a se desculpar imediatamente. "Hey, me desculpe. Me desculpe." Harry moveu-se para a frente dele enquanto Draco descia do capô do carro. Ele suspirou quando não obteve respostas. "Me desculpe."

Draco balançou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás, inclinando-se contra o carro. "Não gosto de ser possuído, Potter." Fungou. "Nunca gostei. Eu apenas não tenho nenhuma outra escolha ou um lugar para ir." Ele respirou fundo, grato por ter conseguido segurar lágrimas que ameaçaram cair.

"Fica comigo."

Os olhos de Draco se prenderam na seriedade das íris verdes. "O quê?" disse, se perguntando de onde _diabos_ aquela pergunta tinha vindo.

Harry não fugiu dos olhos fixos, entretanto ele _realmente_ queria – com medo de estar fazendo a coisa errada. De novo. "Fica comigo."

Draco estava confuso. "Por quê?"

Aquela era fácil. "Porque eu estou pedindo para você ficar." Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Draco sabia que era esperado que ele recusasse prontamente e assombrou-se com a parte dele que realmente considerou a oferta. Mas ele não podia, ele sabia que não podia, por razões que Harry não podia entender. "O q – Eu – não, eu não posso fazer isso."

"Por que não?" Harry perguntou. "Me diga. É por causa de Blyde?"

"Não!" Harry assentiu uma vez como se aquilo desse todas as respostas que ele precisava. "Sim." Draco fez um som aborrecido. "Talvez. Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Potter, por que você está fazendo tudo tão difícil?" Ele falou abruptamente.

"Só estou te fazendo uma pergunta. O que é tão difícil?"

Draco cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. "A pergunta."

Harry considerou. "Pedir para você ficar? A resposta é sim ou não."

"Não."

Harry se aproximou e colocou seus braços em volta dele. "Certo, então. Nós teremos que fazer o resto das coisas nas próximas duas semanas e meia." Draco ficou tenso quando os braços o envolveram. No começo. Ele então olhou para a entrada da lanchonete. Os amigos de Potter estavam saindo.

"Só isso? Mais nada?" Draco ergueu a cabeça.

"Bem, se você disse não, eu dificilmente posso forçar você a dizer sim, posso?" Harry falou, olhando para baixo. "Eu não possuo você tanto assim."

"Não, não possui."

Harry inclinou-se para ele. "Me beije, então."

"O quê?" Draco disse, sua consciência gritando em aprovação. Ele a mandou calar a boca.

"Você não gosta de ser propriedade. Beijar é uma regra para o seu _proprietário_, então seja rebelde."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Potter, você é demente."

Harry sorriu torto, o que, Draco pensou, ficava bem no bastardo. "Você sabe que você quer e eu estou disposto a te dar tudo o que você quer."

"Oh, sério, porque eu pensei que esse fosse _meu_ trabalho." Draco suspirou. "Para trás, Potter." Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero que você se mexa."

Novamente, Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não quer. Eu posso _sentir _isso." E ele podia. Muito bem. Harry moveu-se um pouquinho mais para frente, arrancando um suspiro do loiro em seus braços. "E vejo que você sente isso também."

"Bastardo!" Draco arfou.

Harry riu por entre dentes. "De fato."

Draco olhou para o lado onde os amigos de Harry estavam cruzando o estacionamento. "Hum, você tinha que escolher _agora _para tomar uma iniciativa, não é?"

"Oh, eu _sempre_ tive iniciativa, Malfoy." Draco balançou a cabeça antes de descansar sua testa contra o ombro de Harry.

"Odeio você."

Harry riu. "Não por muito tempo." Dando um passo para trás e pegando sua mão, ele o arrastou até a traseira de uma van e olhou em volta antes de puxar Draco para mais perto e desaparatar. Quando Malfoy abriu os olhos, suas costas estavam contra uma parede e ele podia ver, sobre o ombro de Harry, uma sebe crescendo contra outra parede. Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu ver antes de ser totalmente distraído pelo que Harry estava fazendo em seu pescoço.

"Onde nós estamos, Potter?" Conseguiu dizer, enquanto seu jeans era desabotoado.

"Atrás do posto de gasolina." Harry respondeu, desabotoando a própria jeans.

"Oh, Potter," Draco falou, a epítome do desapontamento. "Que incrivelmente comum."

"Não temos tempo, Malfoy."

Draco bufou. "Bem, eu soube de uma fonte segura que o que você pretende fazer não dura muito tempo, de qualquer forma," ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. "Então, _isso_ não é meu problema, você me trouxe aqui – aaaaaoooh meu Deus!"

Harry riu, "Shhh, não queremos ser pegos."

Draco gemeu e separou as pernas. Harry pressionou sua boca na base no pescoço do loiro, mordiscando e então chupando a pele de seda enquanto eles se moviam. Draco gemeu mais e empurrou-se mais forte contra Harry, que choramingou com necessidade e ergueu a cabeça de Draco para que ele o encarasse. Malfoy olhou nos olhos de Harry, que estavam escuros de luxúria. Seus corpos pressionavam-se cada vez mais rápido um contra o outro.

_Beije ele._

Ele passou um braço pelo pescoço de Harry e ergueu uma perna, o duro material de sua calça impedindo seu pé de erguer-se facilmente. Ele livrou-o da calça, enganchou-se na cintura de Harry e investiu-se para frente, fazendo o moreno arfar em deleite. Draco mexeu-se com vontade, deslizando sua mão sobre o membro gotejante de Harry e o agarrando. Ele o largou, entretanto, quando o celular de Potter começou a tocar.

Um som que lembrava um rosnado, explodiu pela garganta de Harry. "Oh, Deus!"

"Desliga essa merda, Potter!" Draco arfou e empurrou ainda mais o quadril contra a mão de Harry, agarrando-se na camisa do moreno com suas mãos trêmulas. Ele só estava começando a se divertir.

Mas Harry já estava contorcendo-se para pegar o aparelho "Só um segundo." Ele disse. Draco olhou para ele incrédulo. _Com certeza ele não vai atender aquela droga de telefone?_ De repente, Draco achou muito mais fácil ignorar a voz em sua cabeça.

"Se você pensa que vai _me tocar_ uma vez que você atenda essa porcaria, você está terrivelmente enganado, Potter." Ele foi subitamente interrompido quando Harry o pressionou contra a parede e respondeu a chamada.

"O que é?" ele disse áspero. "Estou no posto de gasolina." Ele moveu-se levemente e agarrou o pau de Draco, adorando a forma contorcida do outro, moveu-se firmemente, fazendo o loiro engasgar e estremecer. Draco gemeu e deixou a cabeça pender sobre o ombro de Harry, tentando se manter quieto. Aquilo era tortura, pura tortura. E precisava acabar. _Logo_. "Não estou no humor para solicitações agora, Martin. Estou muito ocupado com minhas próprias exigências, no momento."

Harry continuou seu lento movimento para cima e para baixo no membro de Draco. Malfoy jogou a cabeça para trás em primorosa agonia. "Oh… _caramba!" _Disse num gemido estrangulado.

"Martin, eu sei muito bem que eu só tinha dez minutos para voltar para o carro. É a droga do meu carro. Você sabe o caminho, diga a David aonde ir. Bem, então eles podem apenas esperar pela gente, não podem?" Ele falou, não notando que com sua raiva ele tinha aumentado a velocidade de seus movimentos. Isso enviou ondas de choques pela espinha de seu companheiro.

"_Oh, Deus_!" Draco gritou enquanto gozava, inalando profundamente segundos depois. Agarrando a frente da camisa de Harry, ele procurou por algum apoio para não cair numa poça de lama no chão. Ele cravou seus dedos no tecido da camisa, movendo o quadril enquanto a mão de Harry continuava a bombear seu pau, extraindo cada última gota dele até que não houvesse mais nada. "Oh, Deus," o loiro sussurrou. "Isso foi intenso." De repente, sentiu uma mão na base de sua coluna e se perguntou porquê, até que ele percebeu que não estava se mantendo de pé e sim apoiado entre Potter e a parede. Ele olhou para cima, o gesto fazendo-o encontrar um sorriso cheio de dentes.

Harry riu malicioso e continuou sua conversa. "Sim, aquele foi Draco." Ele ouviu por um segundo. "Bem, nós não estávamos fazendo aquilo, mas o que ele descobriu está bastante próximo de um orgasmo, na verdade – ele achou o chocolate favorito dele. Sim, todo mundo na loja está olhando para nós de um jeito estranho, agora." Ele riu e piscou para Draco, que achou forças para rolar os olhos. "Não tenho certeza de que ele vá guardar algum para você, ele está bastante excitado. Nos dê cinco minutos para pagar e já estaremos aí." Desligou o telefone e fechou os olhos quando a mão de Draco envolveu seu membro novamente.

"Meu chocolate favorito, hein?" ele falou roucamente. "Cinco minutos... o que fazer em cinco minutos?!" Ele suspirou agudamente quando Harry mordeu seu pescoço, o empurrando firmemente contra a parede como se ele quisesse fundir os dois.

"Sem tempo. Eles me deram uma lista de compras."

Draco rolou os olhos novamente e empurrou Harry para trás levemente, trazendo uma mão entre seus estômagos e bombeando o pau do moreno firmemente. Seus movimentos rápidos e seguros levaram Potter a se esvaziar em sua mão dentro de um minuto, gemendo incoerentemente.

Draco soltou-se dos braços que procuravam o abraçar, ainda um bocado desconcertado por sua perda de controle. Aquela voz irritante no fundo de sua cabeça precisava se calar também. Ele afastou todos esses pensamentos por ora. "Sem tempo para pós coito, Potter. **[1] **Você tem compras a fazer. E eu amaria ver que chocolate favorito é esse."

Ele sentiu Harry sorrir contra sua pele antes de se afastar. "É seu favorito, ao menos pelo o que eu me lembro." Ele disse, depois de murmurar um feitiço de limpeza.

"Lembra, é?" Draco disse, endireitando-se. Ele deslizou seu pé de volta para dentro de sua novíssima bota de couro e cruzou os braços, encarando Harry. "E qual, diga-me, ele seria?"

Harry fechou o zipper de sua calça e tateou o bolso de seu casaco. De lá, ele puxou uma sacolinha marrom chocolate, amarrada no topo por uma fita prateada e com um rótulo que dizia: Trufas de Chocolate ao Leite e Rum Puro da Dedosdemel. Ele olhou para a expressão completamente chocada de Draco e sorriu perversamente. "Eu devo ter esquecido de te dar isto com as roupas."

Draco sorriu.

Sorriu e o agarrou.

_Continua…_

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

**[1] – **Pós coito – _Post coital_, no original em inglês. Relações sexuais podem, às vezes, levar à sentimentos de melancolia e/ou ansiedade chamados **post-coital tristesse **(algo como 'Tristeza/Melancolia pós coito'). É mais comum em mulheres do que em homens (por isso a brincadeira do Draco), porém alguns homens sofrem desse sentimento de ansiedade e culpa depois da masturbação, por exemplo. – Fonte: En. Wikipédia.

Viu? Malfoy-Moraine é cultura! XD

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy, porque a Moraine nos largou hoje... i_i:**

**Cy diz:** A Ly foi viajar T__T

**Nandinha. diz:** foi?

**Cy diz:** foi... .____________________.

**Cy diz:** hoje... só volta terça

**Nandinha. diz:** ohh, só pq eu queria falar sobre esses dois caps...

**Cy diz:** Não tem graça fazer notas sem ela...

**Nandinha.** diz: é, naum tem

**Cy diz:** Mas eu queria fazer uma homenagem pra amoreca... ^^

**Nandinha. diz:** que tipo de homenagem?

**Cy diz:** Cantar uma música. XD

**Nandinha. diz:** uia... que musica?

**Cy diz:** *limpa a garganta*

**Cy diz:** Me acompanhe com palmas, tá legal?

**Nandinha. diz:** kkkkkkkkk... ok

**Cy diz:** Vocês aí, caros slashers, batam palmas também. u.u

**Cy diz:** E cantem, se vocês souberem a letra. u.u

**Nandinha. diz:** hum...ok

**Cy diz:** 1,2... 1,2,3,4...

**Cy diz:** _Você é luzzzzzzzz_

**Cy diz:** _É raio, estrela é luaaaaaaaaaaaaar_

**Nandinha. diz:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Cy diz:** _Manhã de sooooooooool_

**Cy diz:** _Meu iaia meu ioiooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Cy diz:** _Você é assim..._

**Nandinha. diz:** vamos la!

**Cy diz:** _O meu lálálá _(não sabe a letra)

**Nandinha. diz:** *batendo palmas*

**Cy diz:** _Quando tá louca, me beija na boca e me ama no chão_

**Cy diz:** _Quando tá louca, me beija na boca e me ama no chaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooo_

**Nandinha. diz:** aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Cy diz:** uhuh!!!!

**Nandinha. diz:** *assovia*

**Cy diz:** *rebola*

**Nandinha. diz:** *muitas palmas*

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *grita abeeshada* Dez semanas, gente!! Dez semanas juntos!!! *se joga em todo mundo*

Que lindo isso! ^_^

Well, algumas pessoas têm comentado nossa pontualidade com as postagens. Lindo isso, né?! A gente combinou com vocês todo domingo, então vocês vão ter capítulos todo domingo. A não ser que uma de nós seja pisoteada por um Hagrid alucinado, vestindo calcinha rosa (só a calcinha), e correndo atrás de um Draco pelado. O_O

Bem, eu espero que todos nós sejamos privados de uma visão do inferno como essa e nos encontremos domingo que vem. u.u

Beijos, crainças. ^_^

_Cy e Ly_


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

"Bem, eu acho que nunca vi um sorriso tão escancarado." Charlotte disse, avistando Harry e Draco caminharem de volta para o carro. Um dos braços de Harry em volta do loiro, e o outro carregando uma sacola de plástico com o logo do posto de gasolina.

David virou-se para ver do que ela estava falando. Ele viu Harry andando com uma sacola do posto de gasolina na mão e Draco sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto carregava uma sacola de pano. Eles estavam conversando em voz baixa, entre eles, sorrindo ocasionalmente e prestando nenhuma atenção em nada que não fossem eles mesmos.

"Bem, nenhuma mancha branca visível, que eu veja. Você acha que era o doce mesmo?" Ele virou-se para Martin e franziu o cenho.

"E você queria que ele dividisse? Você realmente ia privar um homem de algo que o faz sorrir _daquele_ jeito?" Lorraine perguntou.

Harry caminhou até seu carro e o destrancou. "Se alguém pediu alguma coisa pra viagem, vai pegar logo. Senão, vamos embora."

Os três que tinham feito algum pedido saíram do carro para pegar seus lanches, e então voltar para seus lugares.

"Hey, Draco," David disse, observando Martin cuidadosamente. Martin não tinha tirado seus olhos da marca vermelha no pescoço de Draco, logo acima de sua camisa. Ele, assim como Martin, tinha percebido que aquilo não estava lá quando eles saíram da lanchonete.

"Sim?" Draco respondeu de seu lugar, atrás do carro de Harry.

Seus olhos se encontraram e David sorriu. "Por que você não vai à frente com o Harry?" ele disse. "Tenho certeza de que ele está morrendo de saudades suas, e eu acho que nós já perguntamos tudo o que precisávamos saber, por enquanto." Ele acenou para Marcus. "Marcus quer um tempo para tirar uma casquinha de Lorraine, de qualquer forma." David riu e abaixou a cabeça quando Lorraine atirou um pedaço de pão nele.

"É, vai lá, Draco," Marcus disse, empurrando-o para o banco da frente. "Nós já estamos chegando, mesmo."

"Oi, Harry."

"David?"

"Não esquece de ligar para o Senhor Tenho-Uma-Casa-Enorme e dizer que estamos chegando, certo? Na última vez, nós tivemos que correr para um hotel. Nunca fiquei tão quebrado em minha vida!" Ele disse, entrando no carro.

"Está bem, certo," Harry respondeu, pegando o celular. Enquanto ele discava, olhou para Martin que estava parado, o assistindo. "Quer mais alguma coisa, Martin?"

O olhar fixo de Martin se quebrou quando ele sacudiu a cabeça. Disfarçando um olhar para o banco de passageiro de Harry, ele entrou no carro de David. Harry franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça, aborrecido, entrando no próprio carro.

**--X--**

"Sabe, foi bom você ter me ligado meia hora antes de chegarem. Minha casa poderia estar uma bagunça, você sabe." Christopher Benson era um bruxo de porte médio nascido na Inglaterra, mas criado na França. Sua casa em Brighton era sua forma de rebeldia contra seus pais, um dos casais mais ricos de Paris. **[1]** Eles queriam que seu filho crescesse cercado de prestígio e mulheres. A natureza rebelde de Christopher garantiu que seus desejos não fossem uma opção para ele. Harry o tinha conhecido durante seu treinamento como medibruxo.

Christopher tinha se matriculado assim que terminou Beauxbaton, na França. Ele tinha acabado de sair da escola, era obediente aos seus pais e bastante impressionista. Harry tinha acabado de sair de uma guerra, não tinha pais e todas as impressões sobre ele já estavam feitas. De certa forma, Harry era culpado pela súbita epifania de Chistopher que medicina não era para ele. Harry teve uma razão para ficar, ele tinha visto muita gente machucada antes. Já o _'porque meus pais mandaram'_ de Christopher não era estímulo o bastante. Ao invés disso, uma casa de frente para o mar na capital gay da Inglaterra enquanto passava seu tempo gastando sua herança, parecia uma opção muito melhor.

"E todos nós sabemos que sua casa nunca está bagunçada, Chris. Você é bem orgulhoso disso." Harry disse, entrando.

"Quem mais você trouxe?" Chris perguntou, olhando para fora. "Oh, os de sempre, vejo e – espera aí, quem é aquele?" Ele disse, passando um apreciativo olhar sobre a nova aquisição de pentelhos que ficariam em sua casa.

"_Ele_ está fora dos limites para você e seus amigos, Chris," Harry avisou, sabendo muito bem de quem ele estava falando sem ao menos ter que olhar. "Você pintou isso aqui de novo?" ele perguntou, olhando em volta. "Eu juro que era azul na última vez."

"Pintei e era." Chris respondeu e olhou para fora de novo. "Tem certeza? Você nunca foi muito agarrado com o moreninho lá, qual é o nome mesmo – Mark ou algo assim."

"Martin. E sim, tenho certeza. Não toque nele, entendeu?" Ele disse, voltando para a porta da frente.

Chris ergueu as mãos em derrota. "Certo, certo, sem toques, juro. Caramba, que possessivo!"

Harry lhe deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto seus amigos subiam os degraus da frente da casa que era idêntica às outras naquela rua de Brighton. "Você pode me culpar?" Ele disse, sabiamente.

Chris tomou isso como uma permissão para demorar o olhar no outro rapaz. "Nah, não _posso_."

"Christopher!" Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Ela tem que fazer isso?" Ele perguntou para Harry depois do guincho de Charlotte.

"É o cumprimento camarada dela, seja legal." Harry disse, rindo. Ele saiu do caminho quando a amiga veio pulando pela escada para abraçar o outro rapaz.

"Charlotte, sempre adorável em se fazer notável."

"Não é?" Harry adicionou sarcasticamente, sorrindo para ele por cima do ombro dela. Ela perdeu esse olhar, entretanto.

Charlotte dificilmente conseguia controlar o seu excitamento. "Oh, quanto tempo! Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar!"

"Oh, bom, estou ansioso para isso." Ele a afastou. "Deixe-me cumprimentar os outros, agora. Então eu encontrarei você na cozinha para uma muito, _muito_ longa bebida." Ela assentiu entusiasmadamente e caminhou para dentro da casa. "Me admira que ela consiga agir desse jeito. Tem certeza de que ela não é uma mistura de um trouxa com uma pitada de herança de – sei lá – um coelho?"

Harry riu. "Um coelho?"

"Sim, sempre pulando pra todo lado." Disse, chacoalhando a cabeça. Ele voltou ao seu trabalho de anfitrião, cumprimentando os outros que chegavam à porta. "Marcus e Lorraine, vejo que vocês têm transado regularmente." Falou para o casal que estava subindo as escadas.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Lorraine perguntou.

Christopher acenou para a bolsa dela, na mão de Marcus. "Ele está carregando sua mala, querida. Você só está carregando o bastante para um final de semana e subindo apenas _quatro_ degraus. Se isso não é um agradecimento, eu não sei o que é então." Ele deu um tapa nas costas de Marcus e piscou para ele enquanto eles entravam. "Ah, Martin, está parecendo tão psicótico como sempre. Já pegou outro homem?" Provocou. Ele nunca tinha realmente gostado do pequeno palerma. Ver ele com o Harry sempre tinha machucado seus olhos. "Não? Oh, bem. E David!" Seus olhos brilharam, excitado. "O que um pedaço de homem como você está fazendo sozinho? Ouvi dizer que Martin está louco para uma pegação."

David riu brincalhão. "Oh, Chris, eu acho que nós dois sabemos que eu só tenho olhos para você. Como eu poderia ficar com ele?" David disse, rolando os olhos. Chris piscou para ele enquanto o outro se afastava.

Seus olhos seguiram o traseiro de David. "Agora, com ele, eu poderia viver. Uma vergonha ele ter aquele terrível gosto hétero." Disse, dando um longo e sofrido suspiro. "Eu poderia me divertir com ele." Seus olhos voltaram-se para Harry. "Como você agüenta Martin, é algo que eu não entendo."

Os olhos de Harry vagaram pelo céu. "No momento, nem eu entendo."

"E quem é esta adorável carne fresca?" Chris disse, assistindo Draco subir as escada e estender para Harry sua mala e chaves do carro.

"Este, Chris, é Draco. Draco, Chris. Ele foi para uma escola igual a nossa."

"Oh, você finalmente voltou para o mundo real, Harry? Já era tempo." Ele estendeu uma mão para sacudir a de Draco. "Prazer. Vocês dois foram para a mesma escola, então? Como vocês agüentaram o velhote, hein? Ele visitou nossa escola uma vez. Louco de pedra, ele era, obcecado com doces, sempre nos oferecendo balas de limão." Ele comentou, conduzindo-os para dentro e fechando a porta.

**--X--**

"Bem, amanhã todos vocês podem sair para dar uma volta no píer; isso normalmente leva uma hora, por aí. Mais, se você é lerdo. Eu vou ter que sair, então vocês provavelmente só vão me ver bem cedo, ou bem tarde, se isso. Estarei de volta domingo, entretanto." Chris inclinou-se contra a cadeira de Harry, segurando uma taça de vinho na mão, quando ele terminou de recitar todos os lugares a se visitar em Brighton.

Com isso, David levantou-se. "Certo. Então, os mesmos quartos da última vez?"

Ele assentiu. "Sim, a menos que vocês troquem novamente. Eu tive uma dura manhã tentando acordar a pessoa certa, naquela vez. E eu ainda estava de ressaca. Acho que eu fiz um bom trabalho, na verdade." Chris sorriu radiante.

Harry riu e levantou-se. "Bem, eu quero o de frente para o mar."

"Ah! Não é justo! Eu ia pedir aquele!" Marcus disse.

Harry deu de ombros. "Bem, cochilou, perdeu, etc, etc." Ele segurou a mão de Draco e pegou a mala. "Boa noite, a todos." Acenou. Ele deu uma risadinha com a piscadela que Chris lhe deu quando Draco passou por ele.

"Noite, Harry. Te vejo de manhã. Você também, Draco." Malfoy acenou de volta para eles e seguiu Harry escada acima.

"Oi! Harry." Harry voltou-se para ver Chris caminhando atrás deles. Ele fez um gesto para que Draco continuasse a subir.

"O que é, Chris?"

"Se vocês entrarem em alguma – _atividade_ – lembre-se de que as paredes são tão finas quanto as portas, sim? Proteja todas elas, por favor."

Harry rolou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. "Obrigado, Chris." Disse num mesmo tom que ele diria 'tanto faz'. Continuou a subir e encontrou Draco parado, esperando em frente à uma das portas. "A próxima." Falou, indicando a segunda porta do corredor.

A mão de Draco segurou a maçaneta e ele a girou. "O que tem de tão impressionante sobre o _'de frente para o mar'_, de qualquer forma? Todos esses quartos são iguais – oh!" Em frente a eles, uma porta dupla emoldurava a cama, abrindo passagem para uma sacada. "Eu acho que os outros quartos não têm uma dessas, né?"

"Você achou corretamente. Esse quarto tem um banheiro, também."

Draco olhou para ele. "Você vive para uma suíte, não é, Potter?"

Harry deu de ombros e sorriu. "É o único jeito de viver." Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça, sentando-se na cama e comendo outro chocolate. "Você devia guardar alguns, sabe." Harry falou, pegando sua mala.

"Por quê? Não é como se eles fossem durar para sempre. Mais: eu não como isso desde…" Ele parou para pensar, saboreando a doce queimação do chocolate e liquor. "Deus, desde meus dezesseis anos. Eu devo ser forte para ter sobrevivido sem isso por tanto tempo." Ele deitou-se de costas e fechou os olhos, somente os abrindo quando sentiu um peso ao seu lado afundar o colchão.

Harry riu e deitou-se também. "Bem, você iria gostar que eles durassem todo o final de semana, é só isso o que eu estou dizendo. Eu só trouxe uma sacola e ela não vai... o quê?" Ele perguntou quando Draco olhou para ele estranhamente.

"Você _só_ trouxe uma sacola? Tipo, tem _mais_?" Draco sentou-se devagar e virou-se para o encarar.

"Bem, sim, não exatamente o mesmo mas – oomph!" Ele foi interrompido uma vez que Draco, novamente, o agarrou. "Sabe, isto está virando um hábito." Ele se agitou quando Malfoy o montou.

Ele descansou suas mãos no peito de Harry e olhando para ele intensamente, com os olhos estreitos, perguntou. "Potter, você está tentando me seduzir?"

"Eu – o quê? Seduzir você?"

"Sim, pelo jeito que você está me tratando e tudo mais. Me trazendo aqui, comprando roupas, jóias e _chocolate_ – não que o chocolate seja ruim mas – sério, do que você está brincando? Você já sabe, agora, que eu estou ok para quando você quiser, não é?"

Harry rolou os olhos e reverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Draco. Ele moveu-se um pouco para cima, então eles ficaram cara a cara. "Não vou ter essa conversa de novo." A cama balançou quando ele tentou se levantar.

Draco o parou segurando-o pela camiseta, ainda um pouco enrugada depois do evento na estação de serviços, mas ele não ligou para isso. "Apenas me responda dessa vez." Quando ele tinha a atenção de Harry, o soltou. "Você está se sentindo culpado, ou o quê? É seu jeito de ajustar a situação?" Ao ver Harry franzir o cenho em confusão, explicou-se. "Eu quero dizer – é legal. Muito legal, na verdade." Ele desviou os olhos e suspirou. "Doce, até..." disse, em voz baixa. "Mas você não tem que fazer isso."

Harry sorriu. "Você quer dizer exceto pelo chocolate, né?" Falou, com a intenção de melhorar o clima. Quando ganhou uma risada de Draco, continuou. "Não," estreitou os olhos divertido, "eu sei que é isso o que você quer dizer. Vá em frente." Draco cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. "Vá lá, não fique envergonhado." Ele moveu as mãos do loiro para ver o rosto dele.

Draco sorriu. "Está bem. O chocolate é obrigatório."

Potter sorriu triunfantemente. "Viu, não foi tão difícil." Os sorrisos foram sumindo lentamente enquanto eles se olhavam e Harry sentiu o peso retornando. Ele limpou sua garganta e falou. "Eu te trouxe aqui porque achei que você gostaria de uma mudança de cenário. Você não tinha que vir."

"Oh! Oh, Potter!" Draco deu um sorriso, chocado.

"O quê?" Harry começou a rir.

Draco ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, fazendo Harry escorregar um pouco. "Você _não_ me deu escolha!" Seu sorriso, entretanto, contradizia seu tom.

"Sim, eu dei."

"Não! Oh, não, não, não. Você me comprou _roupas_ sabendo que eu ia querer _me mostrar por aí. Isso_ não é me dar uma escolha, Potter, isso é me subornar. Eu não sei como você fez isso, porque eu não testemunhei, mas de alguma forma você conseguiu me conhecer o bastante e _sabia_ que eu aceitaria vir por _pura euforia_ em mostrar minhas roupas novas." Quando Harry abriu a boca para falar, Draco a tampou com uma mão. "Não se _atreva_ a negar isso, Potter!"

Harry apenas assentiu. "As roupas, admito, foram usadas para persuadir você a me acompanhar."

Draco cantou em triunfo, "Há! Eu sabia!"

"Sim, elas foram," Harry reconheceu, "mas você realmente precisava de umas novas, então eu usei isso como uma forma de matar dois coelhos numa cajadada só. **[2] **As botas deram um toque legal, eu acho, assim como as jóias." Ele deu de ombros. "O dono da loja disse que são o que as pessoas ricas estão usando."

Bem, Draco não sabia sobre pessoas ricas, mas a pulseira e o bracelete ficaram realmente muito bons.

"Mas você sabe que você não tinha que ter feito isso, certo? Deus sabe que eu não tenho dinheiro para te pagar de volta." Ele disse, olhando para o metal em seu pulso.

Harry cobriu a pulseira com suas mãos, conseguindo a atenção de Draco. "Eles são presentes, Draco, eu quis fazer isso. Você não me deve nada." Quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta, olhou para baixo para ver Draco o olhando com uma expressão que dizia que ele pensava totalmente diferente. "O quê, não deve."

Draco chacoalhou a cabeça e esquivou-se debaixo de Harry. "Tanto faz, Potter."

**--X--**

Agora eles estavam dirigindo pela estrada principal, tentando encontrar o lugar que Chris tinha indicado.

"Ali!" Lorraine disse do banco de trás. Harry olhou na direção que a mão dela estava apontando. Era fácil para ela, uma vez que cinco deles estavam espremidos no banco e ela estava sentada no colo de Marcus. Eles tinham decidido que trazer dois carros significava encontrar dois lugares para estacionar, o que gastaria um dinheiro que eles prefeririam gastar com bebida, muito obrigado.

Harry entrou no estacionamento, encontrou uma vaga e colocou o ticket no bolso da jaqueta. Estava frio lá fora, então ele estava usando um sweater por cima de uma camiseta. Ser o motorista designado significava que ele iria querer sentir-se o mais confortável possível, e ter quantas camadas de roupa fossem possíveis, dessa forma, se ele vomitasse, teria algo como reserva.

Não seria a primeira vez.

Eles encontraram o elevador que os levaria para o andar de cima e imediatamente encontraram-se com um homenzarrão de ombros largos que pediu suas entradas.

Todos os olhares caíram em Harry e Charlotte.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!" os dois falaram, pegando dinheiro de suas carteiras mesmo assim.

David e Martin logo encontraram uma mesa para todos eles num canto, próximo de um dos balcões, e seguiram para ela com Charlotte, Lorraine e Draco, enquanto Harry e Marcus foram buscar as bebidas.

Duas horas e meia depois, a maioria deles estava maravilhosamente beirando a bebedeira e na pista de dança.

Draco tinha tomado alguns copos a mais do que devia e estava dançando como se não houvesse amanhã. Havia alguns atrevidos que tentaram agarrar seu traseiro, mas ele os tinha dispensado apenas com um daqueles olhares que não deixava dúvidas de seu temperamento Malfoy. Foi também surpreendente quando ele se viu dançando entre um estranho e _Martin,_ de todas as pessoas. Ele se soltou, afastando-se, apenas para encontrar o moreno andando mais lentamente enquanto o seguia. Ele continuou a polidamente se afastar das investidas dele, até que Martin pareceu entender e foi na direção de um ruivo que havia chamado sua atenção. Malfoy não ligou para ele, continuando a se divertir. Fazia muito tempo que ele não ia a uma boate gay e não demorou muito para que ele se entregasse novamente ao ritmo da musica.

Isto é, até que ele visse um rosto conhecido. Quando ele piscou, o rosto tinha desaparecido. Draco chacoalhou a cabeça e continuou a dançar, embora mais atento, e virou-se para encarar a pessoa dançando atrás dele. Mas parou no meio do caminho quando viu outro rosto olhando direto para ele. O rosto de um sonserino que ele conhecia da escola.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de Tradução: **

**[1] – **Brighton tem uma substancial comunidade GLBT, e é conhecida como a "capital gay da Bretanha".

**[2] – **No original: "…two birds with one stone." Algo como: "dois pássaros com uma pedra." A do coelho é bem mais popular nossa. ^^

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

OMG!!! OMG!!! Quem será esse misterioso sonserino? O.o

Não contamos. u.u

*Nanda enfia a cabeça nas notas e bufa indignada*

Esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até semana que vem!! o/

Beijos.

_Cy e Ly - correndo._


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Draco!Vadia, sexo, etc, etc… A fic pode conter palavras feias, devido ao grande uso que americanos/ingleses fazem da palavra 'fuck'. u.u

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

Assim que viu a expressão no rosto de Draco, Harry soube que algo não estava certo. "O que é? Qual o problema?" ele perguntou, inclinando-se para frente.

"Eles estão aqui," Draco falou, sua mãos nas de Harry, tremendo levemente ao lembrar-se dos rostos e das vestes. A lembrança enviou um arrepio por sua espinha.

"Quem?" o moreno perguntou, inutilmente olhando em volta e tentando imaginar de quem o outro estava falando.

Os olhos de Draco se fixaram nos seus quando ele respondeu, "Aurores." O rosto de Potter, embora fosse difícil perceber na luz, empalideceu. Ele sabia que o Ministério, neste momento, não era o problema. Mas ter Draco reconhecido e assustado o bastante para querer se mexer, _isso_ era um problema.

"O que é um auror?" Marcus, próximo a ele, perguntou.

Sua pergunta foi ignorada. "Como eles poderiam reconhecer você _aqui_? Tem certeza de que eles estavam olhando para você? Como eles poderiam ter notado você _entre todas as pessoas_?"

Ninguém ouviu Marcus resfolegar e murmurar _'Você não viu como ele estava dançando?'_

Draco estava sacudindo a cabeça. "Não sei, mas ele pareceu muito interessado quando me reconheceu." Suas mãos estavam irrequietas. "Eu tenho que sair daqui." Começou a olhar em volta, procurando frenéticamente por uma saída, quando Harry levantou-se. "O que está fazendo?"

"Bem, eu não vou apenas esperar que eles te encontrem, né?" Ele virou-se para Martin e David, que tinham voltado para a mesa quando viram Draco sair correndo da pista de dança. Eles estiveram assistindo a discussão. Antes que Harry pudesse falar, David o cortou.

"Vamos buscar os outros e encontrar vocês no carro, Harry." Com o olhar apreciativo de Harry, ele sorriu e olhou para Draco. "Isso tudo tem a ver com o seu pai, certo? Ele mandou aqueles caras atrás de você? Aqueles… como você os chamou? Aurores?"

Mudo e ainda um pouco preocupado, Draco fez um esforço para tentar entender do que diabos ele estava falando. Apenas concordou, no final.

David assentiu resolutamente e mandou Martin de volta para a pista de dança para buscar os outros, enquanto ele ia pegar os casacos.

Harry, que não tinha tirado seu casaco, pegou a mão de Draco e guiou-o através da pista, descendo alguns poucos degraus e saindo da boate. Eles continuaram a caminhar silenciosamente pelas ruas frias quando de repente, ouviram alguém berrar o nome de Draco. Harry estava prestes a alertá-lo para não virar-se, mas era tarde demais. Ele já o tinha feito.

"Merda," Draco disse, congelando no lugar.

Harry apenas continuou andando e arrastando Draco, contornando uma esquina e só então disparando em uma corrida. As ruas à noite, eram movimentadas e cheias de pessoas, então era bastante difícil conseguir a proeza de correr por elas. Ele fez o seu caminho até o meio fio e correu, a mão de Draco ainda na sua, evitando o tráfico.

Havia alguns andaimes circundando um dos prédios. Uma vez lá, Harry atirou-se entre as hastes de metal e encontrou um beco. Ele empurrou Draco para a viela e o trouxe para perto, antes de tirar seu casaco.

"Segure," ele disse, entregando a blusa ao loiro. Draco pegou, perguntas em seus olhos, mas Harry o silenciou antes de tirar seu suéter. Ele pegou o casaco de volta, colocando-o sobre a camiseta. "Coloque isso," acenou para o suéter e olhou para a rua enquanto Draco fazia o que ele tinha pedido. Ele viu um homem usando um gorro de lã multi-colorido e caminhou até ele. "Olá," chamou polidamente.

O homem franziu o cenho. "Olá," ele respondeu cautelosamente, olhando de Harry para o loiro endireitando o suéter no beco.

"Eu gostaria de comprar seu gorro," Harry falou, apontando para a touca do rapaz.

"Meu gorro?" o jovem perguntou, levando automaticamente suas mãos à cabeça.

"Sim, por quanto você está disposto a vendê-lo?" Harry pegou sua carteira de seu bolso. Ele tirou a primeira nota que viu. "Cinqüenta tá bom?"

"Cinqüenta pratas? Por isto?" o homem disse, tirando o gorro de sua cabeça e olhando para ele, incrédulo.

"Sim, está bom?"

"Er, claro!" O rapaz entregou o gorro, pegando o dinheiro e andando para longe, lançando olhares ocasionais para ele sobre o ombro.

Harry pegou a touca, limpou-a com um rápido feitiço sem varinha e colocou na própria cabeça. Ele entrou transfigurou sua jaqueta preta de couro em uma marrom de um material que ele sabia, sempre o deixava com coceira. Mas ele não estava ligando pra isso agora. Voltou-se para Draco, que estava o observando e mordendo seu lábio inferior.

"E agora?" ele perguntou.

Harry fechou a distância entre eles e correu seus dedos levemente pelo cabelo do outro, colocando-o atrás de suas orelhas antes de puxar o capuz do casaco de Draco para cima. Pegou a mão do rapaz e caminhou para fora do calçamento. "Agora, nós vamos levar você para casa." Harry o puxou para perto e passou um braço em volta de seus ombros. Enquanto cruzavam a estrada, eles quase colidiram com um homem que parecia estar procurando por alguma coisa. Eles pararam num ponto de táxi, suas costas viradas para o homem, tentando não parecer muito suspeitos.

"Você o encontrou?" ouviram alguém falar atrás deles. Draco congelou e Harry passou seu outro braço em volta dele, colocando-o mais perto.

"Não, ele sumiu."

"Tem certeza de que era ele? Nós acabamos de deixar nossa vigilância para vir atrás dele. Se algo acontecer naquela boate enquanto estamos fora, nós seremos culpados." Quando estava óbvio de que seu parceiro não estava ouvindo, ele suspirou. "Você ao menos conseguiu ver quem era o rapaz que estava com ele?"

"Não, mas eles pareciam próximos um do outro. Eu devia ter lançado um feitiço de rastreamento, eu _sabia_ que devia ter feito isso." O auror soou arrependido e Harry sentiu Draco intensificar o aperto em sua mão por um segundo.

"Vamos embora, talvez eles tenham voltado."

Eles estavam em frente ao ponto agora, e Harry colocou Draco dentro de um táxi preto e fechou a porta. Ele foi até a frente e pagou o taxista, dizendo o endereço de Christopher. Então, voltou para a janela onde Draco estava sentado. "Apenas fique dentro do carro e longe da janela. Quando você chegar na casa de Chris, ele te receberá na porta, certo?" Draco assentiu e o carro partiu. Harry caminhou de volta para a boate.

Ele mostrou ao segurança o carimbo em sua mão, provando que já tinha pago, e andou direto até o elevador, pegando seu celular.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando Chris atendeu ao telefone. "Chris?"

"_O que, Harry?" _respondeu a voz cansada de Chris.

"Oh, eu acordei você? Desculpe, cara."

_"Bem, eu deveria estar acordado, de qualquer forma. Eu sei o quanto seus amigos gostam de uma boa vomitada depois de uma noitada. O que aconteceu? Você precisa de ajuda extra para sair da boate?" _ele riu.

Harry riu também e sacudiu a cabeça. Quando ele se tocou de que Chris não estava vendo o que ele estava fazendo, falou, "Não, eu só liguei para avisar que Draco está a caminho. Eu o mandei para casa mais cedo."

_"Sério? __Por quê? Eu pensei que ele fosse mais comportado do que vocês."_

"Não, ele é. É só que – olhe, nós estamos em um pequeno problema."

Houve uma pausa, a qual Chris não falou nada e Harry entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para descer ao estacionamento. Ele encostou-se na barra de metal que apoiava um espelho de meio corpo em volta do elevador, e suspirou. Vendo seu reflexo, ele teve uma leve coceira e imediatamente transfigurou seu casaco de volta na jaqueta de couro preta.

_"Harry James Potter, o que você trouxe para minha casa?"_ Chris perguntou, severo.

O elevador abriu-se e Harry ergueu a cabeça para ver seus amigos agrupados em volta de seu carro, sentados no capô e inclinados contra as portas. Dois deles estavam falando com outros dois homens que Harry teve a sensação de que já tinha encontrado antes.

"Eu te conto quando chegarmos em casa. Quando o táxi chegar aí, você poderia encontrar ele lá fora?" o moreno pediu. Ele notou que alguns de seus amigos o tinham visto chegar no elevador e estavam cutucando uns aos outros.

Chris resmungou, mas mesmo assim concordou. Harry assentiu e disse, "Obrigado," enquanto saía do elevador. A palavra fez com que todos olhassem para ele. Os dois homens viraram-se para Potter e franziram um pouco o cenho em reconhecimento, o que apenas aumentou a suspeita de Harry de que ele já os tinha encontrado antes. Ele disse, "Vejo você em um minuto, Chris," antes de desligar o celular e estreitar os olhos enquanto caminhava até o carro. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" ele perguntou para o grupo, olhando para seus amigos, mas mantendo um olho nos outros dois homens.

"Eles estão procurando por um cara. Nós não sabemos de quem eles estão falando," David falou para ele, mas o olhou com algo que dizia, _'Apenas entre na peça.'_

Harry decidiu-se. Ele sacudiu a cabeça em confusão. "Quem?"

"Potter?" Harry virou-se para o homem negro e franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. "Harry Potter?"

"Quem pergunta?" Harry disse.

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Da escola."

Harry estreitou os olhos, procurando por rostos da escola em sua cabeça. Blaise Zabini, em seu ano.

Sonserina.

"Bem, que mundo pequeno. Blaise Zabini," ele disse e polidamente sacudiu a mão do outro quando lhe foi oferecida. "O que te trás aqui?"

"Assuntos de auror. Eu sou um auror. Você?"

_Um auror sonserino, claro._ "Eu sou um festeiro, como parece." Harry indicou suas roupas e seus levemente inebriados amigos. "E motorista designado."

Blaise assentiu e virou-se para o homem que estava com ele. "Jonathan Edmunds, talvez você não se lembre dele. Ele estava no quinto ano quando saímos." Voltou-se para Harry. "Estamos procurando alguém."

"Sim, eu já ouvi. Quem?" ele perguntou, fingindo ignorância. Muito bem, se ele podia dizer.

"Malfoy."

Harry fingiu um incrédulo ar de desdém. "Malfoy?" Então, ele zombou. "Eu pensei que ele estivesse trancado em algum lugar," falou, caminhando para o lado do motorista do carro e abrindo a porta, usando palavras que saciaria tanto seus amigos quanto os aurores em frente a ele. "Ele escapou, é?"

"Você poderia me dizer isso. Tem visto ele por aí?" Edmunds perguntou olhando para ele, então para seu gorro.

Harry ignorou isso. "Por que eu iria querer vê-lo?" ele respondeu, olhando para Blaise. "Eu o deixei para trás há um bom tempo. Junto com várias outras coisas." Falou, olhando em volta para seus amigos.

Blaise olhou para eles também e assentiu em entendimento. "Você não tem aparecido para os nossos lados já faz um tempo, Potter."

"Bem, eu estou por lá, algumas vezes." Ele respondeu, se referindo às suas estadas no St. Mungus. Suspirou. "Olhe, eu duvido que ele viria até mim se me visse, mas se _eu_ o vir, deixarei você saber. Certo?" disse, inclinando-se contra a porta aberta. "No momento eu tenho um trabalho para terminar," indicou seus amigos.

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça para ele. "Está certo, Potter." Eles disseram adeus e caminharam para os elevadores.

Harry virou-se para seus amigos e suspirou. Haveria uma pancada de perguntas para serem respondidas ali. "Vocês precisam de ajuda para entrar ou-."

"Não, nós estamos bem, cara." Eles estiveram observando Harry com pena, mas ele não precisava disso. Draco estava bem.

Ele assentiu uma vez e colocou a chave na ignição. Então, deixou sua cabeça cair contra o volante, suspirando dramaticamente. "Eles não podem apenas deixar ele sozinho e em paz, podem?" disse. Como diabos sonserinos conseguiam virar aurores, pra começar? Ele não tinha tido muito oque fazer no mundo bruxo depois de conseguir sua licença de Curandeiro e tudo tinha mudado tanto assim?

"Eles trabalham para os pais dele, não é?" Lorraine perguntou. Ela estava sentada no colo de Martin, que estava no meio. Charlotte e David estavam um de cada lado seu.

Harry se perguntou de onde ela tinha tirado aquilo antes de se lembrar do que David tinha dito mais cedo. "Hum... sim."

Lorraine sentou-se mais para frente. "O pai dele quer tanto assim que ele volte?"

Harry assentiu. "Sim, sim, ele quer."

"Você não os deixará pegá-lo, entretanto, não é?" Marcus falou, logo após ele. "Esses tais de aurores. Você não deixará eles o levarem de volta, vai?"

Harry olhou para Marcus, no banco de passageiro. "Não, não vou! Eu vi o mundo em que ele vivia e não o culpo por ter fugido. Por que você acha que eu ainda estou aqui?" ele riu.

"Harry, onde está Draco?"

"Eu o coloquei num táxi."

"Com o tanto que eles cobram a essa hora? Wow, deve ser amor," Charlotte riu.

Ele sorriu de volta para a amiga antes de ligar o carro e sair do estacionamento. Ele caiu na Old Steine e procurou pelo retorno. Após o farol, saiu do tráfico e fez o seu caminho até a rua de casas idênticas em que Chris morava. Estacionou do lado de fora da casa de Chris antes de sair rápido do carro e subir os poucos degraus, batendo na porta. Marcus desligou o automóvel e juntou-se ao resto do pessoal, subindo a escada depois de trancar o carro. Chris atendeu a porta.

Chris abriu o mais que pôde a porta para deixá-los passar e começou a dizer a Harry onde Draco estava. "Ele est -." Passos descendo as escadas o interrompeu. "Bem, ele _estava_ lá em cima." Harry agradeceu antes de entrar na casa. Ele mal tinha atravessado a entrada quando se viu nos braços do loiro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Ly:** O que foi o Harry de toquinha de arco-íris?

*mimijando*

**Cy:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

GLBT!!!!! \o/

Assumidíssimo!

**Nanda:** Eu imaginei a cena total! Mas o amor do Potty pelo Draco ficou claro no final! Lindo o Draco correndo pros braços do Potty!

**Ly:** E o Draco agarrando o Harry de novo? Ele não ta mais conseguindo se segurar...

**Cy:** Também... quem não corre pros braços do Potter nessa fic? *baba no Potter*

**Ly:** eu correria pros braços do Potty em quase qualquer fic... a menos que a fic tenha o Sirius ou o Remus, ai eu corro pros braços deles..

**Nanda:** Eu corro pros braços do draco

**Nanda:** E o Blaise está riscado da minha lista de presentes de natal ! òó E o David também é fofo... e eu estou gostando dos amigos do Potty mesmo sendo inconvenientes...

**Cy:** Nhá, prefiro o Ron. u.u

**Cy:** Eu gosto do Pottinho também... Principalmente um de jaleco branco... *o*

**Nanda:** Mas o Harry está fofoso nessa fic

**Cy:** Nhá, por falar em Draco... e ele todo se achando na pista de dança, meudeusdocéu!!!!!

**Ly:** *abana*

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! \o\ \o/ /o/

Que a ação comece! \o/

O Blaise Pega Eu Zabini chegou... O que será que vai acontecer agora? :O

Irá ele levar Draco Vadia Malfoy para Askaban? O.o Ou ele irá roubar nossa Diva do Harry Sou Todo Bom Potter? o.O

Essas e mais respostas, no próximo domingo, nesse mesmo _M&M S.A._ u.u

XDDDD

Beijão, galera.

_Cy e Ly - _De volta, mas ainda correndo.

**PS: Para os novos leitores (e antigos também), sejam bem vindos, divirtam-se, mas não se esqueçam de logar ou deixar e-mail para as respostas das reviews. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Draco!Vadia, sexo, etc, etc… A fic pode conter palavras feias, devido ao grande uso que americanos/ingleses fazem da palavra 'fuck'. u.u

**Sumário**: E quando as coisas começam a melhorar, algo terrível acontece.

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

Eles ficaram parados ali por um tempo, depois que os outros passaram por eles para se dirigirem à sala de estar.

"Eu vou… Vou pegar algumas bebidas para nós, que tal?" Chris disse, saindo atrás dos outros. "Eu sinto que você não está mais qualificado como o motorista designado." Ele sorriu e seguiu para a cozinha.

Harry ficou parado ali, segurando Draco em seus braços e desenhando círculos em suas costas. Ele ouviu a respiração trêmula e achou melhor ignorar isso. Ele ouviu as fungadas e deixou-as saírem livres. Ele sentiu as lágrimas e não disse nada.

Quando sentiu os braços de Draco se apertarem nos seus, solidificou o abraço.

"Eles me encontraram. Eles quase me pegaram." Malfoy falou em voz baixa.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não vou deixar eles levarem você."

Ele sentiu Draco assentir. "Eu sei. O strip-tease numa rua pública e a compra de um gorro acima do preço provaram isso." Ele riu então, e soltou um pouco o pescoço de Harry. Potter o encarou, olhando para seu rosto manchado, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. "Obrigado," Draco falou, sério. "E eu quis dizer isso, _obrigado_. Eu não sei por que eles estavam interessados, mas eu também não quero descobrir."

Harry assentiu. "De nada."

"Garotos?" Eles ouviram alguém chamar e se viraram. Lorraine estava olhando para eles e segurando uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Quando viu Draco, seu olhar suavizou e ela estendeu seus braços. "Oh, querido, não se preocupe. Nenhum de nós vai deixar você ir." Ela o abraçou forte e então balançou a garrafa de vinho em frente deles. "Querem ficar bêbados e livrar-se de dias ruins?" Ela perguntou, arreganhando os dentes.

Draco esfregou os olhos. "Eu só vou jogar uma água gelada no rosto." Disse e foi para a cozinha. Harry o observou, então virou-se para Lorraine.

"Já estarei com vocês." Ele a deixou e seguiu para a cozinha também, para ver Draco jogando um punhado de água no rosto. Ele secou as mãos com uma toalha de chá antes de fazer o mesmo com o rosto, dando uma última fungada, e então virando-se para sair, parando quando viu Harry. "Tenho uma coisa para te contar."

Draco franziu o cenho. Ele não gostou da expressão de Harry. "O que é?"

Harry remexeu-se, mudando o peso de seu corpo para o outro pé. "Hum," disse, pensando em como colocar aquilo nas palavras certas. Ele esteve pensando sobre aquilo enquanto dirigia. Parecia suspeito que apenas duas semanas depois de Ron ter encontrado Draco, aurores tinham de repente aparecido. Isso não parecia certo, e não poderia ser uma boa coisa, afinal. "Não acho que tenha sido coincidência eles terem te encontrado aqui hoje à noite. Eu também não acho que eles acharam uma coincidência descobrir você e então me encontrar." Ele tomou fôlego e continuou, "Ron – ele é um auror agora – eu pedi a ele para rastrear você. Foi assim que eu te encontrei." Ele esperou.

Houve silêncio por exato um minuto, se ele tivesse se importado em contar.

"Você _o quê_?" Draco quase gritou. Ele se aproximou de Harry com um olhar que o moreno pensou que era um misto de _"Não acredito,' _e _'Sabia que isso era um erro.'_ "Eu tenho vivido com você e foi _você_ quem colocou eles atrás de mim?" Ele deu mais um passo à frente, empurrando Harry. "Em que _porra_ você estava pensando?"

Harry se equilibrou e disse, "Eles pensavam que você estava morto. Eu não vi nenhum problema nisso."

Draco resfolegou. "Nenhum problema?" Ele o empurrou novamente. "Bem, isso não é surpresa vindo de você. Você não viu nenhum problema em tentar encontrar alguém que estava morto. Mesmo que você fosse o único que pensasse isso – porque _eles obviamente não pensam mais!"_ Draco passou por ele e começou a andar até a porta. Harry agarrou seu braço quando percebeu aonde ele estava indo.

"Draco-."

"Não!" Ele tentou se soltar, mas Harry não iria deixar. Seu berro foi ouvido na sala de estar, e as vozes de seus ocupantes cessaram. Segundos depois, cabeças apareceram na passagem em arco. "Não." Draco resmungou forçosamente quando conseguiu soltar seu braço. Ele olhou para Harry e o moreno pôde ver seus olhos faíscando de novo. "Eles tiraram _tudo_ de mim," ele quase sussurrou, metendo um dedo no peito de Harry. "Tudo," enunciou com um cutucão firme. "Eles tiraram minha _vida_. Apenas a partiram ao meio como se isso não significasse nada." Seus olhos estavam em algum ponto acima, como se ele estivesse vendo algo que não estava lá. Harry suspeitou que ele estava se lembrando do dia em que pegaram sua varinha. O dia em que o lado de Harry o tinha encontrado, tirado a varinha dele, e então a partido em duas, bem na frente dele. Draco fugiu duas semanas depois. Cerca de uma semana depois disso, Harry tinha acabado com tudo. "Eu não fiz nada!" Draco disse, como se fosse uma súplica, as lágrimas em seus olhos ameaçando cair. "Nada! Eu juro! E agora eles me encontram e vêm atrás de mim como se eu fosse algum criminoso comum, apenas esperando pra me atirar naquela – naquela _prisão_! E _você_ colocou eles atrás de mim!" Ele sacudiu a cabeça e deu um passo atrás. "Eu não vou. Era melhor quando eles pensavam que eu estava morto!" Com isso, ele saiu pela porta.

Harry olhou para fora, congelado. Foi quando alguém bateu na sua cabeça.

Ele pulou e esfregou o lugar, olhando para Charlotte. Ela parecia lívida. "Bem, vá atrás dele, seu babaca!" Ela falou, o empurrando na direção da porta da frente. Harry atravessou a entrada da casa para ver Draco caminhando rua acima, e congelou novamente.

Alguém em vestes bruxas estava andando atrás dele.

"Chris."

"Sim, cara?"

"Você sabe _Obliviate_, certo?"

"… Sim," foi a cautelosa resposta.

"Bom." Harry disse e aparatou.

Os seis na casa assistiram em extasiada atenção quando ele desapareceu e reapareceu com um barulhento estalido na rua, atrás do loiro que estava perturbado momentos antes.

Draco parou aos poucos antes de voltar-se e estreitar os olhos. "O que é?" Ele disse e olhou atrás de Harry, para a casa, para ver os amigos de Potter olhando para eles. Então ele viu o bruxo parado com sua varinha apontada para os dois. Ele estava parado sob a luz de um semáforo, mas eles não. As costas de Harry estavam voltadas para o homem, então ele não pôde ver o moreno fechar os braços em volta de Draco, nem o sutil inclinar de cabeça de Harry quando ele sussurrou no ouvido de Malfoy.

"Eu não vou deixar eles levarem você, Draco. Não importa o quão furioso você está." Ele o puxou para mais perto quando o homem mandou-os se separarem, e desaparatou. Draco ouviu um feitiço ser proferido e sentiu ele atingi-los momentos antes de um leve feitiço de rastreamento ser lançado contra eles. Era muito fraco para ser uma ameaça, mas estava lá de qualquer forma.

Harry reapareceu no final da rua. Ele tropeçou um pouco antes de aparatar novamente, sentindo o Feitiço Rastreador diminuir quando abriu os olhos para o píer. Dessa vez, ele aparatou direto para a Lanes, onde eles tinham ido no dia anterior, todas as lojas estavam fechadas. Estava sentindo dor no seu lado, mas ele não ligou para isso uma vez que ele sabia que o feitiço tinha sido gasto. Firmou seu aperto em Draco para a longa viagem, e desaparatou pela última vez.

***

Draco o empurrou para longe. "Deus, já parou com isso? Está me deixando doente." Anos sem mágica alguma deixou-o mais sensível a isso. Aparatação estava fazendo-o sentir-se enjoado. Desvencilhou-se de Harry e olhou em volta do quarto que ele demorou a reconhecer. O quarto de Harry.

Eles estavam de volta à casa dele.

"Não acredito em você." Ele falou, olhando para Harry enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama. Ainda havia malas nela mas ele as ignorou, olhando para o homem que estava levemente oscilando no lugar. Múltiplas aparatações podiam fazer aquilo, ele sabia. Então, quando Harry inclinou-se contra o guarda-roupas, Draco não ligou e continuou seu discurso, gesticulando com as mãos.

Foi só então que ele teve a chance de olhar para sua mão esquerda e ver que ela estava coberta de sangue, e parou no meio de uma frase antes de olhar em tempo de ver Harry desabar.

_Continua...

* * *

_**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Cy: Ly, vc pode postar os caps?

Ly: Posso sim. ^^

Já tão prontos. Só faltam os comentários e as notas.

Cy: Certo

Nanda: Coment : Nada escrevendo como uma louca. Cy escrevendo como uma louca, Ly escrevendo como uma louca.,As três levantam a cabeça e dizem "oi" pra geral. Agora voltam a escrever como loucas.

Cy: Lindo comment!!!

*q apóia totalmente*

Nanda: Ok, vou me focar na fic...

Ly: Então não vai ter comentário???? T.T

Só por causa de umas fics de Amigo Oculto que tão tomando conta do nosso tempo há -o que? - um mês????

Ta bom...

Nanda: As pessoas gostam, né?

Ly: É.

Nanda: E tipo, nós ainda temos muito tempo né?

O que? um dia e meio?

Cy: Um dia para mim!!! ______

Nanda: O povo é mais louco que nós...

Cy: Esse pode ser o comentário! o/

Ly: Ta vendo, esse tempo de casada fez a Cy ficar esperta... nem precisei jogar tanto verde dessa vez...

Cy: O_O

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cy: *a que sentiu que a amoreca quis dizer que eu não era tão esperta antes de casar com ela*

Ly: O_O

Eu não disse isso!

É claro que voce era!

Ou nao teria casado comigo...

Nanda: *saindo fora*

Cy: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Nanda: Mamis, você falou igual o Draco agora! Um ego tão pequeno...

Ly: Aprendi com o lado Malfoy da família...

Mas é que antes eu podia jogar verde a vontade e ela continuava falando sem pensar que a minha mente maléfica poderia usar a conversa pra algum fim duvidoso...

Cy: u.u

Verdade...

Nanda: Isso tudo é medo de dormir no sofá? Cria uma resposta assim tão...convincente!

Ly: Er.... bem... na verdade... não no sofá... Tenho mais medo dela me amarrar na coleira la fora na casinha do lobo...

Nanda: Mommy é maligna

Muahahaahahahahahahahah

Ly: Eu não diria maligna.... Criativa é mais a palavra.....

Cy: *cara de demônia*

Nanda: Nem começa...

_

* * *

_

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Seguindo a ideia da Nanda, aqui vai o comentário desse cap:

Nanda escrevendo como uma louca. Cy escrevendo como uma louca, Ly escrevendo como uma louca.,As três levantam a cabeça e dizem "oi" pra geral. Agora voltam a escrever como loucas.

Gente, nós estamos realmente enroladas, então vou ficar por aqui e voltar pra minha fic que ainda ta longe de acabar e tem que ser entregue amanha.

Beijos a todos e espero que gostem do capitulo!

_Ly e Cy_


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Draco o segurou antes que ele caísse, mas o fato de Harry ser mais pesado que ele não estava ajudando. Caiu de costas contra o armário e deu um jeito de tirar a jaqueta do moreno, vendo agora que o couro negro tinha um corte e estava coberto de sangue. Ele olhou para o suéter que estava vestindo. Do seu lado havia uma marca de sangue no mesmo lugar.

"Merda." Jogou a jaqueta no chão e começou a levantar a barra da camiseta. Onde estava grudenta de sangue, ele teve que rasgá-la. Piscou quando Harry gemeu de dor e olhou para cima para ter certeza de que aqueles puros olhos verdes estavam olhando para ele. "Eu preciso tirar isso, Potter." Harry levantou a cabeça, aproveitando o ângulo que estava para olhar para a camiseta que vestia, antes de começar a murmurar.

Harry ergueu o braço que não estava usando para segurar a si mesmo e aproximou seu dedo indicador do centro de sua camiseta, percorrendo-o desde seu pescoço até a bainha da blusa. Quando terminou, ela se partiu onde seu dedo tinha passado. Draco o olhou admirado.

"Segundo… semestre." Harry engoliu. "Emergência… medicinal." Seus olhos ameaçaram se fechar, mas Draco começou a dar-lhe tapinhas sabendo que deixá-lo cair inconsciente era algo que ele devia prevenir. Quando os olhos de Harry se abriram, ele voltou a falar.

"Me diz o que fazer, Potter, eu não tenho idéia. Tenho certeza que você gostaria de viver depois disso. Mas eu não posso garantir isso com meus conhecimentos."

Harry engoliu de novo e disse. "Gabinete... Banheiro. Iodo para… limpar." Ele tomou fôlego. "Sálvia verde, segunda prateleira… frasco azul, poção para dor…" Harry engoliu forte e balançou a cabeça para se concentrar. "Terceira prateleira, frasco vermelho." Seu peso de repente aumentou quando se inclinou ainda mais para frente. "Cansado... dói."

Draco assentiu com as instruções e começou a andar, de alguma forma, para a cama e deitou Harry. O sangue da ferida estava escorrendo pela cama e ele tinha que estancá-lo. Perder sangue, Draco sabia, não era uma coisa boa. Não era preciso ser um curandeiro para saber disso. "Potter." Disse, querendo saber o que fazer, mas franziu o cenho quando não teve resposta. Olhou para cima. Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados. "Potter!" Ele se moveu mais para perto percebendo que Harry não estava ao menos se mexendo. "Vamos lá, Potter, acorde!" ele começou a bater nele de novo, e então mais forte quando não obteve reposta novamente. Ele estremeceu ao ver o sangue que sujava suas mãos manchar o rosto em que ele estava batendo. "Vamos lá, Potter!"

Draco começou a respirar pesadamente, seu coração batendo num ritmo intenso, e literalmente engatinhou sobre a cama para se colocar sobre a forma inconsciente de Harry Potter. Ele segurou em seus ombros, sacudindo-o, e praticamente gritou. "Que merda, Harry, _acorde_!"

Quando os olhos de Harry abriram e vagaram um pouco para se focar nele, Draco deixou escapar o ar que ele não sabia que estava segurando. Controlou sua respiração, e então disse fracamente. "Tem alguma maneira de você parar o sangramento? Eu tenho a sensação de que não vou conseguir."

Harry piscou e o olhou como se estivesse processando o que ele estava dizendo. Ele sorriu. "Minha mão esquerda... sobre o – machucado." disse baixo. Draco pegou a mão dele e a segurou sobre o corte no lado direito. Não houveram luzes nem palavras, mas o sangramento parou e ele estava grato por isso. O loiro foi até o banheiro e abriu o gabinete sobre a pia olhando para todos frascos e garrafas lá dentro. A primeira coisa que viu foi o Iodo, uma garrafa com letras grandes escritas no vidro ao lado de um saco com gazes de algodão. Ele imaginou que elas estavam juntas por um motivo, então pegou as duas. A jarra azul na segunda prateleira se destacava por ser a única ali e o frasco vermelho era o único vermelho na terceira prateleira, sem mencionar que estava claramente rotulado 'Dor.' Ele se perguntou quanto deveria dar a Harry, mas a resposta lhe foi dada quando retirou o frasco da prateleira e um outro idêntico tomou seu lugar. Saiu do banheiro e foi em direção a cama, jogando tudo o que havia nela no chão para abrir espaço. Abriu o frasco de Iodo e despejou um pouco sobre uma gaze. Tinha um cheiro forte e ele torceu o nariz. O cheiro sozinho dizia que era feito para limpar e ele estava prestes a utilizá-lo quando Harry falou.

"O que é isso?" sua voz quebrou.

Draco olhou para a garrafa, lendo as palavras. "Erm, o Iodo."

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram. "Poção para dor primeiro, poção para dor primeiro!" ele disse rápido. Draco franziu a testa, mas abriu o frasco e lhe entregou para beber. Harry o fez, agora parecendo mais acordado do que antes. "Ok, pode fazer agora."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e começou a limpar a pele em volta da ferida. Depois abriu o jarro azul, inalando a mistura herbal da sálvia dentro dele. Agora ele sabia porquê era verde. Ele a aplicou cuidadosamente, prestando atenção aos estremecimentos que Potter fazia quando colocava mais. Quando olhou para cima, "É frio," foi a única explicação que recebeu.

Com isso feito, ele pegou todas as coisas e as levou de volta para o banheiro. Quando voltou para o quarto, Harry já estava dormindo. Sangue ainda manchava o lençol do lado que ele o havia curado e Draco olhou para o suéter que vestia para ver sangue ali também. Então decidiu que estava na hora de tomar um banho.

**--x--**

A cozinha estava da mesma maneira como eles a haviam deixado. O pote de Penélope havia se enchido sozinho e a água estava clara e limpa. Ele assentiu satisfeito. Pelo menos ela estava sendo alimentada. Fazendo seu caminho para a sala de estar, viu Penélope dormindo no sofá. O relógio dizia que eram cinco e meia e o dia nascia lá fora, então ele se sentou com seu sanduíche, acordando-a no processo quando ligou a televisão.

"Desculpe, garota, volte a dormir." Penny prontamente fez isso, ignorando-o completamente.

Uma hora depois, seus olhos começaram a pesar e, não querendo dormir ali, ele colocou seu prato na pia e foi para o andar de cima. Pensou em ir para o quarto de hóspedes mas, mordendo seus lábios em indecisão, abriu a porta para o quarto de Harry e entrou.

As cortinas que ele havia puxado para manter a claridade fora deixava o quarto escuro, embora alguma luz do sol estivesse passando por seu material pesado. Ele fez seu caminho silenciosamente até a cama e se ajoelhou à sua beirada, olhando para o rosto do moreno procurando qualquer indicação de que estava acordado ou próximo disso. Não havia nada. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua respiração constante e sua boca discretamente aberta, o que fez Draco sorrir um pouco, principalmente porque ele ainda estava usando aquele chapéu colorido. Draco gentilmente deitou-se ao seu lado, olhando-o. Tirou o gorro e se inclinou para retirar os óculos numa outra inspeção. Ele então percebeu que Harry estava dormindo do lado que ele havia acabado de curar, mas quando olhou para baixo, a ferida não estava mais lá e não havia nem sinal de cicatriz.

Draco olhou novamente para o rosto adormecido, uma paz e tranqüilidade profundas irradiavam da pele macia. Era olhar dessa forma para Harry que fazia sua respiração perder o compasso, que fazia sua mão coçar para tirar o cabelo bagunçado da frente de seu rosto. E também o fazia não se importar com isso.

Draco adormeceu então, não se importando por sua mão estar descansando sobre o peito de Harry ou por sua cabeça estar apoiada no ombro do moreno.

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Olá, povo! Está aí o capítulo dessa semana.

Ainda estamos nos recuperando do acidente - o Hagrid não é nada leve, mesmo pelado - mas esperamos que vocês gostem e que semana que vem as coisas voltem ao normal, com reviews em dia e notas decentes.

Obrigada pela paciência! ^^

_Cy e Ly._


	15. Chapter 15

**An****tes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

Quando Draco acordou na manhã seguinte, o quarto estava consideravelmente claro. Sem ter que abrir os olhos ele sabia que as cortinas deviam estar abertas, e talvez uma janela, a julgar pela leve brisa. Ele então franziu o cenho quando, de repente, percebeu que o homem deitado ao seu lado estava na mesma posição que ele o tinha deixado quando caiu no sono.

Dessa vez, entretanto, sua mão estava descansando contra o pano ao invés da pele, suas pernas se interligaram de alguma forma, sua cabeça estava descansando sobre um braço enquanto o outro estava em volta de sua cintura, e o homem cheirava distintamente a... fruta.

Draco abriu os olhos para dar de cara com uma camisa pólo aberta. Ele se afastou levemente e olhou para cima, para ver o rosto de um ainda adormecido, porém parecendo muito vivo, Harry Potter. Olhos fechados e boca levemente aberta. O sorriso de Draco parecia-se com um que ele tinha em seu rosto logo antes de dormir e a urgência em afastar aqueles cabelos de sua face retornou.

Ele se deixou levar dessa vez.

Quando seus dedos correram os cabelos dele, um suspiro escapou de Harry, que inclinou-se um pouco para frente como se encorajasse as carícias, mesmo dormindo. Draco continuou, notando que os fios estavam um pouco úmidos, até que sua mão cansasse e ele parasse. Correu sua mão pelo rosto de Harry e então a pousou em sua bochecha, a barba não feita arranhando-a. Os olhos de Draco caíram nos lábios de Harry. O vermelho parecia estar em constante contraste com a palidez de sua pele. Draco moveu sua mão, capturando o queixo do moreno. Ele assistiu seu dedo acariciar gentilmente seu lábio inferior. Sua pele parecia macia sob a sua e naquele instante insano, Draco sentiu um impulso contra aqueles lábios, tão sedutoramente partidos e à espera. Ele não se importava com quantas regras teria que quebrar, uma vez que ele conseguisse beijá-los.

Naquele instante insano, Draco se deixou levar.

Sua boca viajou até a de Harry em câmera lenta, na tentativa de prolongar o momento e pausar a cada pequeno acréscimo para checar que Harry estava realmente em sono profundo. De olhos ainda abertos, ele congelou. Lábios mal tocando os de Potter e sentindo a respiração do moreno em seu rosto. Mordendo seu próprio lábio levemente em hesitação, ele pensou no que estava fazendo e encarou as pestanas fechadas, maravilhosamente despercebidas do que estava acontecendo. Fazendo sua cabeça de uma vez e inclinando-se gentilmente para frente, Draco fechou os olhos não sendo capaz de segurar o suspiro que deixou escapar.

Ele o beijou ligeiramente, não mais do que um simples tocar de lábios. Quando se afastou, descansou sua cabeça mais uma vez no braço esticado de Harry traçando o emblema sem nome de sua camisa pólo, se perguntando em que momento Harry teria acordado, tomado banho, trocado de roupa e então voltado a dormir, para eles estarem tão emaranhados. Suspirou novamente, notando que era um suspiro de contentamento, e percebendo que ele provavelmente tinha querido sentir os lábios de Harry há algum tempo. Percebeu que a culpa era toda de Harry que ele estivesse ali, em primeiro lugar, querendo aquilo, sendo o outro a pessoa que o havia rastreado. Se Harry não tivesse ido atrás dele, os Aurores não teriam o encontrado. Ao mesmo tempo, se os Aurores o tivessem pego quando ele saiu nervoso da casa de Chris – e eles teriam, se não fosse Potter ter ido atrás dele – o beijo não teria acontecido.

Então, ele realmente estava um bocado agradecido que Harry o tivesse encontrado primeiro.

Respirou pausadamente para que tivesse certeza de que tinha dito "Obrigado." E ele quis dizer isso.

Houve silêncio, o que não era tão surpreendente, afinal.

"De nada."

Agora, _isso_ o surpreendeu.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e olharam para cima, para ver aqueles olhos verdes o encarando como se estivessem fazendo aquilo já há algum tempo, o que, uma vez que os olhos de Draco mantiveram-se fechados enquanto o beijava, e não tinham se aberto desde então, provavelmente tinha acontecido.

"Você está acordado!" Draco apontou queixosamente.

Harry sorriu. "Estou, entretanto o que acabou de acontecer poderia provar o contrário."

E então, Draco percebeu. "_Oh, meu Deus, você está acordado_!" Ele sentou-se e cobriu a face com as mãos.

Harry o seguiu com um sorriso divertido. "Eu poderia voltar a dormir, se você quiser." Quando Draco não respondeu, Harry sentou-se de frente para ele e segurou um pulso em cada mão, revelando seu rosto. "Olhe para mim."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça inflexivelmente. "Não posso fazer isso. Não acredito que eu fiz aquilo e você estava _acordado_" Ele soava mortificado.

"Você só beija pessoas adormecidas, então? Como isso funciona?"

Draco libertou suas mãos. "Vá se foder, Potter. Você sabe que merda eu quis dizer." Ele virou-se para se levantar da cama e sair do quarto. Era difícil partir, entretanto, quando a porta estava firmemente fechada por um par de mãos que descansavam uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, recusando a se mover.

Bem, ao menos não havia nenhuma dúvida de que Harry estava _saudável_ novamente.

Draco virou-se lentamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e se recusando a encarar o moreno. Harry se aproximou, até que suas roupas se roçassem e Draco tentasse dar um passo para trás, sendo bloqueado pela porta. Ele correu nervosamente a língua por seu lábio inferior e o mordeu, remexendo-se desconfortável. Com uma gentil, persuasiva pressão de seus dedos na bochecha de Draco, Harry trouxe seu rosto até o dele. Malfoy estava completamente acordado para o corpo de Harry contra o seu próprio, e o calor ameaçava consumi-lo quando Potter se inclinou para frente. Os braços do loiro se descruzaram lentamente para acomodar a invasão de seu espaço pessoal. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando sua boca se partir levemente e esperou pelo inevitável choque de lábios.

Mas ele nunca veio.

Malfoy abriu os olhos para encontrar Harry olhando para ele, cabeça pendida ligeiramente, seus lábios quase se tocando mas não verdadeiramente. Ele estava pedindo permissão, _se_ Draco quisesse também. Malfoy tinha um sentimento de que Harry sabia todas as respostas daquelas perguntas, mas queria ouvi-las de Draco de qualquer jeito. Ele descobriu que não precisava entrar numa batalha interna. Basicamente, ele o tinha beijado antes porque tinha querido. E, _droga, _ele queria aquilo de novo. Durante sua reflexão mental, a mão que afagava sua bochecha desceu para acariciar a curva de seu pescoço, trazendo-o de volta de seu devaneio. Os braços de Draco se moveram voluntariamente e agarraram a frente da camisa pólo branca, puxando Harry para mais perto.

Potter, surpreso pelo súbito movimento, colidiu seus corpos, usando o peso do seu próprio para prender Draco contra a porta. Não havia nada de gentil ou suave nesse beijo. Harry segurou um pulso em cada mão, os descansando de cada lado da cabeça de Draco, se aproximando ainda mais. O beijo se aprofundou, fazendo Draco sentir-se levemente tonto e muito quente, ao mesmo tempo. Suas bochechas ficaram tremendamente vermelhas e seu corpo arqueou contra o de Harry, causando fricção em todos os lugares certos. Quando seu corpo respondeu, Harry gemeu na boca do loiro, transferindo ambas as mãos de Draco para apenas uma sua e usando a mão livre para trazer o outro para ele. Correu uma linha de beijos de boca aberta pela mandíbula de Malfoy, e mordeu a pele suave de seu pescoço, ganhando uma lamúria e uma súplica na forma de um arquejo para que fizesse tudo novamente.

Foi naquele instante, quando o som reverberou através dele, que Harry decidiu mudar para um plano horizontal.

As costas de Draco rapidamente sentiram a maciez do colchão sob seu peso. Sua suavidade descansava contra ele e Malfoy podia senti-la mesmo através do roupão e camiseta que vestia, produzindo um surpreendente contraste entre os lençóis e o calor que irradiava dele. Tudo o que podia tentar não fazer era gemer, o que ele fez no segundo em que Harry mordeu seu pescoço antes de lamber o lugar. Suspirou e fechou os olhos. A boca de Harry em sua pele era como uma marca de brasa.

Ele enganchou a batata da perna na coxa de Harry e o puxou, conseguindo inverter suas posições. Mãos agarraram seus pulsos e o puxaram para o peito do moreno antes que a palavra, "Fora," fosse ouvida e o roupão que ele estava usando caísse por seus ombros. Foi logo seguido pela bainha de sua camiseta sendo puxada para cima. Draco ergueu seu torso o bastante para arrancar a blusa por sua cabeça, antes de abaixar suas mãos para puxar a faixa da cueca de Harry. Segundos se passaram antes dos dois estarem completamente nus.

As mãos nele eram tão quentes como o próprio fogo e elas o tocavam em todos os lugares. Draco gemeu incoerentemente quando Harry o beijou novamente, rude e implacável, enquanto sua mão viajava lenta, mas firme, por sua coxa. Ele fechou os olhos apertado quando elas pararam na base de sua coluna e começaram a descer para a curva de sua bunda. Elas o puxaram para frente ainda mais, solidificando a infindável exigência de libertação conforme investia quase sem força para parar. Tudo o que ele sabia era que se Harry continuasse tocando-o daquele jeito, ele não duraria muito. Draco não queria que aquilo acabasse tão rápido, então segurou os pulsos de Harry para afastá-los dele, respirando forte.

Eles ficaram imóveis.

O único movimento no quarto era o rápido subir e descer incontrolável de suas respirações. Harry relaxou, deitando-se de costas e apenas olhando para Draco, que tinha deixado sua testa cair contra seu peito. Harry sabia que ele tinha os olhos fechados. Para ele, Draco parecia estar numa monumental tentativa de controlar a si mesmo. Tudo que Harry sentia era o forte aperto em seus pulsos, o corpo quente aconchegado contra o seu próprio, e o jubiloso, enorme prazer que ameaçava transbordar junto com cada quente ofego. Quando Draco começou a se mover novamente, ele estava lambendo e beijando a pele de seu pescoço até que encontrou um lugar que gostou, então mordeu forte antes de chupar a carne. As agora lentas investidas do quadril do loiro contra o seu estava deixando Harry insano.

"Pare… de me provocar, caramba." Ele não conseguiu falar nada mais do que isso, porque a mão o estocando exigiu toda a sua atenção.

Draco olhou para ele embaixo de si, um sorriso enorme e malicioso enfeitando suas feições. "Tortura sexual é uma especialidade minha. Por que mais você acha que eu custo tão caro?"

Harry não queria entrar naquele assunto, especialmente agora. Ele não queria pensar em outras pessoas que tinham tocado Draco, apenas o _pensamento_ de alguém fazendo aquilo... Afastou as imagens de sua cabeça, sentindo a raiva crescer levemente e descobrindo que tinha elevado sua magia o bastante para convocar o pote de lubrificante de sua gaveta. O pote voou até ele sem que Harry tivesse dito um feitiço, já aberto. Mergulhando dois dedos no frasco, ele cobriu-os com o gel antes de levar a mão entre seus corpos e empurrá-los pela entrada de Draco. Isso teve o efeito desejado, visto que Draco imediatamente parou de falar e inclinou-se para frente, mantendo-se sobre suas duas mãos espalmadas contra o peito de Potter. Ele mexeu-se para frente e para trás, tentando levar os dedos de Harry mais fundo. Um franzido se formou em sua testa quando o moreno negou-lhe o direito. Quando Harry adicionou um terceiro dedo, mexendo-os e alargando seus músculos, Draco percebeu que não agüentaria mais e retirou-os de si, substituindo-os pela cabeça grossa do pau de Harry. Trazendo sua outra mão de volta ao peito de Harry, ele se inclinou novamente, devagar. Quando Harry entrou completamente nele, Draco atirou a cabeça para trás, a boca aberta e olhos fechados. Ele empurrou-se forte, fazendo Harry gemer e fechar os próprios olhos.

Já fazia bastante tempo, muito tempo desde que sentira isso. Nunca, na verdade. Ele era tecnicamente virgem quando começou com Blyde. Assustado e inocente demais para dizer a verdade, ele havia continuado com toda a coragem que possuía. Ele não estava preparado para o que sentiu, mas sempre havia sido estranho. Agora ele sabia porquê. Sempre, desde a época em que Blyde lhe deu uma aula sobre proteção e sobre sempre ter um estoque de camisinhas à mão - uma coisa que ele precisou usar de toda a sua natureza sonserina para fazer com que Nade e os outros lhe explicassem o que era sem que desconfiassem de nada - ele havia feito sexo com uma barreira de látex o protegendo. Com Potter, isso não era necessário, no entanto, e pela primeira vez ele estava sentindo. Ele estava sentindo tudo, cada estocada, cada movimento. Suas pernas se apertaram de cada lado da cintura de Harry conforme ele se inclinava para a frente para encontrar a boca do outro novamente. A pressão prazerosa em volta dele fez Harry sibilar de satisfação e mover o quadril sob ele. Draco engasgou quando Harry repetiu o movimento, se empurrando contra ele de novo, e de novo e de novo, mas Draco teimosamente manteve a lentidão dos movimentos.

Para cima e para baixo.

Para cima... e para baixo.

O pequeno peso no peito de Harry onde Draco se apoiava, apenas adicionava na pressão, a sensação de suas unhas arranhando-o levemente aumentava isso.

Harry fez um som baixo, sentindo-se inacreditavelmente impaciente. Seus braços se apertaram em torno da cintura de Draco, girando-os e mudando as posições, sabendo que ele estava próximo de seu limite. As unhas de Draco passaram a arranhar suas costas e pelo aumento súbito na força, e pela maneira como o loiro se empurrava contra ele, Harry sabia que ele também estava próximo. Quando seus lábios foram retomados pelo homem sob ele, o moreno já não conseguia mais pensar direito, ele apenas aceitava tudo e qualquer coisa que Draco lhe desse; lábios, língua, tudo. Ele se moveu para frente mais uma vez, atingindo um local que provocou um gemido e um estremecimento sob ele. Apoiou sua testa contra a de Draco quando se moveu de novo, preparando-se para estocar novamente. Os olhos cinzentos estavam escondidos sob cílios fechados, apertados com força. Quando Harry estocou mais uma vez, eles se abriram. Harry os viu de perto, escuros e com uma fina linha prateada ao redor; escuros e cheios de desejo.

"De novo." Foi tudo o que ele ouviu. Era só o que ele precisava.

Harry o beijou com força, sua língua passeou pelo outro enquanto ele se movia para a frente novamente, devagar porém com força, tendo certeza de que Draco podia sentir tanto quanto ele podia. Então repetiu o movimento, a cada vez ganhando gemidos de seu parceiro, até que eles emitiram um som alto que exauriu a ambos, fazendo Harry cair sobre Draco, tirando-lhe o ar.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Notas das Tradutoras Desaparecidas:**

Oláááááááááááááá! \o/ O pron que vocês tanto queriam! ^_^

Como vocês estão, povo? Beberam muito no final/início de ano? (eu sim) Leram muito pron? (eu sim)

Um 2009 lindoso procês! \o/

Anyway, ao que interessa: Voltaaaaaaaamos. Quero dizer, mais ou menos. A Ly tá meio (inteira) atribulada e eu tô de férias (aeeeee), mas cheia de coisa acumulada para fazer.

Ainda assim, hoje a gente trouxe uma surpresa procês. DOIS CAPS! *O* Viu como nós somos lindas e cheirosas?! ^_^

Esperamos que gostem dos dois (dos quatro, pra quem lê as duas fics) e deixem muitas e muitas reviews deliciosoas, que a gente vai tentar começar a pôr a casa em ordem novamente e responder as atrasadas. \o/

Ah, e podem me dar parabéns atrasado pelo meu aniversário (30/12) também. u.u

XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Para os novos leitores: sejam bem-vindos, acostumem-se em ganhar lambidas das tradutoras e leiam a nossa outra tradução também. 'O Segredo que Nós Guardamos', que é drarry, e deliciosa. *lambe a fic* É só pegar o link no nosso profile. ;)

Bom, galera, até o cap 16! XD

Beijos,

_Cy e Ly._


	16. Chapter 16

**An****tes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis.**

Um som abafado começou a soar insistentemente e Harry virou-se para olhar em volta do quarto, descobrindo que a fonte do barulho vinha do bolso de sua jaqueta de couro jogada no chão. Suspirou sofridamente e convocou o celular de seu bolso, assistindo-o voar pelo quarto até sua mão aberta. O toque, se possível, ficou mais irritante uma vez fora da jaqueta e Harry sentiu um movimento ao seu lado quando o aparelho pousou em sua mão. Leu o que estava escrito na tela e pressionou 'aceito' antes de dizer, "Alô," asperamente.

"_Harry, em que porra de lugar você se meteu?"_ falou a voz do outro lado da linha, enquanto barulhos frenéticos eram ouvidos ao fundo.

"Estou na cama. O que está acontecendo, que barulhos são esses?" Ele virou-se e viu Draco abrindo os olhos para ele.

"_Os barulhos são seus amigos acordando como lunáticos e se perguntando por que diabos você não está abrindo a porta do quarto ou respondendo seus chamados. Depois que você partiu, eu fiz o Obliviate, está bem? Eles pensam que você foi atrás de Draco, o trouxe de volta levemente mal-humorado e então ambos foram para cima, logo depois de uma bela discussão. Agora eles querem saber se vocês mataram um ao outro, porque estão tentando 'acordar vocês' por mais de uma hora."_

O olhar de Harry estava perdido no loiro, que franziu o cenho numa pergunta muda. Harry balançou a cabeça como se dissesse, 'Nada', e falou, "Você pode lançar um Feitiço de Silêncio no quarto, então eles não me ouvirão aparatar lá dentro?"

"_Sim, eu não sou um completo inútil."_

"Não há necessidade disso, Chris. Apenas me dê cobertura para que eu possa entrar."

"_Que seja."_ Desligou.

Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto colocava o celular em sua mesa de cabeceira, suspirando. Deitou-se de costas e encarou o teto, antes de cansadamente fechar os olhos novamente. Draco mexeu-se ao seu lado e ele abriu os olhos de novo, encontrando o loiro lhe olhando com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão.

"Temos que ir, não temos?"

Harry assentiu silenciosamente e perguntou-se se poderia enrolar um pouco mais antes de ter que aparatar de volta. Chris já teria lançado o _Silêncio_ há eras, agora.

Uma mão estava pousada em seu peito, os dedos distraídos traçando círculos. "Por quanto tempo?"

Harry deu um suspiro murcho antes de agarrar o pulso de Draco e se concentrar no quarto de hóspedes de Chris.

Instantaneamente o silêncio foi quebrado por ruídos altos vindos do outro lado da porta do quarto. Potter fechou os olhos apertado e segurou a ponte de seu nariz. Ele sabia, ele apenas sabia que qualquer progresso que tinha feito com Draco estava sendo apagado.

"Às vezes eu realmente detesto meus amigos trouxas." O zombar próximo a ele foi a única resposta àquilo e ele levantou-se, procurando por alguma coisa para vestir quando percebeu que tinha deixado as roupas que usava na noite anterior em sua casa. Pegou uma cueca limpa da mala e a colocou antes de olhar para Draco, que estava indo para o banheiro.

Caminhou até a porta onde o barulho continuava. Ele fez sua melhor cara de bravo – o que não era muita coisa, - segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta com grande força.

"Por que _droga_ vocês estão fazendo todo esse estardalhaço? Estamos tentando _dormir_!" Praticamente rosnou.

A turma caiu em silêncio, exceto por Charlotte que se recobrou primeiro.

"Harry _Maldito_ Potter, você é surdo, merda?" Ela deu um passo à frente e deu-lhe um forte tapa. "Não nos assuste mais desse jeito! Estávamos a dois minutos de chamar a brigada de incêndio e uma ambulância, seu cretino ingrato!"

Ele esfregou a face que ela tinha estapeado.

"Agora, peça uma merda de desculpa e se vista. Nós estamos de saída." Ela virou-se e deu um passo para longe dele, as mãos em seus quadris.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. "Me desculpe, Charlotte."

Ela deu um curto aceno e voltou a se aproximar. O rapaz encolheu-se levemente, mas tudo o que ela fez foi abraçá-lo. "Não me assuste assim de novo, Harry, nós estávamos muito preocupados aqui," disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, assentindo. "Desculpe." Abraçou a amiga de volta e então olhou por sobre seu ombro. Seus amigos estavam assistindo os dois cautelosamente.

"Bom" ela continuou, "porque se você morrer, sou eu quem terá que pagar por tudo e não acho que meus pais vão ficar contentes com isso." Ele riu para aquilo, fazendo os olhares atentos se estreitarem em suspeita.

Deu-lhe um último apertão antes de soltá-la e pedir. "Nos dê meia hora." Charlotte assentiu e o deixou fechar a porta para se arrumar.

***

Harry entrou na cozinha depois de um rápido banho, vestindo uma camiseta e um jeans. Draco estava quieto em frente a ele, dizendo um quase despercebido bom dia e indo direto para a tostadeira e cafeteira ao canto da cozinha.

Charlotte e Lorraine olharam para ele preocupadamente, antes de virar-se para Harry e questioná-lo com um olhar. Os outros homens no cômodo não tinham ao menos desviado suas atenções em suas direções, estando tão absortos em discussões sobre uma coisa ou outra. Harry deu de ombros, entretanto ele tinha uma leve suspeita do que poderia ser.

"Prontos para ir, então, pessoal?" Chris perguntou, pegando uma fatia de torrada e olhando em volta para o grupo. Cada um assentiu e o seguiu para fora, preparando-se para o passeio que os esperava.

***

***

Um pouco depois das quatro, eles saíram do píer e caminharam ao longo de uma rua cheia de lojas, restaurantes e cassinos temporários. Cada um tinha dúzias de máquinas para colocar moedas e libras. **[1]**

Chris amuou quando as viu. "Assalto em plena luz do dia, se você me perguntar. Jurei por tudo o que tenho ficar longe delas, malditas viciantes." Eles observaram uma senhorinha colocar na abertura superior da máquina dez moedas, e as assistiram caírem pelo instrumento de metal até a base, fazendo três montes a mais do que ela tinha colocado no início serem empurrados pela abertura inferior. Não caiu mais nada. Ela esperou um pouco na esperança de que mais algumas tivessem ficado presas, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Então, pegou todo o dinheiro e colocou novamente na máquina pela abertura superior.

"Vê o que eu quero dizer? Eles te fazem acreditar que você pode ganhar mais e mais se você der à máquina apenas mais uma ficha, mas isso nunca acontece!" Eles continuaram a andar.

Eventualmente, passaram por uma fileira de loja de peixes e batatas e as múltiplas queixas de fome o fizeram entrar para procurar algo para comer. Eles encontraram duas mesas que cabiam todos os oito juntos e cada um foi fazer seu pedido, enquanto Marcus e Chris guardavam os lugares.

Um silêncio complacente caiu sobre eles enquanto comiam, sendo pontuado por conversas sem sentido antes que eles terminassem e sentassem com suspiros satisfeitos para deixar a comida baixar, entrando em mais conversas sobre nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Só estou dizendo que se frangos têm asas, eles deviam ser capazes de voar."

"Eles não podem voar porque são gordos, Charlotte," Harry disse, dando um gole em sua coca.

"Pensei que fosse porque suas asas não fossem feitas para isso," Lorraine falou, erguendo os braços em redenção pelo frango tentando voar, "muito frágeis, não são?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, pois são muito gordos," Harry repetiu.

"Certo, certo," Charlotte disse. "E se os frangos fossem mais magros?"

"Se eles fossem mais magros, o fazendeiro provavelmente os mataria e alimentaria os cachorros com eles." Chris disse, rindo.

"Não, quero dizer: se eles são muito gordos para suas asas. E se eles tivessem, tipo, anorexia ou algo assim?" Ela perguntou, séria.

A mesa ficou em silêncio antes de explodir em gargalhadas histéricas.

Charlotte olhou-os, suplicando que parassem de rir. "Estou falando sério, gente, se eles fossem mais magros não seriam capazes de voar?"

Harry, que realmente não gostava de Charlotte fazendo piadas, acalmou sua risada e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, falando seriamente. "Não, querida, suas asas apenas não foram feitas para voar."

"Não, só para 'as onze ervas e temperos'," **[2] **Lorraine falou entre risadas, causando à mesa uma nova onda de gargalhadas ainda mais fortes.

Quando eles finalmente se acalmaram, Charlotte falou novamente, mais por estar incomodada em ser o alvo de suas piadas. "À propósito, meus pais vão comemorar aniversário. Me disseram que podia convidar qualquer um que eu quisesse."

"Nós somos 'qualquer um' então, Char?" Harry disse, do seu lado oposto.

Ela deu de ombros. "Se vocês acham," falou, estudando suas unhas.

Chris, que estava sentado ao lado dela, passou um braço por seu ombro. "Desculpe termos rido de você, amor, tenho certeza de que eles ficarão honrados de estarem presentes."

Ela olhou em volta, a turma toda estava sorrindo para ela, desculpas silenciosas sendo proferidas. Olhou para Harry e sorriu antes de voltar-se para Chris. "Você pode vir também, mamãe e papai não vão se importar. Eles não conhecem metade das pessoas que estarão lá, de qualquer forma."

"Bem, depois desse adorável convite, eu não poderia recusar, poderia?" Ela sorriu mais largo.

"Quando é?" Harry perguntou.

Charlotte desviou seu olhar de Chris distraidamente. "O quê?" perguntou, encarando o amigo.

Harry ignorou o rolar de olhos de Chris para ele e sorriu. "Eu perguntei quando é."

"Oh," ela disse, olhando de volta para Chris que rapidamente mudou sua expressão para um sorriso levemente nervoso, "Semana que vem. Um dia depois do nosso exame final."

"O que – quarta?" Marcus perguntou.

Charlotte apenas assentiu, sorrindo para Chris que de repente desejou que seu braço não estivesse mais na cadeira dela. Ele quebrou o contato visual e focou-se em algum ponto aos seu lado, o que significava que ele estava olhando para Draco. "Então, Draco, você está planejando se mudar para a casa de Harry, então? Ouvi dos rapazes que a casa da sua família não é o melhor lugar para se estar no momento." Ele lentamente removeu seu braço, como se estivesse se concentrando na nova conversa, e se recusou a olhar para Charlotte, que fez beiço.

Draco sentou-se direito e olhou para o outro, a pergunta o pegando de surpresa. Ele olhou em volta da mesa, sua boca abrindo e fechando, antes de olhar para Harry, que pela primeira vez não tinha nada a dizer.

"Não sei," Draco falou. "Eu devo ir embora em breve, de qualquer forma."

"O quê?" Eles falaram em coro.

"Sim, o quê?" Harry perguntou por si mesmo.

Draco suspirou. "Nós podemos não falar sobre isso _aqui_?" Ele disse cansado e Harry assentiu.

Martin, é claro, aproveitou a deixa. "É por causa do que aconteceu ontem com aqueles caras, Zaboni e o outro?"

Harry voltou-se para olhar para ele maliciosamente, mas era tarde demais.

"Quem você disse?" Draco perguntou, inclinando-se para ver Martin. Olhou do rosto de Harry para o outro.

Martin fez uma careta de concentração. "Eu acho que era seu sobrenome, Zamboni, Zabonini, ou algo assim. Você se lembra, Harry? Ele disse que era da escola de vocês."

Harry apenas fechou os olhos. Parecia que Martin era impermeável aos seus olhares, ou isso ou completamente denso.

"Potter," Draco chamou. Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para a face lívida de Draco Malfoy. Ele não tinha chamado Harry 'Potter' na frente de seus amigos por óbvias razões, ele na verdade se refreou de chamá-lo pelo nome quando os outros estavam em volta, assim ele não teria que chamá-lo de Potter. Parecia que ele estava com raiva o bastante para esquecer-se disso agora. "Potter, me diga que ele não quis dizer que Zabini encontrou vocês."

"É esse o nome!" Martin disse triunfantemente.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram para Harry. "Blaise Zabini estava provavelmente procurando por _mim_, então encontrou _você_ – oh, isso é brilhante, não é?" ele falou sarcasticamente.

"Não é tão ruim as-"

Draco o cortou com uma risada fria. "Não é tão ruim assim? Não é tão – ele era da minha casa, Potter! Você tem idéia do que sonserinos são capazes de fazer? O pai dele sozinho era – eu," sua voz quebrou e ele pausou. "Ele me vê, então encontra você, e fala com você. Meu Deus, estarei morto na próxima semana!" fechou os olhos apertado e respirou fundo.

"Vocês todos estiveram juntos na mesma escola?" perguntou Marcus com voz descrente. "Que merda ensinavam a vocês, assassínio?"

"Você era da Sonserina?" Chris perguntou a Draco, mas olhava Harry. Quando o moreno assentiu, ele assoviou. "E você está namorando com ele. Uou, eu sempre quis conhecer um deles." Draco ergueu a cabeça para dar ao outro um olhar incrédulo. Chris sorriu envergonhado, como se pedisse desculpas. "Bem, vocês são um tipo raro agora, não são?" Draco olhou para longe, não acreditando em nada daquilo e levantou-se, deixando o restaurante. "O quê? O que eu disse?" Chris perguntou, depois que ele partiu.

Harry chacoalhou a cabeça. "Nada, apenas o lembrou que a maioria de seus amigos e conhecidos estão mortos. Malfoys não são conhecidos por terem familiares na _Lufa-Lufa_, Chris." Ele levantou-se e foi atrás de Draco.

"O que diabos é Sonserina?" Martin perguntou quando o silêncio dominou a mesa.

"O que diabos é _Lufa-Lufa_? Um tipo de erva?" Lorraine perguntou logo em seguida, ganhando outra rodada de dar de ombros.

***

***

Harry saiu do restaurante e olhou para a esquerda e para a direita. Localizou Draco inclinado contra a grade que cruzava a estrada, olhando para o mar. Harry atravessou a rua e caminhou até ele calmamente. Colocou sua mão direita na grade ao lado direito de Draco e pressionou-a perto dele.

Malfoy virou-se para ver quem era e então o afastou, movendo-se para longe dele. Quando Harry tentou colocar sua mão na base de sua cintura, ele o empurrou.

"Não, Potter, apenas…" Ele suspirou. "Apenas não."

Ficaram em silêncio, olhando para a escura imensidão que era a água e o céu. A rua estava surpreendentemente vazia, entretanto eles estavam próximos do píer.  
Pequenas ondas quebravam na areia ritmadamente, e Harry fechou os olhos.

"Por que você não me contou?" ele ouviu. Virou a cabeça para olhar Draco, que tinha tomado a mesma postura; olhos fechados, ouvindo os sons da praia. "Teria sido legal saber, se ele estava realmente me procurando. Especialmente uma vez que ele é da minha própria casa, Potter."

"Bem, eu estava meio que inconsciente para a maioria das coisas, Draco."

De repente, os olhos do loiro de abriram. "Você pensou alguma vez em me contar como _você_ me encontrou, como seus malditos contatos no Ministério me _encontraram_? Te mataria ter me contado quem mais andou me procurando, especialmente quando esse alguém falou com você?

Harry não tinha respostas para aquilo, além do fato de que ele não achava que Zabini estava realmente procurando por Malfoy. A julgar pela conversa que tinha ouvido no ponto de táxi, ele e seu parceiro apenas tinham tropeçado no loiro da boate e tentaram a sorte. Harry não achava que Draco queria ouvir aquilo agora, entretanto. Ele apenas suspirou e inclinou-se contra a grade. "Desculpe. Eu não pensei."

Draco olhou para ele como se tivesse algo a dizer, mas permaneceu quieto. Potter voltou a olhar para o mar. Sacudiu a cabeça e riu uma curta e vazia risada. _E tudo estava indo tão bem._ Endireitou-se. _Eu vou matar o Martin._

Draco se endireitou também. "Eu acho que vou voltar agora."

Harry assentiu e fez que ia voltar para a estrada. Foi interrompido, porém, quando Malfoy agarrou seu braço. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Acho que você não entendeu, Potter. Estou indo para casa."

Harry parou onde estava e olhou para baixo, para ele. "Casa, você quer dizer s-

Draco assentiu. "É, _minha_ casa."

Potter não iria tão longe em chamar aquele lugar de casa. Ele franziu o cenho. "Por quê?"

Draco deu um suspiro que mostrava que ele não queria ter que explicar aquilo. "Potter, agora que Blaise suspeita que eu ainda esteja vivo, ele não irá descansar até provar se é verdade ou não. Estou te dizendo, o Ministério provavelmente não é quem está enviando ele até mim. Se Blaise me encontrar, isso significa que eles ficarão muito contentes em manter os olhos fechados para minha presença no mundo assim como quando eu estiver a sete palmos dele."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, mostrando o quanto ele não entendia. "O que Blaise irá fazer?"

Draco riu friamente. "Vamos apenas dizer que Blaise e eu temos negócios inacabados." Deixou aquilo no ar e afastou-se.

Harry pensou naquilo por um segundo, e então assentiu. "Certo, o que quer que ele queira fazer, não irá acontecer."

"E como _você_ pode ter tanta certeza? Você nem ao menos sabe como ele me encontrou _aqui_ de todos os lugares para se procurar por mim. Agora que achou você, ele _irá_ descobrir onde você mora."

Harry desejou então que tivesse contado a Draco sua teoria sobre Blaise quando teve a chance. Ao invés disso, focou-se na direção que a conversa tinha tomado. "Ele não pode, minha casa está sob _Fidelius_, é impossível que ele a descubra a menos que vá diretamente até meu fiel do segredo."

Draco rolou os olhos. "Bem, seus amigos grifinórios não são exatamente conhecidos por guardar segredos, são?" Harry, a despeito da situação, sorriu para ele. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas antes de estreitar os olhos, desconfiado. "O quê?"

Harry pegou a mão que o tinha empurrado e a segurou. Isso trouxe Draco pra perto dele, então ele pôde sussurrar, "Meus amigos grifinórios não são aqueles que guardam o segredo da minha casa."

Malfoy se afastou. "Então, quem é?" perguntou, confuso.

Harry lhe deu um sorriso indulgente. "Bem, é segredo, não é?" Puxou Draco para mais perto. "Não se preocupe, ele não irá pegar você. Prometo," disse, sua cabeça inclinada para falar contra o pescoço de Draco, antes de beijá-lo ali.

O sonserino fechou os olhos e deixou aquilo acontecer. Então franziu o cenho. Ele estava sendo receptivo àquilo e sabia que ele estando em seu estado normal, não hesitaria em empurrar Potter para longe. Então, ele o fez e se afastou, voltando para a grade para respirar ar fresco e limpar sua mente. _Um pouco mais de uma semana com ele e essa merda toda acontece._ Ele esfregou seu rosto nas mãos.

"Não, eu estou voltando. Olhe – Blyde irá devolver seu dinheiro, tenho certeza disso, Potter."

"Draco-."

"Não!" Ele aumentou o tom de voz. "Não, Potter, eu não posso ficar com você," disse rapidamente.

Harry olhou-o desconfiado. Draco soava quase... desesperado.

Interessante. "Isso é sobre o quê? Isso não é sobre ser encontrado, é?" Ele deu um passo para perto de Draco e o segurou contra a grade, uma mão de cada lado seu, e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo, mãos sobre as dele, mantendo-o ali com o mínimo esforço. Por tudo o que ele estava protestando, o loiro não parecia realmente querer partir. "Me diga," falou suavemente na orelha do outro.

Draco fechou os olhos e desviou o rosto.

"Draco, você tem estado assim o dia todo, evasivo e quieto. Este não é você. Sim, eu sei que não é você, até mesmo meus _amigos_ perceberam que você está estranho, então não discuta," ele acrescentou quando seu companheiro fez menção de discordar. "Apenas me diga o que há de errado com você."

Draco murmurou algo.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse não." Ele puxou as mãos que Harry tinha prendido sob as suas e deixou-se livre. "Eu não quero estar em lugar algum perto de você. Apenas saia da frente," disse, empurrando Harry.

Harry não sairia. "Não quer ou _não pode_," perguntou, firmando-se em seus pés.

"Deus, saia da frente!" Draco falou exasperado.

Bom. Harry já sabia que ele só conseguiria arrancar algo do loiro quando este estivesse sob frustração. "Não, não até você me contar."

"Foda-se, Potter, eu não posso fazer isso com você!"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Tudo isso," ele ouviu o outro falar desesperado. "Com você!" Draco deixou-se cair para frente. "Eu não devia ter feito nada disso." Ele podia ouvir Draco lutar para respirar e colocou uma mão em suas costas, para suportá-lo. "Deus," Era quase inaudível. "Tão estúpido. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu sabia que não devia," o loiro falou, endireitando-se "mas você estava _deitado_ ali e você quase _morreu_ – por mim! – Eu... e..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça em frustração antes de dizer. "E _Deus_ agora eu quero algo que não posso ter, e eu tinha jurado esquecer coisas como essas _anos_ atrás – não, não me toque! Você está piorando tudo!" Ele se afastou do alcance de Harry.

Potter apenas o agarrou e o abraçou.

Draco estava lutando para se soltar, mas Harry não o deixou fugir, nem mesmo quando ele escorregou para o chão. Os empurrões de repente se transformaram em puxões e Draco estava dizendo algo que ele não conseguia ouvir. Harry inclinou levemente a cabeça para a direita, então a voz não estava mais abafada contra seu pescoço, por melhor que aquilo fosse. As palavras se tornaram mais claras, mas ainda baixas, e tudo o que Harry pôde ouvir foi, "... só mais duas semanas."

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Então, aquele era o problema.

"Vamos, nós conversaremos sobre isso quando chegarmos em casa." Ele ergueu-se e ajudou Draco a se levantar, o que ele fez sem resistência alguma. Começaram a caminhar.

***

Harry fechou a porta de seu carro depois de desligar o motor e sair. Abrindo o porta-malas para pegar suas bagagens, ele olhou para Draco que tinha começado a fazer a mesma coisa. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, deixa comigo. Aqui," adicionou, atirando para ele as chaves da casa. "O número é 6-2-5-3-6-9." Draco pegou-as e foi até a porta da frente.

Quando Malfoy a abriu, foi imediatamente atacado por Penélope. Ele riu a primeira risada verdadeira desde o dia anterior, enquanto digitava a senha para desativar o alarme. Aquilo o fez se lembrar tanto de quando ainda estava em seu apartamento que quando Harry tocou seu ombro, ele pulou.

A mão de Harry se afastou imediatamente e ficou parada no ar, enquanto a outra segurava duas malas. "Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar."

Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça e entrou, indo direto para seu quarto para se trocar. Ele então começou a procurar por todo lugar da casa, debaixo do travesseiro, no guarda-roupa e dentro das gavetas. Foi só quando realmente não conseguiu encontrar o roupão, aquele que ele esteve pensando em afanar quando fosse embora, que lembrou-se de onde exatamente ele tinha sido deixado pela última vez. Onde ele tinha sido _tirado_ pela última vez. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sabendo que ele não deveria voltar lá. De fato, tinha gravado aquilo em sua cabeça como se fosse um mantra, enquanto vinham no carro. Ele devia estar fazendo suas malas agora. Potter – Draco suspirou quando se sentou na cama feita e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos – _Harry_ tinha como ponto que se alguém estava procurando por ele a melhor opção era ficar, considerando que quando ele fosse embora, não teria nenhuma forma de proteção. Se ele partisse, e Blyde fosse tão bom quanto Draco dizia que ele era, então seria pego tão logo pisasse na porta da frente. Então aqui estava ele, ficando pelo resto das quatro semanas que Blyde tinha combinado em deixá-lo ficar, sentado na cama e pensando.

Ele _realmente_ queria aquele roupão.

Era estranho o quão afeiçoado àquilo ele estava. Desde que lhe tinha sido emprestado, Draco raramente o tinha tirado. Até mesmo dormiu vestido com ele algumas vezes. Era confortável e quente, era bem bonito e tinha bolsos-

Droga, era isso. Ele ia atrás do roupão, que se danem as conseqüências.

Ergueu-se decididamente e passou pela porta antes de cruzar a incrivelmente curta distância até o quarto de Harry. Parou, se perguntando se devia bater. A porta raramente ficava fechada. Se estava, o homem provavelmente estava dormindo ou algo assim, o que, se fosse verdade, era ainda melhor para o propósito de Draco. Ele prontamente abriu a porta e entrou. Congelou, de repente se lembrando do que o 'algo assim' era na sua lista de razões para a qual a porta do quarto deve ficar fechada.

Harry Potter estava parado, ensopado, em nada além de uma toalha.

Draco apenas o encarou. Depois do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, ele não estava certo de que era possível para ele olhar o outro homem sem que um definitivo tom de rosa surgisse em seu rosto. Harry, para o seu alívio, não tinha notado a sua entrada. O moreno continuou a vasculhar suas gavetas atrás de algo para vestir, enquanto Draco desviava seus olhos e rapidamente localizava o roupão no chão. Quando inclinou-se para pegá-lo, também notou várias outras peças de roupas jogadas no chão, e mais uma vez sentiu-se corar. O quarto tinha ficado exatamente do mesmo jeito. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre a jaqueta de couro, decidiu apressadamente que era hora de partir. Achou aquilo difícil, entretanto, devido ao fato de ter um Harry parado entre ele e a saída.

Draco estava muito grato que ele já estivesse vestido.

"Procurando algo?" Harry perguntou olhando por sobre ele, pousando os olhos no roupão nas mãos do loiro e então voltando a encarar o rapaz. Draco olhou para baixo e quando viu o roupão, tardiamente o escondeu às suas costas. Harry apenas sorriu. "Eu já vi, sabe." Quando o outro não respondeu, verbalmente ou de qualquer outro jeito, ele perguntou. "Hey, você está bem?"

Draco não conseguia pensar. Tudo o que podia ver era ele mesmo parado sozinho com Potter em um quarto em que eles tinham, e ele se lembrava vividamente, feito sexo e ele tinha – ele o tinha beijado? – Sim, sim ele o tinha beijado _e_ o tinha feito primeiro e tinha _gostado_. E aquilo foi depois do outro quase ter morrido. Tudo na mesma noite. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a cama, onde ainda havia uma mancha vermelha. Lembrava-se de todo o sangue e do olhar quase vago no rosto do moreno. Também se lembrava de como entrou em pânico, ao ponto da histeria, quando Harry não abria os olhos. Draco começou a respirar profundamente. Algo estava acontecendo com ele e não era bom. O pânico que tinha sentido não era porque ele não saberia o que fazer ou como explicar às pessoas que Potter tinha morrido com ele na mesma casa. Foi simplesmente porque ele não queria que o homem o deixasse.

_Me deixar?_ E Draco, então, teve um momento de claridade. Não, ele não queria que Potter o deixasse. O rapaz era a única pessoa que o tinha tratado humanamente em anos. Salvo por Blyde, que o tinha colocado num lugar habitável, mas não sem exigir um pagamento. Potter nem ao menos queria aquilo, a não ser que Draco dissesse a ele que queria também. E Malfoy sabia agora que apenas dizer a ele que estava tudo bem não era o bastante. Harry não pegou nada sem pedir ou sem lhe ter sido oferecido. Draco descobriu que podia se acostumar àquilo. Que ele podia viver com aquilo. Mas não iria, e era o que vinha tentando dizer a Potter desde que chegara ali. Sabia, por experiências passadas, o que acontecia quando eles queriam que seus 'clientes' ficassem com eles. Queriam sair dali, queriam construir um lar e deixar seus passados para trás. Sabia o que Blyde fazia com quem quisesse sair. Claro que ele era um cara legal, mas não era tolo. Se alguém quisesse sair, tinha que lhe devolver tudo o que devia. Todos os garotos deviam dinheiro a ele.

Todos eles.

A maioria emprestava dinheiro para drogas e coisas do tipo. Emprestavam muita grana, gastavam tudo e mais tarde na rua, acordavam apenas com a roupa do corpo, um brutal desejo por mais uma 'cheirada' e uma enorme dívida a ser paga dentro de um mês. Draco era o único excêntrico ali, uma das principais razões do porquê era classificado no 'favoritos' de Blyde. Malfoy apenas pegou o dinheiro emprestado porque não tinha nenhum ao sair da guerra. Estava tão certo de que o Ministério lhe devolveria os bens de sua família que fez vista grossa ao pequeno problema que era eles acreditarem que ele estava morto. E então, gastou a maior parte do dinheiro pelo tempo que Blyde bateu à sua porta.

Draco aprendeu com os erros dos outros tanto quanto com os seus próprios. Sabia que não havia nenhuma razão em fingir ser algo que você não era. Ter clientes apenas dava razões para você odiar aquilo. Isso lhe dava razões para sair sem mais complicações. Mesmo que o tivesse negado no início, Harry parecia ter ultrapassado uma barreira e agora ele não queria partir.

Ele não queria partir, mas não tinha escolha. _Só mais duas semanas._

"... você está bem?" ele ouviu vagamente.

Seus olhos focaram Harry. Tomou fôlego. "Estou legal." Ele caminhou para a porta, apenas para ser bloqueado por Harry.

"Você não está legal."

Draco engoliu forte. "Estou. Por favor, saia."

Harry estreitou os olhos. "Não."

Draco escarneceu. "O que você quer de mim?" Estava grato que tivesse mantido o tom de súplica fora de sua voz.

Potter apenas o olhou de volta. "Acho que já te perguntei."

"Eu disse que estou legal."

"E eu digo que você está mentindo," Harry replicou friamente.

Eles se encararam em silêncio por bons minutos, desafiando um ao outro a desviar os olhos primeiros. Harry tinha certeza de que venceria, até seu celular tocar.

"Merda," murmurou, olhos procurando pelo aparelho, seguindo o irritante toque. Quando o localizou na mesa de cabeceira, andou até ele. De repente, percebeu que a porta do quarto estava aberta. Quando voltou-se para mandar Draco ficar onde estava, não havia sinal dele no quarto e Harry murmurou 'merda' novamente. Ouviu, então, uma porta bater. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Teria que encostá-lo na parede mais tarde.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de tradução: **

**[1] - **No original, em inglês, as palavras usadas pela autora são _pences_ e _pounds_. _Pences_ é o plural de _penny_, que significa centavo, e _Pounds_ é o nome da Libra esterlina, ou só Libra, a moeda oficial do Reino Unido. Traduzi _pences _como moedas, que é _coins_ em inglês, e deixei as Libras no lugar delas. ^^

**[2] – **Pela pesquisa da tradutora aqui, 'onze ervas e temperos' (_eleven herbs and spices_, no original) é o nome de uma receita secreta de tempero do senhor Coronel Harland Sanders, fundador da rede de restaurantes estadunienses _KFC – Kentucky Fried Chicken_, que vende maravilhosos frangos fritos feitos com uma antiga receita do Coronel. ;)

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras Super Legais:**

Gente, que delícia, conseguimos postar dois caps nessa semana. \o/ Presente de Natal (bem) atrasado. XD

Esse capítulo foi um pouco longo e chatinho, mas cheio de detalhes que serão muito importantes no decorrer da fic, e necessários para fazer as ligações. O povo perguntou várias coisas nas reviews sobre o Blaise e o Ron (não como casal, por Merlin ¬¬), e eu só digo uma coisa: Não me lembro. o.o

É sério, gente. Por que ninguém acredita em mim? Eu não lembro do que acontece na fic. u_ú

Ouuuuutra coisa que eu esqueci de comentar na outra nota: Vocês continuam a deixar review sem logar. ¬¬ *olha feio pra Hokuto e morde a bochecha dela* Não tem pra quem responder se não tiver ao menos um e-mail de retorno, gente. _

Hum, obrigada pela paciência e pelo carinho de sempre. ^^ *lambe todos por mim e pela Ly*

Até domingooooo. o/

Beijos,

_Cy e Ly._


	17. Chapter 17

**An****tes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Capitulo Dezessete**_

Dois dias mais tarde, Harry caiu exausto no sofá e fechou os olhos cansadamente. Exames finais eram de matar. Ele não tinha certeza de que agüentaria mais daquilo. Sua cabeça estava doendo e o leve tremor que tivera, ainda o desnorteava. Mais: ele tinha uma festa de aniversário para ir, no dia seguinte. _Urgh_, foi tudo o que veio à sua cabeça. Ele pensaria naquilo mais tarde.

Suspirou e se aninhou no calor do sofá, chutando os sapatos de seus pés por cima do braço de apoio. Ele devia tirar a jaqueta. O tempo estava começando esquentar. A Inglaterra finalmente decidiu que o sol poderia aparecer. Não, ele estava muito cansado para tirar a jaqueta, e ele precisava dormir, principalmente se pretendia ir aquele aniversário. Gemeu. Estava tão sem clima para aquilo.

Harry pulou quando alguma coisa aterrissou em seu colo. Removeu o braço que tinha atirado em seu rosto para bloquear a luz e olhou para baixo par ver Penélope deitada em cima dele, inabalavelmente fechando os olhos para dormir. Ele riu divertido. "Boa tarde para você também, Penny." Então, voltou a colocar o braço sobre o rosto.

Minutos depois, ouviu um suspiro irritado e sentiu a cadela olhar para cima para ver quem era. Apesar de que, só poderia ser uma outra pessoa.

"Penny, saia de cima dele," ele ouviu Draco dizer baixinho, obviamente pensando que ele estava dormindo. "Vamos, se mexa." Harry segurou a risada quando não sentiu Penélope dar indicações de que se moveria. "Penélope, não me faça ir aí." Penny resmungou baixo e Harry a sentiu descansar a cabeça de volta em seu peito.

Draco bufou em irritação e então suaves passos soaram no carpete da sala de estar. Naquele instante, Penny deu um latido agudo e Harry pulou mais por surpresa, antes de afastar o braço do rosto. Viu Draco e a cachorra numa briga de olhares. Draco olhou para ele.

"Desculpe, estava tentando tirá-la de cima de você." Ele a segurou pela coleira, fisicamente a tirando de seu "assento".

Harry sentou-se, agora que o peso quente da cadela tinha se acabado, parecia vazio. "Eu não ligo. 'Tava bom." Sorriu quando Penny conseguiu escapar de Draco e pular de volta no espaço livre do sofá. Draco balançou a cabeça antes de acenar as mãos, como que declarando que ela poderia fazer o que quisesse - o que ela fazia normalmente, de qualquer forma. O loiro se afastou.

Harry o assistiu até que ele sumisse através da estante entre a sala e o corredor da cozinha. Quando Draco saiu, Penélope grunhiu para ele. Harry olhou para baixo e franziu o cenho. "O quê?"

Ela latiu novamente e ele balançou a cabeça. "Este é algum tipo de território? Você estava apenas tentando me tirar do sofá no começo?" Ela resmungou de novo. "Deus, está certo, estou saindo!" Ele bufou e se levantou.

Quando chegou ao corredor para subir as escadas, ouviu barulho de louças na cozinha e desceu novamente o primeiro degrau. Draco esteve evitando-o, exatamente como nos primeiros dias que ele chegara ali. Eles não tinham falado muito mais do que duas palavras nos últimos dois dias. Aquilo iria mudar.

***

Harry entrou na cozinha e inclinou-se contra o balcão onde Draco estava fazendo um sanduíche para ele mesmo. Ele parecia estar fazendo muito daqueles ultimamente.

"Você vive de sanduíches, normalmente?" Harry perguntou com genuína curiosidade.

Draco nem ao menos parou. "Pão é barato. Então é queijo e presunto." Ele cortou o lanche em dois e pegou seu copo de suco para sair.

Colocando de lado a sensação de _déja vu_ **[1]**, Harry se colocou no seu caminho. Quando Draco desviou para a esquerda, Harry o seguiu, o mesmo quando o loiro desviou para a direita. Malfoy bufou irritado. "O que é, Potter? Não tenho tempo para isso."

Harry realmente desejou que ele conseguisse erguer uma sobrancelha de cada vez, porque ele teria feito se soubesse. **[2]** "Você tem algum compromisso?"

"Na verdade, sim, eu tenho. _Neighbours_ já vai começar." **[3]**

Harry segurou a risada, entretanto não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Se importa se eu me juntar a você, então?"

Draco rolou os olhos. "Que seja, a casa é sua." Ele desviou para o outro lado e passou por Potter.

Harry o seguiu escada acima e para dentro de seu próprio quarto, onde Draco parecia ter feito um lar para ele mesmo. Malfoy notou o outro olhando em volta e suspirou. "Olhe, eu tentei assistir TV lá embaixo, mas Penny estava – ela está muito afeiçoada com aquilo. Eu não tinha certeza se seus amigos viriam para cá, de qualquer forma, e..." Ele bufou em frustração por não estar conseguindo formar uma sentença compreensível. "Eu posso sair, se você quiser."

Harry balançou a cabeça, dando o seu melhor em tentar não prestar atenção no quanto o lábio inferior de Draco ficou vermelho quando ele o mordeu. "Não, está tudo bem." Ele tirou a jaqueta e a atirou no encosto de uma cadeira, andando até o guarda-roupa para pegar uma camiseta. Tirou a que estava vestindo e a jogou no cesto de roupas sujas, antes de atirar sua calça jeans também e colocar a camiseta limpa. Virou-se para ir para a cama e talvez dormir um pouco.

Enquanto girava viu, em sua visão periférica, o rápido virar de uma cabeça que não queria ser pega o observando e sorriu para ele mesmo. Quando se virou completamente, pôde ver o tom cor-de-rosa que tingia as bochechas do loiro. Sentou-se na cama com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros e deu uma olhada na televisão, esperando entender o que, exatamente, Draco viu no programa.

"Então, o que está acontecendo?"

Draco parou no meio de uma mordida em seu sanduíche enquanto começava a passar as cenas do capítulo anterior, antes da abertura dos créditos. Ele virou-se para Harry em silêncio, olhando para ele com um olhar que dizia, 'oh, Deus, você é um daqueles chatos, não é?' Harry quase sorriu para aquilo. Ele não tinha qualquer intenção de ficar fazendo perguntas o tempo todo sobre o programa. Mas se isso fazia Draco fazer _aquela_ cara... bem, pelo menos era uma forma de comunicação.

Ele esperou em expectativa.

O olhar lentamente sumiu e Draco pousou seu lanche no prato ouvindo a melodia '... _todo mundo precisa de bons vizinhos...' _na tela e suspirou, resignando-se a vinte e cinco minutos de pura irritação. "Não tenho certeza, na verdade."

Harry franziu o cenho. "Não tem certeza? Eu pensei que você assistisse isso o tempo todo." Ele se acomodou nas cobertas.

O olhar de Draco faiscou quando ele começou a se contorcer perto dele. "Eu- hum," começou, distraído de alguma forma, "apenas desde que eu cheguei aqui. Eu não tenho uma televisão, então não tenho certeza sobre o desenvolvimento disso." Ele olhou para a tela quase contemplativo. "A primeira vez que eu assisti isso foi há alguns meses. Tive uma tarde de folga, algo que Blyde faz às vezes, quando você faz muito dinheiro para ele. Eu costumo apenas dar uma volta por um tempo, sob instruções de que traga meu traseiro de volta a tempo," ele riu silenciosamente. "De qualquer forma, eu estava passando pela loja Dixon e isso estava passando lá e eu não liguei, naturalmente, mas quando entrei na loja havia um lugar para tomar café perto da televisão. Enquanto eu comia, eu assisti. Me prendi desde então, mesmo que eu não veja isso o tempo todo." Ele suspirou." Desde que cheguei aqui, eu comecei a assistir pra valer. É uma porcaria, mas é divertido ver que a minha não é a única vida completamente fodida."

Harry riu para ele. "Se você quer ver vidas realmente fodidas, assista _East Enders_." Ele disse.

Draco assentiu. "Oh, eu assisto." E riu.

Harry sentou-se direito para tentar fazer com que o que ele estava vendo na televisão fizesse sentido. Quinze minutos depois, ele ainda não conseguia ver nenhum sentido, entretanto, quando se virou, a concentração de Draco estava completamente presa no programa. Potter franziu o cenho, tentando entender, mas na altura do final do seriado ele estava cansado demais e caiu no sono. Quando deram seis horas, ele percebeu que o canal tinha mudado para a rápida melodia de _Os Simpsons_. Os olhos de Harry se abriram de repente e ele olhou para o lado de Draco. "Você _está_ brincando!" Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Draco Maldito Malfoy estava sentado em sua cama assistindo _Os Simpsons_.

Draco olhou para ele. "Perdão?"

"Você assiste _Os Simpsons?_?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "_Os Simpsons_ é arte, Potter. Não interrompa." O loiro voltou-se para a tela.

Harry o observou atentamente, então também se voltou para a tela. _Isso é surreal_, ele pensou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Voltou a olhar Draco na cama e descansou sua cabeça contra o travesseiro, apenas o observando. Draco tinha terminado seu sanduíche e suco e os prato e copo vazios estavam pousados na mesinha de cabeceira próxima a ele. Harry assistia o outro despercebido, então quando um sorriso apareceu no rosto do loiro por algo que algum personagem tinha feito na tela, ele estava livre para sorrir para ele sem ser pego.

Quando Draco _sentiu_ Harry o olhando ele olhou para baixo, mas Potter já tinha parado de sorrir. Agora ele estava apenas olhando para ele. Draco momentaneamente estreitou os olhos, tentando imaginar o que ele queria. Quando Harry continuou calado e apenas continuou olhando para ele, Malfoy sentou-se, contemplativo. Ele fingiu interesse pelo episódio na televisão por mais um tempo antes de perceber que não poderia continuar ignorando aquilo e o calor em sua pele por estar sendo observado. Ele fechou os olhos, sabendo que aquilo era uma má odeia.

Mas... ele _queria _aquilo.

Draco usou sua mão para procurar o controle remoto, antes de mapear seus dedos por ele para colocar a televisão no mudo. Uma vez que o quarto caiu no silêncio, Malfoy escorregou na cama para deitar-se perto de Harry, que tinha acabado de descansar sua mão direita no estômago do loiro. A mão vagarosamente deslizou para seu quadril para virá-lo para ele. Draco pressionou-se contra Harry, seus braços achando o peito de Harry quando as mãos do moreno o seguraram pelos lados de seu corpo. Descansou as próprias mãos nos ombros de Harry para se equilibrar quando o escalou, até que estivesse firmemente montado nele, seus membros cobertos se roçando.

_Continua... _XD

* * *

**Notas de Tradução:**

**[1] – Dejá vu – **No original em francês dejá vu. Literalmente traduzido como '_já visto'_, dejá vu é oque os psicólogos explicam como uma reação do cérebro para tornar um ambiente/situação mais acolhedora, nos dando a sensação de que já estivemos ali ou já vimos certa pessoa anteriormente.

**[2] – **Ahá! Para quem se lembra do primeiro capítulo, na cena do Harry e Ron no carro, há um momento em que o Ron ergue apenas uma sobrancelha e o Harry pensa que gostaria de saber fazer aquilo. Pois é, tai a explicação para quem ficou meio perdido naquela parte. u.u A autora tem mania de fazer isso. u.u

**[3] – **_**Neighbours**_ é uma _soup opera_ australiana, a novela brasileira. Ela foi lançada em 1985 e está no ar até hoje (O_O). É uma série muito premiada. Em português, 'neighbours' significa vizinhos. ^^

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Ola!!!! \o/

Mais um capitulo lindo pra vocês! Acho que agora nós conseguimos voltar definitivamente a nosso ritmo normal ^^

Só falta botarmos as reviews em dia.... *Ly sai correndo chorando com a quantidade de reviews*... E por falar em reviews: pessoas, nós continuamos avisando e vocês continuam esquecendo... quando mandarem uma review, por favor, mandem um email para respostas... se não nós não teremos como encher o saco de vocês na sua caixa de entrada também! ;)

Beijos a todos e até domingo que vem!

_Ly e Cy_


	18. Chapter 18

**An****tes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**_Capítulo Dezoito_**

Harry fechou os olhos quando Draco começou a pressionar suaves beijos em seu pescoço. Ele não pôde deixar de perceber a excitação do loiro quando este se sentou sobre ele. As mãos de Draco escorregaram pelo estômago de Harry, unhas esquadrinhando o tecido da camiseta. Sua cabeça caiu para frente quando Harry deslizou as mãos por suas coxas, que estavam prendendo sua cintura, conforme Draco se movia para frente e para trás, criando uma fricção que o estava deixando sem palavras.

Quando Harry sentou-se, Draco quase escorregou, mas seus dedos rapidamente se agarraram ao pescoço do moreno para manter o equilíbrio. As mãos de Harry encontraram a base da coluna de Draco enquanto ele continuava a sussurrar que o outro continuasse, segurando-o no lugar enquanto trilhava beijos por seu pescoço, ganhando o mais maravilhoso suspiro no processo. Ele sorriu contra a pele pálida e subiu beijos para sua mandíbula, sabendo que tão logo ele chegasse cada vez mais perto, Draco o empurraria.

E Harry não foi desapontado. Desde que eles aparataram de volta para Brighton naquela manhã, as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. A intimidade que eles tinham compartilhado tinha se acabado.

"Não, pare." Ele ouviu e abriu os olhos para ver e sentir Draco se inclinando para longe dele. O calor que estava ali foi instantaneamente perdido, assim como o aperto em seu pescoço. A despeito de seus sentimentos anteriores, ele faria qualquer coisa para conseguir aquilo de volta.

"Sim, está bem." Ele respondeu apressadamente, e puxou o homem para de volta, dando boas vindas ao calor que emanava dele enquanto descansava as mãos na cintura do loiro para mantê-lo no lugar quando projetou o quadril para cima. O arfar de Draco era como música para seus ouvidos, e ele se deixou aproveitar aquilo enquanto testava sua sorte e se inclinava para outro beijo.

Draco virou a cabeça, enterrando-a no pescoço de Harry e lhe dando uma forte mordida por sua impertinência. "Deus, Potter, você é surdo? Eu disse _não_," Ele sussurrou na orelha do moreno, antes de morder ali também. Aquilo era o pouco do controle que ele ainda tinha, então ele o manteria. Draco afastou-se novamente, continuando suas gentis investidas. A dor no membro de Harry aumentou quando sentiu as mordidas em ambos os lugares e empurrou seu quadril novamente, mais bruto, ganhando um gemido alto do homem em cima dele.

Sorriu para si mesmo, determinado a conseguir aquele intimidade de volta. _Você terá, quando isso estiver terminado,_ ele pensou e suspirou através de sua respiração arquejante e seu clímax próximo. Então, franziu o cenho.

Aquilo não era o bastante.

Suas mão encontraram a abertura do roupão que parecia ter sido confiscado pelo homem montado nele, e ele o abriu, escorregando-o pelos ombros de Draco antes de encontrar o obstáculo que era a camisa que o loiro estava vestindo, que parecia muito maior que ele e estranhamente familiar.

"Isso é… isso é meu?" Ele perguntou, pausando por um segundo. Olhou para Draco, que franziu as sobrancelhas para o que ele estava falando. Malfoy ficou quieto quando percebeu que ainda estava usando a camisa que encontrara no banheiro.

Depois de Penélope ter roubado sua camiseta e fugido, ela a tinha deixado cair no chão próximo às escadas antes de descer correndo sem ela. Ele tinha pego a primeira coisa que pôde encontrar, vestindo seu roupão antes de ir atrás da cadela. Mas depois de tê-la encontrada no topo de seu anfitrião do mês, todos os pensamentos sobre isso tinham deixado sua mente. Ele realmente tinha esquecido esse detalhe e estava um pouco embaraçado, suas bochechas se tingindo de rosa antes que ele pudesse evitar.

"Talvez."

Harry segurou um sorriso. "Talvez? Talvez seja minha." Ele adicionou, mais para si mesmo com um sorriso amarelo. Assentiu, então colocou toda a situação de lado. "Não importa, de qualquer forma." Harry desfez os primeiros botões antes de arrancar a camisa pela cabeça de Draco, assistindo seus cabelos caírem de volta no lugar, um pouco mais bagunçados, entretanto ele realmente gostava mais daquele jeito.

Harry puxou a coberta para baixo, segurando em Draco enquanto deitava sobre ela, virando-os e se acomodando entre as pernas do loiro.

Suas mãos correram pelos lados de Draco, parando apenas no cós de seu pijama quando o puxou para baixo em sua jornada de beijos e lambidas através de seu peito e estômago.

A calça do pijama foi descartada em algum lugar do quarto, e o arrepio que Draco sentiu foi rapidamente substituído por uma mão quente golpeando a base de seu membro. Ele tremeu quando uma língua provocou a ponta. Quase não podia acreditar naquilo. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que recebera um-

A boca de Harry cobriu a ereção de Draco e sugou forte. O único som que Draco conseguiu fazer foi um gemido chocado antes de começar a arquejar e fazer sons de prazer presos na garganta. As pontas dos dedos de Harry faziam preguiçosos círculos na carne branca de suas coxas enquanto sua cabeça bombeava. Draco achou muito difícil continuar assistindo sem gozar imediatamente, então atirou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Ele involuntariamente jogou o quadril para cima, o que Harry pareceu não se importar, e sentiu o calor úmido expor tudo o que esteve guardando aquele mês. Ele sentiu aquilo completamente, _tudo_, e não pôde segurar o gemido que lhe escapou quando um dedo coberto de saliva o invadiu.

A boca abandonou seu membro e ele deu um grunhido de frustração, tentando puxar a cabeça de volta, mas Harry estava fazendo seu caminho até ele. Uma mão soltou a sua dos cabelos negros com um sorriso malicioso, e a segurou acima de sua cabeça, uma leve mordida sendo dada em seu mamilo esquerdo, depois em seu pescoço, e ele arqueou as costas ao sentir o tecido da camiseta de Harry em seu peito.

Draco franziu o cenho. Ele queria sentir pele. "Você tem… muitas roupas no caminho."

A risada de Harry reverberou em seu peito. "Então me ajude a tirá-las."

Draco soltou sua mão e os dois seguraram a bainha da camiseta cinza, puxando-a para cima e libertando o moreno antes de atirá-la em algum lugar, qualquer lugar. Ele afastou mais as pernas para arrancar a cueca de Harry. Potter ergueu-se para ajudá-lo e logo a peça estava sendo jogada para fora da cama pelos seus pés. "Vê, não é tão difícil."

"Hum," Harry disse, colocando-se novamente no topo do loiro e segurando suas pernas em volta dele com suas mãos, quando atacou o pescoço de Draco mais uma vez. Ele amava os sons que Malfoy fazia quando escondia-se lá, sendo ali uma sensível zona erógena dele. "Pele... tem um gosto bom." Uma mão convocou um pote da gaveta enquanto ele continuava a beijar e morder a pele pálida, adorando os gemidos baixos em sua orelha. Com o pote aberto, mergulhou dois dedos no gel antes de serpentear sua mão por entre seus corpos, violando a entrada de Draco com ambos de uma vez.

"Ah!" O loiro arfou antes de morder seu lábio e gemer. Harry não tinha visto nada mais erótico do que aquilo, e continuou a investir seus dedos, mexendo-os e tesourando-os no corpo de Malfoy. "Oh, Deus... mais!" Ele ouviu e adicionou outro dedo. "Não, não, você... oh, _Deus_." Draco tinha os olhos fechados firmemente, mas estava afastando a mão de Harry, que enfim entendeu. Ajeitou-se e se empurrou com um único movimento, sentindo os apertos de Draco em seus ombros e pescoço se intensificarem, e a aspereza de seus dentes em seu ombro. Ele esperou, permitindo que Draco se acostumasse com a plenitude, descansando a testa contra a dele e respirando fundo. Fechou os olhos e forçou-se a ficar parado.

Os olhos de Draco se abriram e ele não pôde impedi-los de se fixarem no rosto de Harry. Eles vaguearam pelos arredores da linha de seu cabelo, vendo o suor começar a anelar os fios negros e a grudá-los em seu rosto. Ele seguiu a ponte de seu nariz até a sua boca. Encarou avidamente os lábios rosados e não se surpreendeu quando a voz em sua cabeça praticamente gritou para ele. Os olhos de Harry se abriram, dando-lhe acesso àquelas íris verdes cheias de sentimentos. Antes que ele pudesse parar, Draco encontrou-se falando abruptamente.

Harry ficou surpreso ao encontrar os olhos do loiro abertos e o encarando diretamente. Sentiu as pernas dele se apertarem em volta de sua cintura antes de ouvir, "Me beije."

Harry o olhou, sabendo que ele não precisava pedir duas vezes, mas sabendo também que ele tinha regras e-

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "_Foda-se_". Então puxou a cabeça de Harry para ele.

Fazia três dias. Três dias desde a última vez que tinham se beijado, e Harry achou aquilo tão perfeito quanto ele se lembrava. Começou a golpear com o quadril enquanto se recordava. A forma como os braços de Draco se apertavam em volta dele, fazendo sua cabeça rodopiar era a mesma; os arquejos que ele fazia eram maravilhosos; os gemido que ele deixava escapar eram perfeitos. O loiro era intoxicante, e todos os seus maneirismos combinados, faziam Harry querer clamá-lo como seu. Possuí-lo e fazê-lo seu. Uma estocada particularmente forte com esse pensamente fez a Draco fechar os olhos e gemer, e no instante seguinte Harry estava beijando-o novamente.

A respiração de Draco tornou-se áspera conforme ele se aproximava do clímax. Harry podia sentir que ele estava perto e continuou a investir contra Draco, mudando o ângulo para atingir sua próstata. Ele começou a golpear o membro de Malfoy ao mesmo tempo em que estocava dentro dele. Com a estimulação extra, o corpo de Draco retesou-se, quase se perdendo. Sentindo os músculos do loiro se contrairem, Harry grunhiu e aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas na cavidade apertada.

"Oh, Deus..." Draco estava tendo dificuldades para manter seu meio controle sob as fortes arremetidas que pareciam sempre encontrar sua próstata. Cristo, o que aquele pau tinha, um _maldito radar_? "Oh, _merda_..." Sua respiração travou quando a velocidade aumentou, não lhe dando espaço para respirar direito. O clímax o ameaçava perigosamente, a qualquer momento, e os golpes rápidos da mão de Harry o deixavam ainda mais próximo.

Draco gozou com um grito alto. Harry continuou a se mover, as pontas de seus dedos roçando a cabeça supersensível do membro de Draco. O corpo do loiro convulsionava levemente, a cada vez.

Como tinha sobrevivido àquilo, Harry não tinha idéia. Malfoy tinha os olhos fechados e arfava duramente, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros em alta velocidade. Harry não conseguiu segurar a euforia pelo delírio de Draco, vendo como a respiração dele vinha em arquejos curtos, sabendo que fora ele quem causara aquilo. Investiu mais fundo e sentiu Draco fechar-se e relaxar em volta dele em resposta. Harry sabia que estava sorrindo, mas não foi capaz de reprimir isso também. A mistura disso tudo o fez esquecer-se de si mesmo por um segundo, e quando voltou a si, seu clímax fez isso por ele. Com um grito rouco e uma última estocada, esvaziou-se dentro do loiro, gemendo o tempo todo.

Sem fôlego e exausto, ele deixou-se cair na cama perto de Draco, respirando com dificuldade.

De repente, uma música alta fez os dois pularem em surpresa quando a função 'mudo' da televisão foi desativada ao pressionar do botão. Harry contorceu-se para alcançar o controle sob ele, e lutou com os botões por um momento antes de desligar o aparelho de uma vez, frustrado. Largou-se de costas com um suspiro.

A cena o fez querer rir, e ele levou um segundo para perceber que Draco já estava fazendo isso por ele. Harry puxou um travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça e acertou o loiro com ele, batendo em seu peito e fazendo Draco rir mais alto. Foi apenas quando ergueu o travesseiro novamente que percebeu que ele estava coberto de esperma e caiu na risada também, entretanto não tão escandaloso quanto Draco, que parecia ter achado aquilo tudo hilário.

"Cale a boca antes que eu te acerte na cara com isto." Este comentário, contudo, fez Draco rir mais, apertando suas costelas. Harry fez um rápido feitiço de limpeza no travesseiro, repetindo-o em si mesmo e no loiro, e colocou a almofada de volta sob a cabeça. Ele puxou as cobertas sobre eles e ficou assistindo Draco se acalmar. A mão de Harry perdeu-se no lado de Draco, traçando uma trilha para cima e para baixo com seus dedos.

Uma ocasional risadinha ainda ameaçava, mas Draco controlou-se encarando o homem de cabelos negros, que estava apoiado sobre um cotovelo, observando-o. "O quê?" Ele perguntou, sua voz ainda quebrada pelo riso.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Nada."

Draco estreitou os olhos, mas deixou passar, sabendo que ele provavelmente não conseguiria uma resposta. Estudou o rosto de Harry, e então foi a vez do moreno dizer, "O quê?"

"Você me fez perder o final de _Os Simpsons_," Ele respondeu.

Harry sorriu, "Não se preocupe, repete às sextas."

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Ly: Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente... O Harry não tinha vida antes do Draco ir pra lá não? Ele sabe todos os enredos, plots e horários de todos os programas e reprises da TV XD

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Provavel que não...

Esse capítulo foi quente hein?

"Me beije"... Uau

Eu estava ouvindo Kiss-me nessa hora... não é lindo?

Ly: Ah... agora eles se animaram...

É assim no começo... depois a relação esfria... acontece nas melhores famílias... u.u

Cy: Agora é pron a dar com rodo... ou outra coisa _

Nanda: Quer enumerar os outros nomes para "rodo"?

Ly: Posso??? Mesmo??? *.*

*bate cílios postiços*

Cy: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Vamos assustar o povo?

Nanda: Eles que estavam a tanto tempo sem nossos lindos comentários inocentes...

Ly: *cof cof*

Nanda: Porque eles sabem que somos uma família de respeito...

Ly: Somos sim!

Cy: Claro. u.u

Ly: Nós nunca fazemos nenhum tipo de coisa imoral... u.u

*não com ninguém com quem não sejamos casadas... ou sem o consentimento prévio de dito conjugue... u.u*

...

A não ser a Nanda...

Nanda: Por que a não ser eu? Sou algum tipo de depravada? Só porque fui curtir o pancadão?

Cy: O.O

Ly: Que faz coisas imorais com a Coy - usando de minha algema, diga-se de passagem - e ainda não é casada!

Nanda: Ah sim...isso...

Ly: E SEM MENCIONAR O PANCADAO!!!! Nanda... eu juro que tentei te salvar nessa... mas você insistiu em se entregar... u.u eu nem ia falar nisso...

Nanda: Eu estava usando calcinha...e a Coy estava junto!

Cy: Todas as aulas de piano...

Ly: Todo o esforço para criar uma dama... u.u

Nanda: você disse que sou funkeira, só porque moro no Rio! Já que me acusam... pelo menos vou curtir.

Ly: Eu também moro no Rio... ¬¬

Nanda: Você mora do outro lado da poça ¬¬

Ly: Ok... tudo bem... Eu tento te salvar e é assim que vc me agradece? Filha ingrata... u.u

Nanda: ohhhh ingrata eu? Mas eu te amo tanto... e nem bebi. Eu não bebo. Sou uma filha exemplar. Não sei pq vocês se queixam de mim

Ly: Não to me queixando... Eu ate tentei nem falar sobre isso...

Nanda: Eu estava de calcinha... claro que não conta aquela hora que a Coy... er hum...enfim

Ly: O.O

Ok!

Chega!

Nao quero saber... u.u

Nanda: Vocês nem sabem a quantas anda o destino dos gêmeos de vcs...que sumiram de casa.

Ly: Nao fala nisso... o coração aperta...

Nanda: E eu aqui... firme e forte. Agüentando os gemidos pela balanço...lustre..

Ly: Por falar nisso... Hoje nós usamos o lustre!

Cy: Usamos! *se anima*

Ly: Ly gosta muito do lustre! *sorrisão*

Cy: E a fita azul nova!!! *_*

Nanda: Não quero saber.

Ly: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!

Nanda: *aumentando a música*

Cy: Combinou tantão com a amoreca...

Ly: Ly fica bem de azul pendurada no lustre não fica amoreca?

Nanda: I Kissed a Girl...

Cy: Lindosona. Nham NHam...

Ly: *puxando a amoreca pra fonte do quintal pela frente da camisa*

Cy: Ui! *o*

Nanda: chega... as pessoas não querem ler isso!

Elas querem Drarry se pegando!

Ly: Vamos testar a fita em outro cenário, sim?

Cy: Só no próximo cap agora... u.u

Nanda: Bjus povo por hoje é só *carrega as mamis, antes de passar mais vergonha*

Cy: Mas se vocês quiserem Ly e Cy se pegando, a fonte fica no jardim. u.u

Ly: Isso ai... u.u

Cy: *pula na amoreca e sai de cena*

Ly: *sai uivando pelo jardim*

Nanda: *rola os olhos*

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

É isso ae! Mais um capitulo quentinho pra vocês! Espero que gostem e continuem nos acompanhando!

Para todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews nos capítulos passados: pessoal, nós pedimos muitas desculpas mesmo por não termos respondido aquelas reviews, mas já era difícil apenas traduzir, e muitas vezes, nós gastamos mais de um dia para respondermos tudo, então ficou um pouco complicado. Nós tomamos então a decisão de que não vamos responder àquelas reviews que estão atrasadas, mas iremos voltar responder a partir desse capitulo. Pedimos muitas desculpas à quem sempre nos escreve e esperamos que compreendam os motivos dessa decisão.

Beijos a todos

_Cy e Ly_


	19. Chapter 19

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Capitulo Dezenove**_

"Você quer falar sobre experiências traumáticas, eu posso te dar uma em apenas duas palavras. A Guerra." Harry não podia acreditar que eles tinham caído naquele assunto. Eles estiveram conversando sobre várias coisas, de coisas da televisão até o que eles gostavam de assistir nela. Harry tinha feito um comentário sobre Penélope ocupando a maior parte do tempo assintindo à TV. Dessa forma, mesmo se Draco tivesse uma televisão, não faria a menor diferença porque ele só seria permitido a assistir ao Emergência Animal. Quando Draco riu, Harry tinha aproveitado isso, se justificando dizendo que o programa era interessante, ele podia ver o que o cão de Draco via naquilo. Isso apenas fez o loiro rir mais.

Então, eles tinham entrado nas vidas dos animais antes de serem resgatados, e Draco fez um comentário sobre como suas vidas deveriam ser traumáticas antes do RSPCA encontrá-los. [1]

"Certo. Bem, deixe-me te dizer uma em apenas duas palavras, Potter. Minha Vida."

Harry riu suavemente e sua mão continuou os carinhos para cima e para baixo no lado de Draco. Malfoy o estava encarando com aquele mesmo olhar que Harry tinha encontrado uma semana atrás, quando o loiro viu a cicatriz em sua barriga. Era aquele olhar que ele tinha quando estava se decidindo entre contar ou não algo a ele. Naquela vez, assim como na vez no estacionamento a caminho de Brighton, o loiro deve ter encontrado algo fidedigno ali.

"Por exemplo. Houve uma vez, não consigo me lembrar, talvez há dois anos ou mais. Eu estava com o pessoal na esquina da Casa, e um cara em um Auris azul brilhante parou. Charlene foi até ele, é claro. Ele parecia um cara certinho e Blyde normalmente só confiava ela com esse tipo. Ou Nade, dependendo da preferência do cliente." Draco pausou, respirando como que incentivando a si mesmo a continuar. Ele olhou do ombro de Harry para seus olhos. "Ele não quis nenhum deles."

Harry entendeu. "Ele escolheu você."

Draco assentiu. Sussurrou, "Sim, ele me escolheu. Perguntou '_Quanto custa o loiro?'_" Ele riu sombriamente. "Naturalmente, Charlene ficou furiosa comigo. Parecia que desde minha chegada, ela vinha perdendo alguns de seus regulares, para não mencionar os novatos. Ela não sabe que eu atiraria todos eles de bom grado na direção dela." Draco balançou a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, eu entrei no carro e ele apenas começou a dirigir. Perdi a contra de quantas ruas ele pegou. Quando finalmente parou o carro num estacionamento em algum lugar, eu não fazia idéia de onde estava." Ele olhou para Harry novamente. Potter pôde ver o início de lágrimas nos olhos dele e suas feições se fecharam.

Ele tinha um sentimento de que não iria gostar de como aquilo terminaria.

"O que aconteceu?"

Draco engoliu com dificuldade e piscou furiosamente para espantar as lágrimas, antes de molhar os lábios. Quando falou, suas palavras estavam quebradas e sua voz grave. "Havia outros lá."

Harry, de repente, teve a urgência de matar alguma coisa.

Draco fungou e secou as lágrimas antes de continuar. "Eram cerca de -" Ele pareceu tentar se lembrar de algo precipitadamente, mas Harry sabia que não havia nada de precipitado ali. "- cerca de quatro deles, acho, ao todo. Nada que eu não pudesse agüentar, na verdade."

"Nada que você não pudesse agüentar?" Harry sustentou a cabeça em sua outra mão. "Jesus Cristo, Draco!"

Malfoy apenas deu de ombros. "Poderia ter sido pior," disse, seus olhos voltando para o travesseiro.

A mão de Harry parou de se movimentar. "Pior?" Ele não podia imaginar como. Bem, ele podia, na verdade, mas preferia não tentar.

Os olhos de Draco continuaram o evitando. "Sim, poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter sido Charlene," ele começou, como se estivesse listando. "Eles poderiam não ter me pagado, eles poderiam ter apenas me deixado lá," continuou. Harry suspeitava que ele estava indo aos poucos, cada item da lista ficando pior. "Poderia ter havido mais deles." Sim, estava cada vez ficando pior. Harry sentia que Draco tinha pensado naquilo por um bom tempo, porque essa listagem parecia bem argumentada. De repente, os olhos do loiro voltaram-se para ele e Harry quase perdeu o fôlego. "Ao menos eles me levaram para um hospital." Draco interrompeu-se antes de mencionar o "me levaram", que estava bem longe do que eles tinham feito. 'Largado' no chão do OS antes de fugir, estava mais próximo da realidade. Blyde ficou furioso ao descobrir e tirou Draco das ruas por semanas para que ele se recuperasse.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Draco, eu –" Harry não tinha idéia do que dizer. Que diabos ele poderia dizer? Sinto muito? Ele sabia que Draco apenas diria que não era sua culpa.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça depois de fungar novamente, seus olhos parecendo mais claros e menos vermelhos. "Não sinta, não é sua culpa." Ele acenou com a mão. "Não é importante, de qualquer forma."

Harry estreitou os olhos, desacreditando. "Não é importante? Como você pode dizer isso?"

Draco rolou os olhos, algo que ele tinha levado um _longo _tempo para ser capaz de fazer ao pensar naquele assunto. "Acabou, Potter. Aconteceu e eu não posso mudar o fato. Sim, isso provavelmente vai me perseguir por um bom tempo. Deus sabe que eu me encontrei com alguns vasos sanitários depois que aconteceu." ele disse numa risada cruel. "Mas todo mundo ali passa por isso em algum momento. Eu não estava preparado para isso na época, mas tenho estado desde então."

Harry sentiu como se o quarto estivesse desabando sobre ele. "_Desde então?_"

"Sim. Claro que não é todo mundo que gosta de dividir, mas há um seleto grupo que é bem _entusiasmado_ com isso," ele adicionou sarcasticamente. Deitou-se de costas pensativamente. "O dinheiro é bom, também."

"Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa rotineira."

Draco riu, realmente riu. "Potter, isso é uma coisa rotineira para mim." Ele foi subitamente interrompido por Harry rolando para cima dele, balançando a cabeça inflexivelmente.

"Não comigo," Harry disse solenemente.

Draco retribuiu com um sorriso triste. "Sim, bem... eu não vou ficar com você para sempre, vou? Não devo nada a você, devo?" Mas ele devia, ele sabia que devia, mas não traria aquilo à tona. Tirá-lo daquele lugar, mesmo que por apenas um mês, foi um presente de Merlin, para Draco. "Tão logo eu voltar, será minha rotina mais uma vez."

Harry fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça para descansá-la na junção do pescoço de Draco. Suspirou. "Eu não faria isso," ele falou. Sua voz saiu abafada, mas ele estava certo de que Draco tinha ouvido.

Quando Malfoy assentiu, ele teve a confirmação. Uma mão encontrou seu cabelo, dedos se entrelaçando nele. "Eu sei."

"Eu _nunca _faria isso a você."

Ele ouviu Draco fungar e dar uma risada cavernosa. "A ninguém, eu espero."

Harry sorriu. "Não. A ninguém." Ergueu a cabeça para olhar Draco nos olhos. Coletou as lágrimas salgadas em seus cantos e as secou. "Mas _especialmente_ não com você." Ele inclinou-se e gentilmente tocou seus lábios nos de Draco, correndo sua língua tenramente por seu lábio inferior quando a do loiro encontrou a sua. Ele as interligou, sugando levemente, e então a correndo pela macia superfície da boca de Harry. Ele estava cansado de lutar contra aquilo, tinha perdido o controle há muito tempo e as regras de Blyde já tinham sido quebradas muitas vezes. Foda-se, ele _gostava_ de beijar Potter. Além do mais, Blyde não estava ali para ver.

Draco moveu-se sob ele, o calor o fazendo ruborizar. Os olhos de Harry se abriram e então fecharam novamente com a sensação, deixando um suspiro que ele não sabia que estava segurando escapar pelo nariz. Draco girou o quadril, incitando Harry a encontrá-lo no meio do caminho, e arfou um pouco, sua boca partida num grito silencioso quando foi correspondido. Harry tomou vantagem da oportunidade para deixar uma trilha de beijos de sua orelha até seu peito. Draco colocou sua mão na nuca de Harry e embrenhou seus dedos nos fios de cabelo negros, enquanto tentava puxá-lo para mais perto. Ele moveu a cabeça para o lado para dar um melhor acesso a Harry, e um suave, contente som escapou de sua boca quando seus olhos se fecharam.

Os beijos continuaram pelo ombro de Malfoy, colocando suas mãos e lábios no corpo do jovem, extraindo gemidos suaves dele, que apenas incentivavam Harry a continuar. Ele deixou uma mão marcar uma trilha para cima e para baixo na coxa de Draco, traçando delicados desenhos na pele, enquanto a outra trabalhava em prepará-lo.

Draco podia sentir a ereção de Harry, quente e dura, cutucando sua entrada quando o moreno removeu os dedos e, sem querer, Draco ergueu o quadril. Ele repetiu o movimento impacientemente e sentiu uma vibração correr o corpo de Harry. Depois de duas ou três delas, Harry segurou a cintura de Draco com uma mão, não o deixando se mexer. Potter arfou em sua orelha enquanto entrava em Draco, uma mão puxando a perna do loiro, afastando mais o seu joelho. Aquilo lhe deu espaço para escorregar, ainda mais, dentro do corpo dele, empurrando-se e tomando conta de seu lugar.

Harry cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos apertado, sua mão correndo da coxa de Draco até sua nádega, apertando ali gentilmente enquanto enterrava-se mais fundo. A respiração em sua orelha e as unhas cravadas em seus ombros. Este momento era deles... e Draco era seu.

Ninguém mais o teria, _ele jurava isso._

Draco deixou escapar um suave, implorante som, como se ele tivesse sido capaz de ouvi-lo e concordava incondicionalmente. Erguendo seu outro joelho sem alerta, a cintura de Harry estava embalada pelas pernas de Draco e ele estava totalmente dentro dele. Malfoy podia sentir cada centímetro de Harry nele, sua consciência completamente focada nisso, aguçada de algum modo. Ele não estava reclamando, entretanto. Quando sua boca foi clamada, ele deixou-se levar e aproveitou isso, olhos fechando e boca abrindo instintivamente para Harry, que aprofundava o beijo. Aquilo era desnorteante. Harry podia sentir o corpo de Draco derretendo contra o dele, como ele pressionava-se mais quando as mãos de Harry corriam por suas costas, seus braços e pernas se apertando em volta dele.

Quando Harry começou a se mover, tudo o que Draco pôde fazer foi tentar não gritar alto demais.

Ele quebrou o beijo e tomou fôlego. "Oh, Deus," quase sussurrou quando a mão de Harry fechou em volta dele. "Oh, Deus... não pare, por favor." Harry golpeou mais forte, quase mordendo o pescoço de Draco forte o bastante para rasgar a pele quando os sons que o loiro fazia foram direto para o seu membro, o deixando à beira do clímax. Ele intensificou o aperto e, para Draco, isso era tudo oque ele precisava. Ele gozou, ondas quentes de esperma sujando suas barrigas.

Malfoy caiu contra o colchão, arquejando pesadamente, todos os seus tensos músculos relaxando, e ele se arrepiou quando o calor do corpo de Harry o deixou para deitar ao seu lado. Ele fracamente registrou o feitiço de limpeza sendo feito. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar, mas ele sentiu Harry deitar mais próximo, um braço o envolvendo quase possessivamente. Sorriu quando virou-se, segurando o braço de Harry com o dele. Ele sentiu o peito do moreno contra suas costas e sua mão afastando fios de cabelo de seu rosto, antes de pousar sua própria cabeça em seu ombro.

"Boa noite, Draco," foi sussurrado na sua orelha e um beijo depositado sobre a marca da mordida em seu pescoço.

Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi um vago barulho e outro bocejo antes de cair no sono. Ele nem ao menos percebeu Harry rir baixinho antes de se juntar a ele.

* * *

**Notas de Tradução:**

**[1] - **The Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. – Algo como: A Real Sociedade de Prevenção da Crueldade a Animais.

Pelo que a Cy entendeu, a RSPCA é um órgão que promove serviços de proteção a animais que sofreram algum tipo de mau trato, e também previne a crueldade contra os bichinhos. :3

E pelo o que a Ly se lembra, a sociedade promove resgate, tratamento, reabilitação e adoção, tanto para animais abandonados, quanto para animais em mãos de proprietários irresponsáveis ou que não tem condições de prover suas necessidades básicas.

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Wheeeeeeeee!!!! Mais um capítulo fresquinho – e atrasado... Sim, eu sei... podem culpar a Ly por isso u.u

Beijos a todos que nos acompanham e aproveitem!

_Ly e Cy_


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte**

"Deus, Charlotte, você tem que ter tantos malditos degraus assim?" Harry reclamou enquanto escalava os aparentes intermináveis degraus de pedra.

"Ai, Harry, pare de reclamar. É só dessa vez, de qualquer forma, eu nem moro mais aqui."

"Graças a Deus!"

Harry continuou a subir a escada da grande mansão que pertencia aos pais de Charlotte, para a festa de aniversário de casamento que eles estavam dando para cada pessoa rica que quisesse aparecer. Ele seguiu Charlotte através da porta com Draco logo atrás dele, segurando sua mão, e foi cumprimentado pelos pais de Charlotte antes de segui-la direto para o bar.

"Planejando encher a cara?"

"Quando seus pais dão uma festa como esta e convidam cada família rica com um filho da sua idade que eles encontrarem, então você pode me julgar, Harry, só então. Onde está Christopher?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Se ele disse que estaria aqui, tenho certeza de que ele virá, Charlotte." Ele olhou para Draco, que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Foi quando Christopher entrou no salão com o resto da gangue. "Ah, então esta é a nossa base da noite?" ele perguntou, olhos procurando por possíveis bebidas no bar atrás deles.

Os olhos de Charlotte se iluminaram com a visão dele e ela pulou de seu assento. "Oh, Deus, obrigada!"

Chris franziu as sobrancelhas. Por mais grudenta que ela fosse antes, isso nunca tinha chegado a essa magnitude. Ele relanceou para Harry e seus amigos.

"Ela está planejando te usar a noite toda para repelir possíveis pretendentes aprovados por seus pais," ele falou, sorrindo.

"Não consigo ver onde está a graça disso," Draco falou.

Charlotte virou-se para ele. "Obrigada, Draco."

Harry voltou-se também. "Eu acho hilário."

Draco escarneceu, "Você acharia. Nunca teve que passar por isso."

"E você teve?" Richard perguntou.

Malfoy olhou para Harry. "Sim, eu tive. Um fato que o senhor Potter sabe muito bem uma vez que viu o produto dessas festas na forma e nome de nenhuma outra além de Pansy Parkinson."

"Eca, o que ela tem a ver com tudo isso?"

"Meu pais, você os conhece, não conhece?" ele disse e continuou após a concordância de Harry. "Bem, eles são oque você poderia chamar de oportunistas. Meu pai, assim que me viu brincando com uma garota qualquer em nosso jardim, começou a chamar possíveis futuras noras para ir a nossa casa e dar uma olhada na mercadoria na tenra idade de cinco anos." Ele pegou um copo de champanhe que passou em uma bandeja. "Assim que eu fiz nove, as festas começaram. Eu passei por elas por três anos até que os Parkinson conseguiram colocar suas garras ali." O grupo riu com a imagem. "Não preciso dizer que quando fiz quinze e minha mãe então me encontrou 'brincando'" ele disse imitando-a, "com algum garoto no meu quarto, as festas foram então mudadas para atender a toda uma nova variedade." Ele riu com as maneiras de sua mãe, agradecido por seu pai ter estado preso na época.

Marcus estava rindo. "Oh Deus! Você e Harry foram pegos pela sua mãe? Quão embaraçoso foi isso?" Lorraine e Richard se juntaram a ele.

"Er, claro." Draco apenas disse para se livrar de uma resposta verdadeira.

Harry o olhou. "Seu pai não estava na época, estava?" Draco assentiu. "Eu me lembro disso." Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "O quê?"

"Os convites que chegaram vieram de alguma loja que fazia umas festas bem caras e coisas assim e eles eram instruídos a mandar os convites aos pais de crianças saudáveis da nossa idade. Eu estava sob os cuidados de um dos amigos dos meus pais na época e eu era 'rico' por causa da herança, então recebi um. Além disso, eu sou Harry Potter, certo?" ele riu.

"Você recebeu um convite?" ele disse chocado. Então riu quando se recuperou, lembrando de sua audiência. "E você não foi?"

Harry riu. "Você se lembra o que estava acontecendo quando nos tínhamos quinze? Seu pai não gostava muito de mim. Nem ninguém da sua família, se me lembro bem." Ele respondeu, se lembrando quem também estava lá.

"Bem, eu poderia entender isso. Pegando vocês dois no quarto dele e tudo o mais." Charlotte disse.

Harry e Draco apenas assentiram.

***

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, o salão esta lotado de pessoas de influência. Christopher estava caminhando com Charlotte, fazendo seu papel como seu atual acompanhante para manter os pais dela longe. Harry estava do outro lado do salão conversando com algumas pessoas que ele conhecia vagamente, depois de Draco lhe dizer para ir, pois não precisava dele segurando sua mão a noite toda.

Então ele deixou Draco com o resto de seus amigos até que voltasse. Um por um, no entanto, eles desapareceram e Draco os deixou ir. Ele costumava ter esse tipo de função. Ele podia tomar conta de si mesmo. Mas estava um pouco solitário, no entanto. Ter Potter por perto o tempo todo o deixou acostumado a ter sua companhia e atenção.

"Olá."

Draco olhou para o lado para ver um homem sorrindo para ele. Desviou os olhos, de volta para Harry do outro lado do salão, e sacudiu discretamente a cabeça. "Olá." Ele sabia que devia ter ido com Potter. Vá em frente o escambau.

"Vejo que você está sozinho."

"Bem, você não enxerga muito bem, não é?" Draco pôs seu copo vazio sobre a mesa onde estava apoiado e começou a andar.

Apenas para ter seu braço segurado. Ele lentamente se virou e olhou para seu braço. "Hey, não, eu queria ofender você nem nada assim. Mesmo que não saiba o que posso ter dito que fez isso."

Ele não gostava de ser segurado assim. Soltou-se. "Não me toque."

Subitamente, o homem mudou de expressão, como se houvesse acabado de perceber alguma coisa. "Já nos conhecemos antes?"

Draco o olhou. Ele não parecia familiar, ainda mais que qualquer pessoa que o tenha visto antes não era realmente alguém com quem ele fosse querer se socializar no momento. "Eu acho que não." Ele disse e continuou andando.

Seu braço foi segurado novamente. "Espere um seg-."

"Dá o fora." Draco se soltou e andou mais rápido pela multidão.

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu sabia que já tinha te encontrado antes," ele ouviu e sacudiu a cabeça como se o homem fosse louco. Encontrou Harry com os olhos e fez sinal para ele. Harry franziu o cenho. Ele virou-se para pousar a taça que segurava e inclinou-se contra a mesa de champagne onde estava conversando com algumas pessoas. Eles se afastaram e Harry foi deixado com Marcus, Lorraine e David.

"O que houve, aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele perguntou a Draco assim que ele estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir. "Não são aurores, são?"

Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça como se não fosse importante. "Apenas atenção indesejada, na verdade."

"Oh." Disse Harry. "Bem, pegue uma bebida, se acalme." Ele lhe deu um copo cheio e Draco o pegou agradecidamente, encostando-se na mesa e o tomando em menos de três goles. "Tem certeza de que está bem?"

Mas Draco não chegou a respondê-lo.

"Oras, que bom ver você aqui, Harry."

Draco levantou os olhos para ver Harry fechar os próprios lentamente, como se estivesse sob uma grande dose de estresse. O copo em sua mão parecia quase em perigo de ser quebrado. Harry abriu os olhos e se virou lentamente, o sorriso mais falso que Draco já havia visto marcando seu rosto.

"Michael."

"Vejo que você conheceu essa criatura adorável." Harry se virou quando Michael indicou para onde Draco estava encostado. Potter levantou as sobrancelhas e moveu os lábios em um silencioso _ele?_ Quando Draco assentiu lentamente, Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele se lembrou do estado em que Draco estivera quando cruzou o salão. Atenção indesejada realmente.

"Sim, eu o conheço, ele está aqui comigo."

Michael começou a gargalhar, alto o suficiente para os grupos em volta de pessoas desocupadas se virarem para ver o que era tão engraçado. Ele apenas parou quando viu que o grupo a sua volta não estava rindo. "Oh." Ele disse sorrindo, e então parou e disse novamente, mais sóbrio do que antes. "_Oh_, você estava falando sério."

"É claro que eu estava falando sério."

"Mas. Eu não – oh." Ele começou a rir novamente. "Qual o problema Harry, não consegue arrumar um namorado?"

De onde Harry estava, ele podia sentir a cabeça de Draco encostando no meio de suas costas, suas mãos abertas repousadas nos lados de Harry. "O quê?"

"Bem, eu lhe daria algumas opções que já tive, mas parece que você já encontrou uma boa puta para brincar." As mãos se fecharam em punhos e a cabeça de Draco estava balançando da esquerda para a direita. Ele adivinhou que aquele homem era provavelmente um dos clientes antigos de Draco. **[1] **Michael deve ter percebido, porque estava com aquele olhar que sempre fazia quando percebia que tinha cutucado alguma ferida. "Oh, sem ofenças querido, você foi, afinal de contas, o melhor traseiro que já tive, e pelo que pude ver com você andando, nada mudou."

Os punhos se apertaram ainda mais para segurar Harry quando este se jogou para a frente, mesmo quando todos os copos na mesa às suas costas ameaçaram explodir.

"Draco." Harry começou com toda a paciência que conseguiu reunir. "Me solte."

"Não, apenas deixe pra lá, não vale a pena."

Harry jogou no chão o copo que havia quebrado em sua mão. "Ele te tocou de alguma maneira que fez você vir me procurar?" ele ergueu a mão para silenciar Draco antes que ele respondesse. "E não minta para mim, porque você não teria saído de lá se ele não tivesse te perturbado de alguma forma."

Draco suspirou. "Ele só segurou meu braço, isso -."

"Isso é suficiente." Ele disse segurando a frente da blusa de Michael com a mão que não estava coberta de sangue.

"Harry."

Ele parou. "Sim, Char." Disse, sem tirar os olhos do homem assustado à sua frente enquanto lentamente o soltava.

"Não na minha casa, especialmente não aqui e agora."

Michael, se recuperando de seu estado atordoado, começou a arrumar suas roupas, tentando se livrar de qualquer resíduo que Harry pudesse ter deixado. "Bem melhor." Ele disse, arrogantemente.

Harry se virou para olhar para Draco que havia subitamente engasgado. Draco, no entanto estava olhando para Michael. Todos eles se viraram para vê-lo sorrir para o loiro. "Vejo que se lembra de mim agora. Todos os meus amigos mandaram um oi."

Draco não falava, ele parecia petrificado e seus olhos estavam desfocados, vendo alguma coisa que não estava na sua frente. Harry estava olhando de um para o outro antes que a resposta aparecesse em sua mente.

_Ele dirige uma merda de um Auris azul._

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de Tradução:**

[1] – 'hit some buttons' – a tradução certa seria "arrancado alguns botões" Mas como essa expressão dificilmente é usada por aqui, achamos melhor mudar.

* * *

**Comentarios das Malfoy - Moraine:**

Cy: Gente, em que vocês votam? Vai ter porrada no Michael ou 3some com o Michael?

Nanda: Porradaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ly: Pode ser uma 3some violenta não?

Cy: Eu acho que vai ter um 3some hardcore no banheiro. u.u

Nanda: Não. Nada de violência com o Draquinho...

Ly: Não, não, não... Violência DO Draquinho COM o Michael...

Cy: Daqueles de jogar em cima da pia, derrubar o frasco de shampoo e tudo mais.

Ly: E o Potter sentado no vaso com cara de tiozão, só de voyeur...

Nanda: Tadinho do meu Draquinho. Nunca vai ter paz?

Ly: Claro que vai... quando raspar a cabeça e dançar 'Pretty woman' pelado em cima da mesa de um Joe Leo`s...

Nanda: O Potty tem que quebrar a cara dele... u.u

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! /o/ Vinte capítulos!!! *dança*

E... OMG!!! O que será que vai acontecer agora? O Harry vai dar uma porrada no Michael? Ou os três vão para o banheiro fazer um threesome? =O

O threesome, só no próximo domingo. u.u (OPS! o.o)

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! /o/ \o\ Vocês viram? Vocês viram? TODAS as reviews respondedenhas! 3

Fala sério, vocês amam a gente que eu sei. *o*

Beijos, povo! Até domingo! Leiam 'O Segredo que Nós Guardamos' porque a loba Draco ruleia aos montes! /o/

_Cy e Ly._


	21. Chapter 21

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Vingança, um prato que se come frio… parte I**_

"_Que merda é essa?" Draco perguntou raivoso, vendo outras três pessoas inclinadas contras uma van no estacionamento. Ele tentou esconder o tremor nas mãos, especialmente uma vez que ele não tinha idéia de onde estava, e forçou uma voz firme._

_O homem de cabelos claros no banco do motorista apenas estacionou o carro e desligou o motor. Seu sorriso, quando ele se voltou para Draco, não ajudou a aquietar seu medo. O medo, ele sabia, estava em seus olhos, a despeito de seus esforços, porque os olhos do motorista faiscavam com satisfação. "Aqui, muito melhor. Eles são apenas alguns amigos que querem entrar na brincadeira, só isso."_

_A porta do lado do passageiro se abriu e a cabeça de Draco se virou para o homem que tinha circulado o carro._

"_Pensei que você 'tava trazendo uma garota. Eu não sou gay, Mike." O homem olhou por cima do capô para Mike, que tinha acabado de sair do carro._

"_E que diferença isso faz, Luke, um buraco é um buraco, não é?" __Ele arreganhou os dentes. "Além disso, eu gosto de loiros. Ele são muito melhores." __A porta do motorista bateu. "Apenas tire ele do carro e o coloque na van."_

_Luke agarrou o braço de Draco, mas Malfoy o puxou. "Não me toque." Um suspiro foi ouvido antes de Mike dar a volta no carro e o tirar ele mesmo. __"Vai se foder! __Eu mandei não tocar em mim!" Ele tentou os empurrar enquanto eles o arrastava para fora do carro, entretanto, ele sabia que isso não faria diferença alguma. Assim como ele sabia que não faria diferença ele gritar._

_Mas ele gritou mesmo assim._

Harry estava olhando de um para outro antes da resposta se tornar perceptível.

_Ele dirige uma merda de um Auris azul_. "Seu _maldito_ bastardo." Dessa vez, Marcus e David tiveram que segurá-lo.

"Harry, não aqui," Charlotte repetiu quando eles começaram a atrair alguns olhares. Não muitos, mas o bastante para o gosto dela.

"Charlotte-" Harry soltou o fôlego, exasperado com como aquilo estava fluindo. Ele estava lívido. "Certo. Eu te dou uma cópia de todas as minhas anotações no próximo semestre e te garanto um C nos exames finais." Ele esperou.

Michael riu para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça. O sorriso desapareceu quando Charlotte disse, "Um A."

"Um A?" Ele resfolegou. "Nós podemos tentar um B, B- mas sem garantias."

Outra pausa.

"Um soco."

Harry olhou para ela incrédulo. "Por um B? Não, dez."

Marcus fuçou em seus bolsos. "Hey, Harry, aposto vinte libras se você o nocautear com dois."

Harry sorriu e agarrou a frente da camisa de Michael novamente. "Marcus, eu topo." Ele começou a caminhar para fora. "Charlotte, mantenha essas pessoas aqui dentro."

Charlotte assentiu e chamou os criados para dizer a eles o que fazer, antes de correr para fora também.

***

Draco conseguiu segurar Harry antes que ele alcançasse a entrada principal. Ele o puxou pelo braço para fazê-lo se virar. "Você não pode realmente ser tão estúpido."

Harry olhou para ele, seus duros olhos tornando-se suaves. "Draco, eu esperei _muito _por uma boa razão para socar essa cara. Sim, isso é parcialmente sobre você, mas isso é sobre mim também. Eu não suporto ele. _Nunca_ fui capaz de suportá-lo. O que aconteceu a você foi só o ponto final da sentença de morte dele, se me perguntar."

Draco piscou. "Você não vai matá-lo."

Harry sorriu. "Eu poderia. Não tenho certeza ainda." Ele olhou para Michael, que estava observando os dois com um sorriso no rosto. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos. "Mas conhecendo, e sentindo o medo dele, este encontro era tudo oque eu precisava para ser capaz," ele disse, voltando a olhar para Draco. Relanceou para David. "Mantenha ele aqui, não quero me distrair." Ele passou por Michael e sinalizou para que ele descesse os inúmeros degraus da casa de Charlotte. Quando Michael sorriu torto, rolando os olhos e se virando, o sangue de Harry transbordou e o rapaz perdeu o compasso da respiração quando sentiu um firme chute em suas costas o empurrando para os degraus de pedra polida.

Harry o assistiu rolar escada abaixo com um suspiro. "Charlotte, eu já disse o quão maravilhoso é você ter tantos degraus guiando até sua casa?" Harry falou sombriamente. Quando o homem parou de rolar num degrau mais largo, deitou de costas, arfando pesadamente enquanto encarava o céu.

"Continue rolando." Harry moveu minimamente as mãos e Michael apenas o obedeceu, com um pouco mais do que um grunhido. Harry andou, atento às janelas e aos muitos olhos que poderiam estar assistindo-os, e lançou um rápido feitiço de proteção para mais privacidade.

Quando alcançou a passagem de carros, as pálpebras de Michael se fecharam pesadamente uma vez que ele novamente caiu de costas. Harry continuou descendo a escada sem pressa, ignorando os apelos de Draco para que ele parasse. Ele realmente não conseguiria se importar se o bastardo morresse.

Ele parou ao lado do corpo deitado de Michael Lissom e inclinou-se sobre ele, assim a visão embaçada do homem não iria desviar-se quando olhasse para ele. "Já descansou bastante para a próxima?"

"Me chupa!" Disse a forçada voz rouca.

Harry riu. "Oh, não," falou, como se explicasse o fato para uma pequena criança, "o máximo que você vai conseguir de _qualquer coisa_ oral," ele continuou vingativamente, "é o _tubo de alimentação_ que eles vão _enfiar – pela – sua garganta _no hospital." Ele olhou para baixo, para a calça de Michael. "Embora agora você tenha me dado uma idéia." Quando Michael olhou para ele, Harry apenas sorriu insanamente. Ele sabia por experiência que aquilo tendia a assustar as pessoas.

"Harry."

Harry olhou para cima e viu Charlotte, Lorraine, Marcus e Martin os assistindo. Um pouco mais distante ele pôde ver David segurando Draco.

"Charlotte."

"O que você vai fazer? Não pode machucá-lo tanto, ele irá à polícia. Eu dei um jeito de manter as pessoas lá dentro, mas você não conhece a mãe dele. Uma reclamação e ela desabará em cima de você como uma casa."

Harry olhou para o homem em frente a ele. Ele estava sorrindo torto. Harry sorriu de volta. Oh, santa ignorância trouxa! "Qual a distância do hospital mais próximo?"

Charlotte franziu o cenho com a mudança de assunto. "Sei lá, cerca de quinze, vinte minutos."

"E a estação de polícia, qual é o tempo de reação?"

"Dez minutos." Aos olhares questionadores de Lorraine e Marcus, ela acenou com a mão. "É o procedimento padrão de treinamento deles a cada mês ou algo assim."

"Certo." Harry se levantou para olhar em volta da passagem molhada de carros. "Estava chovendo," ele disse para si mesmo, "deve ter no mínimo um minuto de trânsito agora." Ele ficou em silêncio por um minuto e então assentiu. "Marcus, você está com seu telefone?"

"Sim."

"Chame uma ambulância e a polícia."

Todos os seus amigos o olharam em confusão. Harry, entretanto, estava focado em diferentes partes da anatomia de Michael.

"Mas a primeira de todas as coisas: você deve ficar de pé." Ele agarrou a camiseta do homem e o puxou para cima.

Surpreendentemente, Michael foi capaz de se manter sozinho.

"Uau, impressionante." Ele tirou os óculos e o estendeu para Marcus. "É melhor você começar a discar. Quanto mais tempo eu tiver, mais dano eu posso fazer."

"O- o que você vai fazer?" Perguntou o de repente-não-mais-sorriso-torto Michael.

Harry apenas sorriu desdenhoso, um brilho maníaco em seus olhos. "Nada que eu não possa curar."

* * *

**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Cy: Nandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A Ly acabou de fazer a descoberta do século! Só perde pra cura da AIDS.

Ly: Fiz mesmo! Eu sou um gênio! Nem precisei de ajuda u.u

Nanda: Qual?

Ly: O mundo nunca mais será o mesmo depois do que descobri hoje!

Cy: u.u

Ly: Posso ate ganhar um Nobel! *.*

Ly: Nanda! Sua mamys será famosa!

Nanda: Fala.

Cy: A gente pode botar do lado da mesinha do vestíbulo?

*_*

Ly: Pode!

Cy: Aquela, sabe?

Ly: Sei sim!

Cy: Que a gente usa....

Ly: Pra ter mais uma coisa pra derrubar quando te jogar la em cima

Nanda: Caralho! *rola os olhos*

Cy: *se abana*

Nanda: Vou te dar um pedala sábado... ¬¬

Ly: Não vai não... você me ama demais pra me bater... u.u

Aaaaaaaaanyway... é uma revolução!

Melhor até que a descoberta da quinta dimensão! *isso existe? O.o*

Cy: Claro, você que descobriu. u.u

Ly: Ah é! Foi minha ultima descoberta... antes dessa, é claro u.u

Cy: Nenhuma supera essa!

Ly: *já imaginando o Nobel em cima da mesinha*

Nanda: aff... ¬¬ FALEM!

Cy: Qual foi mesmo?

Ly: Preparada pra ouvir uma descoberta que vai mudar sua vida pra sempre???

Nanda: A minha?

Ly: em 3...

Ly: 2...

Ly: 1...

Nanda: Vocês não estão me dando mais nenhum irmão, né?

Ly: Conta pra ela Cy... *.*

Cy: *_*

Nanda: Eu não quero irmão... nem irmã.

Cy: E um abacaxi?

Ly: O.O

Cy: É muito bonita...

Eu tô muito emocionada...

*sniff*

Ly: *seca as lagrimas e agradece ao publico com aceno de miss*

Nanda: *rosna* Fala logo porra!

Ly: Tudo bem... Você pediu...

Cy? Faça as honras...

Cy: Não, fala você... é toda sua.

Ly: Ok...

Eu hoje, depois de muito tempo pensando que uma verdade nada mais era do que uma verdade, descobri que na verdade a verdade era apenas uma mentira e que, no fim de muitas divagaçoes a verdadeira verdade é que...

A Cy nao tem irmãos... u.u

Nanda: hã?

Ly: A Cy não tem irmãos.

Cy: *gargalhando*

Nanda: E?

Ly: Como assim "e"?

Ela não tem irmãos!

Nanda: E que que tem ela não ter irmãos?

Cy: Nossa, quando descobrirem a cura pra AIDS ela vai falar: 'Só?'

Ly: Como assim "que que tem?"???

Nanda: ué

Ly: Se não tem irmãos não tem como ter sobrinhos! Não mudou a sua vida???

Cy: Muda a minha.

Nanda: ...

Cy: E consequentemente muda a sua!

Nanda: Por que eu não vou ter primos?

Cy: E muda a do mundo, que vai ter menos gente pra poluir...

Nanda: ...

Cy: E menos gente pra procriar.

Nanda: E?

Ly: Sua fria... ¬¬

Sem coração...

Cy: E menos gente com genes iguais aos meus...

Cy: E menos gente com tendências gays. u.u

Nanda: Melhor, não?

Cy: =OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanda: Nossa família já esta muito grande.

Ly: Cy! Ela não gosta dos seus gens!!!!

Cy: Depois dessa, vou desligar o pc mais cedo...

Nanda: Poxa...

Ly: A gente cria essa menina desde que era criança melequenta e ela diz que não gosta dos gens que demos a ela!

Nanda: Não tem nenhuma noticia legal mesmo não? Ou alguma que eu odeie?

Cy: É... ela disse: já basta uma de você, né?

Ly: E eu aqui... toda feliz por que tinha descoberto uma coisa importante...

Nanda: Nada pra mudar minha vida?

Cy: Super ignoro você, agora. u.ú

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu te amo Mommy...

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

*pula em cima das pessoas e sai rolando*

Capitulo 21 já gente! Significa que vocês já estão agüentando a gente a 21 semanas!!! Coisa pra caramba, né não?!

Só é uma pena o capítulo ser pequenininho... Bom... tem mais no proximo domingo. \o/

Até semana que vem!

_Cy e Ly_


	22. Chapter 22

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Vingança, um prato que se come frio... Parte II**_

Seu punho acertou o nariz de Michael. Um _crack_ ressonante ecoou pela noite antes que a cabeça do bastardo de cabelos cor de areia fizesse contato com o chão de pedra. Harry ajoelhou-se quando ele caiu, agarrando-o por sua camisa, como ele tinha feito lá dentro, e o golpeou de novo e mais uma vez, as batidas de carne contra carne soando quando os nós de seus dedos quebraram a mandíbula do imbecil. Ele distraidamente ouviu a voz de Marcus dizer a polícia que eles poderiam precisar de uma ambulância porque '_alguém está largado no chão gemendo de dor, consegue ouvir? Sério, ele não está parecendo nada bem_', antes dos gemidos de dor de Michael serem ouvidos. Harry não prestou atenção nisso, bloqueando a voz enquanto continuava a socar o rosto do homem.

Eles não podiam ver o sangue porque ele teve certeza de fazer com que eles não pudessem. Mas ele podia, e via o sangue nos nós de seus dedos e em suas mãos e sentiu-se satisfeito quando o estava fazendo espalhar. Os únicos que poderiam saber eram Draco e Chris. Chris não o pararia, ele sabia ficar fora das coisas que não eram de sua conta, e Draco estava sendo impedido no topo da escada. Quando mais nenhum _crack_ pode ser ouvido e sentido do rosto do bastardo, Harry começou a socar seu peito. Ele soube que tinha quebrado uma ou duas costelas quando Michael começou a ter problemas para respirar. Sorriu desdenhoso enquanto se inclinava para frente, ignorando os gritos que ele podia ouvir vindos do topo da escada para que parasse.

"Você é tão _sortudo _de não estar na minha cabana nas montanhas. Existem palavras que eu poderia usar que fariam você _implorar_ por isso ao invés, palavras que fariam você implorar por _morte_." Os olhos de Michael estavam girando para dentro de sua cabeça e Harry rolou os olhos. Ele havia lidado com muito mais do que isso em seu tempo e ainda tinha que ouvir comentários sarcásticos. "Filho da puta chorão." Ele deixou a cabeça do homem cair de suas mãos, lembrando-se de todos os trabalhos de laboratório em dupla em que ele havia se dado mal por causa da incompetência dele, do irritante sorriso que ele tinha no rosto quando conseguia uma nota mais alta que a de Harry em seus trabalhos da faculdade.

Das lágrimas que tinham escapado dos olhos de Draco na última noite.

Harry apertou os olhos em puro ódio e grunhiu. Agarrou a cabeça do maldito bastardo e a deixou cair novamente, ouvindo o som abafado que ela fez quando se chocou com o concreto. Quando ele caiu inconsciente, Harry lhe lançou um feitiço, mirando em sua virilha. O pulo e o lamento de dor o deixou saber que tinha funcionado. Ele nunca pensou que um dia fosse usar aquele encantamento baseado no que tinha feito, mas ele estava se sentindo vingativo. Oh, sim, a vingança era _doce._ Harry se colocou de pé quando ouviu o som de sirenes, limpando toda a bagunça que tinha feito com um feitiço sem varinha.

Quando a polícia chegou à casa de Charlotte, as pessoas começaram a encher o hall para ver do que se tratava a comoção, a maioria se perguntando como eles não tinham visto aquilo antes. Michael estava inconsciente e deitado como se tivesse desmoronado da escada. Harry e o resto do grupo estavam repassando os detalhes sobre como tinham visto o homem fora da casa e que ele tinha continuado andando até que caiu.

Quando a ambulância chegou, o que eles encontraram foi um homem que, com palavras ininteligíveis – entretanto ele não estava bêbado quando foi nocauteado à inconsciência, - insistia que tinha sido empurrado da escada e socado repetidamente até apagar. Ele continuava dizendo que sentia dores por toda parte e que eles podiam checar as contusões se não acreditavam nele.

Quando eles se aproximaram para checaram as contusões, o encararam acusadoramente, enquanto os amigos de Harry o olhavam incredulamente.

Não havia uma marca nele.

Harry sorriu mentalmente. _Espere até eles olharem em suas cuecas. _Precisou de todas as suas forças para não rir.

Nem mesmo a mãe do rapaz pôde dizer alguma coisa, tão embaraçada que estava em ter um filho bêbado que dizia mentiras para a polícia em pleno serviço. _Em frente_ do público, e em voz _alta_? Simplesmente inaceitável.

Quando a polícia partiu e a ambulância carregou para dentro do carro um Michael gemendo em agonia, Harry fuçou em seus bolsos, pegou as chaves e as deu a Draco. Enquanto caminhava para seu carro com seus amigos para dizer boa noite, ele entregou a Marcus uma nota de vinte libras. Sorriu. "Aqui," ele falou, enfiando o dinheiro no blazer de Marcus. "A melhor grana que já perdi." Ele entrou no carro e o ligou antes de seguir para casa.

***

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Draco sentou no carro, olhando para fora da janela pensando sobre coisas, tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. "Um _penny_ por seus pensamentos." Isso o acordou de lugar nenhum e ele pulou no banco antes de se virar para o dono da voz.

Quando os batimentos de seu coração voltaram ao normal, "Você não tinha que ter feito aquilo. Você podia ter matado ele."

Harry escarneceu. "Duvido. Vaso ruim não quebra, isso faz parte da injustiça do cosmo." Ele flexionou a mão direita sobre o volante. Ele era melhor com sua mão direita, ela batia mais forte e estava começando a inchar. Ele não a tinha curado porque queria _sentir_ aquilo, ele _precisava_ sentir aquilo, para se lembrar do quão perto chegou em arrancar fora a cabeça do filho da puta. Contudo ele sabia, se tivesse uma segunda chance, ele o mataria satisfeito, sem dúvidas. De forma que estava agradecido por ter estado cercado por trouxas. Ele não sabia como bruxos conseguiam brigar apenas com varinhas, você simplesmente não conseguia colocar agressividade daquele jeito. Ele nunca os entenderia.

Draco desdenhou, mas não deixou passar. "Você realmente não devia ter feito aquilo, Potter."

Harry olhou para ele o máximo que pôde antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada. "Você está dizendo que ele não merecia aquilo? Depois do que ele te fez?" Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Draco voltou-se para seu assento, suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva. "E daí, Potter? Você vai fazer o mesmo com os outros três que estavam lá também? E com as outras incontáveis pessoas que pagaram por mim, que me machucaram? Você não pode querer socar todos eles."

Harry murmurou baixo. Ele tinha usado Legilimência em Michael enquanto ele estava caído inconsciente e esperavam que a ambulância subisse pelo caminho de carros. Ele havia visto os rostos, e sabia vagamente quem eles eram. "_Se eu puder encontrá-los_." Ele murmurou. Mas realmente, para Harry, não era exatamente uma questão de se, e sim _quando_.

"O quê?" Draco perguntou. Ele sentiu como se quisesse rir daquilo. Sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou, encostando-a contra o apoio. Olhando pela janela, ele contemplou os impulsos do moreno. Era absurdo. Mas sentar ali e se lembrar das ações dele trouxe um sorriso para seu rosto, que ele escondeu rapidamente antes que o motorista o visse. Ninguém nunca havia feito aquilo por ele, por mais ridículo que Potter estivesse sendo, ainda estava aumentando seu ego de alguma forma. Ele observou a estrada desaparecer sob o capô do carro e suspirou. Tentou uma olhada para o lado, vendo Harry olhando a estrada e os espelhos como um segurança.

Ele não dizia isso sempre, mesmo que tivesse percebido que estar perto de Potter fazia com que isso fosse uma ocorrência freqüente com o moreno fazendo tanto por ele, e ele teve que abrir a boca algumas vezes antes que realmente conseguisse dizer. "Obrigado."

Houve silêncio por algum tempo, sendo quebrado apenas pelos sons da estrada.

"De nada."

***

A casa estava quieta, porém quente, uma mudança bem vinda da noite fria lá fora. Draco entrou e passou pela sala de estar, andando diretamente para a cozinha, onde se sentou em um banco. Harry o seguiu e tirou sua jaqueta para colocá-la na ilha antes de se virar para olhar a geladeira. "Está com fome?"

"Um pouco, sim." Draco respondeu deixando sua cabeça cair em seus braços cruzados sobre mesa.

Harry pegou um pote da geladeira e abriu um buraco no plástico que o cobria antes de colocá-lo no microondas. O som da máquina encheu o ambiente e eles ficaram em silêncio. Draco levantou a cabeça para ver Harry encarando-o. "O quê?" perguntou.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Nada."

O loiro girou os olhos e olhou para outro lado, percorrendo a cozinha antes que parasse. Do outro lado do arco para a sala de jantar tinha uma porta.

Para a piscina.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e se levantou, contornando a ilha, passou por Harry e andou pelo arco da sala. Empurrou a porta para ver se estava aberta ou não. Quando abriu, ele a atravessou, entrando no cômodo escuro do qual a única iluminação vinha das luzes acesas dentro da piscina, que seguiam seu contorno. A água estava praticamente parada, não tendo nada que a perturbasse além dos filtros que a faziam circular. Sentindo o cheiro do cloro, ele entrou ainda mais no cômodo. Era mais quente aqui do que no resto da casa. Fracamente, ele ouviu o microondas apitar, e então a voz do moreno perto de sua orelha, "Você planeja dar um mergulho?", pulou, engasgando no mesmo instante.

"Pode ser." Ele virou-se. "Você sempre usa esta sala?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Não, pra falar a verdade. Eu a fiz porque não tinha motivo algum para um jardim enorme que eu nunca seria capaz de manter. Sendo um solteirão, uma piscina era a idéia mais lógica." Ele sorriu timidamente. "Pelo menos foi o que o consultor de imóveis disse."

Draco riu suavemente. "A água é fria?"

"Devo te jogar nela, então você poderia descobrir?" Draco teria rido daquilo, mas o sombrio arreganhar de dentes no rosto de Harry, remanescente dos acontecimentos anteriores, pedia que ele questionasse sua seriedade. E sua sanidade.

"Não se atreva."

Harry sorriu e deu de ombros. "Então, sinta você mesmo a água. A piscina é programada para manter uma temperatura morna."

Draco se aproximou da beirada da piscina e, mantendo um olho em Harry, inclinou-se para mergulhar seus dedos na água.

"Boa?"

Draco franziu o cenho, ele não conseguia afundar seus dedos. Ele olhou para a água e abaixou sua mão um pouco mais, para ao menos imergir um dedo nela. Isso se tornou um erro quando, de repente, sentiu-se caindo na água. De corpo inteiro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:** Olá, pessoal! Como foram de Carnaval?

Ly e eu estávamos fazendo nossa segunda lua de mel em Salvador, no meio do Olodum, então perdoem a falta de cap da semana passada, ok? ^^

Ta aí um capítulo novinho e lindo pra vocês, aproveitem!

Até a próxima semana!

Beijos.

_Cy e Ly._


	23. Chapter 23

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Capitulo Vinte e Três**_

Quando voltou para a superfície espalhando água para todo lado, segurou-se forte à borda da piscina. Ele não era um bom nadador. Olhou para cima para encarar o homem de cabelo escuro. "Seu maldito imbecil!" Então, ele congelou. Harry estava rindo, mas isso não foi o que o fez paralisar. Suas mãos seguravam roupas que não estavam ali antes. Quando Draco olhou para baixo, percebeu que estava nu. Engasgou-se e olhou de volta para o homem.

"Estou pelado!"

Harry assentiu. "Realmente. Não quis arruinar suas roupas novas com o cloro da água."

Draco grunhiu, estreitando os olhos, e então tentou sair da piscina. Escorregou duas vezes antes de desistir, procurando por outra forma de sair dali. Ele tinha caído do lado fundo da piscina, então teria que atravessar o caminho nadando. Quando resignou-se de sua jornada, viu uma mão aparecer por cima de sua cabeça. Olhando para cima, ele encarou a mão e seu dono.

Harry acenou para Draco segurá-la. "Venha, eu te ajudo a sair."

Draco o olhou incrédulo, sentindo-se extremamente irritado com o homem. "Oh, do mesmo jeito que me ajudou a entrar? Acho que não, Potter. Eu podia ter me afogado."

Harry rolou os olhos. "Vamos lá." Ele o incentivou a concordar.

Draco deu uma olhada em sua mão. "Não, prefiro que não, na verdade." Ele começou sua jornada, dando um tapa na mão que insistia em se colocar em sua frente.

Harry suspirou. "Olhe, me desculpe, está bem?"

"Desculpas não adiantam, Potter." Ele continuou seu caminho até o lado raso da piscina, então ele poderia ao menos ter seus pés apoiados no chão.

Harry continuou com ele. "Então deixe-me compensar para você." A mão retornou.

Draco parou e olhou para a mão. Então, para cima, estudando cuidadosamente o rosto de Harry. Ele lentamente a segurou. "É melhor que você não me largue."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Nem sonharia com isso."

Draco fez uma careta e rolou os olhos. "Claro que não." Ele segurou a mão com mais força e permitiu-se ser puxado. Quando tinha sido um pouco levantado, entretanto, ele puxou de volta. "Mas eu sim." Continuou segurando-se na borda enquanto um _splash_ era ouvido atrás dele. Ele apenas virou-se quando Potter ressurgiu, arfando por ar.

"Seu... absoluto bastardo."

"Beba isso, Potter," Draco disse. "Agora você sabe como é."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para outro afastando a água, nadando até a borda onde Draco estava agarrado, pressionando-o contra a parede da piscina com seu peito contra as costas dele. A respiração de Draco falhou ao sentir o calor cobrir sua pele, suave em contraste com o material das roupas que Harry ainda estava vestindo. Os movimentos da água tinham diminuído e Draco segurou um gemido com a sensação do tecido roçando nele.

"Você vai pagar por isso." Harry disse em seu ouvido.

Os olhos de Draco se fecharam com o sussurro antes que o lóbulo de sua orelha fosse capturado por dentes. "Não, estamos empatados agora."

Sua orelha foi solta. "Você está mantendo um placar?" Harry perguntou divertido.

"Pra gente?" Draco disse e o empurrou para virar-se. "Alguém tem que fazer." Ele ainda se segurava com força à beirada e isso não passou despercebido.

Harry não fez comentários, entretanto isso deu a ele algo a pensar. "Por que você está segurando a borda tão forte?"

Draco o encarou até que suas bochechas se pintassem de rosa e ele desviasse o olhar. Lentamente, continuou seu caminho até o raso. "Você não devia ter me jogado aqui. Um aviso teria sido legal." Falou baixo. "Eu te disse que podia ter me afogado." Harry franziu o cenho antes de entender.

"Oh… você não sabe nadar?" Choque servia para descrever a sua reação.

Draco bufou. "Eu sei nadar," ele disse mal humorado, virando-se para o moreno. Então continuou, com voz ainda mais baixa, "Eu só... eu só não consigo fazer isso muito bem."

A boca de Harry estava aberta e a culpa era tão tangível em seus olhos, que Draco pôde vê-la dançando atrás deles. "Oh, Deus, Draco, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia."

Draco ignorou aquilo. Ele tinha certeza de que Potter não afogaria ninguém. Aquilo apenas o irritou por um momento, só isso. "Bem, eu não esperava que você soubesse disso, Potter. Era um segredo muito bem guardado por mim." Ele voltou para sua tarefa.

Harry parecia contemplativo enquanto seguia o loiro ao longo da piscina. "Eu sempre me perguntei por que você não corria gritando para o lago no verão como todos os outros na escola."

Draco o encarou perplexamente. "Bem, fora a minha regra de nunca correr gritando para coisa alguma, ser deixado sozinho num lago cheio de criaturas aquáticas carnívoras, sim, minha não habilidade para nadar ajudou a manter-me longe da água."

Harry rolou os olhos para o sarcasmo. "Bem, você parece estar bem agora."

Draco bufou. "Dificilmente." Então suspirou. "Ao menos aqui eu tenho certeza de que não irei me afogar, eu tenho algo em que segurar," falou, indicando a borda a qual se segurava firmemente. "O lago da escola não tinha isto."

Harry acenou em compreensão. Ele olhou para trás para ver as formas escuras que eram as roupas de Draco presas no filtro da piscina. Ele se perguntou por que estava enxergando embaçado e sacudiu a cabeça quando percebeu que estava sem óculos. Ele provavelmente tinha caído, o que significava que estava junto das roupas. "Calma aí, eu já volto." Harry soltou-se da borda de cada lado da cabeça de Draco e imergiu na água. Nadou até o fundo da piscina e pegou as várias peças de roupas.

Da superfície, Draco assistiu sua forma nadar até o fundo, se perguntando por que ele estava fazendo aquilo em primeiro lugar. Ele então corou com as imagens que aquelas palavras trouxeram à tona. Olhou da esquerda para a direita vendo a expansão da piscina e o quanto ela era iluminada em comparação ao resto da sala. A água era aquecida, como Harry tinha dito, e o ladrilho era tão quente quanto ela. Enquanto a água levantava e descia, ele movia-se com a sensação dela escorregando para cima e para baixo em suas costas. Ele fechou os olhos lembrando-se da sensação das roupas molhadas roçando nele – e por que ele estava pensando naquilo, por melhor que tivesse sido? Abriu os olhos vendo o espaço aberto, perguntando-se por que Harry estava demorando tanto. Olhou para a silhueta de Harry lá embaixo. Ele não parecia estar se movendo e uma pequena onda de preocupação o atingiu. Momentos depois, entrou em pânico, se perguntando se seria nobre o bastante para ir atrás do moreno e ajudá-lo.

Enquanto continuava a esperar por movimento na água, ele finalmente viu a forma de Harry voltar para a superfície. Draco pulou quando Harry emergiu procurando por ar, e desviou o rosto dos espirros de água. Suas roupas molhadas, que Harry tinha tirado dele com um feitiço, estavam depositadas na beira da piscina. "Isso foi desperdício de magia, as roupas acabaram molhadas de qualquer jeito. Sua culpa, claro." Harry pousou os óculos ali também.

Entretanto, Draco fingiu não perceber, ele não podia esconder a pequena pontada de preocupação por trás de seus olhos e isso apareceu quando ele disse, "Por que demorou tanto?" Deve ter aparecido, porque Harry o olhava como que tentando adivinhar se aquilo era mesmo o que ele estava vendo. Ele não quis dizer isso. Merda.

"Oh, eu não conseguia achar meus óculos. Eles escorregaram e eu não conseguia encontrá-los." Ele se aproximou, pousando suas mãos no chão ladrilhado acima deles, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Draco. "Eu preocupei você?" Perguntou em tom baixo, com um brilho conhecido nos olhos. Sem os óculos, Draco conseguia vê-los como realmente eram. Puros.

"Não," Draco respondeu um pouco rápido demais. "Claro que não. Eu só estava me perguntando por que você desceu lá, em primeiro lugar, você poderia ter feito apenas um _accio_ como qualquer bruxo normal."

Harry sorriu, entretanto abandonou a discussão. "Suponho que sim." E então, o olhar estava de volta. "Desculpe ter te preocupado." Chegou mais perto, se é que era possível.

"Você -" A respiração de Draco falhou quando uma ereção coberta por tecidos roçou a sua, aquela que ele nem tinha percebido que tinha. "Você não me preocupou, Potter." Seu aperto na borda aumentou, fazendo os nós de seus dedos embranquecerem.

Harry estava observando sua boca enquanto falava, mas não parecia que estava ao menos ouvindo. "Claro que não," falou, concordando com Draco, sua voz ficando mais baixa. "Pergunta besta..." Sua cabeça chegou mais perto.

"Muito..." Draco conseguiu dizer antes que uma boca clamasse a sua e engolisse o resto de suas palavras em um beijo quente que teria aquecido a água por si só. Suas mãos soltaram a borda e seus braços serpentearam em volta do pescoço do moreno, enquanto era pressionado contra a parede da piscina.

Enquanto lhe era dado mais espaço, Harry moveu-se e começou a sugar o lábio inferior de Draco. "Mas eu ainda sinto muito," ele adicionou silenciosamente. Provocou sua língua ao longo da carne macia e sorriu ao ouvir "Está tudo bem" logo antes deles se derreterem num beijo mais profundo.

Harry estava devorando a boca de Draco, traçando sua língua pela pele suave de seu pescoço. Draco gemeu com o contato em sua pele, a roupa ensopada era incrivelmente erótica quando ele contorcia-se contra ela. Ele envolveu as pernas na cintura de Harry, sentindo a fricção e aproveitando-a, arfando. Ele moveu uma de suas mãos entre eles e gemeu quando inadvertidamente roçou seu membro no meio do caminho até a calça de Harry. Ele sentiu o botão e o desfez antes de abrir o zíper. Ele usou a leveza da água para escorregar a calça e cueca para baixo.

Harry estava grato por ter tirado os sapatos ainda na porta, ou ele teria problemas para se livrar de suas calças. Passou uma mão por baixo da perna de Draco, puxando-a para cima para poder posicionar seu membro, não tendo paciência para preparar o outro. Usou um feitiço não verbal para fazer isso, ao invés, sabendo que a água não seria o bastante. Ele soube que funcionou quando Draco inalou forçosamente e ele segurou ambas as nádegas, afastando-as. Posicionou a cabeça de seu membro e começou a empurrar-se, centímetro por centímetro, até que estivesse completamente acolhido naquele calor, ficando assim por apenas um momento antes que quisesse mais. Ele tirou-se completamente antes de estocar novamente, empurrando o loiro contra a parede, não que Draco estivesse reclamando. Muito pelo contrário, se os sons que ele estava fazendo diziam alguma coisa.

Harry continuou, estocada após estocada, água espirrando na parede próxima a eles. Apertou seus dedos na parte interior da borda da piscina usando isso como equilíbrio, e o loiro arqueou as costas colocando-os num ângulo perfeito. Os dedos de Draco se agarraram aos ombros de Harry, suas unhas atravessando o tecido da camiseta que ele ainda vestia. Seus espasmos se tornavam mais pronunciados quando ele tentava aliviar a pressão do constante contato em sua próstata, e ele contorcia-se com o prazer que beirava a dor. As investidas de Harry aumentaram conforme Draco se fechava contra ele, estocando mais rápido enquanto sentia seu clímax se aproximar e sentindo as unhas o arranharem, sabendo que Draco devia estar próximo também. Acertando particularmente forte o ponto certo em Draco, ele foi recompensado com uma mordida para abafar o grito alto de prazer. Ele sorriu quando mais duas ou três longas arremetidas deixaram Draco incapaz de parar seus gritos quando ele finalmente gozou, sua voz ecoando através da sala vazia. As contrações de músculos o provocava, e o clímax que ele estava guardando até Draco gozar o dominou. Finalmente, ele esvaziou-se dentro do loiro, apertando-se contra ele quando voltou das alturas, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

Respirando pesadamente, Draco soltou seus dedos, que tinham feito seu caminho até o cabelo de Harry em algum momento. Ele piscou quando Harry sibilou ao ter fios sendo arrancados. "Penteie seu cabelo com mais freqüência e isso não vai acontecer."

Harry apenas riu. "Pentear não funciona. Eles quebram só de ver a escova agora."

Draco riu suavemente, sua cabeça caindo contra o ombro de Harry e segurando-se nele enquanto tentava ter a certeza de que suas pernas não iam falhar. Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas recuperando o fôlego, ainda intimamente conectados. Draco olhou para a extensão da piscina, vendo a suave luz da borda sob a água. A água parecia pacífica e o filtro fazia ondas que os erguia e abaixava suavemente. Draco viu a água de seu cabelo pingar no ombro de Harry e assistiu enquanto o tecido molhado aceitava as gotas sem resistência.

Suspirou. "Bem, essa foi a primeira vez para mim," Draco disse calmamente. "Nunca transei numa piscina antes."

"Considerando que você não gosta de grandes corpos d'água, isso não me surpreende." Harry riu. "Mas eu estou honrado da mesma forma. É minha primeira vez também."

Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. "Sério? Você tinha isso aqui todo esse tempo e só agora está transando nela?" Ele afastou o cabelo de seu rosto e o prendeu atrás de uma orelha.

"Sexo é a primeira coisa em que eu supostamente devo pensar quando olho para uma piscina?" Ele olhou entre os olhos de Draco e seus lábios, e lambeu os beiços.

Draco sorriu e o beijou lentamente. "Hum, será agora."

***

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, vendo a chuva cair do lado de fora e não querendo se levantar ainda. Virou-se. Vendo Draco adormecido de frente para ele, moveu-se para mais perto para roubar seu calor. Ouvindo a porta se escancarar, ele olhou para baixo para ver nada mais do que um rabo se movendo até sua cama antes de Penélope pular em cima dela e se ajeitar sobre as cobertas.

O súbito movimento acordou Draco, e ele engasgou quando seus olhos se abriram. Então, os fechou novamente. Por um segundo, ele realmente acreditou que estava de volta em sua própria cama, no apartamento de Blyde. Ele estava quebrado, então uma vez acordou para encontrar alguém em seu quarto. Foi por isso que tinha guardado todo o dinheiro que pôde para comprar Penélope, um cão completamente treinado e uma pura Mastiff, para olhar a casa por ele quando ele não pudesse. Suspirou em alívio. Ele não tinha que temer aquilo ali, mas isso ainda vinha à tona de tempos em tempos.

"Hey, qual o problema? É só a Penélope," ele ouviu aquela voz e relaxou ainda mais. Nada de ruim aconteceria perto daquela voz. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez para ver o muito concentrado rosto de Harry Potter olhando para ele. "Você está bem?"

Draco assentiu e bocejou. "Sim, só me assustei. Que horas são?"

Harry deixou o comentário passar, contudo ele sabia que uma reação como aquela não tinha nada a ver com um sustinho. Aquele era o jeito que alguém teria acordado numa guerra, assustado ao ouvir um barulho e esperando que ele não estivesse perto de você. Ele olhou para o relógio. Mostrava que eram dez e meia. "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar às três, esta tarde." Harry se enfiou sob as cobertas.

Draco, divertido com este comportamento, o assistiu se entocar e continuou quieto. Ele sentiu braços envolverem seu meio antes do hálito quente de Harry acertar seu estômago, seu cabelo negro despontando sob o lençol. Sua própria mão correu através da massa de cabelos, da raiz à ponta, de novo e de novo, para distrai-lo de fazer cócegas em suas costelas. Quando ouviu um gemido de aprovação, ele fechou os olhos puxando o lençol até seu ombro e decidindo dormir mais um pouco também.

**--X--**

Horas mais tarde, Draco acordou para ver Harry de banho tomado e vestido, carregando uma veste de curandeiro em seu braço enquanto tentava arrumar o cabelo em frente ao espelho. O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso e fechou os olhos novamente.

"Desista, Potter, não vai funcionar," ele disse. Harry virou-se para ver Draco com os olhos ainda fechados e parecendo muito adormecido. "Nem mesmo Merlin conseguiria dar um jeito nessa coisa." Ele abriu os olhos. "Além do mais, você fica legal do jeito que é."

Harry sorriu e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se e colocando seus sapatos. "Você era quem dizia que eu devia me pentear mais." Falou distraído enquanto procurava por seu celular.

Draco suspirou, erguendo-se em um cotovelo. "Penteie, sim, não amasse. Você apenas não seria 'Harry Potter Senhor e Salvador' com um cabelo amassado. Encare isso. O mundo gosta do Harry Potter que continua o mesmo."

Harry suspirou e sentou, jogando o celular na mochila e se perguntando internamente como ele tinha ido parar embaixo da cama. "Eu sei," falou em voz baixa. Quando virou-se, entretanto, estava sorrindo. "Estarei de volta à noite. Te vejo mais tarde." Falou e aparatou.

Draco deitou de volta no travesseiro. Ele o tinha zangado, mas não teve intenção. Enquanto se levantava para ir ao banheiro, perguntou-se por quanto tempo aquela máscara feliz agüentaria.

***

Logo depois das onze, Draco sentou-se no sofá quando o som de aparatação o assustou. Ele olhou através da passagem em arco para ver Harry caminhando direto para a cozinha. Ele levantou-se, franzindo o cenho, e o seguiu até lá, desligando a televisão antes disso. Quando entrou na cozinha, Harry estava em pé na ilha, inclinado em seus antebraços e olhando concentrado para o fogão, como se pudesse explodi-lo com o olhar.

Draco inclinou-se contra o primeiro guarda louça que encontrou. Ele notou no outro uma raiva e dor que não via há tempos. Durante a guerra eles descreviam aquilo como pesar.

Uma coisa era certa, a máscara feliz havia escorregado muito tempo atrás.

Antes que ele percebesse, Harry tinha agarrado o primeiro copo que encontrou e atirado. O copo voou pela cozinha, espatifando-se contra o canto do balcão e virando milhares de pedaços antes de cair no chão. Depois de pular em surpresa, Draco parou congelado enquanto Harry corria suas mãos pelo próprio cabelo, arrancando tufos e respirando erraticamente antes de deixar os braços caírem ao lado de seu corpo. Seu coração perdeu o compasso quando, de repente, as coisas começaram a levitar na cozinha. Harry ficou parado no centro do cômodo, ainda tremendo quase que incontrolavelmente, tanto que precisou fechar as mãos em punhos para impedir que isso parecesse óbvio.

"Draco," ele começou lentamente, "saia da cozinha," disse sério.

"Harry, voc-"

"Saia da maldita cozinha!" Harry praticamente berrou, fazendo Draco dar alguns passos para trás, para fora do arco que levava da cozinha à passagem de entrada. Tão logo ele chegou ali, uma barreira se formou em frente a ele, impedindo sua visão do que acontecia lá dentro.

Imediatamente depois disso, um barulho soou como se a cozinha inteira tivesse explodido.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Cometários das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Ly:** O James é estranho...

**Cy:** O James é molestável! *a que sequestraria o James*

**Ly:** A Coy ta morrendo de pena do James do Covil... Disse que eu torturei ele por dois caps seguidos.

**Cy:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Não fala isso que me dá vontade de ler Covil. *olha pra fic do AO*

**Nanda:** Eu gosto de James/Sirius *foge da Ly*

**Ly:** ¬¬' Ok. To saindo da conversa se ela ta indo por esse caminho

**Nanda:** Eu gosto de Sirem também...

**Cy:** Poxa... eu fiz uma James/Sirius... ._.

**Ly:** VC ESTA TRAINDO O MOVIMENTO! Desculpa amoreca, mas essa eu não vou ler...

**Cy:** ^^ Eu entendo...

*imaginando a Ly escrevendo uma Blaise/Ron*

*vomitando*

**Ly:** uahauhauhauhauauh Até escrevo se você quiser, mas prefiro Blaise x Snape

**Nanda:** Eu quero. Escreve pra mim?

**Cy:** Eca. Prefiro que você não escreva. xD

**Ly:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Ok. Então são dois a um. Não escrevo.

**Cy:** wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/

**Nanda:** bruxa, fedida, tomara que te de dor de barriigaaaaaaaa

**Cy:** E mais uma vez o traseiro do Ronald foi salvo, graças à Lycanrai Moraine. o/

Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeesus... O_O Eu conheço essa música. O_O

**Ly:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

De que desenho é isso mesmo????

**Cy:** Chiquititas

**Ly:** O_O Não é mesmo. Eu nunca vi chiquititas e me lembro disso...

**Nanda:** É de chiquititas sim

**Ly:** Não Nanda. To falando do traseiro

**Cy:** Ah não. O lance do traseiro, você pergunta? Meninas Superpoderosas.

**Ly:** Isso!!!!

**Nanda:** Ah sim.

**Cy:** Do traseiro do Ron. ^^ *amando a conversa*

**Nanda:** imagina o tamanho do... do b=negão do Blaise pegando o ruivinho por trás?

**Ly:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy:** O_O *pesadelos eternos com isso*

**Nanda:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Ly:** Não quero imaginar...

**Nanda:** Que nada. Eu quero!

**Ly:** Agora já era... já imaginei

**Nanda:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy:** ai, eu acho que tô passando mal... .

**Ly:** Nanda, você tem idéia da imagem que acabou de surgir na minha cabeça?

**Cy:** Você não tem da minha, Ly!!!

**Nanda:** Não sei, se for a mesma da minha...: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Ly:** Eu estava aqui, feliz e contende lendo uma fic e imaginando o Sirius comprando laranjas com o irmão do Remus, na França, quando, no meio da feira, surge o Ron correndo pelado com o Blaise e seu b=negão correndo atrás dele gritando "Eu sei que você me quer meu vulcãozinho desabrochado!". Você não faz idéia da cara que o irmão do Remus fez...

**Cy:** Só digo uma coisa: lembrei de cavalos... u_u

**Ly:** Droga Cy... agora tem um cavalo correndo atrás do Blaise que ta correndo atrás do Ron. Vocês acabaram com a minha fic inocente...

**Cy:** *cai da cadeira com vulcãozinho desabrochado* Lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Nanda:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy:** Você tem que escrever uma fic, sem o Blaise é claro, em que alguém chama o Ron de vulcãozinho desabrochado. *rolando de rir*

**Nanda:** *mimijando* Com o Blaise.

**Ly:** Os franceses que estavam naquela feira nunca mais serão os mesmos... u.u

**Cy:** Cara, salvando essa conversa para a posteridade

**Ly:** Ai, minha mente... *pesadelos pela eternidade...*

**Nanda:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

* * *

**Nota Indispensável das Tradutoras:**

Olá, povo, tudo bom? o/

O MM tem uma nota muito importante para vocês hoje, por favor, leiam.

Pessoas, ficou praticamente impossível para Ly e eu entregarmos um capítulo por semana agora. Já faz um tempo que nosso ritmo com as traduções não é mais o mesmo e isso tem desgastado muito a gente. A vida no fandom é absurda de corrida (pra quem não sabe, eu sou uma das Moderadoras do grupo PSF), e a vida fora dele é o triplo com faculdade, família, trânsito e blá blá blá...

Só para vocês terem uma idéia, nós três (Ly, Nanda e eu) quase não nos falamos mais durante a semana. o.o

Sabemos que vocês não têm nada com isso, mas sabemos também que como TODOS temos vida fora da net, vocês entendem o que queremos dizer.

Não, as traduções não vão parar, a gente só vai mudar o esquema de postagem. Os capítulos agora serão postados quinzenalmente. Dessa forma, o MM pode continuar com a mesma qualidade nas traduções (que já não é a mesma desde que a gente passou a pegar **dois capítulos** de 8, 9, 10 páginas cada para traduzir/revisar/betar do sábado para o domingo, o que cá entre nós, é coisa de Super Homem) e, o mais importante, responder as reviews de vocês, porque nem isso estamos conseguindo fazer, o que não é justo.

A gente sabe o quanto vocês gostam das fics, e ficamos muito felizes com o feedback que recebemos toda semana, durante todos esses meses (sim, cara, estamos nisso há seis meses! =O), e é justamente por essa fidelidade que vamos fazer isso, porque achamos mais importante entregar um capítulo com qualidade, respondendo as reviews, conversando com vocês como nós sempre fizemos, do que entregar algo mal feito e ainda por cima negligenciando nossa vida aqui de fora.

Lamentamos pelos que ficam aí todo domingo esperando atualização, pelos que fogem pro escritório do pai para ler escondidos, pelos que queimam o jantar do marido enquanto tão lendo as emparedadas do Harry no Draco, pelos que deixam a gente apertar as bochechas nas reviews, por todos os Draquinhos lindos e loiros, por todas as taradas que ficam stalkeando a gente (XD)... Esperamos que compreendam essa decisão. ^_^

**Agradecendo às reviews do último capítulo:** Hêlo (você voltou, muié!), Coy (*lambe*), Mah Jeevas, Parkison Gomes, Dark Wolf, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, 2Dobbys, Leo Shaka (*aperta as bochechas*), Claire Potter, Dona Zeferino, Carine, Lilavate e Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari. ^^

Esperamos que tenham gostado dos dois capítulos, que entendam nossa posição, e que não enviem nenhuma azaração via coruja. T_T

Beijos. Até mais...

_Cy, Ly e Nandinha, também. ^^_


	24. Chapter 24

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Capitulo Vinte e Quatro**_

Draco ficou parado do lado de fora com uma mão na barreira de madeira e ouviu. Outras coisas estavam se quebrado, o que poderia ser, ele não sabia. Isso continuou assim por muito tempo e Draco começou a pensar que Harry estava concertando as coisas para quebrá-las novamente. Ele sentou-se no chão ao lado do arco de passagem e descansou a cabeça contra a parede.

Algum tempo depois, ele abriu os olhos do sono e espreguiçou-se. Aliviando seus músculos da posição desconfortável, ele ergueu-se lentamente. No meio de um bocejo, ele se lembrou da razão de ter caído no sono no chão, em primeiro lugar, e colou o ouvido na, ainda fechada, cozinha para ouvir... nada. Mordeu o lábio inferior e se perguntou se ele deveria bater para ver se o dono da casa estava vivo. Por estar a tanto tempo na casa, ele conhecia a quantidade de vidrarias da cozinha e se tivesse explodido tudo de uma vez, quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido lá dentro. Draco ergueu uma mão para bater. Ele então pausou a centímetros da barreira, se perguntando se isso era a coisa certa a fazer. E se o barulho o fizesse recomeçar? E se ele realmente não estivesse bem e praticamente morrendo? Draco não saberia o que fazer, ele não seria capaz de ajudar. Não seria como se Potter estivesse num estado em que pudesse dizer o que fazer como da última vez.

Então ele parou, pensando na última vez, quando Harry tinha arriscado múltiplas aparatações estando machucado a fim de perder o rastro do Auror que os seguia. Tudo para que Draco pudesse escapar. Malfoy se aproximou novamente da porta, sabendo de alguma forma que se ele batesse ninguém responderia, de qualquer jeito. Mas ele estava determinado a passar para o outro lado. Ele girou no mesmo lugar para pensar, e pausou abruptamente quando notou a porta da frente.

As portas que levavam do jardim à cozinha não estavam trancadas e houve silêncio na noite quando elas abriram. Draco estava grato por isso porque parecia que o mais suave dos barulhos faria Harry se partir. Ele andou cuidadosamente, evitando o vidro no chão e apertando em volta do corpo o roupão do qual ele tinha se apropriado algum tempo atrás, para afastar a brisa da noite. Harry estava sentado à mesa, encarando o jardim através da janela, ou talvez o reflexo de si mesmo, Draco não tinha certeza. Ele não piscava, Draco pôde ver, ou ao menos não se movia. Mas Draco sim, lentamente, mas de propósito, tendo certeza de que Harry podia ver seu reflexo também, então não se assustaria. Quando alcançou o lado do moreno, inclinou-se com suas costas para o jardim e cruzou os braços.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, o único som no cômodo era o ritmado tic tac do relógio acima da passagem bloqueada.

"Eu te mandei ficar longe da cozinha."

O olhar de Draco caiu em Harry. Ele não tinha se mexido. Se ele não conhecesse a voz tão bem, juraria que ela veio de lugar nenhum.

"Eu tinha que ver se você ainda estava vivo. Não sei o que eu faria se fosse deixado com um corpo numa casa que não me pertence." Draco continuou olhando direto para o guarda-louça da cozinha, então ele não viu se Harry reagiu àquilo ou se tinha olhado para ele.

Quando nenhuma resposta veio do homem de cabelo escuro, ele olhou para baixo para ver que Harry não tinha se movido e suspirou. Isso não estava indo a lugar nenhum.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele tinha que perguntar. Que se danem as conseqüências.

Aquelas três palavras pareceram ser as piores que ele podia ter pensado em dizer, pois Harry levantou-se tão rápido que a cadeira caiu para trás e bateu no guarda-louça atrás dele. Draco pulou e deu um passo para trás. Enquanto Harry queimava internamente, suas mãos fechadas em punhos e seu corpo completamente rígido. Ele inclinou-se para frente com seus dedos sobre a mesa. Sua respiração estava pesada e incontrolada, e ele parecia pronto para partir a mesa em dois.

Draco se aproximou dele devagar, mantendo seus passos propositalmente curtos, e lentamente ergueu sua mão para o ombro de Harry. Quando Potter não fez nenhum movimento para pará-lo, ele descansou sua mão ali e falou com ele. "Tenho certeza de que o que quer que tenha acontecido, vai ficar-" Mas ele nunca conseguiu terminar de falar, porque sua mão foi agarrada e puxada, quase girada, antes de ser de repente largada e ele estava sendo beijado.

Era doloroso e descuidado, mas efetivo. Isso o calou.

Quando foi solto, ele conseguiu ouvir a respiração rápida de Harry e, entretanto ele tinha certeza de que aquilo era subconsciente, podia sentir Harry tremendo, sua cabeça contra sua testa murmurando "não, não ficará." Antes que tivesse tempo para pensar nisso, contudo, estava sendo beijado novamente com mais força, e sendo segurado mais forte que antes, quase em desespero.

Harry o ergueu para a mesa e abriu as pernas do loiro com seu joelho, chegando mais perto do corpo quente de Draco. Suas mãos expuseram a pele de Draco enquanto seus lábios começaram a espalhar beijos da nuca ao pescoço e ombro do rapaz. Ele puxou o colarinho da camisa para o lado para ter acesso a pele clara. Draco derreteu sob o assalto oral de Harry. Seu corpo parecia ter uma mente própria, a despeito da aspereza das mãos de Harry. Aquelas mãos começaram a correr pelo lado interno de suas coxas e finalmente ficaram mais lentas conforme acariciavam a junção de suas pernas. Draco gemeu com a sensação das mãos de Harry combinadas com a boca em seu pescoço, que parecia querer come-lo vivo. Ele respirou rapidamente quando dentes o morderam. Aquelas mãos se moveram sob o roupão que ele vestia indo direto para sua bunda, e o puxaram com força e completamente contra o homem, involuntariamente abrindo mais suas pernas, então elas afastaram as duas cadeiras a cada lado deles um centímetro ou dois.

Draco não sabia o que fazer sobre isso, Harry não tinha se comportado desse jeito antes e isso estava o deixando nervoso. Algo tinha acontecido hoje, com ele, e Draco não sabia o que era porque Harry se recusava a dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando o moreno de repente se afastou, o ar frio da cozinha assaltando seu torso onde ele havia estado encostado no outro. Harry apenas olhou para ele, seus olhos brilhando como se estivessem cheios de lágrimas. Draco o alcançou para tocar seu rosto, vendo a dor que estava ali, mas Harry afastou suas mãos e balançou a cabeça em frustração. Olhando para o corpo de Draco, ele moveu-se para frente e puxou o cordão da calça de pijama do loiro. Foi nesse momento, quando ela escorregou para o chão, marcas de unha ficando em sua pele e fazendo seus olhos se fecharem apertado, que Draco soube exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, seguindo com o outro quando Harry inseriu dois dedos de uma vez, sem nenhuma lubrificação além de sua própria saliva alargando-o, antes dele sentir a cabeça do membro de Harry. Ele fechou os olhos esperando pela dor inevitável.

Quando nada aconteceu, ele olhou para cima para ver Harry o encarando. Draco cerrou as sobrancelhas brevemente antes que entendesse.

Harry queria que ele o visse enquanto acontecia.

Ele não sabia se podia fazer isso.

Assim que a dúvida apareceu, Harry empurrou-se de uma só vez. Draco mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos com força, virando a cabeça para o lado. A pouca lubrificação e insuficiente preparação, fez aquilo doer e ele sentiu a queimação logo na primeira estocada. Oh, isso vai doer para cacete amanhã, ele pensou consigo mesmo enquanto tentava não arfar a cada arremetida. Circulou um braço em volta do pescoço de Harry deixando a cabeça cair em seu ombro, agarrando-se às costas da camiseta de Harry, suas unhas rasgando o tecido. A outra mão estava na manga do roupão que Harry tinha puxado pra baixo para ter acesso ao seu ombro, então ela apenas descansava na dobra do braço de Harry.

Ele mordeu o lábio com mais força, as estocadas vindas mais fortes e fazendo a mesa balançar e se mover levemente, e o soltou logo antes de morder direto por eles. Ele cerrou os dentes, ao invés. Dessa vez, as arfadas estavam mais fáceis de escapar, mas ele se impediu. Não faria som algum. Eles normalmente gostavam disso, ele sabia, pessoas que queriam gostavam de usar a força. Eles gostavam de ouvir todos os sons que eles induziam, mas Harry era diferente, por mais estranho que isso soasse. Ele sabia que se Harry ouvisse um ruído, ele pararia, e isso - o que quer que o estivesse incomodando - ele precisava pôr para fora ou seria engolfado por ele. Harry queria ele apertado e queria sentir tudo sem a maciez do lubrificante e isso era o que ele teria, porque era para isso que Draco estava lá. Para o que ele tinha sido pago. Para o que ele era bom.

Ele fechou os olhos para a mortificação daquele pensamento e sentiu a trilha quente de lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas frias. Tinha tentado não pensar naquilo com a insistência de Harry de que aquilo não era quem ele era, apenas o que ele era. Ele tinha quase acreditado naquelas palavras. Esta era a primeira vez que Draco sentia que estava em seu lugar, tão barato quanto ele deveria se sentir, em cima de uma mesa a mercê de quem quer que tenha pagado por ele. Ele se sentiu mal por ter se acostumado com aquilo, mesmo quando tinha prometido a si mesmo que não iria. Estaria voltando para casa na semana seguinte, como ele iria encarar os clientes se só o pensamento deles o tocando o fazia chorar? Era sempre o mesmo no final. Potter era apenas igual.

Pelo menos isso era o que Draco pensava até ouvir uma fungada e uma respiração forçada em seu pescoço. Ele franziu o cenho e virou sua cabeça, ele ouviu melhor agora que sua orelha estava mais próxima. Harry estava chorando.

Com algum esforço, a mão agarrada à camiseta soltou-se e passou para a nuca de Harry, correndo seus dedos pelos cabelos dele. As estocadas instantaneamente tornaram-se mais suaves, como se Harry estivesse distraído. Mas elas não era menos dolorosas e as mãos o segurando agarraram-se ao seu roupão e apertaram como se fosse sua pele. Ele piscou, virando a cabeça um pouco mais e viu a trilha de lágrimas em sua bochecha esquerda. Ele colou sua testa contra a de Harry e começou a sussurrar para ele. Livrando sua mão presa no roupão para descansá-la sobre o rápido subir e descer do peito de Harry, ele tentou acalmá-lo, todo o tempo correndo a outra mão pelo seu cabelo.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ficará melhor amanhã. Prometo."

Sem aviso, Harry parou. Draco continuava sem saber o que esperar. Ele apenas continuou sussurrando coisas sem sentido e correndo sua mão pela massa de cabelos negros, enquanto a outra se mantinha contra o peito de Harry.

De repente e muito baixo, "Ela tinha sete anos."

* * *

**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Ly diz: Vamos fazer algum coment pra esses caps? Ou notas?

Cy diz: Pelo menos notas, né?

Ly diz: É. Ou podemos fazer uma nota-coment dois em um. É quase um bombril... só ficam faltando 998 utilidades u.u

Cy diz: Isso!!! Legal!

uahuahuahuhauhauhauhuahuahuahuhauhau

Ly diz: Nhaaaa.... e minha criatividade parou por aqui...

XD

Cy diz: Eu tô olhando pro meu emoticon com cara de paisagem...

Ly diz: uhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahau Eu fiquei olhando pra ele mó tempo também...

Cy diz: Mas sabe que eu bem fiquei com saudade do povo?

Ly diz: Ficar sem aparecer toda semana é tão... demorado... e... e... e... *com ganas de apertar as bochechas daquele menino bochechudo* E eu sei que vou me arrepender... mas to com saudade até do Draquinho lindo e loiro...

Cy diz: Não é? Eu tava pensando nisso... Nenhuma bochecha pra apertar esses dias... T_T E, cara... eu já assumi que gosto do lobo do Draco hoje, seria muita humilhação dizer que também sinto falta do Draquinho lindo e loiro? _

Ly diz: Sabe o que eu lembrei??? O próximo post vai ser feito com a família toda reunida fisicamente! *o*

Cy diz: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, as meninas vão vir me conhecer, gente! *o* Imaginem só as perver- besteiras que vão sair de um encontro físico das MM... Essa frase ficou com duplo sentido, né? O.o

Ly diz: Saiu ^^

Ja sei! O nosso próximo coment pode ser uma mensagem de voz! Conversa gravada oralmente! Da pra fazer isso??? O.o

Cy diz: Não sei, mas eu amei a idéia... *o* Acho que no LJ dá... :/

Ly diz: \o/ A gente põe um link pra quem quiser ouvir o oral-coment!

Cy diz: Isso!!! *a que vai comprar um microfone agora*

Ly diz: Er... Esse negocio de oral pra lá, oral pra cá não ta pegando bem...

Cy diz: Não... só tá me dando idéias impróprias para o ranting da fic. u.u

Ly diz: auhauhauhauhauahuhauhauhauhauah Uia! Radio-fic! Não tem radio-novela? Faremos uma radio-fic! *a que fica com a voz feiona no microfone*

Cy diz: Uou! Inovações by MM! *a que tem voz de criança*

Ly diz: hauhauahuahuahuahuhahu Você vai fazer o fundo de gargalhadas u.u

Cy diz: Com certeza. u.u

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Meu povo e minha pova!!!! \o/

Mais um capitulo pra vocês! Dois pra quem acompanha as duas histórias! Esperamos que gostem!

Só estamos essa nota-pós-nota para lembrar mais uma vez às pessoas que mandam review que por favor deixem um email para resposta.... Nós nem sempre conseguimos, mas sempre tentamos responder a todos vocês...

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo! Nesse mesmo bat-site, nesse mesmo bat-profile!

_Ly e Cy_


	25. Chapter 25

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Capítulo 25**_

Os olhos de Draco se abriram e olharam para Harry surpresos, como se ele não soubesse que o moreno pudesse falar. Potter afastou suas mãos dos quadris de Draco e deixou o punhado de vestes em sua mão cair. Ele cobriu seus olhos e nariz antes que um soluço escapasse dele.

"_Sete._ Ela estava bem, eu não entendo. Ela estava fora de perigo, sem mais complicações. Então, duas horas depois, ela tinha _partido._" A cabeça de Harry balançava da esquerda para a direita. "Isso não devia ter acontecido. Ela estava bem." Aquelas três palavras se repetiam como se fossem um mantra, enquanto Draco o puxava para mais perto e o abraçava. Ele o afagou gentilmente e ignorou a fisgada entre suas pernas.

"Você foi ao hospital hoje?" ele sussurrou, sabendo muito bem que era onde ele tinha estado, considerando que Harry tinha dito que estava indo para lá quando partiu pela manhã. Sentir o outro assentir contra ele o fez abraçá-lo mais forte quando um estremecer e outro soluço escapou dele. "Um hospital trouxa?" Perguntou silenciosamente. Quando Harry balançou a cabeça, Draco finalmente entendeu.

Harry Potter, 'Médico Trouxa,' se culparia pela morte da garotinha e talvez os pais dela também, mas com o tempo ele superaria isso.

Harry Potter, 'Salvador do Mundo Bruxo e Homem Que Viveu,' se culparia e sentiria em seus ombros o peso de uma sociedade inteira. Frases como: '_Ele consegue derrotar um bruxo das trevas poderoso, mas não consegue salvar uma inocente criança de sete anos?'_ Afastando isso de sua mente, Draco sacudiu a cabeça para clareá-la. Ele não seria capaz de seguir em frente, Draco sabia, quando tudo o que esse Harry Potter fazia era mostrado em um jornal no dia seguinte. Draco interiormente suspirou. Sem dúvidas ele precisava desabafar. Draco apenas acontecia de ser o unico que o empurrava a isso.  
Deus sabe que aqueles amigos dele não se atreveriam.

Harry parecia agarrar-se a Draco enquanto soluçava, e Malfoy não fazia nada, ele apenas o segurava sussurrando tudo e qualquer coisa que vinha a sua mente. O abraço desesperado foi retornado e as desculpas quebradas por machucá-lo foram todas aceitas.

Ele tinha prática em acalmar as pessoas, por mais ultrajante que isso pudesse parecer. Em sua vizinhança seus vizinhos ficavam transtornados com freqüência. Frases como: _'Shh, está tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem amanhã, você vai ver,' _e, _'isso, respire. Respire fundo... muito bem,' _eram repetidas várias e várias vezes, e elas pareciam ser ideais neste caso também, porque aparentemente o homem de cabelos negros estava se acalmando lentamente. Os soluços se tornaram silenciosos e foram se reduzindo até que ele estava conscientemente respirando através de sua boca, e fungando.

"Pronto?" Draco perguntou.

Harry assentiu em seu ombro antes de erguer a cabeça. Ar frio atingiu a pele de seu ombro onde as lágrimas o molharam,fazendo-o estremecer de leve. Ele esqueceu-se completamente do frio com a visão do verde puro, descobertos do vidro dos óculos, piscando para ele, vermelhos depois das lágrimas, mas claros.

Draco estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por engolir a arfada que quase deixou escapar ao ter aqueles olhos tão perto e... _tão cheios_ de emoção. Foi quase surreal.

"Sim," Harry respondeu assentindo, desapercebido dos efeitos que estava causando. "Estou bem." Ele fungou e piscou um pouco mais.

Draco, mais para evitar olhar naqueles olhos, distraiu a si mesmo arrumando o roupão de volta sobre seu ombro e usando a ponta da manga para secar o rosto de Harry. Isso efetivamente fez o moreno fechar os olhos. Ele sorriu de sua genialidade.

"Ótimo. Acho que você pode me deixar descer agora?" Falou como se estivesse conversando sobre o tempo. A verdade era que ele dificilmente poderia ignorar aquilo por mais tempo. Sentado sobre a mesa, ainda intimamente conectado a Harry Potter entre suas pernas era realmente difícil de ignorar.

Harry pulou com aquilo e rapidamente começou a se mover, antes de sentir o forte aperto de Draco em seu ombro. Ele olhou para cima para ver uma careta no rosto do loiro. "_Devagar_, Potter," ele enunciou, "vai _devagar_." Harry fez o que lhe foi dito e deu um passo para o lado para recolocar suas calças e ajudar Draco a descer da mesa. "Potter, eu não estou inválido. Posso descer sozinho." Harry, não querendo causar mais nenhum dano, ergueu suas mãos até onde elas pudessem ser vistas.

Elas rapidamente voltaram a ajudar o loiro quando, assim que os pés de Draco tocaram o chão, ele deixou escapar um sibilo de dor.

"Oh, merda, eu realmente te machuquei, não é?"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Nada com que eu não esteja acostumado. Um banho quente normalmente dá um jeito nisso." Ele disse se afastando da mesa e contorcendo o rosto mais uma vez quando a gravidade resolveu ajudá-lo _novamente_.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para ele. "Não, isso não está funcionando. Me dê sua mão." Ele fungou e secou o rosto, o olhar de resolução agora firmemente substituindo o de abjeta depressão. Draco deu um tapa em sua mão e um passo para frente, encolhendo-se ainda mais quando, não só seu corpo doeu, mas um pedaço de vidro o cortou.

"Merda, o vidro!" Isso pareceu ser o ponto final para Harry. "Certo, é isso, então." Ele não disse mais nada, apenas pegou a mão de Draco e repôs o roupão que tinha caído novamente, antes de passar o braço dele por sobre seu próprio ombro. Draco começou a caminhar com sua 'muleta' substituta, mas Harry o segurou. Quando Malfoy olhou para ele, Harry apenas sussurrou algo inaudível e em Latin antes de abaixar-se para enganchar seu outro braço atrás dos joelhos de Draco.

"Oh, não, Potter, me ponha no chão!"

"Não, você não pode andar, sua dor é minha culpa. Agora, relaxe e segure-se firme." Ele disse enquanto começava a caminhar através da cozinha, o constante esmigalhar sob seus pés o fazendo encolher-se. Ele rapidamente desfez a barreira, fazendo desaparecer o sólido carvalho. Quando saiu, parou para tirar seus sapatos, usando apenas seus pés, e continuou seguindo escada acima até seu quarto.

Chegou no patamar e abriu a porta do quarto, passando pela cama e indo diretamente para o banheiro. Draco percebeu a leve névoa do cômodo e olhou sobre o ombro para a banheira para ver que ela já estava cheia com água quente. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para o homem que o estava carregando, se perguntando como aquilo poderia ter acontecido tão rápido, mas Harry não estava nem ao menos o olhando, e sim para o armário sobre a pia. A tampa do vaso sanitário foi abaixada e ele foi sentado ali gentilmente, antes do Curandeiro se mover para o armário e abrí-lo, pegando vários frascos e esvaziando seus conteúdos dentro da água.

Draco assistiu àquilo tudo levemente confuso, mas muito grato que seria curado mais rápido que o normal. Lembrou-se como era antes da guerra. Quando algo se machucava, você podia curá-lo imediatamente. Se havia algo que ele sentia falta, era disso, e a despeito de tudo o que ele sentia sobre a injustiça da sua vida e seu petulante não querer nunca mais cruzar com qualquer bruxo novamente, ele estava grato por que teria umas férias da dificuldade do mundo bruxo, mesmo que apenas por algum tempo.

"Tire suas roupas, eu vou colocá-lo na banheira. " Harry falou, ainda pegando frascos e os despejando na água. Draco notou que no lugar de cada garrafinha que era tirada, outra aparecia e se perguntou o quão bom Harry tinha ficado em Poções desde a escola e de onde os frascos vinham.

A água da banheira estava branca como leite quando foi proclamada pronta, e Draco teve ajuda para tirar a camiseta antes de ser erguido com facilidade para dentro dela.

"Você fez um Feitiço de Leveza, não fez? Como eu não me sinto tonto?" Ele perguntou, sentindo a água circunda-lo.

Harry sorriu. "Foi um feitiço fraco, vai passar rapido. Você não é naturalmente pesado, de qualquer forma." Draco não sabia se ficava lisonjeado ou insultado, então ele preferiu ficar com a boca fechada. "Isto vai ajudar com a dor, mas tem que... sabe, _entrar_." Como diabos o homem estava embaraçado e todo corado, Draco não sabia, mas era engraçado de qualquer forma.

"Bem, divirta-se, Potter." Então ele deitou-se na banheira, fazendo careta quando alguns músculos se contraíram em reação.

"Er, certo." Harry parecia pronto para sair correndo. "Hum, abra suas pernas um pouco, eu preciso... sim, assim." Ele mergulhou uma mão na água branca, seguindo a coxa de Draco até a junção entre suas pernas e mais para baixo. "O líquido vai ficar mais viscoso quando entrar em você, está bem, então não se alarme ou qualquer coisa do tipo quando sentir algo como um gel, certo?"

Draco assentiu, não sentindo nada além de dor naquele momento. Se Harry estava desenhando seus movimentos por algum propósito particular, aquilo estava funcionando. Ele na verdade estava ficando excitado. Tudo acabou, entretanto, quando um dedo o violou e tudo o que ele sentiu foi uma dor aguda. Ele sibilou, pulando com a sensação do gel frio sendo esfregado contra ele pelos persistentes dedos de Harry. "Você poderia ter ao menos posto um de cada vez." Ele grunhiu.

"Desculpe," ouviu uma voz baixa, e olhou para cima para ver Harry olhando para a água leitosa, os olhos desfocados num ponto fixo perto de seu joelho direito, como se mapeasse um território que ele não conseguia ver mas conhecesse de memória para guiar sua mão. Draco, embora soubesse que isso era ridículo, corou, mas continuou a observar as linhas de concentração cravadas no rosto de Harry enquanto ele estava focado no que fazia. A outra mão o estava mantendo ajoelhado ao lado da banheira. Os olhos de Draco correram por ele, a camiseta branca que ele vestia estava levemente transparente aonde a água tinha espirrado, e tinha ganhado um cabelo meio 'boi lambeu' na parte de trás, onde ele tinha passado as mãos molhadas enquanto decidia-se qual poção atirar na água. "Você devia estar sentindo algum alívio agora, ele deve entorpecer antes de curar. A sensação volta em cerca de duas ou três horas." Seus olhos se focaram novamente na boca do moreno enquanto ele falava, ouvindo as palavras. Levou um segundo ou dois para que ele percebesse que Harry estava falando com _ele_.

Concordou, já sentindo a anestesia trabalhando. "Sim, está funcionando."

Harry assentiu e continuou. Então, franziu o cenho. "Eu terei que usar um feitiço para o resto, meus dedos não vão alcançar. Eu sou, hum... eu sou maior que meus dedos e... é." Ele corou e desviou os olhos e Draco não pôde evitar rir dele, incapaz de aceitar um homem que via esse tipo de coisa todos os dias e que tinha feito sexo com ele vezes o bastante, não pudesse colocar aquilo em palavras.

Harry olhou para Draco, que estava rindo dele, e balançou a cabeça embaraçado. Draco sentiu um calor radiar dentro dele mais fundo que os dedos de Harry estiveram, antes que eles fossem removidos cuidadosamente e a mão de Potter escorregasse para fora da água. Aquilo o deixou levemente inconfortável, mas a sensação se foi tão rápida quanto veio. "Que feitiço é esse, exatamente?"

Harry deu de ombros, secando as mãos numa toalha próxima depois de tê-las lavado na pia do banheiro. "É basicamente o mesmo, na verdade, só que é melhor aplicá-lo manualmente do que usar um feitiço porque sua carne está mais sensível uma vez que eu não – sim, bons encantamentos não se importam em ser cuidadosos contanto que tenham seu trabalho feito. Tudo isso é mais sobre conforto, mesmo."

"Você aprendeu isso no St. Mungus?" Draco perguntou, sentando-se um pouco na água. Era estranho ter se livrado da dor completamente. Ele estava tão acostumado em ter que lidar com dores como essa por semanas até que fosse capaz de voltar para as ruas. Draco perdeu a linha do que Harry estava dizendo. "Péra, repete."

"Hã? Oh, eu disse que aprendi isso na universidade trouxa. Ungüentos de todo tipo e 'como aplicá-los da melhor forma' foi a parte gentil da coisa toda." Ele inclinou-se em seus antebraços sobre a borda da banheira e pareceu encarar vagamente a água.

"Gostando da visão, Potter?" Draco disse com um sorriso afetado.

Harry lentamente moveu seu olhar para cima, ainda em outro mundo. "Hã?"

O sorriso de Draco aumentou. "Você está me secando, Potter."

Harry pulou e levantou-se rapidamente. "Oh, Deus, eu estava, não estava? Desculpe – eu vou sair." Ele parou quando uma mão tocou seu braço.

Draco rolou os olhos. "Potter, eu estava te provocando, meu Deus. Sente-se aí. Eu posso fazer isso com companhia. Tenho ficado aqui todos os dias sozinho." Ele fechou os olhos, inalando a fragrância que vinha da água, e escorregou na banheira novamente, sentindo o calou envolver seus ombros. Aquilo tinha um cheiro bom.

"Cadê a Penélope?"

Ele estava ficando confortável ali. Esticou um joelho enquanto inclinava o outro, sentido um ar mais gelado em suas coxas. "Hum, dormindo."

Harry olhou ao ouvir o som contente e sorriu um pouco. "Onde?" perguntou, sabendo que se ela estivesse deitada em algum lugar, ele a teria visto em algum momento no meio de seu caminho.

As sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueram por um momento enquanto ele tentava se lembrar onde a tinha visto pela última vez. "Er, no quarto onde minhas coisas estão. Ela fez uma casa para ela mesma debaixo das cobertas. Eu acho que preciso trocá-las antes de voltar pra lá." Ele teve certeza de dizer estas palavras, assim não pareceria que ele esperava passar a noite no quarto de Harry como vinha fazendo há algum tempo. "O quarto está cheirando a cachorro, agora." Ele riu.

"Oh, por favor, como se você fosse realmente trocar os lençóis." Harry falou antes de sentar-se sobre seus joelhos. Ele pegou o roupão do chão e o pôs sobre a tampa do vaso antes de se sentar sobre ela.

Draco abriu os olhos e o olhou indignado. "Eu já troquei lençóis antes, só pra você saber. É muito difícil dormir nos mesmos lençóis toda noite sabendo de onde você está vindo." Ele subconscientemente imergiu-se ainda mais na água, ficando com as pontas de seus cabelos molhados, mas isso não passou desapercebido por seu mais novo Curandeiro, cujo olhos escureceram uma fração às suas palavras.

"Sim, está bem, vamos esquecer esta conversa já que no presente momento você não está dormindo mais lá." Draco ouviu muito bem um '_Fim de conversa'_ naquelas palavras, e alguma parte dele queria sorrir com aquilo, mas ele se refreou o bastante para não aparecer em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Perguntou.

"Oh, não se preocupe, eu mesmo vou trocar os lençóis." Harry falou e levantou-se para pegar uma toalha de uma das prateleiras no canto. Ele voltou com uma enorme e felpuda toalha branca e a abriu em suas mãos. Ele a sacudiu uma vez e Draco instantaneamente viu fios de vapor se desprendendo dela, como se a toalha tivesse acabado de ser passada. "Não se mexa."

Draco não podia falar, quem dirá se mover. Um fino chiado escapou dele, entretanto, quando a água de repente desapareceu o deixando em uma banheira seca sem nenhuma evidência de mistura medicinal.

A toalha foi atirada sobre ele e Draco se enrolou nela porque era suave... e quente, o que não era uma surpresa uma vez que ele tinha visto ela ser aquecida na sua frente. Parecia maravilhosa em contraste com os arrepios que ele ganhou com a ausência da água quente. Ele se perguntou o quão longe o grifinório iria em termos de conforto, porque ele tinha certeza de que podia se acostumar com aquele tipo de tratamento. Quando foi erguido novamente, ele apenas tentou se manter firme, porque não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer, de qualquer forma.

"Você não vai me ajudar a me vestir, vai? Porque isso já é ir longe demais."

Harry riu. "Bem, eu não ia, pra falar a verdade, principalmente porque é melhor que nenhuma roupa áspera irrite sua pele depois do banho."

Draco estreitou os olhos para ele. "Isso é uma opinião profissional ou eu sou a vítima de um médico pervertido?"

Harry zombou. "Um pouco dos dois, na verdade. Qualquer dos jeitos vai te fazer se sentir melhor e aliviar minha culpa, então está valendo."

"Pra você." Então ele franziu o cenho enquanto era colocado na cama. "Se eu não devo ter roupas em minha pele-"

"Roupas ásperas."

"'Tá, que seja. Se eu não devo usá-las, e os lençóis?"

Harry sorriu. "Eu disse que ia trocá-los." Ele pareceu pensativo antes de se levantar. "Acho que tenho lençóis de seda em algum lugar." Ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. Ele saiu do quarto para entrar no _closet_, e Draco apenas o encarou.

"Seda?"

* * *

**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Coyote: LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! *baba*

Ly: *baba*

Cy: Trouxe ela pra ver os bastidores

Coyote: Viu! To ficando importante! XD

Cy: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Vou fazer carteirinha de VIP pra Coy!

Ly: Agora ela nao precisa mais ver os bastidores... já fez estagio nessa área... já pode atuar u.u

Cy: Verdade...

Ly: *lembrando do fatídico dia que caiu da cadeira no escritório...*

Coyote: hauahuahuahuahu *já pendurando o crachá*

Coyote: Que dia você caiu da cadeira?

Ly: No dia que você tava fazendo estagio nos bastidores...

Coyote: Eu tava?

Ly: Tava

Coyote: O_o

Cy: Tava... u.u

Ly: E tava reclamando que não conseguia acompanhar a nossa conversa porque escrevemos muito rápido. Aí fui me espreguiçar e cai pra trás... no meio do escritório da loja, e fiquei presa com as pernas pra cima u.u

Coyote: AHUAHUahuAhuAhauhua Acho que lembro! XD

Cy: Ahhhh! Foi no dia que surgiu a possibilidade deu estar grávida...

Ly: Foi sim.

Coyote: Sim, sim! É mesmo... eu lembro agora...

Ly: Aliás! Como anda essa gravidez?

Coyote: E são gêmeos, Cy? *-*

Cy: Sabe que eu não sei... nunca fui pegar o resultado... _

Ly: *esperando a Nanda entrar correndo na conversa falando que "não tem gravidez coisa nenhuma, cospe!"*

Coy: Aliás, cadê a Nanda?

Cy: Pois é, Coy, fugiu com alguém que tava chamando ela no portão. *fofocando*

Coyote: O_O Cumé? Quem tava chamando ela no portão?

Ly: É sim Coy... Acontece que sua marida esta de fofoquinha com alguém no portão... u.u

Coyote: *rosnando para a imagem mental de uma silhueta no portão*

Ly: Mas então Coy... que achou do capitulo 25? *má má má má*

Coyote: Que cap 25? O último que vocês portaram foi 25?

Ly: Oh! Você ainda não leu o 25???

Coyote: O_O

Ly: Nao sabe o que ta perdendo... ta ton legal ^^

Coyote: Já postaram?

Ly: Devia ler... u.u Acho que você vai gostar...

Coyote: O Remus pega o Draco? *-* ou a Lula?

Ly: Oras... nao estraga a surpresa u.u

Coyote: Peraí... tive uma imagem do Rem pegando a Lula... O_o

Ly: kkkkkkkkkkkk

Ly: FIC!

Cy: FICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Coyote: Não... _ Rem e Lula não...

Nanda: Oi gente!

Nanda: Minha mãe e umas fofoqueiras aqui da rua

Coyote: Onde você estava e quem era a silhueta no portão? ò_ó

Nanda: Quem tá grávida?Eu?

Coyote: A Cy... lembra não?

Cy: VOCÊ? ò.ó

Nanda: Ah...

Coyote: Você tá grávida, marida? O_O

Nanda: Ela não está grávida...

Nanda: Ta fumando muito orégano pro meu gosto...

Ly: NANADA DA SILVA SAURO! VC TA GRAVIDA???? Ò.Ó

Nanda: Eu??? Não!!!

Ly: Acho bom ¬¬

Cy: O.O''''

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Wheeeeeee!!! *pula centrifugando no meio da galera*

Ola pessoas!!! Aqui estamos, com mais um capitulo! Ou dois, pra quem le as duas fics...

Esperamos que gostem e que nos desculpem muitão mesmo pela demora.

Obrigada a quem votou na gente, seu voto é realmente muito importante.

Por falar em voto, fizemos uma enquete no nosso profile para saber como vocês preferem que as postagens sejam feitas. Ficará aberta até domingo que vem.

Até o proximo capitulo

_Cy e Ly_**  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Capítulo 26**_

Draco agitou-se na escuridão do quarto, contorcendo-se levemente e tentando arranjar uma posição confortável. Ele franziu o cenho antes de abrir os olhos, agora completamente acordado para a sensação suave em sua pele. O lençol de pura seda em que ele estava deitado tocava suas pernas nuas, enviando arrepios por sua espinha a cada vez que se movia.

O pijama de _cashmere_ que Potter tinha lhe emprestado era maravilhoso e ele arqueou as costas para a carícia que ele lhe fazia. Havia estimulação em todo lugar, em tudo que ele tocava, em tudo que o tocava. Desapercebido de si mesmo, uma vez que estava quase perdendo a cabeça com tanto estímulo, ele estava gemendo e se contorcendo e se tocando, incapaz de parar. Aquilo era bom. _Foi isso que ele quis dizer com a volta da sensibilidade?_ Muito ocupado com a sensação da sua mão, da roupa, do pijama, de _tudo_, ele não percebeu quando seus movimentos e sons, baixos mas passionais, acordaram seu companheiro.

Harry virou-se, os poucos tremores da cama o acordando. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando ouviu os pequenos gemidos que Draco estava fazendo e ergueu-se imediatamente em um braço, olhando para o loiro agitando-se e fazendo barulhos frustrados.

"O que foi?" perguntou quando notou que os olhos de Draco estavam abertos. Ele cuidadosamente pousou sua mão em uma das de Draco, que estava agarrada ao lençol próximo a sua coxa.

Draco arfou ao sentir a mão quente na dele, o estímulo extra do calor correndo todo o caminho de volta de sua espinha o fazendo gemer. "Isso não vai acabar." Ele falou lamentavelmente.

Harry começou a ficar preocupado, achando que Draco estava com dor. "O que está doendo?" Ele estranhou quando Draco negou com a cabeça. Ele moveu sua mão para baixo do lençol, preparando-se para tirá-los do caminho assim ele poderia ver se o tratamento que tinha dado ao loiro mais cedo tinha funcionado. Se não, essa poderia ser a razão do porque ele estava se contorcendo de dor. Ele parou, entretanto quando uma mão agarrou a sua.

Os olhos de Harry caíram no loiro para vê-lo encarando-o e balançando a cabeça. "Não." Ele disse em um sussurro.

Harry franziu o cenho. "Bem, se não está doendo, o que você está sentindo?"

A mão de Draco o soltou lentamente. Quando suas pernas se mexeram, ele arqueou novamente e gemeu ainda mais alto, a sensação voltando _naquele lugar_ também. "Oh, Deus, _tudo_." Com isso, suas pernas se abriram para incorporar a sensação da seda ali também. Era tão bom que ele não se importava em como aquilo pareceria.

Harry se perguntou o que estava acontecendo antes de entender. Então viu o volume que o pau de Draco fazia no tecido grosso do cobertor e o tirou de cima do loiro se sentando para ver a reação dele de um ângulo melhor. O loiro não estava vestindo nenhuma roupa de baixo e a evidência de sua ereção era tão clara quanto o dia. Harry sentiu uma fisgada e descobriu-se ficando duro apenas com aquela visão. A realização daquilo o golpeou forte quando ele finalmente entendeu o aperto forte nos lençóis, quase os rasgando, as pupilas dilatadas quase engolfando as íris cinza, e os gemidos que ele tinha confundindo com sons de dor.

O ar frio do quarto atingiu a pele de Draco. Ele corou e suspirou, "Por favor, eu não agüento, faça isso parar - não consi-" Harry estava agora sentado apenas... assistindo. Ele sentiu um calor dominando-o enquanto seus olhos viajavam pelo corpo do loiro. Fez Draco se sentar, não sabendo o que mais fazer. Sua mente se encheu com possíveis explicações antes que ele relembrasse do banho que tinha lhe dado algumas horas antes. Harry deu um rápido olhar no relógio para ver que a anestesia deveria ter passado no momento. Ele sabia que as poções que ele tinha usado deveriam ser dissolvidas na água e aplicadas apenas nas regiões com problema. Ele só não quis negar a Draco o conforto de um banho quente. Ele não tinha visto mal em deixar Draco se afundar nela se aquilo o fazia se sentir melhor. Obviamente, este era um efeito colateral: supersensibilidade.

Ele tentou não se mover muito uma vez que isso fazia o loiro reagir... bastante eroticamente àquilo, arfando e arqueando e gemendo e implorando por ele. Harry estava achando muito difícil se concentrar com aquilo tudo. O hálito quente em seu pescoço, onde a cabeça de Draco tinha caído, lhe deu um arrepio que correu da sua espinha direto para seu pênis. Uma das mãos de Draco descansava em sua coxa a meros centímetros de onde ele a queria, mas ele não se atrevia a se mexer. Ele não ia tirar vantagem do loiro quando ele estava tão visivelmente em angústia. Ele pensou em qualquer possibilidade de ajudá-lo, mentalmente procurando através do catálogo de poções que ele tinha em estoque qual poderia servir como antídoto ou alívio temporário.

"Eu tenho uma poção entorpecente. Dura mais ou menos três horas e irá adiar um pouco o efeito." Ele assistiu Draco erguer a cabeça e então sacudi-la.

"Não. Chega de poções." Suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele molhou os lábios fechando os olhos por um segundo antes de abri-los e encarar Harry novamente, dificilmente capaz de focá-los. "Chega de poções." Deixou a cabeça cair, inclinando seu corpo inteiro. Ele gemeu levemente. "Ao menos isso-" Engasgou. "-é bom." Moveu-se para frente abraçando Harry levemente antes de parar.

Harry fechou os olhos, tanto por excitação tanto por vergonha por ter sido descoberto.

Draco abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo. Ele removeu sua mão da ereção descoberta antes de voltar a olhar Harry. O moreno estava balançando a cabeça e movendo-se para se sentar sobre seus quadris. "Eu sinto tant-" Mas ele não conseguiu terminar. Draco praticamente pulou em cima dele. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o de Potter o máximo que ele podia. As mãos de Harry estavam tentando empurrar o loiro, embora com menos força do que era capaz, porque ele não podia não pensar que estava tirando vantagem. Especialmente depois do que tinha acontecido lá embaixo.

Draco afastou suas mãos com um grunhido, não gostando da forma como elas o estavam empurrando, e então deu um tapa _mais forte _nelas quando elas não se moveram. Vencido, Harry deixou suas mãos caírem na cama. Draco se aproximou com um gemido que dizia '_agora sim.'_ A sensação e o gemido que Draco deixou escapar excitaram Harry de forma além da compreensão quando eles se beijaram. Ele segurou o loiro dessa vez, e os braços em volta de seu pescoço firmaram o aperto, capturando e recapturando sua boca, clamando seus lábios como dele. Os lábios de Draco se partiram quase imediatamente quando Harry forçou sua língua em sua boca. Ele agitou-se ao ser, de repente, abaixado contra o colchão e colocado de bruços, mãos servindo de apoio quando o moreno o puxou de volta contra seu quadril, agora nu.

Harry descansou as dele na cintura de Draco, movendo a esquerda pela coxa direita de Malfoy e novamente para cima, até a junção de suas pernas sabendo exatamente o que estava provocando. A sensação fez Draco quebrar o beijo e jogar a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro de Harry. Ele jurava que estava ficando cego a julgar pelos pontinhos brilhantes e negros piscando no fundo de seus olhos. A super estimulação de tudo o tocando ao mesmo tempo o estava fazendo passar mal.

O feitiço lubrificante estava quente quando entrou nele. Draco afastou seus joelhos procurando por mais equilíbrio enquanto Harry escorregava para dentro dele, inclinando os dois enquanto estocava e procurava por um ângulo, deleitado com os gritos altos que estava recebendo por seu trabalho. Chegou ao ponto de Harry ter que cobrir a boca de Draco com uma mão. "Não acorde os vizinhos, eles vão pensar que estou te torturando."

Draco desviou da mão. "Você está." Ele impalou-se repetidamente, desesperado por alívio e deleitado com as constantes estocadas contra sua próstata. Ele nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito antes, nunca quis tanto antes, mas ele definitivamente podia se acostumar com aquilo. Ele não conseguia enxergar nada, apenas pontos brilhantes misturados com a escuridão. Ele dificilmente conseguiria formar uma frase ou sentir qualquer coisa além da constante provocação que sua pele estava recebendo e seu gozo iminente, que não parecia perto de chegar não importasse o quanto ele tentasse. Ele estava arfando forte e às vezes tinha certeza de que estava segurando sua respiração. E ele estava ganindo. _Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?_

Ele virou a cabeça na direção de seu carrasco, sua bochecha contra a testa de Harry. Seus olhos estavam apertados e ele podia sentir o suor, úmido contra sua pele. "Meu Deus, vou passar mal," ele arquejou, mas ainda estava determinado a alcançar seu clímax. Ele podia senti-lo chegando, crescendo na boca de seu estômago, reverberando através de sua espinha e alcançando seu membro, mas não estava vindo rápido o bastante. Ele aumentou seus movimentos, ficando frustrado e gemendo mais alto para a fricção que isso causava em sua pele. "Por favor... não cons - eu, oh!" Uma mão se fechou em sua ereção mais uma vez enquanto outra se divertia em sua pele. Viajava por baixo da camiseta de seu pijama, passando de sua barriga até seu mamilo direito. Draco congelou, seu orgasmo era uma assombrosa ameaça, metade do membro de Harry dentro dele. O poder de tudo isso o fazia sentir que iria explodir.

Ele agarrou-se a mão que estava nele e tentou afastá-la, inadvertidamente causando mais estimulação, e sentiu sua boca se abrir ao tentar repelir algo que parecia querer _consumi-lo vivo._ A mão golpeou a base de seu pênis. Ele estremeceu e escorregou cuidadosamente, sentindo cada solavanco e veia acariciar sua passagem. Deixou escapar um grito sufocado, sua cabeça voltando-se para frente novamente, as súplicas se tornando mais fervorosas. As investidas aumentaram, assim como o volume dos gritos de Draco, quando um súbito golpe rompeu completamente seu orgasmo. Sua visão escureceu por longos segundos antes que ele se sentisse arrastado pela inconsciência.

A compressão em seu pênis tornou-se letal e a contração de seu canal fez Harry gozar pouco tempo depois. Ele sentiu sua passagem gradualmente relaxar e o corpo em cima dele pesar. Harry os girou suavemente, caindo na cama antes de puxar as cobertas sobre eles. Ele não tinha esperado que as poções tivessem aquele efeito nele, mas ele não podia deixar de admitir a si mesmo que estava imensamente grato que elas tivessem. Olhando para o relógio, notou a hora e o dia e sorriu para o loiro em sua cama, afastando o cabelo que tinha escapado de seu rabo de cavalo. Ele beijou a testa de Draco e suspirou em seu ouvido "Feliz aniversário," antes de se levantar, vestir algumas roupas e descer as escadas.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Nanda: Vou sair... não estou conseguindo digitar.

Ly: Digita com a língua

Cy: Com o cotovelo

Ly: Com o dedão do pé u.u

Nanda: Que horror...

Ly: Por que? O dedão ta feio? É só pintar a unha u.u

Cy: XDDDD *a boa e velha família MM*

Nanda: A Coy acabou de me mandar digitar com os pés...

Ly: Viu? Dois contra um. Perdeu!

Cy: A Coy tá aí? Saudades dela!!! Esqueci de comentar que dia desses sonhei com ela. XD

Nanda: Ahan

Ly: O.O

Nanda: To com sono. To com fome. To com preguiça.

Ly: Não tá não... É tudo psicológico... Que nem a vitoria do Flamengo u.u

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras: **

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

*Cy feliz com Corinthians campeão* \o\ \o/ /o/

Como vocês estão, pessoas, com mais um feriado?

Okeeeey, ao que interessa: vocês votaram e nós atendemos. Essa semana começamos as postagens de capítulos alternados, ou seja, hoje tem cap da Draco vadia, semana que vem tem Draco loba.

O Malfoy-Moraine agradece todas as ligações. u.u

Por falar em Draco loba... cês não leram ela semana passada, não? O.o Tinha quatro reviewzinhas lá, só... Que pobreza, gente! u.ú

Hum... acho que é só... *cara de paisagem*

Viram o jogo do Corinthians? *o* *desaparata*

Beijos,

_Cy, Ly_ *ainda mal humorada com a vitória do Flamengo* _e Nanda_.


	27. Chapter 27

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**_

Na próxima vez que Draco acordou ele estava sendo arrancado de seu sono por lábios em seu pescoço e um cheiro muito bom. Ele grunhiu e se enterrou mais fundo sob o cobertor. O grunhido se transformou em algo mais quando ele sentiu uma fraca dor que poderia somente ser produto de uma grande rodada de sexo. Ele parou de se mexer quando tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior caiu sobre ele. Abriu os olhos para ver os verdes brilhantes livres dos óculos o encarando, sorrindo para ele e dizendo alguma coisa sobre café da manhã e de como ele iria perdê-lo se continuasse na cama.

A julgar pelo grande buraco em seu estômago substituído por um apetite ainda maior, Draco decidiu que poderia fazer um esforço por alguma comida. Virou-se, vendo a bandeja flutuando sobre seus joelhos e sentou-se, sentindo uma súbita dor entre as pernas e corando com o que tinha acontecido aquela noite. Deus, o que tinha dado nele? Tudo de que ele se lembrava era de acordar se sentindo extremamente excitado e querendo transar como um – oh, Deus, ele se atrevia a pensar naquilo?

"Não há motivos para ter vergonha. Eu certamente não estou."

Àquilo, Draco rolou os olhos. "Não, você não ficaria." Ele deu uma olhada na bandeja. Ela estava carregada de comida. Torradas, ovos mexidos com salsichas, panquecas, café e suco de laranja. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Tudo isso pra mim?" Ao balançar de cabeça de Harry ele olhou de volta para a bandeja. "E você parece acreditar que eu consigo comer tudo isso sozinho, por quê?"

"Bem, você precisa de muita energia. Você com certeza usou muito dela nesta manhã 'especial'." Harry continuou ao olhar de Draco. "Além do mais, é apenas o começo dos seus presentes."

O olhar de Draco foi substituído por um franzir de sobrancelhas de confusão. "Que presentes?" Então, o olhar voltou. "Se você se atrever a pensar que eu vou aceitar pagame-" Ele foi silenciado por uma mão em sua boca.

"Se você pensar nisso de novo, eu farei com que você nunca mais tenha que se preocupar com isso." A voz de Harry estava sombria agora, não que ele tenha intencionado, mas funcionou. Ele nunca pensaria aquilo de novo, muito menos diria.

Draco parecia aborrecido. "Então, pra que presente?"

"Presentes."

"Que seja."

Harry olhou para ele. _Ele realmente não sabe?_ "Você não sabe que dia é hoje?" A expressão de tédio do homem de cabelos claros era de que se ele soubesse, não teria perguntado. "Hoje é cinco de junho." Esperou.

Não teve que esperar muito, entretanto. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo e sua boca afrouxou. Ele olhou para a bandeja pensando sobre a menção de presentes e manhãs 'especiais'. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos finalmente entendendo e mortificado que ele não tinha ao menos considerado... Depois de tudo que Potter tinha feito antes, _recompensas_ eram como um insulto. Ele balançou a cabeça querendo pedir desculpas, mas não era capaz disso. Seu _aniversário_. Deus, quando foi a última vez que ele celebrou isso? E Potter sabia o dia, ele sabia, quando Draco tinha esquecido.

"Olha pra mim." Harry sempre dizia isso. E Draco nunca era capaz de olhar. "Vamos lá, não é tão ruim." _Sim, é._

Draco retirou as mãos deixando seus olhos recaírem sobre a bandeja de comida ainda fumegante, provavelmente pelo feitiço de aquecimento. Parecia delicioso e ele _estava_ faminto. Entretanto ele não admitiria, havia gasto bastante energia e estava precisando desesperadamente de alguma sustância. Ele pegou um garfo que estava descansando ao lado da bandeja e começou a comer os ovos que estavam, como tudo que Harry cozinhava, deliciosos.

Harry pareceu contente e roubou uma fatia de torrada do prato. "Então, o que você quer fazer hoje?"

Draco olhou para ele, o prévio embaraçamento desaparecido. "Desculpe?"

Harry estava inalterável. "É seu dia, o que quer fazer?"

Draco engoliu os ovos. "Quero saber que diabos aconteceu ontem à noite."

Potter encostou-se na cabeceira. "Não tenho muita certeza. Mas é provável que tenha tido algo a ver com as poções. Normalmente aqueles medicamentos são usados apenas na área em tratamento com um punhado de algodão ou algo assim. Você disse que queria um banho e a água serve pra relaxar os músculos, então seria mais fácil administrá-los em você sem que ficasse tenso. A leveza que você sentiu na água tirou um pouco da pressão, então não iria doer tanto. Funciona como um anestésico, então a dor é abafada enquanto faz efeito e a sensação volta aos poucos. O que eu não contava era com o retorno da sensibilidade em todo lugar. Ou então que isso parecesse quando você tem-"

"Tá, já entendi." Ele se lembrava muito bem de como aquilo tinha parecido. Como milhões de mãos em seu corpo a uma só vez.

"Eu só queria que a dor passasse."

Draco zombou. "Bem, acredite, a dor passou."

"É, bem, eu nunca tive que tratar nada parecido antes, embora eu tenha usado as poções em diferentes pacientes. Eles nunca tiveram uma reação como a sua."

_Eu espero que não,_ Draco pensou dando um gole em seu suco de laranja. "Espero que você não moleste eles como me molestou se eles tivessem."

A boca de Harry se escancarou em choque. "Eu não te molestei!"

Draco deu de ombros. Pousou o copo e começou a comer a torrada. "Tortura, molestação. Toma_y_to, toma_h_to." **[1]

* * *

**

"Estamos em Londres."

"Percebeu, é?" Harry disse enquanto vasculhava seu bolso atrás do celular. Não estava no seu quarto, sua bolsa ou na cozinha; ele pensou que estivesse no carro. Franziu o cenho quando não o encontrou.

"E se eu for visto?" Draco perguntou, virando-se pra Harry. Ele soltou o cinto de segurança e o encarou enquanto o outro revirava o porta-luvas. Harry apenas sorriu.

"Não será. Vem." Ele esqueceu do celular por um momento e saiu do carro, trancando-o quando Draco o seguiu. "Lembra do feitiço de Não-Me-Perceba?" falou e segurou a mão do loiro. "Aprendemos ele no primeiro ano."

A atenção de Draco não estava no que Harry estava dizendo, mas na mão que segurava a sua. "Er... sim."

"Bom, porque é isso o que usaremos pelo resto do dia. Ao menos que você queira comprar algo." Ele arrastou Draco com ele para fora do estacionamento e caminharam através da _Regent's Park_ em paz, conversando e parando ocasionalmente para comprar sorvete ou bebidas.

Eles atravessaram a rua e pegaram um ônibus pra qualquer lugar. No final do dia eles tinham ido ao Museu Britânico, a Madame Toussaud's, ao Planetário e a Torre de Londres. **[2] **Eles tinham pego um ônibus e terminado na Praça Leicester, onde decidiram assistir um filme depois de Draco ter admitido que nunca tinha estado num cinema antes. **[3]**

Harry observou Draco enquanto ele passava pela nova experiência, assistindo-o olhar em volta quando as luzes se apagaram e pular quando as propagandas apareceram na tela. Era tão estranho. Um bruxo vivendo como trouxa por mais de seis anos, e ainda assim tinha tanta coisa para experimentar. Eles se sentaram no fundo, mas não fizeram o que a maioria dos casais do 'fundão' faziam no cinema. Draco estava muito entretido no filme para ligar para isso, de qualquer forma, e quando o filme terminou Harry estava feliz de tê-lo levado lá.

Havia um restaurante do outro lado do cinema e eles seguiram até lá, famintos. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram para os preços e ele olhou incredulamente para Harry. "Que diabos há com esses preços?"

Harry sorriu. "Sabe, houve um tempo em que essas palavras nunca teriam saído de sua boca."

Draco bufou. "É, bem, essa época passou." Ele abaixou o menu. "Não tô mais com fome."

Harry olhou para ele. "Azar o seu, porque eu tô e se você não pedir alguma coisa eu peço pra você a coisa mais cara que tiver nesse menu, e daí você vai ser forçado a comer porque senão será desperdício."

Draco o olhou como se Harry fosse maluco. "Quem disse?"

"Eu disse." Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa. "Quando você passa muito tempo economizando e comprando somente o que realmente precisa porque não tem dinheiro suficiente, coisas extravagantes como comida e roupas caras fazem você se sentir culpado. Eu sei porque vivi assim durante anos. Sonserino ou não, culpa faz parte da natureza humana." Ele se endireitou. "Então, você vai querer o frango _sautéed_?" **[4]**

Draco estreitou os olhos e abriu o menu. Seus olhos se arregalaram para os zeros próximos aos pedidos. Ele abriu a boca para dizer o quanto aquilo era estúpido quando Harry o cortou. "É seu aniversário, Draco. Eu sei que isto não é – quero dizer, não vai..." ele se interrompeu e suspirou. "Isto – é desconfortável pra você?"

Draco o encarou por um segundo, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer. "Não entendi."

Harry tentou novamente. "Quero dizer, não é muito justo, é?"

"O que não é justo?" Draco perguntou.

Harry, aparentemente percebendo que não importasse a forma como dissesse soaria grosseiro, continuou. "O jeito como você tem vivido com Blyde. Eu te trazendo pra cá e te deixando desconfortável, por causa de como você aprendeu a se virar, não é justo, não é?

Draco, embora soubesse que o que Harry estava dizendo provavelmente não era o que ele queria dizer, tentou não sorrir. Algo nas entrelinhas de ter que viver como um garoto de programa com pouco dinheiro e então ser trazido para um restaurante chique. Aparentemente isso deveria o deixar desconfortável. Entretanto, pra falar a verdade, Draco não estava se importando muito. Não era ele quem iria pagar. "Vou te dizer uma coisa," ele falou com voz ressonante. "Quando eu voltar, só por você, vou me lembrar de criar um sindicato para os garotos de programa." Ele finalmente sorriu, incapaz de se impedir.

Harry olhou para longe, ignorando as tentativas de Draco tentar segurar sua alegria. "Estou falando sério."

Draco não parecia tê-lo ouvido. "Vou pedir um aumento, também," ele falou por cima de seu menu. "Ohhh," adicionou, excitado agora, "e fio dental!"

Harry, embora estivesse planejando ignorar Draco, perguntou, "Fio dental?"

A expressão de Draco foi cômica quando ele mudou para semi-sério em um piscar. "É claro, Potter. Boquetes não fazem bem para a boca depois do milésimo, sabia?

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou sendo sério aqui."

"Oh, eu também," Draco disse, sua voz abaixando em conspiração. Ele soou muito como a senhora Greenstone quando ela lhe dava a fofoca completa da vizinhança, soando como se fossem as coisas mais escandalosas que ela já tinha ouvido. "Nade lascou um dente no _piercing_ de um cara uma vez. Nós tivemos que fazer uma vaquinha. Ele passou três horas na cadeira do dentista aquela noite."

Quando ele percebeu que Harry não estava achando aquilo tão divertido quanto ele estava, Draco suspirou. "Não, não está me deixando desconfortável, Harry." Terminada a piada, sua boca se fechou e seus olhos começaram a correr o menu mais uma vez. O bife italiano com trufas, risoto e batatas cozidas no molho de vinho tinto pareciam _divinas_. Ele não via algo como aquilo há anos.

Ele sentia falta disso.

Olhando para Harry, ele sabia que a demora deve ter mostrado aquilo em sua face e desistiu. "Número cinqüenta e nove."

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Notas de tradução:**

**1 –** Toma_y_to, toma_h_to – São as diferentes pronúncias da palavra Tomato (tomate) pelos ingleses e pelos americanos. Os ingleses pronunciam "Toma_**h**_to" e os americanos pronunciam "Toma_**y**_to". Ou seja, as palavras são pronunciadas diferentemente mas têm o mesmo sentido. Foi o que o Draco quis dizer: tortura e 'molestação' são palavras diferentes, mas significam o mesmo pra ele. XD

**2 –** Madame Toussand's – Famoso Museu de cera. O de Londres é a seda principal.

**3 –** Leicester Square, no original – Uma praça de Londres. Um quarteirão aberto onde tem um enorme jardim, cinemas, clubes noturnos, bares, restaurantes. É endereço do famoso Cine Odeon, onde acontecem as pré-estréias de Harry Potter. A praça é conhecida como 'Terra do Cinema'... ou algo que o valha. O.o

**4 –** Por favor, não me façam ir pesquisar o que diabos é um frango sautéed! ó_ò

(Nota da Nanda: Mas eu realmente queria saber o que é isso... huahauahuauhahuhu *foge*)

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Cy: **Vou tomar lanche... já volto.

**Nanda: **Tomar lanche... paulistas....

**Ly: **Parece até que o lanche ta batendo nela né?

**Nanda: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ahan "Tomei uma lanchada na cara..."

**Ly: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *imaginando a cy correndo de um sanduiche psicotico...*

**Nanda: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy: **¬¬

**Nanda:** kkkkkkkkkkkkk que?

**Dez minutos depois...**

**Ly: **Nanda... ela nao ta mais respondendo.. acho que aquele sanduiche ta segurando ela como refém...

**Nanda: **o.o Solta a minha mãe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cy: **hunf! Vão trabalhar, vão... ¬¬

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Olá, meu povo pervertido!

Desculpa pela semana passada, mas o semestre está acabando e a faculdade é um lugar onde as pessoas são más e querem o seu cérebro. ó_ò

Well, tá aí o capítulo. Se lambuzem.

...

Hum... não tô com humor hoje pra notas, gente. T_T

Beijos,

_Cy e Ly._


	28. Chapter 28

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

_**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**_

Ele tinha se divertido, o dia tinha sido muito melhor do que ele tinha pensado. O passeio por Londres foi brilhante e os poucos lugares que eles tinham visitado eram divertidos, o cinema foi interessante e ele estava grato por ter tido a oportunidade de ir. O jantar que tiveram no restaurante foi delicioso e divertido. Potter tinha pedido um vinho, um dos mais caros do menu. Draco o tinha avisado que não era só porque ele era caro que era bom. Quando Harry deu um gole na bebida, sua cara fez Draco explodir em gargalhadas, que só pioraram quando o moreno despejou o conteúdo da taça numa planta próxima quando ninguém estava olhando e declarou que até que era melhor, já que teria que dirigir pra casa.

Chegaram em casa a tempo de ver a lareira refulgir com um clarão verde no meio de uma chamada via _floo_.

"Harry? Harry, você está aí?!" Era a inconfundível voz de Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry chamou, se afastando de onde tinha emparedado Draco no _hall_ de entrada. Entrou na sala de estar.

"Harry, que bom que te achei Você leu o jornal?"

A expressão de Harry era de desinteresse e Draco rolou os olhos no vestíbulo. "Não, por que iria querer?"

Hermione suspirou. "Porque você está na primeira página. Com Malfoy." As orelhas de Draco se ligaram à menção de seu nome. Granger sabia que ele estava ali? Ele estava na primeira página? Sua mente corria com as implicações disso e suas mãos cobriram seu rosto enquanto escorregava para o chão.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou, agora interessado. "Você tem algum aí?"

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Claro que tenho, Harry. Eu imaginei que você não tivesse visto já que cortou a maioria dos laços com o lado de cá. Lá vai." Ela apanhou um jornal enrolado e o atirou através do _floo_. Enquanto Harry o desenrolava, ouviu vagamente Hermione lhe dizer que precisava ir, mas que entraria em contato. Harry acenou para ela e só percebeu que a conexão tinha se encerrado quando Draco veio se sentar perto dele no chão.

A primeira página tinha uma foto colorida que cobria quase a folha inteira, de Harry em sua cozinha com uma pessoa não identificada. Felizmente, ela não mostrava nada sórdido ou qualquer visão do rosto de Draco, apenas as costas de sua cabeça. Basicamente ela mostrava o momento em que ele começava a chorar e uma pessoa loira o confortando, esfregando seu cabelo enquanto a outra mão descansava em seu peito antes da foto parar e começar novamente. No rodapé esquerdo da página, duas individuais pequenas com _zoom_, círculos enfatizando a mão de Draco contra seu peito e a de Harry agarrada ao roupão do loiro. As fotos paradas eram claras e os dois anéis Chave de Portal brilhavam à luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Em grandes letras maiúsculas, estava escrito:

HARRY POTTER **CASOU **

_Harry Potter, curandeiro registrado, foi visto na cozinha de sua casa em Surrey com uma pessoa loira não identificada. O curandeiro voltou para casa transtornado devido a perda de uma jovem paciente para procurar conforto nos braços do, ao que tudo indica ser, seu esposo. Embora a foto enviada a nós por um amador anônimo não seja transparente, são evidentes as alianças de casamento em ambas as mãos, clicadas em um momento bastante íntimo. Terá nosso gentil herói encontrado amor e está vivendo em segredo? Será que ele não sabe que qualquer um amado por ele será amado por nós também? Vamos lá, Harry Potter, o apresente a nós! (leia mais da história e comentários de amigos próximos!)_

Harry rolou os olhos, não interessado realmente no que qualquer pessoa do trabalho tinha a dizer. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

"Eu te disse que o anel Chave de Portal ia te dar problemas." Harry olhou para Draco. Ele definitivamente estava mais calmo agora que sabia que não tinha sido identificado

"Não, você não disse."

Draco se ajeitou. "Bem, não, mas eu disse que as pessoas iriam automaticamente assumir que você era casado. Tudo o que quero saber é como alguém mágico conseguiu pisar no seu jardim para tirar a foto. Você me disse que sua casa não podia ser encontrada devido o seu infalível fiel do segredo."

"Aquilo é infalível."

Draco o olhou. "Aquilo?"

Harry ergueu a cabeça. "Sim, aquilo. Meu celular. Era perfeito, ninguém suspeitava. Funcionou por seis anos. Eu geralmente não o carrego comigo para o St. Mungo's e quando o levo, normalmente ele está desligado. Alguém deve ter descoberto isso entre a última vez que estive lá e quando a garotinha morreu, porque eu não consegui encontrá-lo esta manhã. Eles devem tê-lo encontrado ou roubado e imaginado como ligá-lo e desligá-lo, porque é a mesma mensagem." Ele parou o falatório e olhou para Draco. "Meu endereço."

Draco pensou na sua primeira noite ali, quando Potter tinha pedido que ele desligasse o telefone e Draco achou que tivesse lido um endereço na tela antes do aparelho desligar. "Sabe, isso foi muito esperto. Não perfeito, óbvio, mas esperto."

Harry assentiu. "Foi o que achei." Ele suspirou e sentou-se novamente. "Agora tenho que refazer todas as guardas da casa e encontrar algo novo para ser meu fiel do segredo." Ele deitou-se perto da lareira, acordado para o olhar de Draco nele. "Terei que fazer isso agora, antes que amanheça com a mídia inteira no meu jardim."

Draco sorriu para a foto do jornal enquanto se colocava de pé e caminhava para a porta da frente para refazer as guardas. A despeito da sordidez que antecedeu o momento da foto, ela realmente parecia o que o repórter dissera: um momento íntimo. Na imagem, eles pareciam como amantes grudados num abraço. Ele estava confortando Potter ali na cozinha e, felizmente, tinha a cabeça virada para longe da câmera, então tudo o que ele parecia era um loiro desconhecido. De acordo com os 'amigos' de Harry, seu esposo era _'muito atraente e seu casamento fora uma bonita e familiar cerimônia ocorrida num local muito discreto'_ da qual eles não eram capazes de falar muito mais por causa do feitiço em que foram postos na entrada da celebração, _porque Harry era muito protetor com o loiro._

Os olhos de Draco correram pelas três páginas lendo as legendas abaixo das fotos, cada uma lhe mostrando mais 'momentos tocantes'. Ele viu uma onde Harry tinha soltado seu roupão para cobrir seus olhos e nariz quando um soluço escapou dele. Então a cabeça do Draco da foto se movia da esquerda para a direita antes de puxar Harry para mais perto. Abaixo, a legenda dizia, _'Nosso bravo herói baixa a guarda em frente ao seu amor, nos mostrando um lado completamente diferente daquele que normalmente vemos. Parece que escolheu o par perfeito para ele.'_

O Harry da imagem parecia se agarrar a Draco enquanto soluçava. Malfoy assistiu a si mesmo abraçar Harry como se tivesse nascido para isso. Ele se lembrava de ter sentado ali por um tempo, com Harry entre suas pernas. Ele se lembrava de ver os olhos verdes brilharem à luz da lua antes de colocar o roupão de volta sobre os ombros e usar a manga para secar o rosto do moreno. Na legenda, _'Uma cena tocante: Harry tem suas lágrimas secadas após ser confortado nos braços de seu esposo. Vê aquele pequeno sorriso? É isso aí, Harry, mantenha seu queixo erguido!'_

Draco estava lisonjeado. Ele era um maravilhoso loiro sem nome, que teve um bonito casamento e que era protegido, por todos os amigos íntimos de Harry, da mídia. Não apenas isso, mas o mundo bruxo inteiro agora o via como o par perfeito para o menino de ouro.

"Me pergunto se eu usei branco," ele ponderou, lendo outros comentários. Então, o telefone tocou. Draco ergueu a cabeça confuso, antes de Harry entrar na sala e atender o aparelho sem fio que ficava no estava surpreso, ele não tinha idéia de que a casa tinha um telefone também. Deu de ombros e voltou para o jornal.

"Alô," atendeu Harry, caminhando para a cozinha, já tendo terminado a porta da frente.

"_Alô, Harry Potter." _Harry congelou na entrada do cômodo.

"Zabini?"

"Oh, você reconheceu minha voz? Não achei que fosse."

Harry remexeu-se confuso. "Er, como exatamente você conseguiu meu número?"

"_Bem, eu vi o jornal -"_ MERDA _"- eu não consegui entender como alguém descobriu sua casa se ela estava sob _Fidellius." Houve uma pausa. _"Imaginei que alguém tivesse descoberto seu fiel do segredo."_

"E isso significa que você conseguiu meu número... como?"

"_Bem, eu encontrei a pessoa que descobriu o seu fiel, é claro. Você não imagina, por acaso eu fui confrontado por uma pessoa querendo me vender o seu endereço. Naturalmente eu quis saber de onde ela tinha arranjado aquilo e, quando descobriu que estava vendendo mercadoria roubada para um Auror, ela me mostrou um aparelhinho interessante que armazena números de telefones trouxas. __Essa __pessoa__ está presa agora."_

"E você está com meu fiel do segredo?"

"_Sim, está aqui te esperando. A menos que você queira que ele seja entregue em sua casa. Eu não quero atrapalhar sua adorável lua de mel, entretanto." _Ele deu uma risadinha. _"Você não me disse que era casado na última vez que nos falamos. E eu não vi nenhum loiro por perto. Você costuma deixar seu marido em casa quando viaja com os amigos para a capital gay da Inglaterra?"_

"Eu acho que vou dar uma passada aí amanhã para pegar -"

Houve um barulho seco do outro lado da linha. _"Potter."_

"- pessoalmente, não acho que meu marido vai gostar -"

Então um suspiro. _"Potter, já podemos parar como o fingimento."_

"- de mais distúrbios em nossa vida."

Agora Zabini parecia irritado. _"Potter, eu sei que Draco está com você."_

O silencio na ligação falou volumes.

"Não sei do que está falando." Harry se virou e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios quando ouviu Draco entrar na cozinha, prestes a lhe mostrar mais alguma história engraçada sobre eles no jornal. "Zabini, eu não sei onde ele está. Já te disse." O jornal caiu no carpete da entrada. Draco estava sacudindo a cabeça e andando de costas em direção à escada.

"_Oh, então é apenas coincidência que acontece de você estar em Brighton com seus amigos, menos seu esposo, na mesma noite em que Draco é visto lá, e então o jornal publica uma foto sua com um loiro que é exatamente como ele? Potter, eu não nasci ontem."_

Neste ponto, Harry realmente desejava que sim. "Zabini, eu disse que te ligaria se o visse. Não te liguei, o que significa que não o vi."

"_Potter."_

"É simples lógica, Zabini."

"_Potter."_

"Olha, não importa. Eu passo aí para pegar meu celular amanhã. Agora que sei que ele está em boas mãos posso descansar," mentiu. Ele chamaria Hermione imediatamente e pediria que ela fosse pegá-lo por ele.

"_Não há necessidade, Potter. Eu posso te entregá-lo agora."_ Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. _"E a propósito, você não deveria despejar vinho ruim em plantas de restaurantes. Falso ou não, não é cortês."_ O telefone ficou mudo.

Ambos, Draco e Harry, viraram-se para a porta da frente quando a campainha tocou.

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Meus amores e minhas amoras!

Aposto como vocês acharam que só tinha um cap nessa semana né? Há! Pegadinha do Malandro!

Capitulo quentinho pra vocês! E nós temos certeza que esse capitulo vai dar o que falar! Entao não esqueçam de mandar um email pra resposta no review se não estiverem logados. Nós tardamos (sempre), mas não falhamos (quase nunca XD).

E lembram da fic que nós comentamos que estávamos fazendo da ultima vez que postamos? Bom, é uma ficlet na verdade e já está pronta! Estará inclusive sendo postada no nosso perfil essa semana pra quem estiver interessado! (deixamos avisado que, pra variar, vindo da gente, é uma crack!fic, ou seja, altas doses de humor e nenhum bom senso u.u). Aproveitem!

Beijos a todos e até a próxima!

_Ly e Cy_


	29. Chapter 29

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Olimakiella

**Tradutora: **Cy Malfoy

**Revisão:** Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

* * *

**_Capítulo Vinte e Nove_**

Quando Harry abriu a porta da frente de sua casa, ele esperava um auror negro de olhar arrogante apontando a varinha para ele e exigindo ver Draco. Ele esperava olhos estreitos e ameaças até que ele lhe trouxesse o ex-sonserino de onde quer que ele o estivesse escondendo (o que não era qualquer lugar, uma vez que Draco tinha corrido para dentro da cozinha. Era evidente que Zabini o veria subir as escadas por causa do vidro fosco da porta de entrada).

O que ele não esperava era um Blaise Zabini sorrindo para ele quando abriu a porta. Um que não tinha varinha em lugar algum perto de sua mão, nem olhos estreitos, nem o ameaçava e exigia ver Draco imediatamente.

Ao invés, o auror sonserino sorriu e disse, "Hey, Potter," como se eles fossem amigos de longa data, "Draco está aí?"

Surpresa, não – _choque_ nem ao menos começava a descrever o momento.

"Er, não."

Zabini riu sem humor. "Draco! Eu sei que você está aí dentro e posso te assegurar, não estou aqui para te matar." Ele gritou para a casa silenciosa.

Harry franziu o cenho para o homem e deu uma olhada ao redor do vestíbulo. "Er, com quem você está falando?"

Zabini rolou os olhos. "Potter, eu vi vocês na Londres trouxa hoje. Restaurante cinco estrelas, vinho seco, planta, isso lhe parece familiar?" Sacudiu a cabeça quando Harry começou a se explicar. "Olhe, não me importo. Eu só quero vê-lo. Me amarre, me impeça, não me importo eu só… quero vê-lo.

Harry lhe deu uma olhada. E então, só pra ter certeza, o fez de novo – magicamente. Zabini não tinha nenhum feitiço nele, sua varinha estava no seu bolso direito e não havia evidências de poções. Quando ele estava prestes a estipular algumas regras, a decisão de deixá-lo entrar não foi feita por ele.

"Deixa ele entrar, Harry." Potter virou-se para ver Draco inclinado contra a estante de presentes. Draco não estava olhando para ele, entretanto, estava focado em Zabini. "Blaise."

Blaise deu um passo a frente, atravessando a soleira, quando Harry segurou a porta aberta para ele passar. Ele deu passos cautelosos, como se qualquer movimento brusco pudesse assustar Draco. Estava atento para o fato de que Draco ainda estava avaliando se ele podia ser confiado, e apreciou o voto de confiança. "Hey, Draco. Quanto tempo."

**-X-**

Harry sentou-se na sala de estar assistindo a conversa entre os dois sonserinos. A atmosfera não era exatamente o que ele chamaria de 'relaxante' mas era um passo a frente de varinhas e interrogatórios. Draco manteve distância de seu colega de casa, ainda que a conversa que eles estivessem tendo tivesse cruzado as barreiras da estranheza e do confortável para ser agradável. Ele optou por se sentar na poltrona mais distante de Blaise e ter certeza de que Harry estava entre eles. Potter riu. _Sonserinos._

"Você foi esperto, vindo para o mundo trouxa. Não posso dizer que não fiquei surpreso ao ver a foto no jornal. Não tenho muita certeza de como me senti sobre você se casando com o menino de ouro, entretanto," Blaise riu consigo mesmo. Enquanto olhava em volta, perdeu o olhar confuso que os outros dois trocaram. "Não achei que você fosse esse tipo de pessoa."

Harry franziu o cenho quando Zabini levantou-se e começou a rodear a sala. "Que tipo de pessoa, exatamente?"

Zabini sorriu torto para ele antes de olhar para Draco. "O tipo que as pessoas achavam que nasceram com o traseiro virado para a lua." Ele fez um gesto óbvio. "Draco te odiava na escola. Tudo o que estou dizendo é que estou surpreso que um sentimento como aquele tivesse conduzido a um casamento." Zabini estava muito ocupado encarando a televisão desta vez para vê-los trocar um olhar daqueles novamente.

_O quê?_ Harry falou, apenas movendo a boca. Draco deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça indicando que não fazia idéia do por que Blaise continuava dizendo aquilo. Harry fingiu que estava fazendo outra coisa quando Blaise de repente se virou. "Sim, bem, aconteceu," disse se recuperando de quase ter sido pego. Draco o olhou como se ele tivesse ficado louco. Sacudiu a cabeça, então, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, mas deixou passar. Harry parecia petulante, provavelmente porque Blaise estava dizendo que ele não era bom o bastante para um sonserino. Rolou os olhos.

"Quer alguma coisa para beber, Blaise?" O loiro perguntou se levantando, agora _quase_ convencido que seu velho colega não queria matá-lo.

"Claro."

"Hum... Harry? Pode me ajudar?" Continuou, indicando a cozinha com a cabeça.

Harry se ergueu e o seguiu. Uma vez que eles estavam na entrada da cozinha, Draco deu um tapa na cabeça de Harry. "O que diabos você está fazendo? Ele é um sonserino e auror. Não é burro!" sibilou. Estava parado com suas mãos na cintura.

Harry olhou para trás para ter certeza de que Zabini não estava escutando a conversa. "Olhe, estou começando a achar que ele não sabe de tudo. Ele realmente acha que estamos casados."

Draco estreitou os olhos. "E você acha que ele não tem cérebro o suficiente para imaginar que não estamos?" bufou. "De novo. Sonserino, não burro." Ele balançou a cabeça e seguiu para a geladeira. A geladeira ele conhecia, o fogão não, então o chá estava fora de questão. Seria suco.

Harry sentou-se em um dos bancos da ilha assistindo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto Draco ir de um lado para outro na cozinha. Enquanto passava os olhos pelo loiro ocupado, percebeu Zabini parado na entrada. Draco tirou uma grande jarra de suco da geladeira. O armário à esquerda guardava todos os copos, recentemente consertados, então ele pegou alguns e os colocou na ilha em frente a Harry. Assentiu para o auror, que só então entrou no cômodo e se sentou com eles. Harry ouviu os dois conversarem sobre o que Blaise esteve fazendo todo esse tempo, como ele tinha entrado para o mundo das Leis da Magia e como ele tinha descoberto que Draco ainda estava vivo. Ele falou, desabafando o que ele tinha pensado quando descobrira e só parou quando Draco interrompeu, "Então, por que você vem me seguindo? Por que apenas não bateu na porta?"

Blaise se ajeitou. "Bem, sua porta era muito bem protegida até recentemente, Draco," falou em tom de que aquilo era óbvio. Deixou escapar uma risadinha cética. "E eu queria te ver, isso é tudo. Desde que Weasley começou a procurar por você eu imaginei que tivesse uma razão para isso. Eu sabia que ele não iria apenas dizer _'Me pergunto se Malfoy ainda está vivo.'_ Pedi para alguém segui-lo e me reportaram que viram você em uma esquina conversando com algum cara em um carro." Blaise deu de ombros. "Tenho tentando te rastrear desde então." Ele terminou seu suco e colocou o copo vazio no balcão da cozinha. "Agora, quando você apenas desapareceu do nada três semanas atrás, achei que algo errado estivesse acontecendo." Olhou para Draco, que estava encarando ele com evidente cuidado. "Você acha que eu quero te machucar."

"Pelo que eu me lembre as últimas palavras que você me disse foram: _Eu vou te matar por machucá-la." _Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Me perdoe se tive uma impressão errada."

Blaise riu para si mesmo. "Daphne foi... sempre será meu primeiro amor, acho. Quando ela saiu de trás daquela árvore e disse -" Respirou fundo. "Olhe, Draco, ela foi marcada e momentos depois de acordar, me lançou um _Crucio_. Acredite em mim, qualquer pensamento de vingança foi esquecido bem rápido." Eles compartilharam um sorriso e Harry pediu licença, não querendo incomodar os dois. Ele estava confiante de que nada ruim aconteceria, mas a teimosia grifinória o fez lançar um feitiço não verbal de proteção antes de sair. "Quando ouvi que você tinha sido capturado pelos gêmeos Weasleys, de todas as pessoas, ficamos todos preocupados. Não estávamos de nenhum lado, você só estava tentando cair fora daquilo como o resto de nós. Alguns de nós fomos para o Continente¹ pensamos que você estivesse morto, havia muitos do lado da luz que queriam que você servisse de exemplo por causa do seu pai. Provavelmente ainda há, então você deve tomar cuidado. Não conseguimos achar você, ninguém conseguia farejar um rastro da sua magia, você apenas... desapareceu."

Draco balançou a cabeça, cruzando os braços ele encarou o balcão. "Eu estava sem varinha, e fazer qualquer tipo de magia era perigoso no caso de alguém estar tentando me localizar através disso. Eu aprendi a parar de querer fazê-la depois de um tempo." Ele notou o silêncio de Blaise. Quando olhou para cima, encontrou o amigo o olhando confuso e percebeu seu erro. "Ficou mais fácil estando com Harry, entretanto," Adicionou.

Blaise então assentiu, compreendendo. "Quando a Guerra terminou e nós não conseguimos te encontrar, sua mãe-"

Draco olhou para cima rapidamente. "O quê? Minha mãe? Eu pensei que ela estivesse-"

Blaise chacoalhou a cabeça. "Você tem estado aqui desde então, imaginei que você não saberia. Todos nós mantemos contato, ainda. Ela mora na França, nos arredores de Paris. Encontrou um bom homem, ele cuida bem dela. Ele é bom para ela." Blaise sorriu. "Nós o colocamos sob uma bateria de testes, entretanto, ele foi muito bem em todos. Ela ficou lívida quando descobriu, é claro," Ele riu.

Draco riu também, "Claro," Falou suavemente.

"Eu acho que você devia saber. Hum..." Blaise começou hesitante.

"O quê?"

Blaise enrolou antes de falar. "Você tem um irmão agora. Tem três anos." Draco não podia respirar enquanto procurava pela verdade nos olhos de Blaise. "O nome dele é Cyrus. Ele é exatamente como você quando você tinha essa idade, ou pelo menos é o que Narcissa diz. Ele nasceu em quatro de junho. Ela diz que parte o coração dela toda vez que ele a olha e sorri. Mas ela o ama."

Draco olhou para fora pela janela. "Oh, Deus," ele praticamente sussurrou. Podia sentir lágrimas formigando atrás de seus olhos e sua garganta se fechando.

"Devo – devo dizer a ela que você está -"

"Não." Draco e Blaise olharam para Harry, que estava parado na porta. "Não, eu acho que ele mesmo gostaria de dizer a ela." Blaise olhou dele para Draco e o loiro assentiu.

Blaise concordou e levantou-se. "Seu _floo_ funciona, certo?" Quando Harry disse sim, ele sorriu e então se voltou para Draco.

"Você está indo?"

Blaise deu de ombros. "Bem, na verdade estou no meu horário de trabalho, eles vão começar a se perguntar onde é que me meti. Eu voltarei, entretanto. Se for bem vindo." Blaise olhou para Draco esperançoso.

Draco sorriu para ele. "Você é sempre bem vindo para vir e me ver." Harry olhou para o chão quando eles se abraçaram, compreendendo o contexto das palavras. Ele os seguiu quando voltaram para a sala.

Blaise abraçou seu amigo mais uma vez. "Ele é bom para você. Você não precisa que o _Profeta Diário_ lhe diga isso," sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se afastar. "Sabe que pode contar comigo se precisar, tudo bem?" Draco assentiu e observou o amigo pegar um punhado de pó de _floo_ antes de se voltar para Harry. "Potter, seja mais cuidadoso com seus objetos trouxas, certo? Se eu não tivesse colocado minhas mãos nisso, outra pessoa teria, e _você, _meu amigo, teria problemas." Ele tirou o celular do bolso e o atirou para o moreno.

Quando Harry olhou para cima de novo, foi para ver o verde brilhante das chamas da lareira. Seu olhar caiu em Draco, que o estava observando.

"Você sabia? Sobre a minha mãe, você -"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não." Ele então voltou para a cozinha e colocou a água da chaleira para ferver. Ele sentia que aquele momento pedia chá.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

**1-** Quando o Blaise diz que foram para o continente, significa que alguns se espalharam pelos países europeus (Espanha, Portugal,etc). Lembrem-se que a história se passa na Inglaterra e aquilo é uma ilha. U.u

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Nanda diz:** Como foi esse capítulo mesmo?

**Ly diz:** Blaise. Na casa deles. A mae do Draco viva. Draco tem irmão.

**Cy diz:** bnegão bnegão bnegão bnegão bnegão

**Ly diz:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Nanda diz:** Éeeeeeeeeeeeee. Meu novo sonho de consumo: Uma 3some Draco/Blaise/Harry. Eu querooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ly diz:** *o* Isso pode ser arranjado...

**Nanda diz:** Pode? Você vai fazer pra mim?

**Ly diz:** Se fosse uma Drarry eu ja estaria na esquina como quem nao te conhece... mas com o Blaise no meio...

**Cy diz:** Literalmente no meio! *o*

**Ly diz:** Siiiiiiim! Literalmente no meio...

**Ly diz:** Me lembra dela quando eu estiver de ferias?Daqui uma semana?

**Nanda diz:** Claro que sim...

**Ly diz:** Ok ^^

**Cy diz:** *arrepia*

**Nanda diz:** Sanduba do Bnegão

**Ly diz:** Vou ganhar uma Fenrir/Lupin em troca?

**Cy diz:** Sabia! xD

**Ly diz:** auhauahuhahauhauhauha

**Nanda diz**: Daí depois eu faço uma continuação com o Ron tb

**Ly diz:** E o Fenrir?

**Nanda diz:** annnnnnn ... estão me chamando pra fazer um bolo ali...

**Ly diz:** Hey! Eu disse NEGOCIAÇÃO... ve se presta atenção! Te dou a fic que você quer e você me faz uma de presente ^^

**Nanda diz:** Negociação de quem? Que negociação é essa? Você odiaria uma Fenrir escrita por mim...

**Ly diz:** Blaise do que? Blaise da onde? No meio de quem? Que Blaise é esse?

**Nanda diz:** Pode ser uma Sirem?

**Cy diz:** *só observando*

**Ly diz:** Pode

**Nanda diz:** Isso é uma negociação...

**Ly diz:** Com o Rem em Mod Lobão Alpha.

**Nanda diz:** Fechado.

**Ly diz:** Ok.

*estende a mão*

**Nanda diz:** *estende de volta*

**Ly diz:** *aperta*

**Nanda diz:** *espreme*

**Cy diz:** *suspira*

**Nanda diz:** Te lembro la na estréia de HP

**Ly diz:** Pode dizer Cy... você achou que ia sair arranca-rabo da negociação.

**Nanda diz:** Achou, não achou?

**Cy diz:** Não... tava esperando alguém oferecer um Won Won pelado algemado na cama pra mim, né?

**Ly diz:** Ahhhhhh! Mas isso nao precisa negociação! Me lembra daqui uma semana que eu faço pra você também...

Na verdade... acho que vou pedir alguma coisa em troca sim...

**Nanda diz:** Eu te daria um Ron/Blaise a hora que você quisesse. ^^

**Ly diz:** XD

**Cy diz:** ^^ Sem Blaise? ^-^

**Ly diz:** Sem Blaise. O par que você quiser. Ou trio que você quiser.

**Cy diz:** Com a banana que eu quiser? *o*

**Ly diz:** Sim sim

**Nanda diz:** *observando*

**Ly diz:** Pode até ser com o chapéu da Carmem Miranda se voce quiser.

**Nanda diz:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy diz:** *péssiam imagem mental*

**Ly diz:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Nanda diz:** *imagem mental do Ron com chapéu da carmem Mirando...com bananas para todo lado e o Neville atrás*

**Cy diz:** Gente... EU VI o Draco de Draco Miranda agora... =o

**Ly diz:** uahauhauhauhaUHUahuHAUhauHAHUahuh

**Cy diz:** Lindo...

**Ly diz:** Anyway: você decide...

**Nanda diz:** E você faz uma ASS pa mim Cy? Te dou uma Harry/Ron

**Cy diz:** Você não pediu, Ly... *com medo*

Ohhhhh, que lindeza! Faço! =D

**Nanda diz:** Ohhh! Ce faz? Quero pós Hog!

**Ly diz:** Vou guardar meu pedido pra um momento mais oportuno u.u *pensando que finalmente vai colocar a coleira em outra pessoa*

**Cy:** *O*

* * *

**Nota da Nanda:** O Blaise não é foda? Amo esse negro gostoso! *a que ficou imaginando um 3some* Ah, fala sério se não ia ser bom um "vuco-vuco" desses três.

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Oi, pessoas!

A nota de hoje é um puxão de orelha e um aviso. Pedimos desculpas às pessoas que não tem nada a ver com isso, mas achamos que seria importante colocar essa nota aqui pra esclarecer tudo mais uma vez.

Estamos abertas às críticas construtivas como sempre, elas ajudam a gente a melhorar pacas. **Mas quando elas são feitas de maneira educada.**

Não vamos listar aqui - mais uma vez - todos os problemas que impedem que as traduções sejam publicadas nos dias certos, como combinado. Primeiro que vocês já estão, ou pelo menos deviam estar, cansados de saber, e segundo porque vocês não têm realmente nada a ver com nossos problemas, né?

Okey, estamos todos cientes disso e somos todos adultos (pelo menos devíamos ser) então vamos agir como tais. Por favor, se os atrasos nas entregas de capítulos incomodam, não percam o seu tempo e o nosso escrevendo reviews mal criadas na _vã_ esperança de que isso funcione com a gente, porque não funciona MESMO. Nenhuma de nós funciona sob pressão de leitor, nenhuma de nós escreve por obrigação, as traduções são feitas por hobby.

Nem eu, nem Ly, nem Nanda achamos que devemos ouvir certas coisas então quem quiser escrever coisas absurdas pra gente mesmo assim, sinta-se a vontade, mas fique preparado para receber uma resposta mal criada de volta. E já que vai escrever, tenha a coragem de logar ou colocar o seu e-mail para resposta, assim a Ly não precisa vasculhar o site inteiro à sua procura (demorou, mas ela achou!). Vai ser um azar pegar uma de nós de mal humor, que dirá as três de uma vez.

Nos vemos na próxima atualização, galera!

_Cy, Ly e Nanda._


	30. Chapter 30

**Autora: **Olimakiella

**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas: **Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…

* * *

**_Capítulo 30_**

Harry atendeu o telefonema de Charlotte, esperando que tudo estivesse certo para aquela noite. Depois da folga, ele voltou a percorrer os corredores de St. Mungus evitando as congratulações pelo casamento, e fingindo estar interessado nos vários convites para reuniões familiares, que eram oferecidos a ele e seu parceiro. Ele ria toda vez que falavam 'companheiro', como se não tivessem certeza se ele estava casado com um homem ou com uma mulher. Eles sabiam que Harry era gay, tinha sido um escândalo por muito tempo nos jornais. E ele sabia que eles estavam tendo problemas em distinguir o sexo da pessoa pelas fotografias. Era difícil dizer, até mesmo Draco tinha concordado. Harry cortesmente declinava todo e qualquer convite, mas somente quando foi convidado para uma reunião no final de semana foi que ele caiu em si e uma pontada bastante deprimente golpeou seu peito.

Draco partiria no dia seguinte.

---

Depois de digitar a senha, Harry ficou parado encarando os botões do alarme. Sorriu ao se lembrar da cara que a senhora Greenstone tinha feito quando lhe perguntou _o que_ exatamente aquela senha significava, e se aquilo era francês ou algo assim. Ele tinha respondido que a senha fora escolhida por causa de uma pessoa querida para ele, que havia desaparecido há algum tempo. Ele o tinha usado como senha para ter certeza de que nunca o esqueceria.

6-2-5-3-6-9  
M-A-L-F-O-Y

Nenhuma necessidade em dizer que ela não tinha fingido surpresa quando numa noite um jovem de mesmo nome tinha aparecido com Harry. Ela parecia genuinamente feliz por ele, e os pedidos para que ele conhecesse sua filha pararam, felizmente. Harry passou pela porta para encontrar a escadaria escura e vazia. Sentiu outra daquelas fisgadas no peito quando percebeu, pela centésima vez no dia, que era daquele jeito que a casa seria de agora em diante. Entrou na cozinha, planejando tudo o que ia dizer. Desde o encontro com Zabini, três dias antes, ele tinha pedido a Charlotte para fazer algo por ele. Charlotte já tinha lhe telefonado para confirmar que tudo estava pronto, e tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era aparecer. O irmão mais novo dela trabalhava como um agente de viagens e ele foi chamado para o maior favor que poderia prestar aquela noite.

Primeiro, tinha que conseguir levar Draco com ele.

Subiu as escadas abafando seus passos, embora tivesse certeza de que Draco já soubesse que ele estava em casa. De alguma forma, ele sempre sabia. Abriu a porta do quarto, a televisão estava ligada, sua única espectadora era Penélope, que estranhamente tinha seus olhos grudados no aparelho e no controle remoto em frente a ela. Harry encarou aquela visão por um momento, já a tinha encontrado naquela pose várias vezes. Estava começando a ficar estranho. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e deixou os olhos se desviarem para a forma adormecida de Draco, amontoado sob os lençóis, um prato vazio e um copo na mesa de cabeceira, como sempre.

Ele tinha uma sensação de que a partir de amanhã teria que se livrar dela, não sabia como reagiria vendo a mesinha vazia.

Desviou de Penélope para se sentar na cama. Ela o observou, guardando seu dono adormecido. Harry não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. Tinha certeza que era aquilo o que ela fazia o tempo todo, a televisão sendo um mero entretenimento. Aquelas semanas tinham provado que Harry não era ameaça alguma, entretanto, e logo ela virou sua atenção para a tela. Harry inclinou-se sobre Draco, olhando seu relógio enquanto o fazia. Tinha duas horas.

"Draco," ele sussurrou, o chacoalhando gentilmente. Draco não se moveu, então ele tentou novamente. Evidentemente, Penélope deve ter achado que eles estavam a atrapalhando porque ela deixou escapar um baixo rosnado, o que prontamente acordou Draco. Ela deu um curto e baixo grunhido, parecendo satisfeita, e voltou para sua diversão.

"O quê? Estou acordado!" Draco falou pulando da cama. Quando ele olhou em volta e viu Harry observando seu cachorro, grunhiu. "Caramba, Penny, já te disse para não fazer isso a menos que seja uma emergência." Segurou a cabeça quando sentiu uma dor vindo.

Harry, a despeito de si mesmo, deu uma risadinha. "Eu acho que era. Ela está assistindo Hospital Animal."

Draco parou e virou-se para a televisão, estreitando o olhar para ajustar-se à luz antes de balançar sua cabeça com um sorriso. "Ela é tão estranha. Acho que ela gosta da televisão mais do que de mim." Ele bocejou e sentou-se, ainda sacudindo a cabeça. "Qual o problema?"

Harry fechou a cara vendo a atitude do loiro. "Você está com dor de cabeça?"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não é nada, só acontece algumas vezes quando eu sou acordado como agora", disse, admirando sua cadela. Penny, inconsciente e insensível, o ignorou. Ele rolou os olhos.

"Preciso que você se vista para mim", disse Harry.

Draco amarrou a cara e baixou a mão. "O quê, por quê?"

"Jantar. Somente isso, por favor, Draco. "

Ele o admirou por um instante antes de Draco suspirar. "Muito bem. Como?"

"Do jeito que você quiser", respondeu, e levantou-se para se vestir. Ele passou toda a manhã separando as roupas que iria usar à noite, colocando-as no quarto de hóspedes mais escondido, sabendo que Draco não tinha motivo algum para ir até lá, então não iria encontrá-las. Ele usaria o banheiro de lá e estaria pronto e esperando por Draco lá em baixo.

**XXX**

"Que lugar é este?" Draco perguntou enquanto Harry parava em frente a uma casa. As luzes estavam acesas no interior, mas as cortinas foram fechadas. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para Harry.

"Aqui é onde vamos jantar", Harry mentiu. Desligou o motor e as portas foram destravadas.

"Mas eu pensei-" Draco o encontrou na calçada olhando para a varanda da casa. Ele olhou para sua roupa, sentindo-se exageradamente bem vestido. Pensou que estavam indo a algum restaurante. Harry pegou suas mãos e as beijou.

"Você está perfeito. Pare de ficar mexendo." Harry levou-o até os degraus e parou em frente à porta. Draco o olhou em expectativa, se perguntando por que ele não estava batendo. Foi quando Harry virou-se para ele. "Draco, eu quero que você saiba que fiz isso como uma surpresa. O seu "trabalho" não foi mencionado porque não é da minha conta e, se quiser, pode passar o anel para a outra mão. Se precisarmos sair rapidamente podemos usar o meu ou aparatar." Harry bateu na porta.

"Ok." Draco deu uma risada nervosa. "Agora você está começando a me assustar." disse como um agouro quando uma figura masculina apareceu por trás do vidro fosco da porta.

Quando a porta abriu, um homem alto de cabelos escuros apareceu olhando para ambos inquisidoramente. Quando ele estava prestes a lhes perguntar no que poderia ajudá-los, um pequeno menino, de não mais de três anos, se espremeu entre ele e a entrada. "Cyrus", o homem falou sorrindo, "eu pensei que você estivesse com a mamãe." Ele olhou novamente os dois rapazes em sua porta. O moreno de óculos estava prestes a falar quando o loiro chamou sua atenção.

Draco estava olhando para o menino com uma mão sobre a boca, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Ele tocou seu cabelo loiro e viu os olhos azuis enquanto o menino sorria para ele. Então viu sua própria imagem com a mesma idade na penteadeira da mãe, em uma moldura de prata pura. Deu um grande suspiro e deixou escapar um soluço. "Oh, meu Deus".

"Por que você está demorando aí fora, Charles? Quem é?" Draco começou a hiperventilar, àquela voz. Ele balançou a cabeça, não conseguindo acreditar, e voltou o olhar para a rua. Harry envolveu Draco e tomou suas mãos possessivamente, como se ele pertencesse a Harry.

Narcissa veio até a porta, seus olhos percorreram a varanda antes de se fixarem sobre Harry Potter abraçado a um homem chorando. "Bem, Harry Potter, há muito tempo não nos vemos. O que posso fazer para..." Ela foi distraída pelo soluço vindo do outro homem em sua porta.

"Não eu, Narcissa." Harry virou a cabeça e sussurrou para o homem em seus braços. O loiro levantou a cabeça, olhando ao redor e Narcissa ofegou, tropeçando um passo para trás. Uma mão firmemente agarrada à porta, a outra sobre o peito como se ela pudesse parar a explosão em seu coração.

"Draco..." Ela sentiu seus olhos encherem-se e os seus joelhos fraquejarem. Seu lábio inferior tremendo, Narcissa avançou, tomando o rosto do filho em suas mãos e olhando para ele de todos os ângulos. Ela beijou sua testa, suas bochechas e seu nariz. Ele riu enquanto lembrava como ela costumava saudá-lo em casa quando chegava da escola. Então ela o abraçou. "Draco." Sua cabeça aconchegou-se em seu pescoço enquanto ela intensificava o abraço. Sentindo seu calor ela agradeceu a Merlin por atender suas preces.

Draco não podia acreditar que tinha sua mãe em seus braços. Suas lágrimas caíram livremente quando ele abraçou-se a ela com seu rosto em seus cabelos. Estava se afogando na segurança que ele tinha perdido desde a última vez que ela tinha o abraçado, lamentando o fato de que ele não pôde tê-la com ele todo esse tempo, quando ele precisou da força dela para ajudá-lo. Ambos estavam soluçando abertamente agora. A garganta de Draco começou a doer e ele sabia que seu rosto estava uma porcaria, mas ele não se importava.

"Vamos entrar?" Charles convidou a todos, um momento antes de Narcissa e Draco se soltarem do abraço. Charles entrou com Cyrus, Draco o seguiu após a oferta para jogar água fria em seu rosto. Enquanto os outros seguiam para o interior, Narcissa virou-se para Harry, que ficou nitidamente corado ao encará-la. Draco era terrivelmente parecido com ela, muito mais do que se parecia com seu pai, não era uma surpresa Cyrus ser tão semelhante a ele.

"Você o trouxe de volta para mim, senhor Potter -"

Harry a interrompeu. "Por favor, me chame de Harry."

Ela assentiu uma vez e sorriu para ele suavemente. "Harry. Obrigada. Gostaria de algo para beber?" Ela acenou convidando-o a entrar.

Harry foi surpreendido com a pergunta. Ele tinha planejado deixar Draco ficar com eles por um tempo e voltar para buscá-lo mais tarde. Seus pensamentos devem ter sido evidenciados na expressão em seu rosto pela forma que Narcissa o repreendeu, "Você não estava planejando partir, nem sequer nos dando uma oportunidade de lhe agradecer adequadamente? "Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Nós estávamos prestes a jantar, não quer se juntar a nós?"

**xXx**

O jantar foi preenchido com lembranças, risos e lágrimas. Draco conheceu seu meio irmão apropriadamente e Cyrus gargalhou como louco o tempo todo sentado em seu colo, que foi onde ele adormeceu não muito tempo depois. Draco ficou sem saber o que fazer e sua mãe lhe disse para levá-lo para cima. Ele assentiu, com Narcissa indicando o caminho.

"Ele está completamente louco por você", disse ela, observando o filho mais velho colocar seu mais novo na cama.

Draco puxou o cobertor fino de seu irmão até o queixo e sorriu abertamente vendo-o tão entregue, a sua boca aberta deixando um suave ressonar. "Bem, não há o que não gostar, não?" Disse ele endireitando-se e seguindo para a porta.

Narcissa sorriu segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos. "Ah, claro. Mas eu não estava falando de seu irmão", disse ela conscientemente, uma sobrancelha levantada.  
Draco parecia um pouco desconfortável e limpou a garganta. Narcissa o olhou, confusa.

"Por que esse olhar? Eu sei que vocês são íntimos, está escrito tão claro quanto o dia no rosto de ambos. Estes anéis de vocês anunciam um escândalo e eu simplesmente não posso esperar para saber tudo sobre isso", disse ela com um brilho animado nos olhos enquanto suas mãos alisavam suavemente os ombros do rapaz. Elas pousaram em seu peito, "Mas eu não preciso deles para saber o motivo pelo qual vocês os têm". O sorriso dela trouxe as lágrimas de volta para seus olhos. Cada vez que ele baixava a cabeça para escapar, ela seguia seu olhar, garantindo que ele ouvisse suas palavras. "Cada olhar, cada sorriso e cada toque que vocês compartilharam na minha frente me disse tudo que eu precisava saber.

Fico contente por ver que você assimilou o meu bom gosto para homens". Ela sorriu feliz, como o menino adormecido no quarto.

Draco lembrava do riso escandaloso dela quando ele contava seus segredos e depois ela contava algo dela, então eles conspiravam sobre sua astúcia juntos. Ele desejava nunca perder isso. Ele desejava poder continuar a dizer-lhe seus segredos, mas ele não tinha coragem de desperdiçar seu tempo juntos. "Bem, o seu _eventual_ bom gosto para homens, acho que é uma expressão melhor, mãe."

Ela riu suavemente, tomando consciência de seu filho adormecido e fechou a porta do quarto. "Ah, como tenho saudades de você". Ela tomou a mão dele. "Vem, vamos voltar lá para baixo."

Quando era quase meia-noite, eles se prepararam para sair. Draco fez planos com sua mãe para vê-la novamente e eles acenaram um adeus entre lágrimas. Harry dirigiu ao longo da rua, após ter aplicado em si mesmo um profundo _enervate_. Ele havia trabalhado o dia inteiro e Charles foi certamente um conversador.

Harry apontou na entrada da garagem depois de um tranqüilo retorno para casa e estacionou o carro, acendendo a luz fluorescente, formulando um rápido feitiço. Assim que ele tirou seu cinto de segurança e desligou o motor, Draco estava sobre ele, arrancando a respiração de seu corpo. Empurrado sua língua profundamente, mapeando a cavidade da boca de Harry, pressionando seu corpo fervorosamente contra o dele.

"O que-" Harry foi empurrado para trás, mas tudo o que Draco permitiu a ele foi tirar seus óculos e jogá-los no banco de trás. Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Cala a boca, Harry." Ele recomeçou. Harry obedeceu.

Ele inclinou-se para frente e tateou por debaixo do banco até encontrar a alavanca, e a puxou até que ela fez o seu trabalho. Isso fez com que seu acento tombasse até atingir o banco de trás com um baque. Draco se sentou melhor em cima dele e continuou a beijá-lo acompanhando o movimento provocado pela alavanca do encosto, seguindo o moreno para baixo.

As mãos de Draco percorriam febrilmente toda a extensão do tórax de Harry, puxando a camisa que ele usava solta e desafivelando o cinto para tirar suas calças. As mãos de ambos ficaram ocupadas com a tarefa, antes de suas calças serem abertas. Mas não foi suficiente.

Draco beijou Harry fortemente, clamando sua boca com um beijo brutal antes de quebrá-lo em busca de ar.

"Tire-as, Harry. Eu não me importo como, só... Por favor, tire-as, agora".

Seus quadris entraram no ritmo com as mãos de Harry, descendo por sua coluna, fazendo seu corpo arquear de encontro ao corpo debaixo dele. As mãos penetraram em sua camisa para acariciar a pele macia de suas costas antes de seu polegar enganchar no cós de sua calça.

Draco gemeu assim que elas desapareceram, as pernas ficaram livres para expandir seus movimentos devido à perda de constrição pelo material. Mãos agarraram suas nádegas puxando-lhe para frente, esfregando-o no homem abaixo dele e ele esperou pela inevitável sensação de pele contra pele.

Quando a sensação chegou, acionou algo em Draco. Suas mãos apoderaram-se de Harry, que ainda estava com a camisa, e rasgou-a, alguns botões pularam fora de seus buracos, outros pularam acertando as janelas e pára-brisas antes de cair sobre os bancos, chão e painel. Suas mãos e boca exploraram a pele recentemente exposta com uma reverência quase religiosa.

O coração de Harry flutuou sob a palma da mão de Draco, quando ele começou a tirar os restos da camisa sobre seus ombros. Harry não pôde segurar o gemido excitado que o loiro arrancou dele quando começou a se balançar para frente e para trás em sua cintura. As mãos de Harry sobre sua bunda o apertaram, mantendo o ritmo constante e intenso.

Começou a morder a carne do pescoço de Draco, num lugar que ele sabia, por experiência, ser sensível, e a cabeça de Malfoy lançou-se para frente, um gemido de prazer rasgando sua garganta. Harry tirou a camisa de Draco de seus ombros e braços e jogou-a em algum lugar do banco traseiro. Suas mãos percorreram a superfície do tronco do loiro, da frente para trás, de cima para baixo antes de descansar sobre seu quadril. Eles baixavam lentamente ao longo do contorno da bunda do loiro, a ponta do seu dedo indicador circulando o esfíncter de Draco.

Todos os movimentos de Harry pararam, todos exceto seus lábios, pressionando com força os de Draco enquanto suas línguas exploravam suas bocas. Draco então engasgou quando sentiu a sensação do líquido frio em seu interior. Harry deleitou-se com seu sorriso e com a forma com que ele jogou a cabeça para trás. Colou sua boca na clavícula de Draco, sentindo o pulso acelerar sob a sua língua. Malfoy levantou-se e Harry o sentiu apoderar-se de seu membro, gemendo quando o acariciou com a mão para espalhar o líquido que gotejava na cabeça de seu pênis antes de se afundar nele, exalando um suspiro sobre os lábios de Harry.

O beijo aprofundou-se ainda mais. As mãos de Harry o puxaram da cintura para cima, para moldá-lo contra a pele e os músculos de suas costas. Draco tinha as costas arqueadas, quando se levantava, apertava os músculos de sua bunda fazendo com que arrancasse um protesto bruto da garganta de Harry. Ele se empurrou para cima em resposta, querendo enterrar-se mais uma vez no calor intenso do corpo de Draco.

Ele entrou direto, golpeando a próstata de Malfoy quando ele sentou-se novamente, fazendo com que ele pulasse para cima e para trás com um alto e surpreso grito, sua cabeça batendo no teto do carro, suas mãos procurando apoio em algum lugar, em qualquer lugar. Assim foi como a buzina acabou sendo acionada, assustando a ambos. Eles sorriram e gargalharam com o som, agarrados um ao outro enquanto continuavam com a pressão e atrito, buscando satisfação no apertado espaço disponível. Draco soltou seus braços de Harry e inclinou-se para trás para apoiá-los nos joelhos do moreno atrás de si e continuaram o movimento, a cada impulso ele golpeava sua próstata com um grito de satisfação. Draco gozou naquela posição, seus músculos contraíram-se ao redor do membro de Harry, o cabelo em sua face enquanto ele inclinava-se mais para trás sobre o volante. Harry o puxou rapidamente e beijou-lhe até ficar sem fôlego enquanto atingia o clímax, estocando tão profundamente quanto pôde no interior apertado e quente do corpo de Draco.

Malfoy se acalmou ligeiramente, arquejando de encontro aos lábios de Harry, continuando a cavalgar lentamente sobre o membro do moreno enquanto este ainda tremia com os espasmos de seu orgasmo. Quando ele acalmou sua respiração, sentou um pouco para dar algum ar a Harry. A mão dele escorregou na condensação da janela do motorista e ele acabou caindo de volta para peito de Harry. Ambos riram quase sem fôlego com a falta de jeito, Draco repousou suas mãos no peito de Harry ao invés de reclinar-se para trás. Ele olhou para os olhos verdes, mais escuros agora que estavam longe da luz e sentiu o batimento do coração do moreno se acalmando sob a palma de sua mão, como ele se lembrava.

Ele lembrou como Harry havia cuidado dele e de Penélope. Como eles tinham sido alimentados e Harry tinha até mesmo lhe comprado roupas novas. Ele foi protegido, mesmo quando não tinha necessidade de ser. Ele tinha ido tão longe para protegê-lo e tinha se machucado, Draco se encolheu ao lembrar o horror que sentiu quando Harry não abriu os olhos. Ele procurou vingança por uma história de maus tratos, algo que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Encontrou a sua mãe e ela contou que havia sido contatada através de carta por uma garota chamada Charlotte que desejava enviar-lhes bilhetes para viajar de avião trouxa e vir para a Inglaterra, sem custo. Draco balançou a cabeça. Algumas vezes, Harry foi muito bom para ser verdade. E o sexo... Ele mordeu os lábios e gemeu interiormente enquanto se recuperava. Seus músculos se apertaram ligeiramente ao redor do contorno ainda dentro dele. Havia tanto sentimento lá. Ele se lembrou de quando transou com Harry, foi sua primeira vez sem qualquer forma de proteção e como a sua pele nua na pele nua dele tinha feito ele se sentir como se fosse uma nova e completa experiência. Na realidade _toda_ relação sexual que eles tiveram foi como uma experiência nova para se ter.

Ele moveu as mãos para cima até os ombros de Harry, acompanhando um brilho de metal sob a luz. Seu olhar foi dirigido à Chave de Portal em sua mão, a luz fluorescente a acertou junto à porta do carro, e então ele fechou os olhos. Todos que os haviam visto, até mesmo sua mãe, acreditaram que eles estavam casados ou em um relacionamento realmente sério. Draco descobriu que não era um conceito tão ruim. Mas poderia ser pior amanhã.

Ele abriu os olhos para ver a cabeça de Harry inclinada para trás com os olhos fechados. Ele deve ter se sentido sendo observado, porque Draco subitamente encontrou-se sendo o único ocupante daqueles olhos. Ele tinha a sua exclusiva atenção e Draco foi surpreendido pela forma como ela se recusou a vacilar. Ele reviu as últimas quatro semanas nos olhos dele e sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. Ele parou a respiração por fugazes segundos e tudo que podia ver, tudo que ele poderia sentir, tinha a ver com Harry. Essa sensação o atingiu, acertando seu peito tão forte como a maré na beira de um precipício. A água salgada surgiu em seus olhos e ele os fechou, não permitindo que Harry as visse. Ele não podia deixá-lo ver. Em vez disso, repousou sua testa na de Harry e aspirou seu perfume.  
Sentindo cada letra escorregando pelos lábios, através de sua mente, "Oh... Deus! _Eu estou_ tão apaixonado _por você, Harry James Potter_".

"Hum", fez Harry, como se concordasse plenamente, e puxou Draco para ele, suspirando de contentamento e enterrando seu rosto no calor entre seu pescoço e ombro. O calor provocado pela respiração fez Draco tremer, apertando os braços em torno do moreno enquanto as lágrimas finalmente venceram suas pálpebras fechadas.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy Moraine:**

**Nanda:** Gente! Foca em mim um minuto! Eu preciso que o Bill fale algo... pra depois eles partirem para "agressão"

**Cy :** Eu quero emparedada no corredor, só sei disso. u.u

**Nanda:** *rola os olhos*

**Ly :** Ja sei! Ja sei! Ja sei! *"Vem ca meu nego!"

**Cy:** *cai da cadeira*

**Ly:** Que?

**Nanda:** *kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *Poxa Ly... eu crente que você viria com A frase

**Ly:** Mas essa é a frase!

**Nanda:** Para uma fic de comédia pode ser mesmo... *pensando em usa-la na ronco da Cy*

**Cy:** O.O

**Nanda:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy:** Vc tá fazendo uma ronco pra mim???????

**Nanda:** Não

**Cy:** Nem quero mais papo com vc... u_ú

**Ly:** *XD

* * *

**Notas das tradutoras que vocês mais amam:**

Oláaaaa, queridos e saudosos pervertidos!!!

Voltamooooos! /o/

Estavam morrendo de saudades disso, fala sério!? =)

Bom gente, primeiro um pronunciamento e agradecimento. Quem traduziu esse capitulo foi a Carine. Ela nos pediu pra traduzir alguns e nós demos um capitulo de cada fic pra ela praticar. Brigadaaaaaaaaaaa Carine, Por que se você não tivesse ajudado a gente aqui, esses caps ainda não estariam prontos.

Pois é, a gente prometeu novidades e temos uma: este é nosso último post no fanfiction net. u.u

*momento pasmo de silêncio*

Tá, eu sou má. XD

Ok, este é sim nosso último post no ff net como MM, mas isso é porque estamos migrando para um novo local. Um local só nosso. Tão MM que até dói!!!

Favoritem aí: **http : // malfoy-moraine .livejournal .com **(tire os espaços!)

Este é nosso LJ, lugar que vai receber tanto as traduções do grupo quanto as de cada uma (como autora). Vai funcionar como um tipo de site, com fics, imagens, vídeos, icons, comentários aleatórios, enfim... o que vier na telha, como sempre. XD

É bem simples acompanhar as MM por lá: você primeiro precisa ter uma conta no LJ (que é de graça), assim você pode visualizar os novos posts e deixar reviews. Faça a conta aqui: **http : // www .livejournal .com/**

Depois basta nos amigar aqui **http : // malfoy-moraine .livejournal .com / profile** clicando no bonequinho que tem um + (Add as a friend).

Pronto! A gente adiciona de volta e vocês estão liberados para lerem os novos posts, que inclui os próximos capítulos das traduções.

A gente encontrou nesse blog uma saída para ficar mais próximos de vocês e quem sabe aproximar vocês próprios, já que o esquema de comentários é bem mais interativo e você pode fuxicar com todo mundo.

O nosso LJ ficou bem legal, gente, e estamos esperando vocês lá. \o/

Acho que agora voltamos de vez, aproveitem e deixem reviews!

_Cy e Ly - e Nanda!!!!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Titulo:** One Month Stand  
**Categoria: **Harry Potter  
**Autora: **Olimakiella  
**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A  
**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Genero: **Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.  
**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.Você pode encontrar a fic original _aqui_.  
**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D  
**Notas: **Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…  
**Sumário: **Harry Potter tem procurado por Draco Malfoy desde que deixou a escola. Agora, com 24 anos e formado Curandeiro, ele o encontra novamente. Conseguirá convencê-lo a ficar?

* * *

_**Capítulo 31**_

Através do dia, Draco fingiu fazer as malas, andando de um quarto pro outro atrás de roupas e pequenas coisas que ele podia ter deixado para trás. Harry fingia ajudá-lo. Nenhum dos dois disse muita coisa. Harry interrompeu a arrumação com o café da manhã, e então o almoço, e então o lanche. Draco aceitou, tentando aproveitar tanto tempo quanto ele podia antes de Harry ter que levá-lo embora.

Mas Harry tinha que levá-lo embora. Draco estava em dívida e não havia outro jeito, nenhum jeito dele dar o fora dessa. Ele não pediria por dinheiro também, nem para Harry, nem para sua mãe. Draco escondeu sua expressão de Harry com seu cabelo enquanto tomava café, almoçava e lanchava, cada refeição o lembrando de sua inevitável partida.

*******

Harry fechou a jaqueta, pegou uma mala branca a colocando em seu pulso para poder destrancar a porta. Ele a abriu. Tinha quase deixado Draco passar por ela antes de resolutamente fechá-la.

"Fique."

Ele se manteve olhando para Draco, que estava encarando a porta pesarosamente, ou mais precisamente para a mão de Harry na fechadura, assim o moreno pôde ver seus olhos se fecharem como se ele estivesse com dor, e então abri-los, agora brilhando. "Harry-"

"Não," Harry praticamente rosnou, em um tom petulante reservado para os as malcriações infantis. Ele soltou a porta e se aproximou de Draco. Não parou até o loiro ficar preso entre ela e ele, os conteúdos da mala branca golpeando a parede. "Não." As pontas de seus dedos descansaram levemente nos lábios de Draco para impedi-lo de falar. Ele pousou sua testa contra a de Malfoy, respirando pesadamente pelo nariz e pediu novamente, "_Fique_."

Draco balançou a cabeça o melhor que pôde estando preso entre dois insistentes objetos. "Não posso," falou em um sussurro, gentilmente tirando a mão de Harry de sua boca.

Harry pressionou-se mais forte, ouvindo o trêmulo exalar que ele provavelmente tinha forçado no loiro. "Sim, você pode," falou naquela voz petulante.

"Não, Harry..." Seus pensamentos de mais cedo correram por sua mente, assombrando-o. Ergueu uma mão para pousá-la na base do pescoço de Harry. "Não posso."

O rosto de Harry se torceu por um milionésimo de segundo e ele afastou-se para longe de Draco, respirando fundo para relaxar, somente para empurrá-lo contra a parede de novo, dessa vez com sua testa pressionada contra a bochecha de Draco. Ele queria dizer aquilo. Ele estava desesperado pra dizer aquilo. _Vamos lá, Potter, são só três palavras e uma quarta adicional_. Mas ele não conseguiu, não queria assustar Draco. Quando falou no ouvido de Draco, ele soava desesperado. "_Mais um dia_," pediu, persistentemente segurando Draco, mais forte do que ele nunca havia feito antes. "Apenas fique comigo por mais um dia," implorou.

"Harry-"

"Não posso te deixar ir agora," Harry falou inclinando-se para ele quase como se procurasse por apoio. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos no tecido da blusa na base da espinha de Draco e ele ignorou o peso da bolsa em seu pulso enquanto ela balançava, muito petrificado para soltar Draco. "_Por favor_," deixou sua respiração escapar num suspiro. "Não vou pedir por mais tempo. Apenas venha comigo." Sussurrou, "_Por favor._"

"Mas Blyde-"

A outra mão de Harry socou a parede. "Foda-se Blyde," retrucou raivosamente. Blyde não tinha nada a ver com aquilo pelo que Harry soubesse. "_Eu_ me viro com Blyde. Estou falando com _você_." Suspirou e eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo antes de Harry falar novamente. "Fique comigo por _mais uma noite_, é tudo o que 'tô pedindo."

Draco abriu a boca para deixar o grifinório saber que ele estava pedindo muito mais do que só aquilo, mas tudo o que saiu foi um trêmulo "sim," antes dele sentir a inegável sensação de ser espremido através de uma mangueira.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy Moraine:**

**Cy: **\o/

**Ly: **\o/

E ae??? Como foram as visitas?

**Cy:** Embora! *.*

**Ly: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy:** XD

**Ly: ***aperta*


	32. Chapter 32

**Titulo:** One Month Stand  
**Categoria: **Harry Potter  
**Autora: **Olimakiella  
**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A  
**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Genero: **Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.  
**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.Você pode encontrar a fic original _aqui_.  
**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D  
**Notas: **Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…  
**Sumário: **Harry Potter tem procurado por Draco Malfoy desde que deixou a escola. Agora, com 24 anos e formado Curandeiro, ele o encontra novamente. Conseguirá convencê-lo a ficar?

* * *

_**Capítulo 32**_

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, brilhantes luzes laranjas, roxas e amarelas banhavam o céu. O crepúsculo era uma bela hora do dia, se você tivesse a chance de testemunhá-lo. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que ele significava para Draco, era que o dia seguinte estava terrivelmente próximo.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou quando parou em pé na varanda da enorme casa para onde tinham aparatado, observando um rio e a magnífica visão que era o pôr do sol. Estava enrolado em nada mais do que um cobertor, seu cabelo bagunçado e seu pé descalço roçando preguiçosamente no grosso carpete do chão. Ele encarou a beleza das cores que batiam contra as portas da varanda.

Harry parou atrás dele com seu próprio cobertor em volta dos ombros e envolveu o corpo do loiro com os braços. "Esta é minha casa de Bind-on-Avon. E este," falou, apontando para o rio, "é o rio de Avon." ¹

Draco voltou o olhar para o rio, assistindo uma embarcação passar por eles, da sacada do segundo andar. "Então, não estamos mais em Londres?" encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Ele não tinha estado fora de Londres por anos. Não podia se dar ao luxo para tanto.

Harry o olhou, vendo a pele pálida de seu pescoço ganhar um tom de laranja no crepúsculo da tarde. Sacudiu a cabeça com um leve sorriso.

Draco deu um enorme sorriso, olhando a paisagem. "Você é maluco."

Harry apertou o seu abraço e ficou satisfeito com o calor que recebeu. "Você acha que sou maluco?" perguntou em seu ouvido.

Draco sentiu um arrepio. "Sim, eu acho."

Houve uma pausa e os dois assistiram o sol se esconder atrás das árvores. As cores no rio afundaram rapidamente. Quando o sol tinha desaparecido completamente, deixando o céu embelezado apenas por brilho, Harry falou. "Eu te acho _incrível_."

Draco ficou quieto e lutou para refrear as lágrimas. Olhou diretamente para frente, as palavras ecoando em sua mente. Virando-se, encarou Harry nos olhos. "Acha?"

Harry assentiu, "Absolutamente. Acho. Tenho algo pra você." Girou Draco e o beijou, direcionando os dois de volta para o quarto. Draco riu de suas descoordenadas tentativas de caminhar cegamente para a cama, mas nunca permitiu que seus lábios se separassem. Seus braços circundaram a cintura do moreno quando eles tropeçaram e caíram na cama e somente soltaram-se quando Harry insistiu em inclinar-se contra seu lado. Depois de algum tempo fuçando sob a cama, ele puxou uma sacola branca que Draco imaginou que tinha 'acidentalmente' vindo de carona quando eles aparataram.

"O que é isso?" perguntou.

"Você vai ver." A sacola que tinha sido 'acidentalmente' trazida com ele foi tirada de baixo da cama, pra onde tinha sido chutada. Quando ele a tinha em mãos, ficou em silêncio e olhou para Draco. "Hum, posição errada." Enfiou uma mão por baixo das costas do loiro e rolou os dois. Draco sorriu, a despeito de sua confusão, e sentou-se em cima de Harry, o cobertor que o cobria deslizando por suas costas.

Harry colocou a sacola sobre seu estômago antes de deitar-se de costas e olhar o outro. Draco franziu o cenho levemente antes de inclinar-se um pouco e espiar dentro da sacola branca. Ele viu uma longa caixa de madeira e encarou Harry. "O que é isso?" Sua curiosidade estava levando a melhor. "Mais chocolate?" sorriu.

Harry apenas sorriu de volta. "Abra." Draco tirou o cabelo dos olhos. Os errantes fios se acomodaram estranhamente atrás de sua orelha, mostrando o excitamento que o loiro tentava esconder. "Você está bastante confortável?" Harry perguntou para todo 'o contorcer' que Draco estava fazendo para se ajeitar.

Ele sorriu. "Sim, acredito que estou." Enfiou a mão na sacola e tirou a caixa, que descansou no estomago de Harry enquanto depositava a sacola no chão. Sua mente já tinha repassado quantas coisas poderiam caber ali, mas ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa que caberia confortavelmente numa longa caixa de madeira.

A única coisa que precisaria caber.

O sorriso de Draco lentamente desapareceu quando a realização o atingiu. Uma olhada em Harry lhe disse que suas suspeitas estavam corretas e ele sabia que tinha que sair dali. Fugir da tentação, e da incrível necessidade que lhe tomou quando ele entendeu, sem duvidas, que aquilo estava tão perto de seu alcance. Harry o pegou. Ele tinha deixado a caixa na cama e o segurado antes que ele pudesse escapar. Draco virou a cabeça para longe, sacudindo-a.

"Foi feita na Austrália. Começou um dia depois que pedi para Ron encontrar você. É irrastreável, responde apenas à você e é uma réplica quase perfeita da sua última, com algumas pequenas diferenças que achei que combinassem com você."

"P-por quê-"

Aquelas três palavras vieram novamente à mente de Harry. "Eu fiz porque sabia que você sentiria falta dela. Mesmo se você não tivesse a capacidade ou a coragem para usá-la, eu sabia que você iria querer ao menos ter a opção." Suspirou. "Draco... eu _precisava_ que você entendesse que tinha uma _escolha_ de ser quem você é ao invés do que você _tinha que se transformar_ para sobreviver, por isso estou te dando isto agora. Preciso que você saiba que você pode ter _tudo_ o que quiser, tudo o que você _merece_ ter."

'_Até você?'_ escapou dos pensamentos de Draco antes que ele tivesse a chance de pensar nisso.

"Ao menos abra." Harry lentamente o soltou, pronto para segurá-lo novamente se ele decidisse correr. Draco se sentou, seu olhar recaindo sobre a caixa que deitava de borco na cama onde tinha caído na pressa de Harry o segurar. Ele inspirou longa e profundamente várias vezes. Ajoelhou-se próxima a ela, sentindo a magia, mesmo a caixa estando completamente selada. Sua mão correu ao longo da madeira, sentindo as cristas do lacre que o artesão tinha gravado no topo. Pulou quando o trinco se abriu ao leve toque de sua mão, e olhou Harry em apreciação. Sabia que ela tinha sido feita para abrir apenas sobre sua assinatura mágica. Sabia que Harry ainda não a tinha visto. Seria o primeiro, depois do artesão, e isso o fez se sentir quente por dentro.

"Como conseguiu minha assinatura?" perguntou.

"Eu lhes mandei os pedaços da sua varinha para ver se eles conseguiam consertá-la. Quando não puderam, me disseram que o último feitiço que você usou foi um feitiço de cura. Eu sabia que esses normalmente tiram a maior parte de sua energia para serem executados devido meu treinamento, e que por isso teria sua mágica residual nela. Ouve muita Aritmancia pesada aí, mas o que importa é que eles puderam tirar toda e qualquer essência de _você_ e fundi-la com a madeira." Sorriu. "Dessa forma, ninguém pode tocá-la e ninguém pode rastreá-la."

Draco ergueu a tampa da caixa e seus olhos marejaram. Ele sempre soube que a madeira de Pilriteiro era ótima para se talhar, e era a de sua varinha anterior. O intrincado desenho das flores de Narciso gravadas na madeira imediatamente o fez pensar em sua mãe que, ele tinha certeza, era o propósito do entalhe das flores. O polimento era de alta qualidade e ele tremia ao tirar a varinha da caixa. Instantaneamente, sentiu a magia e as centelhas brilhantes correrem dela para o envolver. Isso o encheu com um calor que não sentia há anos. Draco se viu sentindo falta dele quando a sensação acabou e a escuridão do quarto retornou. A luz que ele estivera olhando diminuiu até que ele se viu encarando Harry.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, esperando por alguma reação. E então, Draco o estava beijando, pressionando seus lábios urgentemente e o beijando como se quisesse engoli-lo. Mas mesmo quando Draco o envolveu com seu corpo, ainda não era – não conseguia ser perto o bastante, nem mesmo com Malfoy montado em seu colo, o devorando de dentro para fora, seus dedos perdidos no cabelo de Harry.

A língua de Harry penetrou na boca do outro, sua cabeça girando, ainda um pouco chocado pelo movimento súbito. Ele pôde sentir os braços do loiro em volta de seu pescoço e ombros e, quando ele pressionou-se contra o peito de Harry para selar seus lábios ainda mais, caiu de costas e quase bateu a cabeça na caixa.

Draco pousou as mãos no peito de Harry. Ergueu-se para olhar dentro dos olhos verdes que ele tinha aprendido a conhecer bem; tão bem que poderia desenhar com os olhos fechados cada linha de suas íris. Elas o encararam de volta, o vendo como ele era. Não a vadia em que ele tinha se tornado, mas o homem que ele sempre quis ser, o homem capaz de ser amado, algo do que se orgulhar. E ele estava orgulhoso. Orgulhoso de que podia ver aquilo nele agora. Orgulhoso de que finalmente tivesse encontrado alguém que o entendesse, mas não por muito tempo. Tudo acabaria no dia seguinte. Seus próprios olhos se fecharam, odiando o mundo pela milionésima vez desde que fora apresentado a ele. Quando as lágrimas finalmente conseguiram se livrar, ele os abriu para ver olhos verdes preocupados.

_Você devolveu minha vida._ "Obrigado."

Harry sorriu e deu-lhe algo que nenhuma alma viva jamais o tinha dado antes. Puxou os cobertores até que ficassem totalmente cobertos. Então, passou seus braços em volta de Draco e o abraçou. Apenas... O abraçou. Draco fechou os olhos com a sensação de calma que o atingiu e ficou maravilhado com a simplicidade do gesto. Se ele tivesse tirado um tempo para pensar nisso, teria percebido que isto – algo tão descomplicado, tão... _ordinário_ podia trazer à tona um sentimento que ele tinha julgado desconhecido por anos. _Segurança._ Sentiu-se seguro porque Harry não se movia, não desviava o olhar. Ele não tentou transformar aquilo em qualquer outra coisa. Era o ato mais altruísta que ele já fora capaz de assistir, tão comum em sua execução e ainda tão único em seus efeitos.

Draco adormeceu daquela forma, envolto pelos braços de Harry, propositalmente ignorando o que estava por vir quando ele acordasse.

*********

Draco observou o moreno de seu lugar às portas da varanda. Harry parecia em paz enquanto dormia. Malfoy caminhou lentamente até a cama e o olhou, sabendo que aquilo não faria nenhum bem a ele. Ele o fez, de qualquer forma. Não pôde segurar sua imaginação, entretanto. Imaginou um cenário onde Harry o parava pela última vez e declarava seu amor por ele antes de completar que não aceitaria um 'não' como resposta. Draco sacudiu a cabeça para sua estupidez. Embora suas ações falassem por múltiplas atitudes, as _palavras_, as _provas sólidas_, nunca tinham deixado a boca do moreno e, se Draco tinha aprendido alguma coisa das experiências de sua vida, era não tirar conclusões. Suspirou e ignorou sua linha de pensamento. Definitivamente não faria bem algum ficar fantasiando. E ele sabia que não tinha coragem o bastante para dizer como se sentia, principalmente agora, com tanta coisa em jogo. Enquanto se sentava cuidadosamente na beirada da cama, Draco eliminou mais uma fantasia antes que esta ao menos começasse, não permitindo se entreter com suas possíveis reações à declarações de qualquer tipo. Ele não podia ficar, verdade pura e simples. Além do mais, o que quer que Harry sentisse ele estava guardando para si mesmo, então deveria haver alguma razão para isso.

Desistindo de qualquer pensamento mais profundo sobre o assunto, inclinou-se levemente para acordar o homem adormecido. Harry moveu-se à sensação da mão de Draco o sacudindo gentilmente e de sua voz chamando seu nome. Enquanto se sentava, percebeu que o outro já estava completamente vestido e seu coração apertou.

"Você não precisa dizer nada," foi a primeira coisa que ouviu. "Na verdade, eu prefiro que você não fale porque eu sei que você falando irá me fazer concordar com coisas que eu não deveria concordar. E eu não posso, não novamente. Não, por favor," Draco interrompeu ao ver Harry abrir a boca para falar. "Eu encontrei suas Páginas Amarelas e chamei um táxi." _Agora_ Harry estava completamente atento. "Ele deve chegar em sua casa em Surrey a qualquer momento, então tudo o que preciso que você faça é me aparatar de volta, assim eu posso ir." Harry encarou o cobertor, perdido em pensamentos.  
"Obrigado por me acolher, Harry. Foi divertido – foi..." _A única coisa maravilhosa que já me aconteceu_ "... bom."

Harry abriu a boca algumas vezes, várias respostas em sua cabeça. Engoliu em seco. "Hum," ele começou, rouco, e clareou a garganta. "De nada." Suspirou tristemente. "Me deixe – hum. Eu só vou trocar de roupa." Deixou Draco sentado na cama e começou a vaguear pelo quarto.

**********

Alguns segundos depois de aparatarem no hall de entrada, houve o som da buzina de um carro do lado de fora. Harry nunca tinha odiado tanto buzinas como agora. Ele abriu a porta com má vontade, apenas para Draco fechá-la. Quando ele olhou para o loiro, em surpresa, sentiu uma mão em seu pescoço. Foi seu único aviso antes que a boca de Draco estivesse na sua. Antes que ele pudesse protestar, Draco introduziu sua língua em sua boca enquanto o beijava inexoravelmente. Harry não perdeu tempo em retribuir o beijo com igual fervor. Era como se fogo o estivesse movendo e ele não conseguia se conter. Ele tirou do beijo o que precisava, o mesmo que Draco. E quando não podia mais, a água que quebrou as barreiras começou a acalmá-los para um ritmado passo. Suas línguas se encontraram sinuosamente e o beijo tornou-se suave, doce e lento. Harry podia sentir os dedos de Draco esquadrinhando seu cabelo enquanto ele se inclinava para frente para sugar o lábio inferior de Harry, gentilmente o arranhando com seus dentes. Isso o acalmava, ele podia sentir isso em seu batimento. O carro buzinou novamente.

"Venha, Penny."

Harry estava relutante em abrir os olhos quando sentiu Draco se afastando dele e, quando se convenceu, era tarde demais, a porta já tinha sido fechada.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

¹ - Não encontrei nenhum lugar chamado Bind-on-Avon para trazer alguma info pra vocês, entretanto encontrei quatro rios Avon (Avon River) na Inglaterra; um em Bristol, um em Hampshire, um em Warwickshire, e um último em Devon. Sintam-se à vontade para imaginar a casa do Pottah na beira de qualquer um desses. ;3

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy Moraine:**

**Cy: **¬¬

**Ly: **Que? Caiu a net?

**Cy: **Ahan

**Ly: **XD

**Cy: **Aff

**Ly: **Que? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *caindo da cadeira*

**Cy: **Só por causa disso, vou ler pron.

**Ly: **Na-na-ni-na-não! Vai escrever a múmia u.u

**Cy: **Ohhhh, e eu tenho q terminar o cap 32! *corre de um lado pro outro* Que eu faço, amoreca?

**Ly: **Escreve sirem u.u

**Cy: **Por que eu sabia que você ia falar isso?

**Ly: **Droga... Sou tão previsível assim?

**Cy: **Um ano e meio de casadas, amoreca.u.u

**Ly: **Ohhh.... é... ta explicado u.u E eu achando que cada dia era uma surpresa...

**Cy: **É... isso foi a surpresa kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Ly: **Hein? Qual foi a surpresa?

**Cy: **Descobrir que cada dia não era uma surpresa XD

**Ly: **._.  
Droga... isso significa que nosso casamento caiu numa rotina... é nossa primeira crise matrimonial amoreca! Isso é uma surpresa, não é?

**Cy: **Quem falou em crise???? E a magia do transmimento de pensação????

**Ly: **Mas a magia do transmimento de pensação ja é uma novidade antiga! Rotina! Cadê a surpresa nisso???

**Cy: **ó_ò

**Ly: **Meu Merlin de calçola de rendinha! Precisamos de uma surpresa!

**Cy: **Pelo amor de todos os Santos de Santana!!!!

**Ly: **E agora?

**Cy: **Agora eu tô chocada demais, pensando em algo que não seja previsível demais da minha parte pra fazer... _

**Ly: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy: **Merda... u.u

**Ly: **Sabe o que é pior?

**Cy: **O.O Tem pior?

**Ly: **Acabei de fazer outra coisa previsível u.u

**Cy: **Você riu de mim?

**Ly: **Não... Salvei a conversa O.O

**Cy: **  
*pára de rir porque isso também era previsível*


	33. Chapter 33

**Titulo:** One Month Stand  
**Categoria: **Harry Potter  
**Autora: **Olimakiella  
**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A  
**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Genero: **Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.  
**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.Você pode encontrar a fic original _aqui_.  
**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D  
**Notas: **Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…  
**Sumário: **Harry Potter tem procurado por Draco Malfoy desde que deixou a escola. Agora, com 24 anos e formado Curandeiro, ele o encontra novamente. Conseguirá convencê-lo a ficar?

* * *

_**Capítulo 33**_

Harry caminhava.

Ele caminhava porque não conseguia ficar em casa. Não conseguia dormir em sua cama, não conseguia sentar em sua sala de estar, sua cozinha, em sua mesa de jantar. Não conseguia nadar em sua piscina. Merda, ele não conseguia ao menos comer uma droga de sanduíche sem pensar em Draco.

Ele caminhava porque ele não podia ao menos dirigir seu carro sem imaginar a cabeça loira que tinha tomado residência no seu banco de passageiro.

_Jesus Cristo, estou ficando maluco. Que merda estou fazendo?_ Suspirou e sentou-se num banco do lado montanhoso do parque. Aquele lado dava mais ênfase para a lustrosa grama verde sob o sol – o verão tinha finalmente decidido ocupar mais do que meia hora de cada tarde. Ele estava tão cansado. St. Mungos tinha sido um desastre na última noite e ele ainda teve problemas para se concentrar. Lutou contra o sono, mas estava de plantão. Ninguém podia dormir quando estava de plantão. Ele só podia agradecer a quem quer que estivesse olhando por ele que a Universidade estivesse de férias, ou ele já teria desabado a essa altura.

Harry observou a paisagem, vendo Londres na distância de onde estava sentado no observatório. O branco do Castelo na base do morro brilhava no sol e ele fechou os olhos para bloquear a claridade. Mas ele rapidamente os abriu novamente e olhou para outro lugar. Era o motivo pelo qual ele estivera de plantão nas ultimas trinta e uma horas. Ele não queria fechar os olhos, não podia fechar os olhos porque cada vez que o fazia ele via a porta de sua casa fechando, o eco ressoando em sua cabeça de novo e de novo. Ele se lembrava de não ter feito nada quando ouviu a porta do táxi se fechar. Ele se lembrava de recuar e apertar os punhos para se impedir de abrir a porta. Ao invés disso ele ouviu o táxi se afastar e exalou um suspiro trêmulo quando não pode mais ouvi-lo.

_Vá e conte a ele o que você fez!_

Ele queria ter gritado aquelas três palavras para impedir Draco de partir. Desespero tentando arruinar tudo o que ele tinha trabalhado. Ele não o forçaria. Draco tinha que fazer a escolha por si mesmo.

Mas era muito difícil.

Ele se perguntou se estava sendo estúpido por não contar a ele. Afinal de contas, ele descobriria eventualmente. Mas ele sabia que estava certo. Mesmo se a atitude fosse egoísta.

Não. Agora ele tinha que esperar.

*******

"Draco, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Draco virou-se em seu sofá. Não era grande o bastante para acomodá-lo completamente, mas não importava; era confortável e de preço razoável. Penélope sentou-se imediatamente, encarando a porta. "O que você quer dizer? Eu moro aqui." Ele deu uma olhada em seus quatro vizinhos. Charlene e Nade dividiam um apartamento duas portas abaixo. Se ele não conhecesse melhor, diria que os dois eram o mais próximo de amigos que ele conseguira em seis anos. Mas, é claro, ele conhecia melhor.

"Ele te chutou pra fora, foi?" Charlene perguntou enquanto se sentava no braço do sofá. Ele franziu o cenho; já tinha mandado ela não fazer aquilo, mas ela nunca escutava. Voltou-se para os outros: Nade estava, na verdade, vestindo roupas decentes. Todos eles estavam, de fato, inclusive Christian, cuja idéia de trajes adequados normalmente era pedaços de pano cobrindo as áreas 'à pagar'. Sua irmã, Cassie, a quem ele tinha prometido um presente – estava em uma de suas malas, em algum lugar – vinha por último, fechando a porta atrás de si e guardando a chave no bolso de sua calça jeans. Ela era a única a quem ele confiava a chave de seu apartamento.

Draco se sentou para dar espaço para Charlene. "Não, eu apenas voltei. 'Tava na hora de voltar." Olhou em volta. Eles estavam o encarando estranhamente. "Por que vocês estão aqui? Não deviam estar trabalhando ou algo assim?"

Charlene olhou para Nade, que olhou para Christian, que jogou a bomba para Cassie. Ela rolou os olhos e ocupou o espaço que Charlene se recusou a tomar. "Bem, nós nunca conseguimos comemorar seu aniversário. Nunca conseguimos porque você sempre nos conta depois que já passou, o que é muito egoísta de você, à propósito. E nós não acreditamos quando você diz que se esqueceu. Ninguém esquece seu próprio aniversário. Blyde colocou os outros para trabalhar para nos dar algumas horas de folga, então nós poderíamos vir aqui e te pôr pra cima." Ela sorriu para ele animadamente. "Desde que você terminou com seu cara, você parece depressivo." Cassie mordeu o lábio esperando que ela não tivesse ultrapassado algum limite no assunto.

Agora Draco estava incrivelmente confuso. "Terminei? Do que diabos você está falando?"

Nade decidiu interferir. "Bem, deve ter terminado, né? Pra voltar depois de um mês inteiro morando com o cara, nós imaginamos que você não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir. Nós meio que ficamos tentando tomar coragem pra vir aqui. Não sabíamos se íamos te encontrar pendurado no ventilador de teto." Eles deram de ombros, quase como se fossem um, e Draco olhou um de cada vez. A expressão de nenhum deles o ajudou a entender o que estava acontecendo, no entanto.

_Eu não tenho ventilador de teto._ "Erm." Sacudiu a cabeça tentando entender. "Eu não sei aonde vocês querem chegar, expliquem-se."

Todos se entreolharam, um silêncio desconfortável enchendo o espaço. Finalmente, Christian riu nervosamente. "Qual é, Draco, você age como se nem soubesse."

"Soubesse _o quê_?"

Só então, a porta se abriu e Blyde entrou.

"Certo, cadê o bolo?" Ele bateu as mãos juntas depois de fechar a porta. "É melhor que não seja aquela merda de baunilha que vocês comem o tempo todo." Ele ficou quieto quando ninguém falou. Ele não viu bolo algum, também. Tudo o que viu foi cinco pessoas em situação inacreditavelmente desconfortável e Christian vestindo roupas que cobriam mais de cinco por cento de seu corpo. Ele mostrou surpresa quando reconheceu o rapaz.

Draco não se importava com aquilo, entretanto. "Blyde, que merda está acontecendo? Do que eles estão falando?"

Blyde ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando Draco, que parecia ter acabado de acordar ou algo assim. "Sei lá, acabei de entrar, ou você não viu?" ele respondeu indicando a porta e o fato de que ele tinha acabado de fechá-la. A despeito do fato de que ele sabia exatamente sobre o que eles estavam falando. Era a mesma merda da qual eles vinham falando por todos aqueles dias.

Christian bufou. "Ele está agindo como se não s-"

Blyde o olhou. "Eu acho que é porque ele _realmente_ não sabe, Christy." Ele se aproximou do grupo e abaixou-se perto de Penny, afagando sua cabeça quando ela a repousou em seu joelho. "Draco," começou, olhando para o loiro, "quando eu disse para você tirar uma semana, não quis dizer para tirar uma semana de folga antes de voltar lá pra baixo. Já tem quase uma semana e meia. Na verdade, estou surpreso. Eu disse pra você tirar uma semana porque tinha certeza de que era o tempo que levaria para o cara vir atrás de você." Ele sacudiu a cabeça para o olhar confuso de Draco.

"Por qu– por que ele faria isso?"

Blyde franziu o cenho, como se fosse óbvio. "Bem, ele pagou para você ir com ele."

Draco franziu o cenho como se isso fosse óbvio também. "Eu sei, por um mês, é por isso que 'tô aqui."

"Por que ele continua repetindo isso?" Draco olhou para Christian, que tinha feito a pergunta a Blyde. Ele voltou-se para Draco. "Foi isso que aquele cara te disse?"

"Christy, cale a boca," Cassie repreendeu o irmão.

"Eu – sim." O olhar de Draco voava de um para outro na sala, sentindo como se estivesse perdendo algo.

"Bem, Draco, ele não pagou," Blyde falou, fazendo toda a atenção do loiro focar no homem agachado em frente a ele.

*******

"Harry, como vai?" Harry olhou para cima para ver o rosto sorridente de Ron. Ele tinha voltado da licença dois dias atrás e exibia um bronzeado. Ele olhou em volta do café onde tinham concordado em almoçar juntos. "Cadê o Malfoy? Ou é Draco, agora?" perguntou, ainda incapaz de manter desprezo longe de sua voz ao dizer o nome.

"Ele voltou." Harry continuou encarando a espuma do café que ele não conseguia pronunciar o nome. "Foi embora."

"Já? Caramba, Harry, eu sempre soube que você era chato mas, Merlin, você afugentou o cara bem rápido." Harry ergueu os olhos para o ruivo. "Ok, não teve graça." Ron batucou os dedos na mesa e endireitou-se na cadeira de _raffia_. Ele olhou para seu melhor amigo e franziu o cenho. Sabia que algo estava errado quando percebeu que Harry estava evitando encará-lo. "O que você fez?" perguntou, em tom funesto.

Se ele realmente não tivesse feito coisa errada, Harry teria ficado ofendido. Seus olhos se prenderam nos de Ron. "Não fiz nada."

"Quanto tempo ele ficou?"

"Um mês." _E um dia._

"Só?" foi a pergunta incrédula de Ron. "O jeito que você vem atrás dele desde-" Ron olhou seu amigo mais de perto e Harry enterrou a cabeça em sua xícara, engolindo sua bebida morna. "Ele ficou por um mês?" Harry assentiu. Ron estreitou os olhos. "Quanto você pagou?"

Harry se lembrou de uma das primeiras conversas que ele teve com Draco sobre isso. _"O que você faria se eu te dissesse que paguei por tudo?"_ Suspirou.

Ron encostou-se na cadeira e gargalhou, não acreditando na maluquice de Harry. "Você não contou a ele, contou?" Balançou a cabeça. "Isso é muito egoísmo, Harry." Só então uma garçonete apareceu para pegar o pedido de Ron e foi embora com dois. "Por quê?"

"Ele tem que escolher por si mesmo."

"E como é que ele pode escolher se ele nem sabe?"

Harry desviou o olhar para a rua, vendo os pedestres passarem. Ele não precisava daquela conversa. Ele já tinha tido o bastante dela consigo mesmo para saber de todas as conseqüências. Ron não podia imaginar o quão difícil tinha sido decidir entre mentir ou não para Draco. Como tinha doído ignorar aquelas quatro palavras que quiseram tanto escapar de sua boca quando Draco se aproximou da porta da frente. _Eu paguei sua dívida._

*******

"_Ele pagou sua dívida."_ Draco encarou o espelho pela centésima vez em vários dias. As palavras ecoavam. Como ele pôde não lhe contar? Quatro merdas de semanas e ele não mencionou isso uma vez sequer. Draco chacoalhou a cabeça e deitou-se de costas em sua cama, encarando a pintura lascada do teto.

Ele estava livre.

Isto era um termo ao qual ele ainda estava se familiarizando.

Alcançou a corrente em seu pescoço, a ponta de seu dedo desenhando as formas do dragão do pingente. Ele podia sentir em sua nuca a Chave de Portal que ele havia prendido ao cordão, porque não conseguia mais olhar para ela em sua mão. Ele não conseguia lutar com a tentação todas as vezes que a via.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a pontada de dor que começava atrás deles. Isso não impediu que uma trilha de lágrimas quentes escapassem deles, entretanto. Elas correram um caminho por seu rosto e desapareceram entre seu cabelo. Ele fungou, limpando os olhos com a manga do roupão que estava usando. Senti-lo contra sua pele, entretanto, apenas o fez chorar mais.

Isso não era justo. Ele estava tão zangado e machucado. Mas ele _queria_ voltar.

O fato d'ele ter sido enganado e do bastardo não ter aparecido para se desculpar e implorar para que ele voltasse, no entanto, o segurava ali.

A porta foi empurrada quando Penélope entrou. Ela colocou suas patas dianteiras em cima da cama e descansou a cabeça entre elas. Draco virou a cabeça quando sentiu o colchão afundar e descobriu que suas patas estavam em seu cabelo. Ele sorriu, apesar de sua tristeza, e se afastou. Enquanto se sentava, lembrou-se que Cassie tinha se oferecido para levá-la para uma volta. Ele franziu o cenho e levantou-se, caminhou até a porta do quarto e deu uma olhada na sala de estar. As cinco pessoas que estiveram lá quatro dias atrás estavam paradas em pé em silêncio.

Blyde tinha as chaves do carro balançando em seus dedos, e ele sorriu.

"Vista-se."

*******

"Harry, se eu não fosse casada e você não fosse gay, eu me casava com você por causa dessa lasanha." Harry riu com as extravagâncias de Hermione e balançou a cabeça. A campainha tocou e Ron inclinou-se para ver a porta da frente através da passagem em arco.

Levantou-se, "Eu atendo." Limpou as mãos e fez seu caminho até a entrada.

Harry e Hermione continuaram conversando e Harry levantou-se para tirar a sobremesa do forno. Hermione continuou atualizando-o sobre suas recentes descobertas em procedimentos franceses. Ela tinha passado três semanas fazendo residência em um hospital na França. Ela estava animada porque tinha conseguido fazer seu primeiro procedimento cirúrgico e estava começando uma descrição nojentamente detalhada quando Ron voltou para a cozinha.

"Er, parceiro, é... hum... é pra você."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele. "Bem, Ron, é _minha_ casa. Quem é?" perguntou, colocando os pratos em volta da ilha.

Ron parecia não saber como responder àquilo. "Er... hum."

Hermione e Harry o encararam. "O quê? Você esqueceu ou você não sabe?"

"Erm..."

Harry rolou os olhos. "Oh, pelo – toma, seja útil." Ele entregou os pratos a Ron e caminhou para a porta da frente, que estava fechada, abrindo-a com um sorriso.

Apenas para vacilar ao ver quem era sua visita.

"Oi… Harry." Draco estava parado no degrau da frente, mordendo seus lábios nervosamente. Harry podia ver, atrás dele, um carro na rua cheio de pessoas que lhe pareciam levemente familiares. Ele apenas reconheceu a turma quando seus olhos caíram no motorista.

Blyde.

"Hum, oi." Harry segurou a porta inclinando-se contra o batente oposto enquanto seus olhos viajavam pela pilha de nervos à sua frente. Deixou a cabeça pender para um lado e sorriu levemente ao ver o pouco de esperança que o gesto deu ao loiro. "Na vizinhança?" perguntou.

Draco, embora tivesse um enorme e raivoso discurso pronto para atirar no moreno, abriu a boca para falar ao mesmo tempo em que o outro, mas parou quando registrou o que Harry tinha dito. "Não, eu-"

"Oh, então você esqueceu algo?"

"Não, eu – por favor, apenas me deixe falar," cuspiu antes que Harry pudesse atrapalhar. Tomou fôlego. Harry permaneceu obedientemente em silêncio. "Eu não – eu não quero tomar muito do seu tempo, eu vi que você está – que você tem amigos-"

"Eles podem esperar," Harry respondeu imediatamente, cruzando os braços.

Draco fechou a boca e assentiu. "Certo, hum..." Olhou para Harry e foi direto ao ponto. "Por que você não se esforçou mais?"

Harry parecia confuso. "Perdão?"

Draco amuou. "Quando eu estava indo embora. Por que você não se esforçou mais para me fazer ficar?"

"Eu te disse que queria que você ficasse."

Draco bufou. "Deus, Harry, isso não é o bastante. Eu – eu apenas não consigo _acreditar_ quando você diz isso," ele grunhiu frustrado.

"Por que não? Eu estava sendo honesto. Te ofereci um lugar pra ficar. Eu _queria_ que você ficasse comigo, mas você quis ir."

Draco abaixou a cabeça, ouvindo aquela mesma frase novamente e fechou os olhos para controlar as lágrimas. "Não, não quis."

Harry suspirou exasperado. "Então, por que você foi?"

_Porque você nunca me disse o __**porquê**__._ Draco de repente sentiu um toque da raiva que tinha sentido no começo da semana. "Porque eu pensei que tinha que ir." Voltou a encarar Harry. "Por que você não me contou? Eu não teria posto um pé pra fora desta porta se você tivesse me contado."

"Te contar o quê?"

"O quanto você pagou," ele respondeu eloqüentemente.

Harry de repente parecia desconfortável. "Eu não achei que importasse." Ele olhou para trás se perguntando se Ron e Hermione estavam escutando às escondidas.

Draco estava incrédulo. "Não achou..." Voltou-se levemente para apontar Blyde no banco do motorista, os assistindo. Blyde inclinou-se para frente quando viu Draco apontar o carro. "Harry, eu devia praquele homem trinta _mil_ libras. _Mais_ do que isso, e eu voltei pra lá me sentindo terrível. _Duas semanas_ eu passei lá com ele me dando 'folgas'; eu pensando que ele estava sendo apenas gentil. Eu achei que tinha de voltar para pagá-lo de volta, mesmo que apenas o pensamento de outra pessoa..." ele se interrompeu e estremeceu. "Então, de repente minha dívida foi cancelada devido você ter pagado o que faltava antes mesmo de eu ter saído do prédio!" Ele se acalmou e piscou para afastar as lágrimas. "Eu descobri isso quatro dias atrás e _te odiei_..." Harry fechou os olhos e se preparou para o ataque verbal. "Eu te _odiei_ por não ter vindo atrás de mim, me perguntando se você realmente me queria. Quase uma semana disso tudo, Harry." Ele suspirou. "Então, agora tudo o que estou me perguntando é, se você pagou a dívida... por que ainda assim você me deixou ir?"

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento. Ele vinha se perguntado essa mesma questão pelas duas últimas semanas, também. "Eu não sei."

Draco mordiscou o lábio. "Então, por que você não veio atrás de mim?" perguntou, sua voz quebrando.

Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou suas mãos em seu rosto. "Porque achei que você já teria descoberto a esta altura. Eu só queria que você tomasse a decisão sozinho. Você não tinha que ficar e eu não queria forçá-lo." Ele suspirou e colocou os óculos de volta. "Quando você não voltou, eu apenas achei que..." Abaixou a cabeça.

Draco olhou para ele e viu a mesma dor que ele tinha visto no espelho durante a semana. Ele assentiu e ambos caíram no silêncio de antes. Draco olhou em volta do jardim, lembrando-se da primeira vez que tinha estado ali. Ele estava livre desde então e nem sabia disso. Fechou os olhos novamente e chacoalhou a cabeça antes de olhar de volta para o carro.

Os ocupantes do carro estavam assistindo a cena em arrebatadora atenção e quando os olhos de Draco caíram neles, eles gesticularam pelo veredito. Quando ele deu de ombros e sacudiu a cabeça em um jeito meio perdido, eles rolaram os olhos como se fossem um e fizeram gestos de "espantar" como se para dar um empurrão nele. Draco estreitou os olhos e voltou-se para Harry, dando as costas para eles. Ele não precisava desse tipo de pressão. Ele fortaleceu os nervos e começou o que tinham praticado no caminho até ali.

"Harry?" chamou, ganhando a atenção do moreno imediatamente. "Estou bravo com você. E embora o que aconteceu vai me tomar algum tempo para esquecer -" Ele soltou o fôlego como se estivesse segurando-o o tempo todo. "Nós poderíamos... começar de novo, talvez sair, conhecer mais um ao outro?" terminou lamentavelmente e fechou os olhos em mortificação. Permaneceu em silêncio.

"Você está me chamando pra sair?" ele escutou a réplica divertida.

Suspirou. _Por que não?_ "Sim," soltou o fôlego. "Se você não quis-"

"Draco, eu não quero sair com você," ouviu em seguida.

Draco assentiu lentamente e abriu os olhos encarando o pavimento da rua sob seus pés. Ele sabia que aquilo era um erro.

"Eu tenho te _amado_ desde os dezenove anos e não te via desde os _dezessete_. Eu te amei então e amo você agora. A única diferença é que eu estou _mais_ apaixonado por você agora porque eu te _conheço_." Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu não preciso sair com você no momento. Quero dizer, se você não entrar nesta casa – neste instante – eu mesmo vou te carregar pra dentro."

A cabeça de Draco se erguia mais e mais cada vez que a palavra amor era repetida naquelas frases. Ele apenas percebeu tarde demais que sua boca estava aberta, e que ele não estava dizendo coisa alguma, então ele a fechou logo não antes de um pasmado, "O quê?" escapar dela antes que ele pudesse impedir.

Harry apenas sorriu. "Será que eles gostariam de entrar para jantar? Tenho certeza de que eles não devem estar muito confortáveis," disse, gesticulando para o carro estacionado na calçada.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy Moraine:**

**Ly: **A Ly vai chorar em 3... 2... 1

**Ly: **!!!!

**Cy: **o.o O que eu fiz agora?

**Ly: **Nada. Mas meu CD de instalação do Photshop sumiu... *pensando que realmente devia ter arrumado o quarto em algum momento no ultimo ano...*

**Nanda: **Isso é bom as vezes u.u

**Ly diz: **Me diz uma coisa ¬¬

Eu não te pari (metade, pelo menos)?

**Cy:** Pergunta profunda da noite. u.u

**Nanda: **Hum... ahan O.O

**Ly: **Não colei o seu nariz? (com ajuda, sim, mas tava lá enquadrando ele)

**Nanda: **Exato...

**Ly: **Não deixei a Cy te dar Draquete? Mesmo sendo contra as oxigenadas?

**Nanda: **Com medo...

**Ly: **Então me diz, Dona Nanada da Silva Sauro, por que voce esta conspirando com meu CD sumido ao invés de me dar apoio moral? ¬¬

**Nanda: **O.O Ohhhh!!! Eu não estou conspirando com ele! To não! Eu te dou apoio mammy....

**Ly: **Eu vi claramente você conspirando com ele pra tentar me fazer arrumar meu quarto. Foi bem sutil, eu admito... Estou orgulhosa de suas habilidades para esconder seus verdadeiros intentos... Mas vocês não me enganam! Na-na-na-não! Você e meu CDzinho - onde quer que esteja - não conseguem mentir pra mim. Pode parar de tentar! Já entendi tudo u.u

**Nanda: **Mas é que arrumar o quarto as vezes é legal... pode aparecer meias mordedoras por aí... E eu não quero ver minha mammy querida mordida. E... foi você que sempre gritou: "Nanadaaaaaaaa! Arrume seu quarto agoraaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

**Ly:** Você não ta me animando nada com essa historia de meias canibais, sabia?


	34. Chapter 34

**Título:** One Month Stand  
**Categoria: **Harry Potter  
**Autora: **Olimakiella  
**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A  
**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Genero: **Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.  
**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.Você pode encontrar a fic original _aqui_.  
**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D  
**Notas: **Whore!Draco, sexo, etc, etc…  
**Sumário: **Harry Potter tem procurado por Draco Malfoy desde que deixou a escola. Agora, com 24 anos e formado Curandeiro, ele o encontra novamente. Conseguirá convencê-lo a ficar?

* * *

_**Capítulo 34**_

"O que você quer dizer com 'por quê'?" Harry perguntou.

Draco deu-lhe uma olhada e passou manteiga em sua baguete. "Estou curioso. Você não pode me culpar, você disse dezenove. Eu só quero saber o por quê."

Harry suspirou, seu olhar se demorando no loiro enchendo a baguete de manteiga em sua – na cozinha, _deles_. Draco esperou Harry responder e se assustou quando de repente Potter se levantou sem aviso. Ele começou a sair da cozinha, mas então refez o caminho e estendeu a mão para o loiro.

"Quero te mostrar uma coisa."

*******

Draco encarou. Então encarou um pouco mais. "Onde você conseguiu isto?" perguntou, olhando Harry, que estava sentado no chão de seu _closet_, próximo a ele. Harry tinha tirado do caminho as caixas cheias com as coisas de Draco que eles tinham trazido de seu apartamento durante a semana. Draco as tinha despejado no quarto porque ele ainda estava experimentando a varinha e os treinos eram cansativos. Quando entraram no _closet_, fizeram-se confortáveis no chão e Harry retirou uma madeira do piso para puxar uma caixa de madeira. Draco tinha passado a ficar atento com caixas de madeira desde seu último presente, então, naturalmente, ele se aproximou com precaução. Quando viu o que estava dentro, ficou completamente desconcertado. Colocou de lado a tampa da caixa e ergueu a adaga embainhada que descansava sobre um pedaço de veludo verde, o punho brilhou em prata polida, completamente sem marcas como no dia em que ele a tinha recebido. A gravação _Mal foi_ o encarou fixamente.

"Eu a encontrei."

Draco franziu a testa. "Onde? O último lugar que eu – oh." Ele silenciou e olhou para a adaga, lembrando-se exatamente aonde ele a tinha visto pela última vez. "Eu não imaginava que alguém fosse encontrá-la."

Este foi outro momento em que Harry seriamente desejou que ele soubesse erguer apenas uma das sobrancelhas. "Você não achou que alguém fosse encontrá-la?". Quando Draco sacudiu a cabeça, ele continuou, "Você não achou que alguém fosse encontrar uma adaga enfiada nas costelas de Voldemort?"

Para seu crédito, Draco não estremeceu. "Suponho que não estava pensando nisto naquele momento. Naquele momento eu estava no meio de uma fuga. Eu tinha escapado das garras da Ordem," falou, rolando os olhos, "e roubei alguma comida, um pouco de água e fugi." Ele pausou por um segundo, se lembrando de algo. "E, à propósito, o 'supostamente lado do bem' nunca ouviu falar em direitos dos prisioneiros? Eu estava morrendo de fome quando fugi. Estava cortando caminho pela floresta para alcançar Hogsmeade quando vi você e Ele lançando feitiços um no outro. Eu vi que você estava tentando chegar nele e que ele continuava bloqueando e desviando seus feitiços. Era como se nada do que você fizesse estivesse certo." Ele estreitou os olhos para a memória do que estava vendo. "Foi bem ali – foi aí quando eu realmente odiei ele." Draco abaixou os olhos e tirou a lâmina lentamente da bainha. Ela estava em condição de nova. "Minha mãe a deu para mim. Estava… Bem, não importa onde estava. Eu a saquei e atirei." Ele suspirou e inclinou-se contra o batente do _closet_. Harry fez o mesmo e o encarou. "Meu pai estava sempre disponível para me ensinar a usar armas," Draco falou com ar de adolescente que era forçado a fazer algo que julgava totalmente desnecessário, rolar de olhos incluído.

"Eu nunca gostei realmente de usar espadas e adagas e coisas do tipo, principalmente porque elas são tão pesadas e exigentes." Endireitou-se, então, um brilho excitado nos olhos. "Mas quando eu descobri no meu primeiro arremesso que eu conseguia atingir o alvo central, fiquei tão orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ser bom em algo de que nem gostava." Sorriu. "Minha mãe ficou orgulhosa e me comprou isto," falou, indicando a lâmina. "Eu não a tinha usado desde que ela me comprou, eu sempre imaginei que a usaria em algum momento espetacular, exibir minhas habilidades, sabe?" falou distante. Então balançou a cabeça, embainhando a adaga mais uma vez. "Logo que ela o atingiu, ele parou e olhou para baixo e então para mim. Eu sorri torto para ele, sabendo que seria o último que eu provavelmente mostraria a ele. Ou porque ele me mataria, ou porque você o mataria. Quando ele estava prestes a sorrir desdenhoso para mim, seus olhos ficaram opacos e ele caiu. Eu fiquei tão aliviado que estava tudo acabado que apenas voltei pro meio das árvores e parti com a intenção de me ajeitar na França. Eu nunca mais a vi." Ele olhou para Harry. "Por que você a guardou?"

Harry voltou-se para Draco, fazendo o loiro desviar o olhar da adaga em sua mão. "Isso salvou minha vida." Pausou. "_Você_ salvou minha vida." Ele sorriu. "Obrigado, à propósito."

Draco riu silenciosamente e deu de ombros. "A qualquer hora."

"Eu vi o que estava gravado no punho e não sabia o que significava. Naturalmente, perguntei à Hermione. Ela me disse que era francês e que significava 'mal feito' ou 'má fé', algo assim, e fiquei me perguntando por que alguém iria gravar isso em uma adaga. Então Ron, de todas as pessoas, me disse que era a origem do seu sobrenome.

"Eu fiquei obcecado com isso e, honestamente, não consigo te explicar por quê. Eu a carregava por todo lado, a olhava todo o tempo e estava deixando meus amigos malucos. Eles me disseram pra te encontrar e dar um fim nisso."

"Quando você se toucou -"

"Oh, esta é fácil. Eu tinha dezenove quando Ron veio até mim um dia. Ele disse que seu time de treinamento ficou com a tarefa de limpar e datar arquivos antigos e voltar a arquivá-los, algo do tipo. Em todo o caso, ele me mostrou uma foto sua que ele tinha encontrado em seu arquivo."

Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado em leve choque e curiosidade. "Eu tenho um arquivo?"

Harry sorriu indulgentemente. "Todo mundo tem um arquivo, Draco. Em todo caso, ele deu a foto para mim dizendo que a tinha encontrado em seu arquivo e que este o classificava como morto. Aquilo soou tão final. A foto – era você, com uns quinze anos. Acho que você a tirou em sua casa porque sua mãe está nela também. Você estava sorrindo." Harry sorriu alegremente. "Eu _nunca_ te vi sorrindo daquele jeito antes e isso me pegou de surpresa." Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em perplexidade. "Eu me perguntava por que você nunca sorria daquele jeito na escola, tão livre e intocável." Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. "Eu imaginei, então, que não havia muito do que sorrir, na escola – com tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, e eu me lembro de pensar que você deveria sorrir mais porque trazia esta – esta _luz_ em você que é tão... sei lá, atordoante – tão _absolutamente_ bonita e eu _sabia_," falou, rindo para si mesmo em descrença, "eu sabia então que eu faria _qualquer coisa_ para te fazer sorrir daquele jeito. Para te fazer _tão feliz_ que você não pararia de sorrir."

Seu próprio sorriso morreu um pouco. "O Ministério declarar você como morto poderia ser verdade, por tudo o que eu sabia, e isso colocou um peso em minhas costas que só me deixou quando te vi naquela esquina, em maio." Harry suspirou. "Eu pedi a Ron para te encontrar porque não me importava com o que o Ministério dizia. A despeito do fato de que ninguém tinha ouvido falar de você, ou visto você, eu tinha que saber por mim mesmo se você tinha partido. Eu esperei dois anos, no começo, então seis, mas vou te dizer uma coisa. Estas últimas duas semanas, quando eu sabia que você estava vivo, quando eu sabia que você era _real_... Foi _o momento mais difícil_ pelo qual já passei." Ele riu quando se viu subitamente sendo esmagado pelo loiro.

"Minha mãe nos convidou pra jantar."

Harry suspirou em contentamento, dificilmente registrando qualquer coisa que tenha sido dito. "Quando?"

"Hum, há uns três dias. Ela me mandou uma coruja, dá pra acreditar? Charlene estava em minha sala de estar e quase morreu com a enorme coruja sentada no parapeito da minha janela." Ele sorriu para si mesmo sentindo o ribombar da risada de Harry, sua cabeça estando deitada no peito dele. As pontas de seus dedos se roçavam, os dois deitados cercados por roupas no chão de seu quarto. A mão de Draco traçou um caminho ao longo do lado de Harry enquanto um braço circulou seus ombros, uma mão se enterrando em seu cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos quando dedos mapearam seu escalpo. Ele não podia acreditar no quanto tinha sentido falta daquilo.

"Droga," Harry falou suavemente, "em cima da hora."

Draco bufou levemente, mantendo a quietude de seu tempo juntos. "Eu quis dizer que ela nos convidou três noites atrás para jantar. Aparentemente era uma ocasião especial. Charlie foi promovido."

"Ohh," Harry fez em falso remorso, "mais em cima da hora ainda." Ele arreganhou os dentes quando Draco lhe deu um tapa no peito. "Ai!"

Draco arfou em falsa indignação. "Seu mentiroso. Nem doeu."

Harry esfregou o peito. "Doeu sim, você me arranhou. De novo."

"Com o quê?" Draco perguntou e ergueu a cabeça, rindo. "A gente deixa as unhas curtas para-"

Harry rolou para cima dele, segurando a mão que estivera puxando a sua para ver seu 'machucado', ambas as mãos presas sobre a cabeça do loiro. "Mais uma palavra, Draco, e, Deus me ajude, eu vou te calar."

"É?" Draco perguntou sem fôlego. "Como?"

O olhar no rosto de Harry era grave e sua respiração forçada enquanto ele tentava controlar a raiva. Não demorou muito, entretanto, até que sua expressão suavizasse. Seu olhar, a despeito da emoção escondida por eles, penetrou Draco com uma força que apenas Harry seria capaz de possuir.

"Amo você, Draco."

E, embora ele já tivesse dito isso antes, Draco nunca tinha ouvido aquelas palavras daquela maneira. Nunca. Jamais. E isso o fez se sentir da forma como ele sempre desejou se sentir. Seu sangue esquentou e suas bochechas coraram. Sua pele se arrepiou e seu coração derreteu sob o calor de seu olhar. Seus olhos marejaram e sua garganta se apertou enquanto ele tentava mantê-la aberta para poder respirar.

Em resumo, ele se sentiu completo.

Em uma manobra que pegou Harry de surpresa, Draco sentou-se sobre ele. Suas mãos ainda juntas, ele entrelaçou seus dedos. Descansando-os sobre o peito de Harry, encarou intensamente as íris verde esmeralda, ainda maravilhado em como ele pôde ser tão sortudo em ter encontrado aquele – aquele homem maravilhoso. Aquela foto dele sorrindo com a mãe não era felicidade. Isto, este sentimento de plenitude, de pertencer a _isto_, de perceber que não havia outra coisa no mundo de que ele precisasse, era felicidade e ele sabia que isso era algo do qual ele nunca, jamais, abriria mão. Ele se perguntou se era possível se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa de novo e de novo.

Sob as suas trêmulas pontas de dedos ele podia sentir o bater do coração de Harry acelerando e Draco abaixou o olhar. Ignorando o as gotas que caíram sobre a pele morena quando abaixou as pálpebras, ele colocou suas mãos abertas sobre a batida ritmada. _Harry_ era completamente dele. A euforia disso fez sua cabeça girar. Ele engoliu em seco e sorriu.

"Amo você, também."

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Oh, acabou. Eu realmente espero que todos vocês tenham gostado desta minha fic. Eu certamente gostei de escrevê-la. Sinto muito que tenha levado tanto tempo. O final original... em uma palavra, foi odiado por mim e eu o reescrevi três vezes até achar este aqui. Este último capítulo responde uma pergunta que, eu acho, ficou plantada na cabeça de muitos de vocês desde o primeiro capítulo. Esta é a minha fic mais longa. É a que tem o maior número de reviews e será a primeira história a ter minha virgindade de H/D! Yay!

Falando sério, obrigada a todos por ficarem comigo, embora eu às vezes não saiba soletrar ou dizer a diferença entre 'your' e 'you're' (o que é uma mentira porque eu sei a diferença). Acho que vou fazer como alguns outros e classificar isto como um rascunho e dizer que começarei tudo de novo e concertar tudo. Devo também aproveitar este momento para pedir desculpas àqueles a qual esta fic não serviu pra nada e berrar 'YEAH!!!' para aqueles que sim. Amei vocês terem tirado um tempo para comentar o último capítulo (se referindo ao cap 33), o maior número de reviews que eu já tive, embora eu me lembre de ter escrito que eu as queria sob este capítulo aqui. O contador está na casa dos mil... Eu acho que há alguns de vocês que são tímidos? Não importa. Você achou a fic. Você leu. Você amou.

No fim, todo escritor apenas quer ser amado.

--

**Notas das Tradutoras:** Bom, gente. É isso.

Finalmente chegamos ao final da tradução de One Month Stand. Essa foi uma das duas traduções que iniciou o Malfoy-Moraine S.A. e é muito bom finalmente ver um projeto com um peso desse concluído.

Nos divertimos, nos irritamos, rimos muito e foi ótimo poder conhecer um pouco e conversar com cada um de vocês que nos acompanhou até aqui, com todos os imprevistos pelo caminho.

Esperamos que vocês continuem nos acompanhando e ajudando a melhorar as coisas que fazemos. Como sempre foi, a opinião de vocês continua sendo muito importante.

Abraços a todos.

_Cy, Ly e Nanda_


End file.
